Change
by earthgoddess36
Summary: It's the cliche scenario: Hermione and Draco are Heads the year after the war. But Draco's changed a lot, and both find they secretly fancy the other. Yet Draco also has his scars. Can he ever reveal himself to her? DH compliant. Later lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts and Surprises

**Hello, all! This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. So, it annoys me when I read a fic that is way off plot, so in this fic I tried to stick as much as possible to the exact plot of all the books (except for the Ron-Hermione bit) and even put in a bunch of details about magical life that many authors seem to forget. I hope you like it! R&R!**

Chapter 1: Thoughts and Surprises

Hermione stared down at the parchment in her hands, smiling to herself. She sat on her bed, legs crossed under her, in the room she shared with Ginny. She was at the Burrow and the yearly letters had just arrived, bringing the list of new spell books they would need and the reminder to be at platform 9¾ on September 1st. However, in Hermione's envelope, there had been an extra piece of parchment, along with a small pouch. She had excused herself from the breakfast table and hurried upstairs, hoping it was what she thought it was.

Of course, she had expected it, but was nonetheless pleased that she had been chosen as Head Girl. This was what Hermione had been striving for, ever since she had learned of the position when she had read Hogwarts, A History before her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione was extremely happy with her achievement.

After considering the piece of paper for many more minutes, she opened the pouch and found a medium-sized pin that said 'Head Girl' on it. She admired it, and sat there pondering what it would be like as Head Girl and who the Head Boy might be. Suddenly, she realized that she was still sitting there, smiling. She ran back downstairs, and sat down between Harry and Ron to tell them the news. It quickly spread down the table, and soon everyone was congratulating her all at once. Hermione could hardly handle so much attention, and quickly attempted to change the subject. Eventually everyone settled back into separate conversations while she, Harry, and Ron got to talking about her new position at Hogwarts.

"It'll be a blast Hermione," Ron said. "I heard you get your own room and everything!"

"I know! I'm really excited," exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, you'll have to invite us over all the time," Harry said.

"More like I'll be coming over to the Gruffindor Common Room. I'll be so lonely!"

"You could throw your own personal parties, just for the hell of it, and not get in trouble!"

"I'll hardly be using my own dormitories for parties, Harry. Really, I'm just looking forward to being alone to concentrate on my work. You know how difficult it is to study in the library or the Gryffindor Common Room when everyone is laughing and talking around you." Ron rolled his eyes at this statement. Hermione knew that if it were him, he'd have the whole school in the Head Common Room.

"But you won't be alone, Hermione! Remember, there's a Head Boy too," Ron interjected.

In fact, Hermione _had_ momentarily forgotten she would be sharing rooms with someone else. "I wonder who it'll be," she commented, half to herself. Immediately Harry, Ron, and even Ginny, who had been listening to their conversation, got to talking about the possible identity of Hermione's new roommate.

"Of course he probably won't be in Gryffindor," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Well, besides the fact that we know this to be the case, because neither of you got a badge, and no one else in my year would, it rarely happens that the Head Boy and Girl are from the same house. He'll most likely be a Ravenclaw, or even a Hufflepuff."

They all looked grim as Ron said, "As long as he's not in Slytherin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on the train looking for a compartment. They lugged their trunks behind them. Mrs. Weasley had finally learned how to handle Ron's bad sleeping habits, and for once they had gotten to the station with enough time not to be rushed. After saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they had set off to search for an empty space. They found one soon, and, having sat down, watched as students filed past their door. Some paused when they caught sight of Harry and whispered to their friends. Some even went so far as to stop and stare. Harry's deeds of last June were legendary, and there was even more chatter than usual about him. But they were all used to this behavior and gave it no notice.

At some point a third year up and opened the door of their compartment. He had short brown hair and was already in his school uniform. Hermione was astonished that someone would be so intrusive, until she realized that, besides the occasional sidelong glance at Harry, he was looking at her.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Er... The Headmistress, er... wants to see you in the front compartment of the train," he said timidly.

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem, said the boy quietly as he retracted his head from the door.

She looked at the others. "It must be about my new Head duties." They all nodded as she got up to leave.

"Let us know who the Head Boy is when you get back!" Ginny called after her. Hermione smiled to herself.

Hermione's progress through the train was slow, as everyone was going in the opposite direction, but eventually she got to the front of the train. The front compartment was empty when she got there. It was larger than the other compartments, with seats on all four walls, rather than just two. It seemed like a good place for meetings. She thought about going to find her, but decided that McGonagall had more pressing matters to deal with at that moment, so she sat near a window and waited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco walked up to the door of the compartment. He had just been visited by the same third year Hermione had met, and, after extracting himself from Pansy's grip, made his way to the front of the train.

So Draco strode up toward the door. He was burning with curiosity to know who the Head Girl was. He had been as surprised as anyone else when the position of Head Boy was presented to Draco, of all people, but then again, Draco had always been exceptionally smart, thought few knew it, and thought that maybe he deserved his new position.

Draco opened the door to see an attractive brunette sitting near the window. She had her knees bent and her feet tucked under her. Her chin rested on her fist as she started out at the trees whizzing by. She was still wearing muggle clothes: a fitting light blue T-shirt and a brown skirt that would have fallen just above her knees had she been standing up, but was now slightly fanned out around her.

She had a faraway look in her eyes, and he realized she had not heard him come in. Draco rather enjoyed this view of the girl. He took in her smooth legs and curly brown hair until a thought hit him so hard he said it aloud.

"Granger?" he said, astonished that his thought had been so loud that it came out of his mouth, and equally shocked that he had not realized who she was.

The lost-in-thought look vanished from her face as she turned and saw the blonde standing in the doorway. She looked taken aback as well as she said, "Malfoy?"

_Of course!_ Draco thought to himself. He should have expected this. Granger had always been supremely smart and behaved well in school. She was bound to become Head Girl. However, this hadn't even occurred to Draco, because he hadn't realized that she, like him, had missed her 7th year at Hogwarts. Of course she was back to finish it. And he wouldn't be at all surprised to find that Potter and Weasley were similarly returned to school.

Draco was wrenched out of his train of thought when he heard her speak again.

"Don't tell me _you're_ Head Boy."

"Surprised, Granger?" he said, smiling. "I wouldn't be. It's not that hard to believe, is it?"

"Well, I guess not. It just never occurred to me—"

"Me neither," he interrupted her. Something flashed across her eyes, and immediately they understood each other. Neither had considered the other as a possible Head. Draco felt something click between them as they smiled at each other

He then realized that he was still standing in the doorway, and quickly collected himself, walking over to sit down across from Hermione. He leaned back in the chair and relaxed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione looked at Draco for another few moments, deep in thought, then continued looking out the window. She was quite surprised at McGonagall's choice in Head Boy, but found she was not especially upset or disappointed, just a bit disconcerted. She wondered how it would be, living with Malfoy. She really wasn't sure how to act around him. She wasn't sure how he would act around her. They had both lived through the war, and Hermione had witnessed his actions during the last battle. She knew the horrors he went through being a Death Eater, and sympathized with him in that regard. She also remembered how he had treated her from the moment he met her, and that old hatred began to simmer.

Yet, as Hermione glanced at him, Draco didn't seem the same. He wasn't as haughty or stuck up. There was no hostility behind his gaze. Had he changed? Well, that was really a silly question. Of course he had changed! Hermione knew that without a second thought. The simple fact that he hadn't said anything mean to her, even had a moment of understanding with her, was proof enough. However, she wondered _how much_ Malfoy had changed. Was he still anti-muggleborn? That was her most pressing question, for it would affect how he treated her this year, sharing a dorm. That could be a problem... or not.

She glanced at him again. Malfoy looked good. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a green shirt, short sleeved. His hair was combed back, but tousled. The muscles on his arms were very defined as he sat there, both arms resting on the tops of the chairs surrounding him. He had slid very far down in his seat and his legs were wide apart to keep him from sliding off. He was looking at the wall opposite the door, obviously also lost in thought. He glanced toward her and saw her staring—Hermione hadn't even realized she was doing it. Draco smiled at her, and she immediately blushed and turned her head.

It was strange, that smile. She couldn't quite figure it out. There was obvious uncertainty, but also kindness, curiosity, even regret? Hermione was perplexed by it, but decided to dwell on it, and him no more as she continued to stare out the window. Her thoughts had finally moved on when he spoke.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

Hermione's head whipped around and her mouth hung open slightly as, flustered from being pulled out of her head again, she tried to answer.

She didn't have to. Draco looked up as McGonagall walked through the door.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, thank you for meeting me. I'm sorry I'm late, but as you know, the beginning of the school year can be a bit chaotic."

Hermione looked back over at Draco as he nodded, and thought to herself: _this is going to be an interesting year._

**So, what did you think? Is it too short? I already have through chapter 4 written, but if you'd rather longer chapters and more time between updates, that's cool too. I thought it would be longer than this when I put it up. It may seem boring right now, but believe me, it'll get real interesting real fast...well maybe not _real_ fast, but soon. **

**Feedback is good! Even if you see problems with it, I don't mind constructive criticism. As this is my first fic, I want as much advice as you can spare, but don't be mean about it. Tell me if you love it, tell me how to make it better, but please don't tell me you hate it. Haters are not welcome here, so if that is your intention, GO AWAY. **

**So, review? **

**-Ginger (yes, Frenchie, I'm using it...it's a cool nickname)**


	2. Chapter 2: Now Rooms

**Hello again! JSYK, I'll be updating every few days or so, because, unlike _some_ authors I know (ErikandChristine - who isn't actually reading this, but oh well), I try to keep ahead of the curb, so I'm already in the midst of writing chapter 5, even though I'm only just now publishing Chapter 2.**

**So I have a request: about 7 people have already subscribed to this fic, which is great, but I would really appreciate it if those people would review as well. If you like it and want to keep reading it, you might as well let me know what you like about it! That's what kind of annoys me about this site. That's why whenever I read a fic, I _always_ leave a review that has some significance and recommendations and such. So, please?**

**Alrighty, now that I'm done ranting, here's the chapter:**

Chapter 2: New Rooms

"Malfoy!?"

"Ron, really, calm yourself. It's not _that_ bad."

Hermione was back in the compartment with her friends. The moment she had sat down, Ginny was on her, asking the identity of the new Head Boy.

Hermione had been slightly reluctant to say it, apprehensive of what their reactions would be. She should have expected this.

"Ron, you practically ruptured me eardrum!" Ginny said, annoyed.

Ron ignored her. "Hermione, are you kidding me?! This is awful! You should go to Professor McGonagall and ask for a room change right now!"

"Oh, so _that's_ your problem, is it? Well look here, Ronald, I can take care of myself. If Malfoy wants a row, I'll give him one. If he ignores me, I'll do the same. If he talks to me I'll talk back. This is _not_ the end of the world."

"Hermione, I know you, and I know that you're strong," Ginny said, "but this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about. Who knows what he could do to you, sharing a dorm with you. I mean, you'll have separate bedrooms, but he could easily attack you when you're asleep!"

Harry, who had been silent thus far, sighed loudly and spoke up. "Hermione's right, you guys. She's a big girl, she can handle Malfoy."

"Thanks you, Harry," Hermione, said, still glaring daggers at the two redheads in the compartment.

"And besides," Harry added, "maybe he won't be such a stuck up jerk anymore."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll shrink and get pointy ears and become a house elf," Ron said. "Come on, Harry, be realistic. Leopards don't change their spots."

"Oh, this is pointless." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up straighter, giving power to her voice. "Ron, Malfoy's Head Boy. I'm sharing rooms with him. You're gonna have to get used to that."

This silenced Ron and Ginny fairly well, and they moved on to other subjects.

As the tension in the room dissipated, Harry said, "It feels weird, to be back without the same people." They all nodded forlornly in agreement.

Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, snuggled closer. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss having Neville and Luna around. They always made life interesting."

"And everyone else too!" Ron added. "Since we're back a year late, we're all gonna have new roommates! It won't be Seamus and Dean and Neville in our rooms anymore. It'll be strange people, like Michael Corner and...who else, Ginny?"

As Ginny filled Ron and Harry in on _their_ new roommates, Hermione couldn't help but go off in her own thoughts, and think about _hers_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 8 o'clock and dinner had ended recently. Draco silently walked toward the Head Common Room. He was eager to find out how his rooms would be arranged.

_Their_ rooms—it was a strange concept. Draco had always shared a room with other people of his own year, but this was entirely different. It wasn't even that these arrangements would be with a girl—he'd shared a bed with a lot of girls, after all. He smiled slightly as that thought crossed his mind. It was more that he would be _living_ with someone else his age. Sharing a Common Room, a study, probably even a bathroom, with a girl was alien to Draco. Even stranger still, he would be doing so with _Granger_.

This thought caught his attention more fully. Draco began to dwell on that. How would she treat him? How would he treat her? He had no idea how to act around her. He had always been mean to Granger. No, worse than that—he had been horrible, spiteful, full of malice and loathing. Draco wouldn't blame her if the girl despised him.

But part of him hoped that she would let that go. The war had changed him a lot. Over the summer, he had had to rearrange his priorities. No longer were his goals surrounded by the Dark Arts, living up to his father's name, Lord Voldemort, and everything else that went along with those things. Draco still wasn't sure who exactly he was, but he would use this year to figure that out.

Of course Draco hadn't turned saint. He had his issues: a shorter temper than most, a tendency to jump to conclusions. Someone can't turn their entire personality around overnight; Draco still had traces of his former vengeful self.

But he was trying to change that, to shift his outlook on things, such as mudbloods.

_Muggleborns! You idiot! Stop doing that!_ Draco mentally slapped himself. That was one of the problems he still had. Breaking one's habits isn't so easy to do.

Draco was completely lost in thought when he walked right into someone.

Curly brown hair flew everywhere as he realized it was Hermione, standing outside the statue that his their dormitories.

"Do you remember the password?" Her eyes were confused and worried.

Draco was surprised. Usually Granger was the most attentive witch in class. The fact that she had forgotten something so important was laughable.

So he laughed. "Are you serious, Granger? You, the brightest witch in the year, can't remember something as vital as the new password?" He laughed again. "I'm thoroughly unimpressed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Funnily enough, this single line, the first normal thing Malfoy said to her this year, began to set the tone, in Hermione's head, of how he would act around her. She was pleased.

"Oh, shod off, Malfoy, just tell me what it is, ok?"

Malfoy smiled. "No, I don't think I will. I'm having too much fun seeing you confused." He was teasing her of course, not actually being mean—or at least that's what she thought.

"Come on, Malfoy, tell me. Otherwise we're never going to get to see our new rooms!" Hermione said.

This seemed to sober Malfoy up, and he said, "alright, alright, it's 'tarot.'"

"Thanks," Hermione said, and repeated the word to the dragon statue before them.

Immediately it stepped aside and showed them a doorway, which they walked through.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was a little crestfallen. Being Head and all, he had hoped for something grander than this. Their common room was about half the size of the Slytherin Common Room. On the right there was a fireplace, presently, fire included, surrounded by a couch and a bunch of comfy-looking chairs. On the left side of the room were bookshelves up to the fairly high ceiling, with some more chairs and a small round table, for doing work, he supposed. In the middle of the back wall were a flight a stone steps, which Draco assumed led to their rooms.

It was small, but then again, there were only 2 of them.

Hermione spoke first. "Oh, it's so cozy!"

"Cozy, sure," said Draco dryly.

Hermione was a little perplexed as to why he wasn't impressed with the common room, but then realized that he was probably used to something much more elegant, and more importantly, something larger.

There was a slight awkward pause.

"Ummm, well, shall we go check out our rooms?" Hermione said.

Instead of answering, Draco nodded and started walking toward the stairs. He ascended them in front of Hermione and turned to the right.

"I'll go this way," he said, "and see which room I find first.

"What if it's mine?"

"If it's yours I should probably tell you." He smiled, "unless of course, you want a green and silver room."

"In fact," responded Hermione as she walked to the left, "I look rather good in green." She heard him chuckle lightly behind her.

Hermione was happy with the progress they were making. She thought of how well they were getting along as she opened a door on her right.

_Wow_, she said to herself as she got a look at the room in front of her. Even though she knew hers would be just as great, Malfoy's room was really spectacular. There was a large canopy bed in the middle of the room, green sheets and blanket, with sheer silver curtains. Hermione resisted the urge to fling herself onto it. It looked so silky and comfortable.

"Granger! I think we went in the wrong directions!" Hermione heard Malfoy call her from a short distance. He then began to walk in her direction as she continued to stare into his room. It was also furnished with a dresser of some dark, antique wood, a full-length mirror near the entrance, and there was a door on the right wall with an intricately carved handle that she assumed led to the bathroom. There were large windows on the opposite side of the room that gave a great view of the lake. It was dark out now, but she knew that from the way the windows were facing there would be a lot of sunlight in the morning.

"Ummm, Granger?"

Hermione realized she was still standing in _his _doorway looking into _his_ room. She blushed madly and turned around.

"Er...I think this one is yours."

"Well spotted, Granger." He smiled. "Now if you wouldn't mind...?"

Hermione, humiliated, shuffled to the side and made her way to the other end of the hall.

After getting over her embarrassment, she was pleasantly surprised with how Malfoy had treated her, like she was a polite acquaintance, rather than scum on the bottom of his shoe. In fact, this side Malfoy was actually quite funny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco walked into his room and closed the door behind him—so far so good. It seemed he was making a good impression on Granger. He was trying to atone for all the pain he had caused her over the past 7 years, and decided that being civil was the first step.

Draco stared around the room for a while, hands on his hips, when he decided to go check out the bathroom. He walked to the door and opened it, only to find, for the 2nd time that day, Hermione already there. She was running her hand along the sink and looking at herself in the mirror, playing with her hair with the other hand. The fingers on her left hand sifted through her waves and, finding a tight curl, pulled it out and twisted it around and around. After a few moments she saw him in the mirror looking at her and turned around.

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. "Sorry, Granger, didn't mean to walk in on you."

She smiled at him. "It's ok, Malfoy, I was just getting to know the place."

"Are there locks on these doors?" Now that was a stupid thing to say. As if he didn't want to walk in on her again.......wait, where was the logic in that sentence?

Yeah, I checked. Both doors lock on both sides." There was another short awkward pause. "You're probably tired. I'm going to bed, but I'll let you use the bathroom first." And with that she left the room."

Draco looked around at the bathroom quickly. There was a sink of white marble mounted on a cabinet of light-colored wood. In one corner there was a large bathtub, in the other a shower cubicle. Like the sink, they and the toilet were similarly made of white marble.

As he went to get his toothbrush, he thought about living in such a beautiful space, with Granger of all things. This might not be so bad after all.

**So????? Don't worry, the next chapter is much more interesting than this, which is more descriptory than anything else, just so the reader knows the environment for the rest of the story. **

**Review!**

**-Ginger**


	3. Chapter 3: Defense

**Review responses (not all of them, just those I want to):**

**Marbleandtoast: sorry, but what is HB and HG? I've learned a lot of these anachronisms (is that the word for it?), but I've never encountered those before. **

**Jessirose85: hahaha, yeah, maybe...but that would be just a ****bit**** OOC, so no such luck. Maybe later, though...**

**Leilygurl: about the 0's, sorry. I tried to just double space at certain places, but apparently fanfic doesn't pay attention to empty space and just deletes it, so I had to modify, and remodify, and spend, like, half an hour trying to make it obvious when the POV changed and when the time changed (I'm obviously still learning my way around this site). So it's a little sloppy. I fixed it in this chapter. well, it may not be letter long, but it's longer than the others, and I appreciate that. Yay Leila!!!!...I noticed that about other writers, which is why I put in so much description – I like to **_**know**_** where and how the scene is taking place, and not enough people do that, so I'm just trying to be different. That's what's helpful about reading **_**so much**_** before even thinking about my own fic – I find out what I should do differently. **

**Thanks for reviewing, all of you!!!!! :-D**

Chapter 3: Defense

The next morning, Hermione awoke in her new gold and scarlet room later than usual, as she wasn't quite used to being back at school yet. She hurriedly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. She saw her friends seated together and made her way towards them.

"Morning guys," she said.

"Morning Hermione," Ginny replied. She seemed to be the only one fully awake.

Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules almost immediately after Hermione came in.

"Wow," Ron said. "We've got a great Monday."

"No kidding," Harry agreed. "3 frees today! Plus, no Potions."

"You've got Transfiguration and Charms, along with Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny said, looking over Harry's shoulder. "Not too bad."

"I've only got 2 frees today," Hermione said, scanning her own schedule. "But that's only because of Ancient Runes."

"Seriously, Hermione, why'd you decide to take so many classes?" Ron said.

"I dunno, maybe because I actually LIKE SCHOOL? You should try it sometime, Ron. Then maybe you'll get better grades."

Ron looked disgruntled. He rolled his eyes, but obviously knew better than to argue with Hermione about school, because he went back to his breakfast plate, piled with potatoes and eggs.

"So what're your rooms like, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh! I didn't tell you, did I? They're quite cozy. The Common Room, by the way, is much too small for parties, though." They all laughed at the memory of this comment. "But my bedroom is huge and lovely. I absolutely adore it."

"It's pretty cool that you get your own room," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry added. "Being with the guys in this year is just...weird. They keep staring at me. It's getting really annoying."

"Sorry, Harry. You could always come over to the Head room, if you needed to get out of there—all of you, actually."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said

"No problem."

"By the way, speaking of roommates, what's up with Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Has he hurt you?" Ron said, staring at her with concern.

"No, Ron, he did not." She practically laughed at him. "He's actually been very civil towards me. We chatted a little. It's a bit awkward sometimes, but I feel like he's making an effort."

Ron and Ginny snorted at the exact same time, showing their family resemblance. "Yeah," said Ginny, "as if Malfoy's got anything honest on his mind."

"You just can't give him a chance, can you?" Hermione said, coloring.

"No, Hermione," Ron said, "we know Malfoy. He's always got a hidden agenda. To be perfectly honest, I'm more scared for your safety now that he's being nice than before when he was obviously nasty."

"Can't you accept maybe he's changed? Come on! We all went through a lot during the war! Can you honestly say that you guys are the same as you were before?" Ron looked down in shame. Ginny, however, spoke up.

"Yeah, Hermione, but guys like Malfoy don't up and change their entire identities. Besides, don't you remember which side he was on during the war? He was a Death Eater! He let other Death Eaters into Hogwarts, he tried to capture Harry and bring him to Voldemort! Or have you forgotten?"

"Ginny, it's not that I _have_ forgotten, but that I'm _trying_ to forget. That war was something no one should have to live through, and I'd like to put it behind me." Hermione's voice began to rise with her anger. "Why are you do bent on living in the past?! To be honest, if I'd been in Malfoy's position, had been that afraid for my life and my family's lives, I don't think I couldn't have been that brave!"

Hermione realized too late that she had said too much. Her friends gave her a strange look, and she quickly and quietly apologized. Once their astonished expressions had gone, Hermione looked back up from her plate and asked Harry if he would be the Quidditch Captain again this year. He gave her a skeptical look, and she knew he knew what she was doing, but he played along and answered the question. Hermione's mind, however, was wandering over her outburst just minutes before. What had spurred her to do such a thing?

00000000000000000000

"So when can we come over?" Zabini asked.

"I dunno if you'd want to, Blaise. It's not that big a place. There are only 2 of us, after all," Draco responded.

He was in the Slytherin Common Room during break, sitting near the fire with Pansy, Blaise, and Goyle. They had immediately wanted to know who the Head Girl was. However, when Draco had told them, they'd looked disgusted, and had spent the next 5 minutes verbally abusing the Gryffindor. Draco had been silent throughout, but was getting more and more pissed off, until they had finally exhausted the subject and Blaise had posed this question.

"Oh, I don't mind," said Pansy. "We really wanna see your new place."

"Okay, why don't you guys come over after dinner tonight."

"Where is it?" Goyle asked.

"It's at the statue of the dragon near the Charms corridor. I'll grab some butterbeers from the kitchens."

"Sounds great, Draco." Pansy smiled. "You know, I'm pretty sick of all this public space," she said, sidling over almost imperceptibly. "It must be nice to have something _private_." She enunciated the last word.

Draco restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Pansy's seductress act was so old.

"Oh, and Draco, make sure Mudblood isn't there," Blaise said nonchalantly.

And suddenly, Draco's short temper boiled over. He stood up so fast that Pansy, who had been sitting next to him, fell to the floor.

"Don't call her that," Draco said quietly, but powerfully.

"What, _Malfoy_, it's true! She of muggle blood! She's beneath us."

Draco's rage was so great he couldn't even find words for it. Instead of punching Blaise in the jaw, however, he clenched his fists and walked stiffly towards the door. "Don't even think about coming to my dorm tonight, _Zabini_. You can forget it." With that, he stalked out.

Draco roamed through the school for the remainder of break, thinking hard and trying to work off his anger.

His friends had changed from the war too—Pansy was less forward, more reserved; Blaise was learning (and apparently failing) to be less stuck-up, ever since his father had gone to Azkaban and his money supply had begun to run low; Goyle, after losing his companion, Crabbe, was less thuggish, and even a bit outgoing on occasion. But none of them had changed as radically as Draco, and for a moment he wondered why he was still friends with them.

_Well, I don't really like many of the other 7__th__ year Slytherins better, and I never actually thought about getting along with other houses before._

And anyway, getting back to the matter at hand, why had he exploded like that? Did he really expect anything less from his friends? _I'd hoped so_, he replied to himself. He wished they had been more understanding. Yet here he was...

And that short temper of his—Draco really needed to get that under control. It wasn't at all helpful—hell, it had just bought him a lonely evening in his dorm. Well, except for Granger.

And if he could handle all the other bullshit Zabini and the others had said about her, why had Draco acted up solely on the word 'mudblood,' especially when he was still slipping up sometimes in his own head? Maybe it had less to do with the word and more to do with the person involved. Draco's brow furrowed at that thought. _It didn't really have to with Granger_, he thought, _I was just sick of them being assholes. _

But in spite of himself, the image of Hermione in her blue T-shirt sitting serenely on the compartment seat, staring out the window, came floating into his head.

**Hmmmmmm, seems like I have nothing to say, which is strange for me...**

**Oh! I lied. Happy New Year! Forgot to say that in my last chapter, and I should have, so there it is. **

**Review!**

**-Ginger**


	4. Chapter 4: What happened to you?

**Rob-girl: omgwtfbbq! That is the sweetest review ever! Thank you so much. Props to you for...ummmm...being cool? Yeah, for being cool. I guess it's good for a first fic because I write a bunch of other stuff – short stories and poetry – so I'm already practiced with writing. And yes, they will become friends. In this chapter, in fact (kind of), so keep reading!**

**C: that's really nice of you! It's also funny, b/c I've always been a dramione shipper, but now I'm kind of broadening my horizons, like you (?). Thanks for the review! **

**And now, things get juicy *smiles mischeviously*:**

Chapter 4: What happened to you?

Several weeks passed in Hermione's life without incident and September began to melt into October. She was doing well in all of her classes, and helping her friends out as much as possible—especially Ron. This was NEWT year and, after their teacher's preliminary first-class speeches about the tests, they were piled with homework. Hermione, even being a brilliant witch, was spending more time than usual in the library, the Gryffindor Common Room, or the Head Common Room doing her work.

As for Malfoy, Hermione was unsure. They were on speaking terms, of course. They were polite toward each other at first, respectful; in the morning, Hermione got the bathroom first (because she woke up earlier anyway) and Draco in the evening. She usually sat near the books, while Draco studied in the part of the room closest to the fire.

What surprised Hermione the most was that she was beginning to get closer to Malfoy. They actually had real conversations. In the evening, if either said something—anything really—the other would respond, and they would just start talking. Hermione found out that Malfoy was quite smart—he was taking Arithmancy, along with the regulars. Also, it turned out they had a lot in common, and could talk about almost anything. They chatted about school and vacations and friends and music and even Quidditch occasionally.

However, they avoided some topics ardently, such as anything to do specifically with Hermione's parentage, the two's past...issues, and most especially the war. They kept away from these subjects at all costs, and if one were accidentally mentioned, the conversation would come to a complete stop until they could smooth over it and change the subject.

One night, after having finished her Potions essay, Hermione had gotten up and peeked over the back of the couch to see what Malfoy was up to.

He was checking over some Arithmacy homework he had just completed. Hermione saw an error and decided to help him out.

"Number 3 is wrong."

"What?" He looked over his shoulder, only slightly surprised to see her—she did this a lot.

"Number 3, on your Arithmacy homework, it's incorrect."

He looked at it for a few moments... "oh, you're right. It's ί, not 2ί. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She walked around the couch and plopped down near him, watching as he changed the answer.

"Hey, Granger," he said, not looking up from his parchment.

"Yes?"

"Why do you take so long in the bathroom every morning?"

"What?" she said, flustered. "I do? Oh no! I'm sorry!"

Malfoy laughed. "It's alright Granger, bloody hell."

But she didn't seem to hear him. "I didn't realize it! Please don't tell me you wait around for me to finish."

"Alright, I won't tell you," he said, the corner of his mouth curling as he finally finished his corrections and looked up.

"Malfoy! Why didn't you tell me?! Really, if we're going to cohabitate, there has to be some communication."

"Cohabitate? Granger, did you read the dictionary for fun when you were a kid?" This was a rhetorical question, obviously. _Of course I did_ she thought. "Oh," he added, "and you never answered my question."

"Oh," she cocked her head, trying to remember what the original question had been. "Why? Well I guess I just take long showers. This thing," she pointed at her hair, "is not so easily tamed."

Malfoy pulled one knee up onto the couch so he was facing her more and looked at it. "I could have guessed as much."

She looked at him, fake annoyed. "Oh, thanks."

"What! You said it, not me."

"And what about you?" she argued. "Did your hair come packaged like that, or did you have to buy batteries?"

Draco feigned astonishment. "Why, Granger, how dare you! My hair is absolutely natural. I do not use product."

Hermione looked at his straight, silvery-blonde hair. It was smooth and sleek and lay flat on his head with a side part. It came down just to his ears. It was very attractive—the kind Hermione would want to run her fingers through.................wait. She mentally shook herself and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when Professor Snape wears pink."

They both cracked up at this and finally Malfoy confessed, "ok, ok, I do put a little gel in every morning." Hermione's eyebrow rose even higher. "and some spray too. Ok! I want to look good. Sue me!" They laughed again. Hermione loved his laugh. It was so strong and masculine. "Besides, you say your hair is impossible, but it can't be that bad. These days, it's been looking quite nice."

Hermione was glad of the red glow of the fire as she blushed and looked away.

0

And all of a sudden, Draco had the urge to lean forward and kiss her. She was so innocent, sweet, funny, and so modest—she never boasted about her grades, how she was the top of their class, and here she was surprised that someone was complimenting her...

...Wait...

_No_. This was where Draco drew the line. He may have changed his ethics a lot, but girls were a category completely unaffected. Draco had always been taught by his father quantity over quality, especially with respect to women. Draco had learned well. He had been with a lot of girls, from ever single house, and (during his 4th year and over breaks) from all over the continent. Draco was good at sex, and he was even better at not getting attached. He prided himself for being able to get in, get dressed, and get out. He had a reputation for it. That was one of the things Draco had retained after the war, and he wasn't about to lose it because he started to like one girl too much.

And yet, here she was, just waiting for him. She was beautiful—dark chocolate eyes, full red lips, well proportioned body...Draco felt something familiar and alien at the pit of his stomach.

And the more he thought, the more confused he got.

0

It took Hermione a few moments to compose herself—she was not used to compliments, and that one had been accompanied with such a smile...

When she looked up at Malfoy, however, she saw him staring, not at her, but deep into the flames of the fireplace. His brow was furrowed and he looked so...lost - broken, scattered, confused. She wished she could console him somehow. She wanted to take the shattered pieces of him and place them back in order

It was like, he needed to be healed.

He had his elbow on his knee and chin in his hand, fingers curving up around his mouth. Suddenly, the image of Malfoy sitting under a tree, 4 years ago, talking to a transformed Rita Skeeter appeared in her head. She remembered the humiliating articles that had come from the two conspirers. Everything he had ever done to hurt her and Harry and Ron, from his first snide mudblood comment to attacking them in the Room of Requirement, came flooding back to her. However, after a flash of it, she didn't feel the regular old hatred. How could she, after these past few weeks? No, she was instead filled with a desire to know how he had gone from that to this.

"What happened to you, Malfoy?" she said without meaning to. Hermione was astonished with herself, and yet not upset—she was burning with curiosity.

0

Draco's head snapped up. What Granger had said sounded like it was spoken half to herself, and it was in such a soft voice...yet he knew she meant it.

Granger wanted to understand him—_Draco Malfoy!_ She wished to know his darkest secrets. Maybe she didn't know that that was what she had asked him, but it was. Part of his head piped up: _Why don't you tell her?!_ He had never really talked to anyone in depth of the horrors of being a Death Eater; of being given orders you have no choice but to obey, or you may have to watch those you love murdered; of being tortured when you make the slightest mistake; of wishing so much to be able to go back to a normal life, but knowing it's impossible. He longed to tell her everything—Draco knew she would listen.

But how could he? How could he ever reveal so much of himself to someone he shared such a history with?

And as his thought moved in this rapid downward direction, he thought, _how dare she? She doesn't have the right to ask so much of me! She doesn't have a clue._ She had breached the most important rule, almost without knowing it: never talk about the war...ever.

And his heart grew cold.

"Nothing, Granger. Nothing happened," he said quietly as he stood and walked to the stairway.

0

Hermione was hurt. It had been a simple question, so why had he gotten so angry? What was up with him? It's not like she had asked him to bear his soul, she just wondered how he had turned himself around.

She was also annoyed. She and Malfoy had been having a nice conversation. Why did he have to ruin it by getting defensive?

Hermione recalled the way his face look once she had said what she did. First he looked surprised, and then vulnerable—so much so that she was convinced he would tell her—so much so that she wanted to reach out and touch him. Just as quickly he appeared...crestfallen? And then in quick succession angry—furious, actually—and hurt.

Hermione prided herself on her ability to read people.

And then Hermione was overcome with shame—shame for saying anything at all. Because, thinking about it logically (which Hermione always did) she _had_ asked Malfoy to bear his soul. The question may have been simple but could the answer have been? Of course not! For Malfoy to have changed so dramatically he must have endured a lot—so much he couldn't even talk about it. And she had hurt him by mentioning it. Hermione berated herself for being so stupid

However, instead of just feeling sorry for the both of them, she resolved to do something about it. Hermione was never one to sit idly by and wait for things to happen. No, there were no two ways about it—the next chance she got, she would apologize.

0000000000000000000

In his room, Draco was slowly coming to the same conclusion, though it took him much longer than Hermione.

Draco was lying face-down on his green sheets, restraining himself from getting up and throwing something across the room.

He completely regretted his earlier actions. Why did he have to fuck everything up so badly! Why had he gotten so angry with her! Granger had every right to wonder about him! She knew better than most what a horrible person he had been, so she must be even more surprised with his transformation than he was. Yet she was dealing with it graciously. Granger was being kind and compassionate and friendly and he didn't deserve any of it.

On one side, Draco really like Granger—she was the closest thing to an honest friend he had at this point, besides her beauty and humility and sweetness, and did he mention beauty?

But on the other hand, she was his former enemy, a girl he had taunted and ridiculed and attacked on countless occasions. How could she ever really like him? Or, even more so, trust him? To do that she would truly have to know about him—exactly what she had just tried to do. And he had gotten angry, shut her down, walked away.

Draco's thoughts ranted and raved at him, circling around and around in his head until late into the night, after he heard Granger go to bed. Finally he made a simple decision—he just had to say he was sorry—that simple and that complex. Suddenly he felt so much better it was almost as if he had already done it, and soon Draco was able to drift off to sleep.

**Juicy enough for you? I hope you liked the conversation part. I'm not very good at dialogue, and this was my first attempt at anything long and complex, so it may be kind of weird...I had to rewrite it, like, 3 million times :-P**

**Anyways, I have an announcement: Mid Terms at my school are coming up next week (eek!). I've barely written at all in the past few days, and I like being ahead, and I'm probably gonna be updating less often for a short while, and I might...well it's kind of complicated, but suffice it to say that this next week or so (maybe more) is gonna be off schedule, so bear with me. **

**So review! Remeber: review = 3!**

**-Ginger**


	5. Chapter 5: Off Topic

**So very few of you reviewed for this last chapter, and I am very disappointed with you...well not 'very' disappointed but somewhat. **

**But I'm not gonna make you feel bad, I wouldn't want that. So just review if you want me to continue!**

**Rob-Girl: So glad you like it! I try to update a bunch. This one's a little late, but it's cool, so, yeah. What you should try is just picking days to update, and trying to stick to the schedule. **

**The title of this chapter is kind of weird—it has less to do with the story itself and more to do with the fact that this ended up being way longer than I intended, so there's virtually nothing dramione about it—therefore, the chapter is off topic. But what happens here will become extremely relevant in the next chapter, so just be patient.**

**Onwards and upwards!**

Chapter 5: Off Topic

The next morning Hermione woke up early as usual. She thought a lot about the night before while she was getting ready—taking a shower (she tried to be quick about it) brushing her hair, getting dressed. All she could think about was how rude she had been, and how she could apologize to Malfoy. She went down to the Common Room and waited. Hermione wanted to do this as soon as possible. Then she wouldn't have to feel guilty for the rest of the day.

She sat in the common room for a full half hour, until it started to get uncomfortably close to class time. Finally Hermione resigned herself to the fact that she would have to wait until tonight, and left for breakfast.

0

Draco woke up much later than usual. He had gone to sleep so late last night that he could barely lug himself out of bed. What drove him to a standing position was that maybe Granger was still in their dorm and he could talk to her before she left for breakfast.

Draco got ready as fast as possible, but when he got downstairs, she was gone.

* * *

"Where have you been, Hermione?!" Ron said, the moment she appeared at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were there—Ginny had apparently already left for class.

Hermione sat down next to him and started piling food on her plate. "I went to sleep _really_ late last night—didn't wake up on time."

"Why'd you get to sleep so late?"

For the tiniest moment, Hermione considered telling them the truth—she never enjoyed lying. But how could they possibly understand? "Work, of course. It's been crazy lately, hasn't it?"

Both of them agreed and Harry and Ron began complaining about their tiring workload. At that moment, Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. He walked past the Gryffindor table and took a seat at his table. **(A/N: I never could quite see Rowling's Great Hall, so mine is that the door is in the center of the front wall across from the teacher's table w/ 2 tables on either side and the house tables, if looked at from that position, go left to right: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Not how it is in the book, but oh well, it's my story)** As he passed, he caught Hermione's eye, but she looked away quickly, that guilty feeling rising in her chest. She hoped he wouldn't go straight to his own room that night.

"Hermione?"

Her head whipped up. "What?"

"So can I?" Ron said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. I didn't hear you. I must have zoned out or something."

Ron eyed her for a moment, before remembering that she was obviously tired from staying up. "Oh, I was just wondering if I could come over to your dorm tonight. I'm having some serious issues with the Transfiguration essay, and I could really use your help." Ron said this in a small voice, smiling sheepishly. He was obviously hesitant to ask for her help...again. Hermione was so used to Ron asking for help, she didn't give it a second thought before answering.

"Of course you can, Ron. I don't mind. It's not like I have anything else to do." It was at that moment Hermione could have slapped herself—of course she needed to do something! But it was too late—she had made a promise, and she wouldn't randomly change her mind—especially when she couldn't satisfactorily explain to her friends why.

"Yeah, I've been having problems with that too. Would you mind if I tagged along?" Harry said.

"But you've already finished that essay!" Ron said. Harry froze, unsure of what to say.

"Roommates giving you trouble?" Hermione asked. He had mentioned many times recently that he was getting more and more pissed off with their muttering.

Harry looked relieved at not having to answer Ron. "It's okay if you'd rather I didn't come. It's just that I'm used to at least being able to get away from it in my own dorm. Now..."

"It's alright, Harry! I completely understand. It would probably drive me nuts too. After dinner then?"

They both agreed and Hermione internally sighed. She would have to wait another day to deal with Malfoy.

* * *

That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Head common room, by the fire. Hermione had noticed when Malfoy had come in and, seeing them there, gone up to his room. She was annoyed that she wouldn't get to talk to him tonight. Then again, Hermione was having less and less time with her Gryffindor friends lately, now that she didn't share a dorm with them, so she wanted to make the best of tonight. They were all laughing and talking and trying to stay on topic.

"Harry!" said Ron, stifling a chuckle, "Stop that! I'm trying to get this essay done, and all you can do is distract me!"

"What can I say? I already finished my homework."

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly. "Liar"

"Okay, okay, so it's not _all_ done. But can't a guy have some time in his life to just relax?"

"Not during NEWT year, he can't," Hermione responded. She would have gone on, but Ron interrupted before she finished drawing breath.

"Hey, Hermione, how about you actually help me?" Before she answered (slightly indignantly at that) he continued. "So how does the wand work in this spell have anything to do with the spell itself?" **(A/N: Rowling never actually explained to the reader the specifics of what they learn in Hogwarts or how they learn it, so I just had to improvise here)**

Hermione leaned over his essay and began to explain where he had gone wrong. However, it did not escape her notice that once there was no one to talk to, Harry would stare forlornly into the fireplace, leaning back in the armchair to her right.

Eventually Ron's essay was presentable—and Hermione hadn't even had to let him copy hers! By this time he was yawning loudly and barely participating in the conversation at all.

"Ron, why don't you go to bed? You look beat." Harry said. He had seemed eager to get Ron out of there as soon as possible.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Harry. G'night you guys."

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione said, amused by his stumbling when he stood up.

"Night, mate," Harry said.

Ron began to walk to the stone steps. "Umm, Ron? I think those are the steps to _my_ room, not yours."

"What?"

"You're not in the Gryffindor common room; you're in the Head common room."

"Oh, sorry about that." And he walked to the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" both Harry and Hermione said.

Once Ron had left, there was a silence.

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione said after a while with a concerned voice.

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh, please. You've been acting strange all evening. Now why don't you just tell me what's bothering you?"

Harry was silent for a full minute. Hermione was about to speak again when he said, "Ginny and I had a fight."

"Oh, Harry," she said quietly. "Come over here and talk to me." She patted the space next to her lightly.

Harry got up and as he sat down, said "I've been trying to get Ron out of here all evening. I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's not like I could really talk to _him_ about it. She's his sister! But I just..." He trailed off.

"Needed someone to talk to," she finished. "I understand! Really, just tell me what's going on."

"Well, it was last night. We were taking a walk around the lake. Everything was fine—we were just chatting. But..." he paused and turned slightly red "...it's weird to be saying this to you, Hermione. I mean, you're a girl and all..." but Hermione's look told him to go on. "Well, she just looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and there was this breeze that made her hair fly out behind her, and she was so quiet and serene and happy..." Harry apparently caught himself before he said too much—Hermione understood, it wasn't necessarily something you could explain to with the right words. "And I just blurted it out."

When he didn't elaborate, Hermione asked, "what?"

"I told her I loved her."

Hermione was definitely surprised, but not exactly shocked. She knew how he felt about Ginny, and thought Ginny was silly not to have noticed before. Yet, the simple fact that they had fought told Hermione otherwise.

She didn't say anything, but waited for Harry to go on. "And she turned to me, and I couldn't tell what she was feeling from her face, because it was so dark. And she said that she didn't want me to say that, and I asked her why, and she said that she didn't want to complicate things..." at this point Harry started to speak in a rush, "...and I asked why love made things complicated and she told me not to use that word and she started speaking louder, and before I knew it we were yelling at each other.

"I really don't get it. I thought she loved me too..."

"Oh, Harry," and with that Hermione moved closer to him and hugged him. It wasn't a friendly hug or a romantic hug, just a consling one. Harry wasn't one for an obvious show of affection, but Hermione knew he appreciated it when he hugged her back.

They sat there in that position for a while, while Harry calmed down. At some point he moved a shoulder and let her know to pull away. Hermione knew better than to think Harry would start crying, but she could tell he was really hurt by Ginny's rejection.

"So, what do I do?"

"Harry, you know I'm not one to give out advice on relationships." Hermione knew he was feeling better when he smiled momentarily. "But I can say that I know Ginny, and she's probably just a little overwhelmed. I would give her some space for a while. Let her think it over. If she hasn't come to you in a few days, go find her and talk to her about it—and try not to have another row."

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem."

"No, really, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I didn't mean to get all mushy on you." They both laughed. **(A/N: sorry if this whole scene **_**is**_** a bit mushy and cliché—I'm doing my best to make it probable)**

The two stared off with their own thoughts before Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall. "Harry! It's past 11! You should be back in your dorm, right now!"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." But he was just teasing. They laughed again.

"See you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione called as he walked to the door. He raised his hand in parting.

**So, did you like it? I am officially letting you know that I'm not updating until at least Friday. Exams start tomorrow, so I'm not gonna let myself get distracted. See you later alligators!**

**-Ginger**


	6. Chapter 6: Apology?

**Review Responses:**

**E'Claireee: Well, admittedly I thought the Ron-Harry relationship was always a bit stronger than the Harry-Hermione one, but, they're close, and I totally get your point. I tried my best to make it realistic. You don't like Harry-Ginny?! I love that couple! Well, to each his own, but I'm trying to stay stitched to DH as much as is Potterly possible (lol). As for the comment about the hook, it's in the Author's note at the end of the chapter, so keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rowaine: Thank you so much! I've actually been wondering if this is going too slow...or too fast, so that comment makes me feel better about it. And you're right, I worry too much. I have to chill out. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

**Rob-girl: you're probably right. I guess I just like to talk. So, the A/N's in this chapter I took out, because they really weren't of any import. Thanks for the review!**

**Now, on to the story?**

Chapter 6: Apology?

Draco sat in his room, on his bed, in complete turmoil.

He had had to get through the day knowing of what would come. He didn't know if, when he apologized, he would have to simultaneously expose himself to Granger. He wasn't sure if he maybe he wanted to. The scene played itself before him all day, made it hard for him to focus—Draco felt so bad about it. He wondered how she would react to his apology: would she accept it graciously, or remain upset and give him the cold shoulder? He was afraid of this.

When dinner had finally ended, Draco could have run back to his dorm to find Granger and get this off his chest. However, when he had gotten there, he had found her enjoying her evening with Potter and Weasley. Draco was extremely disappointed, but knew he was unwelcome in the conversation and grudgingly went upstairs to do his work. However, he had had a lot of difficulty concentrating when he knew that he couldn't talk to her, that Granger was downstairs, having fun with her _real_ friends. He could faintly hear their chatter. Granger's laugh was as clear as a bell to him—Draco had heard it so many times.

So, unable to do his homework, Draco had gone and sat at the top of the stairs listening to their conversation, waiting for her friends to leave. They stayed there for over an hour. Draco was worried about himself. Was he getting obsessed? _No_, the other part of his brain said. _I just feel guilty and want to talk to her as soon as possible_. But this excuse was pathetic even to him. And as he listened to their jokes and banter, an unfamiliar pressure began to build in his chest.

At some point, Weasley had gotten up from the couch in order to leave and had begun walking toward where Draco was sitting. Draco panicked and fled back to his room. He waited for a while, until he couldn't hear voices anymore, and crept back to the staircase. As he peered into the common room, the ball of tension in his chest exploded. There were Granger and Potter, sitting on the couch, _hugging_.

It was a simple enough gesture, but Draco read a lot into it. _It kind of makes sense, I guess_, Draco said to himself as he walked briskly back to his room. They had been friends for years. Draco knew well enough that girls and guys couldn't _just_ be friends. I mean, he had heard that Potter was dating the Weasley girl, but who was he to judge Potter on wanting something else?

And yet, he _was_ judging him—no, _blaming_ him. Draco wasn't sure what for. He couldn't quite explain what he felt. There was a thought that occurred to him, but he didn't dare even think about thinking about it, and pushed it out of his head so fast it didn't have time to develop.

Draco couldn't name it, but he was suddenly incensed with Potter and Granger. He wasn't sure what to do about it, though. Should he still apologize to her? All of a sudden, he thought she didn't deserve it, and banished that idea. Draco was left, for the second night in a row, to dwell inside his head for hours.

000000000000000000000

Hermione was getting more and more aggravated when she didn't see Malfoy at all the next day. He seemed to be avoiding her. She was ambivalent: both annoyed and guilty—she had driven him off, after all. Hermione found herself missing their chats in the evenings.

For almost a week, Hermione endured this treatment; Malfoy going straight to his room every night, or not coming back until after she had gone to bed, finding any way not to meet her in the common room. Finally Hermione got sick of it. 10 minutes after he had walked by her in the common room and gone up the stone steps, she ascended and took a left, towards his room.

Hermione knocked politely. "Who is it?"

"Who else shares a dorm with you?"

Hermione thought he would make up something comical in response to this, but instead she heard through the door, "go away, Granger." It wasn't a menacing voice, just a tired one. She couldn't place this because it was, after all, only 8:45.

She sighed. "I'm not going anywhere, Malfoy. You've been avoiding me all week. I need to talk to you."

When Malfoy didn't respond right away, Hermione quietly tried the doorknob to see if it was locked. It was. She was about to perform a charm when it turned and there stood Malfoy.

"What do you want, Granger?" Hermione's annoyance melted away when she saw him. He looked troubled and tired. Papers littered his bed.

"I want to apologize."

Contrary to what she thought he would do, Malfoy stepped aside the door, an obvious indication for her to enter. He almost seemed surprised with himself for doing it.

She walked into his room and paused, glancing around. It was pretty messy, with the blankets thrown all over the place and his belongings scattered across his dresser, but it could have been worse.

She paused, then sighed. "Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry." When he didn't say anything, just stared at her with his back against the open door, she went on. "I didn't mean to pry. What I said that night…it wasn't right of me to ask you anything like that. It's none of my business and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Whatever did or didn't happen…" she stopped talking for a moment, unsure of how to go on. She had expected some response from him by now.

0

Draco, on the other hand, was shocked. Why would _she_ be sorry about how she treated _him_? There was no logic in this…yet it sounded just like Granger—to feel bad about being innocent. At this point Draco almost laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry too," he said. "I was a jerk. You had every right to wonder about me, and I shouldn't have…" his moment of relief flew away as he realized he didn't quite know what to say to her…to make it up to her.

He didn't have to.

"It's ok Malfoy. I forgive you if you forgive me. Alright?"

He smiled at her. "So we're good?"

"We're good."

Draco wasn't sure what to do now. Well, he had satisfactorily apologized, but there was still this thing nagging in the back of his head.

"So, want to join me in the common room?" she said.

She got up to leave. "Granger, wait." He was in a sour mood again. Draco had to deal with this.

"What's up?" she said, confused. Hadn't they just forgiven each other? She sat down on his bed.

"I…well…when you…" Draco started many times, then decided to just say what he meant. "What's up with you and Potter?" Draco said this in a rush.

"I have no idea what you mean, Malfoy."

He was having difficulty putting his thoughts to words. Draco sighed. "The other night, I saw you embracing Potter."

"Embracing? Malfoy it was just a hug. And since when did you start spying on me?"

"I was just wondering if your friends had left yet."

"Why would you care?"

"Because I wanted to apologize _then_, but they were there, so I couldn't...........You never answered my question."

"_Nothing_ is happening with me and Harry."

"Then why'd you hug him?"

"What business is it of yours?" her voice became louder.

"I just bloody want to know!" so did his.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not bloody telling you! And why is it that, if you were planning on apologizing a week ago, you've been avoiding me ever since..." she trailed off.

0

Then she smirked a smirk to rival his own. "Draco Malfoy, are you _jealous?_"

It made sense to Hermione, logically. I mean, what other explanation could there be? He had just said that he was planning on apologizing that night...so why would he have changed his mind afterwards? Her train of thought continued as Draco stood there, mouth hanging open a little. She was quite flattered.

Draco seemed to shake himself and avoided the question. "So there's nothing going on between you and Scarhead?"

Hermione continued to smirk up at him. "No." When Malfoy still looked doubtful, Hermione colored angrily. "Fine, Malfoy, I hugged Harry because he was upset after having a fight with his girlfriend. Satisfied?"

0

Draco could have punched himself in the face. Why did he always assume things? He had seen two people—two _friends_ hugging—something normal people did—and jumped to the conclusion that they were 'together'. What the fuck was wrong with him? Now, not only had he made a fool of himself, but, furthermore he had made a bloody fool of himself!

Draco realized Granger was still waiting for an answer. He had none.

When he didn't say anything, she spoke up. "You really _are_ jealous, aren't you?"

Draco might have winced at the way she said it—he wasn't sure. She was right on point, and he hated it. This was the thought he had avoided inside his head, but there was no other explanation for that pressure in his chest, and the more he accepted that their hug was truly an innocent, friendly one, the more that pressure faded.

He had nothing to say to her. Instead he turned to her and pointed through the doorway.

0

Hermione knew at this point that she was right, and that he was angry that she was right. This was typical Malfoy, after all, but it annoyed her that he couldn't just be honest with himself.

She rose from the corner of his bed and walked out with the greatest amount of dignity she could muster.

Hermione heard Malfoy's door close behind her. Instead of going back downstairs to keep working, however, she went straight to her room. Hermione didn't exactly know why, but she felt she needed to be there, where she had more privacy, rather than downstairs, which already held so many memories.

As she sat on her scarlet and gold bed, she thought about all the things Draco had said.

_Why would he assume so much from witnessing a single hug? We're friends, after all. Did he really read so much into it that he assumed Harry and I were...blech. Even the thought of it is absurd. It just figures that Malfoy would immediately jump to sex. That's where his mind is, generally, isn't it? I shouldn't be surprised. He is a man-whore after all. _Hermione fell back on her bed, feet still on the ground, arms thrown out around her. _And he was spying on me! How strange is that? Well, it's not exactly spying. He just came down at a bad moment. But still! Stalker much? _Hermione pulled at her hair, until it splayed out above her head, and began playing with one of her curls. It was a nervous habit of hers. _It's so weird that Malfoy felt like apologizing to me. Why would he need to! But why did it take him so long? I mean, if he felt bad...but then he saw me with Harry and got jealous. Draco Malfoy, _jealous!_ I never thought I'd see the day._ Hermione chuckled to herself. _And more so, over me! Who'd have thought? But isn't it a bit odd? To be jealous of something, one has to like said thing. So......wait.....he....likes me??? Draco Malfoy likes me?!?!?! No! It couldn't be! Well, he is quite handsome. Maybe I should...no, I couldn't!_

Hermione stared at the ceiling for so long it turned dark out. Finally, awakening from her thought-slumber, she realized she still had work to do. However, seeing as it was so late, she decided to wake up early the next morning and finish it. She slowly sat up, went to brush her teeth, went back into her room and removed all her clothes except for bra and underwear. Hermione didn't really feel like putting on pajamas tonight. She parted her covers and curled into a ball under them, quickly falling asleep.

**So I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter, especially the beginning, so it's probably not that great. Sorry! If you see how I can make it better, tell me, and I can always edit and republish it. **

**Ummm, so what do you think? I feel like the drma in this fic has been a little thin on the ground so far. I'm gonna try to spice things up a bit. If you have any ideas about how to make things more interesting, I'm all ears!**

**Now if you want to feel special and have me respond to your review in my next chapter, all you have to do is write something cool and interesting. Even something random. I love random. If you say 'I like toasters!' it will earn you a response, because I always have something to say about toasters (?). Or anything for that matter. I talk too much :-P**

**Also, I changed chapter 4. You shouldn't go back and reread it or anything, seeing as you probably wouldn't even be able to tell what I added. However, it is important nonetheless, so instead of making you guys go on a scavenger hunt, I will tell you my overarching theme (or 'hook' – thank you E'Claireee, I realize I kind of need one) straight up:**

**Healing**

'**Nuff said. **

**Review!**

**-Ginger**

**PS: For all you democrats out there: INAUGERATION TIME, TUESDAY! WOOT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Insufferable Arse

**responses!**

**Rowaine: thanks for the advice! See, that's the kind of review I'm looking for, so I'm grateful. :-) anyways, I'll definitely get on that. I was planning on putting in some, but you're right, that is an important factor in their relationship, so I'll get on that. Sadly that's not in this chapter, but I'm getting there...**

**Leilygurl: maybe, but he **_**is**_** a Malfoy after all, eavesdropping comes naturally to him. Well, she is rather bright, so I wanted her to also eb very observant, and coming to fast conclusions is a resul;t of that...besides the fact that it works better in the story lol. and thanks for updating! I know I said it already, but you're the best :-D**

**Sorry about the chapter title. It's not too important, but I couldn't think of anything else**

**Just a little teenage angst coming your way (anyone reminded of Zuko?)**

Chapter 7: Insufferable Arse

That evening Draco paced back and forth in his room for a while. Why was he such a prat, tool, douchebag, git, asshole, jerk, moron, fucked up idiot (among other things)???? What the bloody hell was wrong with him!! Draco barely had the right thoughts to fully explain what he was, but he sure knew how he felt. Pure self-hatred flowed from his mind into his nervous system, making his spine tingle, through his main arteries and filtering down into his blood vessels. Every muscle contraction and joint movement was fueled by a rage...for himself.

It was a strange condition to be in, to say the least. Draco had to do _something_. But it wasn't as if he was going to storm downstairs to the common room and yell his apology to Granger. She'd just feel insulted.

So instead he slowed his pace, trying to calm his breathing as he twisted his hands around each other. After a very long time, Draco tamed himself, and stopped walking back and forth across his room. It was very late at this point, but he didn't really care. He just hoped beyond hope that Granger was still there, doing her work, sitting by the fire, looking the way she always did...

He looked at himself in the mirror. Draco's features, he was pleased to see, were no longer ruled by anger. That was the only confirmation he needed. Draco raised his chin in resolution and walked to the door.

Draco's heart practically dropped to his knees when he went downstairs to find a Granger-less common room. He had been so dependent on getting the chance to do something tonight. Then again, he hadn't thought of what exactly he could or would say to her...

Draco walked over to the table where she usually sat. Homework was scattered about the table. He saw Transfiguration, Arithmacy, and Charms work mixed up near the chair she sat in. Draco suddenly, for no apparent outward reason, smiled to himself.

000000000000000000000000

Hermione bolted up in bed. It was already 7 o'clock, and she still had tons of homework left to do! Hermione groaned to herself. How could she have let herself sleep for so long?!?!?

Hermione jumped out of bed and started toward the bathroom. She began thinking about her day, wondering if it was possible to squeeze the rest of her work into the little free time she had now....and then after Transfiguration...she calculated her time, amount of work, chances at not getting points taken away...

And it was all because of stupid Malfoy! Why did he have to confuse her so much, be such a prick! If he had just been forthcoming with his apology and not snuck around, getting the wrong ideas about her friendships, none of this would have happened.

Just at that moment, when she was brushing her hair and being frustrated with Malfoy, Hermione heard a noise, and realized that, in her haste, she had forgotten to lock the doors. **(A/N: don't you love when you can predict exactly what's about to happen? Go ahead, laugh. It's funny)**

0

After another few hours, Draco had finally finished his 'get-back-in-Granger's-good-graces' plan and lugged himself to bed. He had woken, surprisingly, at the usual time that he did. After many minutes of getting used to the idea of being awake, he smiled to himself and got up.

Draco was pleased with the way he had dealt with his fight with Granger. Rather than say some words that she may see as empty, he actually_ did_ something about it, and that made Draco very proud of himself.

Draco stretched and wondered if Granger had left yet. She usually woke up so early, he wouldn't have been surprised. Yet, he wished he could be there when she discovered it, if only to see the look on her face.

Imagining it, Draco walked to the bathroom door in his sweatpant-pajamas. He checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't so he opened the door and took a step inside.

Draco thought he was dreaming. He was absolutely shocked. He had just walked in on a barely-dressed Granger. Draco's mouth fell open as she whipped around to face him.

Her mouth similarly dropped open. In the split second before she said anything, Draco got the chance to admire her.

She was wearing a light blue, lacy bra and black panties, but that was all. Her brown hair cascaded over her thin, pronounced shoulders. Her upper chest held a slight tan that faded as his eyes trailed lower, taking her in. Her breasts, from what he could see of them, were pale and round, securely contained inside her bra. Her stomach, flat and smooth, was extremely pale, a contrast to her arms and chest, which were, in comparison much darker. Granger obviously didn't wear bikinis much. Her legs were full and inviting. They would feel good wrapped around him...

He was pulled out of his thoughts almost immediately by her speaking. Right away he felt completely embarrassed.

0

In the moment that Malfoy examined all of these things, Hermione went from annoyed to shocked to furious. She threw her arms up around her torso, trying to cover as much as possible and backing up into the sink.

"Malfoy, I..."

"Sorry, I...the door...was..."

"Yes, Malfoy, the door! Would you please bloody close the fucking door?!?!?!"

The moment the door was closed, Hermione strode over and locked it, before turning her back to it and sliding to the floor. She didn't realize that Draco had done the exact same thing on the other side.

"That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life," she said to herself. How she could have forgotten something as elemental as locking a door was beyond her.

Hermione, who had a habit of talking to herself when she was under a lot of stress, continued mumbling her thoughts out loud. "I can't believe Malfoy walked in on me, practically naked! The nerve! I mean, yeah, it's kind of my own fault, but still. Shouldn't he know to knock? Well, I guess not, but that doesn't mean I'm still not pissed at him. I mean, what would he think, me walking around barely dressed? Actually, he was barely dressed as well. Well, half-dressed. Anyway, he was better off than me. Guys are so lucky they can walk around with their shirts off. And with _his_ shirt off...well, let's just say it was a nice view. I wonder if he works out? Well, with Quidditch and all, I shouldn't be surprised. But he's still an insufferable ass who made me...bugger!" at this Hermione banged the back of her head against the door. "My homework!"

Hermione was absolutely mortified when she heard Malfoy's voice through the door. "Don't worry, Granger, I did it for you."

Hermione didn't even take a moment to register what he had said. She got up and ran into her room. After slamming the door shut, she began pacing, then remembered she was supposed to be getting ready for classes and started to put on her clothes.

Malfoy had heard her! Oh my God!!!! What had she said? As she tried to recall her exact wording, she became so embarrassed her face turned completely red. Of all the things!

0

When Draco heard Granger's door close he let out a bark of laughter. Who would have thought? Granger thought he was attractive! Well, there was the whole thing about him being an ass, but still, it was a start.

Draco laughed again, for a longer period of time, at the situation on the whole. It was just so damn funny!

A short time later, once Draco was presentable, he jogged down the stairs into the common room to see Hermione already there, standing next to the table with her work.

Hearing him come down the steps, she turned and looked at him, open mouthed. After blushing slightly, probably from the memory of their last encounter, she said, "Malfoy, I....you didn't have to...."

"No problem, Granger. I guess I felt bad for being an insufferable ass to you, and thought I could help you out somehow." He smiled lightly at her, before looking at the ground.

0

The use of the phrase 'insufferable ass' was not lost on her, but she was too pleased to care. "Oh, Malfoy, thank you so much!" And with that she rushed over to him and gave him a brief hug. "You have no idea how worried I was that I wouldn't be able to hand in my work!"

"Yeah, actually I did," he said, stepping back from her a bit. "I figured you might freak out. Don't know why you would. Teachers love you so much, they wouldn't care if you missed just 1 day of homework." He grinned at her. She smiled back.

There was the tiniest of pauses before he casually said, "walk down to breakfast with me?"

She looked a bit taken aback for a moment, before nodding and saying "sure, just let me pack my stuff up."

He walked over to the entrance behind the statue and waited as she bustled around the table. Sticking the homework he had finished for her into her bag, she straightened up and walked toward him.

They walked down mostly in silence, just enjoying the other's company. "Hey Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?"

"When did you learn to write exactly like me?"

"Oh, I didn't. It's an interesting spell my father taught me back before.....when I was younger. It's come in handy a couple of times." They both laughed a little and continued on their way.

However, on entering the Great Hall, Hermione suddenly felt out of place. Heads whipped around as many students saw the two people who had been fighting for as long as any of them could remember, walking into breakfast side by side, smiling and laughing together. They began whispering loudly.

Hermione looked around nervously, and Malfoy leaned close to her as they neared the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "People," he said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him in an agreeing way, but at the same time was trying to control her shivering. He had been so close without touching her. It seemed even more intimate than when she had hugged him in their common room. His breath had come in contact warmly with her neck, and tingles went up and down her spine, across her shoulders, and through to her fingertips.

With a last quick smile, she turned and walked down the Gryffindor table toward Harry and Ron. Many eyes followed her in bewilderment, but then she thought about how silly it was; they _were_ Head Boy and Girl, after all. Hermione raised her chin and kept walking, finally sitting down across from the two boys.

Even though she said hello to them in a friendly way, she couldn't help but shiver slightly at the memory of someone's warm breath on her skin.

**So what did you think? Was that dramatic enough for you? i know, Rowaine, this chapter, was still mostly based on physical attraction, but I think that that is a seriously important part of a relationship, if not vital...you can't really be wioth someone your not attracted to (*sigh*) so I'm making it a big aspect of their freindship. **

**ok, I'm sorry people, but it might be a little while before I update again. I have officially run out of reserve chapters...this is my last. I'll start updating again when I have at least 2 more written, but I'm kind of having writer's block. I know where I'm going, but I don't know what to do in the mean time! especially because there's so much time before....well, I can't spoil it for you, now can I? But leila, if you can lend a helping hand, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Actually, speaking of Leila, if you like this fic, you'll **_**love**_** this other one I know. It's called Along Came Malfoy. Also a dramione, it's really great. There are so many layers and sublevels, and it's so intriguing. the author's name is leilygurl, and it is so choice. If you have the means, I highly recommend it (please tell me someone knows that quote). Go check it out!**

**lalala, what else? sorry I write long author's notes, but hey at least they're at the end of the chapter, so you don't actually **_**have**_** to read them. But it would be nice :-)**

**btw, i didn't mention this my last chapter, but MID TERMS ARE OVER!!!! I won't have to worry about them for another.......who cares, as long as it's not now! 4 day weekend baby!**

**So, in your reviews, which I want a bunch of (I saw all of you who favorited and subscribed but DIDN'T REVIEW...I'm watching you) I want you guys to tell me............hmmmmm......would yu like me to write a lemon or not? it's an idea I've been toying with, since I'll get there eventually. I could just skip it and leave it to the imagination, but on the other hand sex is kind of important, generally speaking. On the other hand I don't have my own computer, so my parents could totally just walk in on me writing it, which would be awkward. On the other hand I really want to try it out, see how it goes. (I hope someone knows where that's from too) Anyways, that's something I want your feedback on, so please review! **

**ok, fine, I'll shut up now. **

**CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!**

**YES, DOWN THERE!**

**-Ginger**


	8. Chapter 8: Love

**Hello all! This is the mid-chapter Ginger talking. I've been reading so many other fics lately that I can't even remember my own plot anymore! Lol, so for your benefit and mine, here's a recap:**

**Hermione and Draco are living together as HB and HG. Draco's been acting really nice, and they've become friends. Hermione tries to ask why Draco is acting to differently, but he gets pissed off. Draco sees Hermione hugging Harry and assumes things. Eventually Hermione confronts him and they both apologize, but Draco then asks about Harry and Hermione realizes he's jealous, but gets very defensive. Draco tries to make it up to her by doing her homework. Draco walks in on Hermione in the bathroom, while she is barely clothed. **

**Wow, that's kind of long…but helpful**

**I was very happy with all the reviews this time around. Yay people! Jsyk, every time I open my email and it says [Review Alert] I clap my hands in joy. That is what you bring me, reviewers. Hugs all around. **

**Responses:**

**Rowaine: I know what you mean. Some people go too far and don't explain character transformations, and then all of a sudden they're in love, and it's just weird and awkward. It's hard to avoid the fanfic cliches. Some of them are so good, I just can't resist :-). Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hopeless4NonExistentLove: nice name, btw. Grim, but interesting. Thank you for knowing that! I LOVE Ferris Beuller's Day Off. It is the best. Thanks for the review!**

**Leilygurl: well, I already kind of responded in my email, but still, for public recognition, thanks for leaving an awesome, long review. **

**Rob-Girl: haha, apparently a bunch of people really liked the whole Hermione-muttering-to-herself thing. I thought it was really cute too. I do it all the time. I actually got caught once by mom. She had forced me to go downstairs and pack when I was tired and ready for bed. My house is big, so as I walked around gatheing things I ranted about her being an evil slave drive, and other worse phrases. Then I found out she was sitting at the top of the stairs listening to me! I got in a lot of trouble. Sry, random story time. :-P**

**So this is kind of a filler chapter, and I apologize. I made it as interesting as I could, but I'm kind of waiting for a certain time period. I need to get someplace, but wasn't sure how to get there, until I remembered this side story I have going on. I figured I'd give it another whirl and see what happens. **

**Gah! Really long pre-ch author's note. A thousand apologies. And now, on to the story!**

Chapter 8: Love

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about, Hermione? Nothing's wrong. I'm FINE!"

"No, you're not. Why have I barely seen you in the past 2 weeks? Why have you been avoiding us?"

"I've been busy."

"No you haven't. Ginny, please, for goodness sake, just tell me what's wrong!"

"I told you! There's NOTHING WRONG! Why do you assume that just because I'm not with you all the time, there's something up with me?"

"Because you've been fighting with Harry."

"Who says I've been fighting with Harry?"

Hermione sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

She had come back to the Gryffindor common room late one night, after studying in the library for hours. She had hoped either Harry or Ron were still awake. But even more so, she had hoped that she would find Ginny.

Ginny had made herself scarce over the last few weeks. Ever since her fight with Harry, she had kept to herself. She was no longer the center of popularity, even in her own year. She was receding and Hermione was dying to know why.

So when she had found Ginny sitting quietly by the common room fire, reading. Hermione jumped at the chance to talk to her.

But Ginny obviously didn't want to be talked to.

"Harry told me."

"Oh, so now he comes to you with his problems, does he? Well that's just fine. But I'm telling you that _my_ problems are none of your business."

Hermione saw that Ginny was about to start raging. She had to stop that.

"Ginny," she said quietly. But it had an effect. Ginny stopped talking long enough to give Hermione a questioning look.

Hermione was afraid to say the wrong thing, but forged ahead anyway. "Ginny, you're my best friend. You're the only girl friend I've got. There are some things that I just can't tell Harry or Ron, so I come to you. You have to know that it's the same the other way around. Whatever you're feeling, however hurt, confused, whatever you may be, I'm here for you. You can tell me what's wrong." As she spoke, Hermione lowered herself from the couch to the carpet by Ginny's knees.

In the millisecond before anything happened, Hermione observed that Ginny looked worn out. She had circles under her eyes, and her makeup was smudged.

"Oh Hermione!" And with that, Ginny flung herself onto the floor, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione hugged her back, held her tightly. She felt the shoulder of her robes moisten and realized that Ginny was crying. They weren't wracking sobs; tears weren't pouring from her eyes, but her shoulders shook ever so slightly and almost imperceptible whimpers escaped the air between her mouth and Hermione's neck.

Slowly she seemed to come back to herself. Her breathing calmed and she began to loosen her hold on Hermione's shoulders. Eventually, Ginny came up to a kneeling position.

"What happened to you" Hermione asked quietly. Even in the intensity of that moment, she recalled a similar incident with the same question. But Ginny was not like Draco. She trusted Hermione.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yes, I do, now stop changing the subject."

Ginny emitted a wet giggle.

"Oh, I really don't know! I mean, Harry is wonderful. He's everything I want or need. But when he told me that he loved me…" she trailed off.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ginny, but I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean, were you really that surprised when he told you?"

"Maybe not, it's just that he caught me off guard. I didn't know how to respond."

"I dunno, Gin. Isn't the usual reply 'I love you too'?" When she didn't say anything, Hermione went on. "Don't you love him too?" she said softly.

"That's why I'm so confused! I don't know what to think. I don't know how to handle his love. It's such a...a...a big word. It means so much. What does this mean for us? I can't handle so much pressure." Ginny leaned back against the foot of her former chair and pulled her knees to her chest. "I lost him once. I knew it was coming, and I thought I could handle it, but it was so hard. And now I have him back, and it's supposed to be ok, and great, and perfect, but...do I love him back? How can I tell? I've never really been serious with another guy. It's just all so overwhelming. I'm feeling all these things at one time, and that's not how it's supposed to be!" Ginny dissolved again, putting her face between her knees. Hermione took this time to speak.

"1st of all, Ginny, the fact that he loves you doesn't change anything. You can still be the same with each other, act the same, kiss the same, nothing has to be any different! Unless he wants it to, but that's not the vibe I got from him. He just wanted you to know how he felt. And can you blame him? You may be stubborn and headstrong, but you're also an independent, beautiful, talented, courageous witch. Of course he'd fall for you! The fact that he left you once doesn't mean that you should be afraid of it now, but instead embrace it, and the fact that he doesn't have anywhere to go. As for loving him..." Hermione sighed. "Only you can know that. But how do you feel around him? Can you let your defenses down? Are you more comfortable with him than anyone else? Does he make you feel more...whole? Those are generally the tell tale signs."

"When did you get so good with relationship advice?"

"When I started reading magazines." The both laughed hard at that. Ginny seemed to be recovering.

"So what do I do now, oh wise and exalted one?"

Hermione chuckled and said, "first, think about it. Try to figure out how you feel about him. Once you know that, go to him. I know he's been trying to talk to you for a while now. Find him, tell him how you feel. I know Harry. He'll understand, whatever it is."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks Hermione," and she leaned forward and hugged her.

Hermione started to rise to get back to her common room, but stopped with one knee on the ground when she heard Ginny's voice. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, could you, uh...stay with me?"

Hermione was surprised at first, but smiled and sat back down, leaning up against the couch. "Sure, Gin. What for?"

"I dunno, I just feel like if you go, I'll go nuts again and get really confused and fall apart."

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"You're the best, Hermione." They smiled at one another, then looked away, into the fire.

Hermione sat there for a very long time, waiting, and thought. She thought about Harry and Ginny and how perfect they were for each other. Whenever she was with them they seemed so content, so happy simply to be with each other.

And she was so envious of them. Hermione almost ached, wishing she could have some of that, just a taste. There was this hunger inside her, an unstoppable, suffocating desire to be wanted, needed, loved. Why couldn't she just find the right guy? She knew he was out there somewhere, but couldn't he hurry up and _get_ here? She was sick of waiting, tired of being alone. She wanted someone who she could tell anything to, who she was comfortable around.

And suddenly she thought of Draco. It wasn't like she was in love with him, but Hermione had been harboring feelings for him for a while now. She usually wasn't one to jump into a relationship, but he had this affect on her. Whenever she was around him, her heart rate sped up, and she got very warm and flustered. Her skin tingled all over. She wanted to be near him, touch him, help him. Because sometimes when he thought she wasn't looking, he would get this look on his face. She knew he was hurting inside. She wanted to heal him, but he wouldn't let her get close, so Hermione resigned herself to being his friend.

"Hermione..." Hermione looked up puzzled for a moment. She had forgotten where she was. She was greeted with a wide grin from a very happy redhead.

"I think I'm in love."

**Have you noticed how the more chapters I write, the longer my author's notes get? Sorry about that. I guess the more I write the more confidence I gain, so I tend to ramble. BLAH!**

**Sorry it was a bit mushy and badly written. I figured that this scene was different from the Harry-Hermione one, because they're both girls, and they depend on each other, and girls tend to cry more than guys do. It's still a bit kitchy, but I hope you forgive me. **

**So school has started again, and I'm, of course, swamped with work. You guys should be praising me. Instead of doing my large pile of homework this afternoon, I wrote this chapter. And it isn't even that great! I'm surprised I managed to update on time, too. This weekend I'll work on writing a couple of chapters and getting ahead of the game again. **

**Anyways, review! **

**I enjoy Appenzeller cheese!**

**-Ginger**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Hey you fanfictioners out there. Miss me? I doubt it. So....ummm...kind of another filler chapter? Well, maybe not. I haven't written it yet, so I'm not exactly sure what'll happen. That's what I love about writing fanfiction. I can totally start with one thing and then the story will just develop on its own, in my mind. Yay genius brain!**

**Hehehe, sry, selfish moment there. **

**Responses:**

**HPGW4eva: that's so nice of you to seek out my story! I feel loved :-). Well, don't get ahead of yourself. Harry and Ron aren't attacking her about it, no, but they aren't especially happy with it either. And I'm glad you like the Harry-Ginny thing, but I'm not surprised. Your name IS HarryPGinnyW4eva. Lol. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Sub: thanks for reviewing! Well, Hermione isn't exactly a saint, and she was rather angry. But I get your point, and I'll keep it in mind for the future. As for good vs evil...you shall see...**

**RG: Whoever doesn't know what a filler chapter is a silly mongoose. Besides the fact that I see it everywhere, the phrase is kind of self explanatory, no? lol thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the newest chapter!**

**So this is a Draco-and-friends chapter, since we haven't seen them since chapter 3. I thought it might be nice to peek in on them and see how their characters are coming along. What d'you say? Are you in? lol**

**Shall we?**

Chapter 9: Confessions

Draco was in the library, working. It was a Saturday afternoon, and the weather was actually nice, for an early November day. Yet here he was, sitting in the library with Blaise and Millie, studying Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Draco was very antsy. He couldn't seem to stay still. He tapped his feet and twiddled his pencil and scribbled furiously. It was so annoying. Why did he have to be inside?!

_But I don't_

"Hey, Blaise?"

"Yeah?" Blaise said, looking up from his own DADA homework.

"Why don't we take this outside?"

Blaise smirked at Draco's clever wording and made to stand. "Sure, why not?"

They gathered their papers and swung their bags over their shoulders. Saying a quick goodbye to Millie, together they left the library, and, eventually, the confines of the school.

Draco breathed in the fresh air. It had been days since he'd been outside. Quidditch practice had been cancelled because of bad weather, and he sorely missed the scenery. There was literally no one else outside. They had the whole grounds to themselves.

Blaise and Draco made their way over to a birch tree close to the edge of the lake. In the slowly dimming light, the lake looked even blacker than usual, and its surface was glassy.

Pulling their cloaks closer around them as the breeze picked up, they sat under the tree and laid out their work to finish.

No longer feeling cooped up and stale, Draco was able to focus better on his work and finished soon after they sat down. At that point he sat up and leaned against the tree trunk, waiting for Blaise to complete his work as well.

When he did, Blaise similarly leaned against the tree trunk, which was large enough for the both of them. Neither of them said anything. That was one of the cool things about their friendship, Draco thought. They didn't always have to be talking or joking or interacting, they could just sit in the other's company, and that was fine.

While he sat there, Draco thought about Blaise. Blaise had started to change too. He was proud of his friend for making an effort to be a better person. Ever since the day Draco had snapped at him, Blaise had seen a line that hadn't been there before, and obviously knew not to cross it again. He hadn't said a single thing against Hermione since then. That was partially because Draco avoided mentioning her around him, just in case, but still. Blaise seemed like he was beginning to lose some of his old prejudices. The money strain had gotten worse, and they had both been afraid for a time that Blaise would be pulled out of school because he didn't have enough money for tuition.

But McGonagall had stepped in and given him a scholarship. After that scare, though, Draco figured Blaise had finally thought things through and was struggling through his own path to becoming a different person...someone who wasn't restricted by the walls of race and family and money and power and blood; someone who might accept Draco's confession.

Because he had to tell someone soon, or he might burst. Keeping some things to himself was easy, but when it came to girls, Draco liked to talk, especially to Blaise, and the fact that he couldn't bothered him greatly. Maybe sometime in the near future, Blaise might get a—

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Ok, shoot."

Blaise seemed to take a really deep, but almost unnoticeable breath. "I like Pansy."

There was a pause. "Really?"

"Drake, look, I'm sorry. Don't get annoyed with me. I—"

"Why on earth would I be annoyed with you?"

"Well, I mean, isn't Pansy—well she's kind of—isn't she, like, your girlfriend?"

Draco chuckled. "Yes, but no"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Draco sighed. "Pansy's my friend—has been for years. We dated for a while a couple of years ago, but it never really panned out. I mean, we like each other a lot, but there was always something missing. Anyway, we broke it off essentially. But, I get with a lot of girls, right?"

"Right" Blaise said, smirking.

"So she's kind of, like...my cover story, you know? On the surface, she's my official girlfriend, my good excuse. But that's only for show. I mean, we like each other well enough. We're friends, and she's really great in bed, but that's about it."

"No way"

"Way"

"So, basically, you're telling me she's fair game?"

"Absolutely—if you guys get serious, I can always fend for myself. I'm a big kid."

Blaise laughed quietly, and then louder. His laugh echoed across the empty expanse.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well, I like her, and she's available, so what the fuck so you think I'm happy about?"

As he stopped laughing, Draco smirked at him. "You should jump her."

They both laughed at that. Blaise elbowed him. "No, you prick"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because..."

When he didn't elaborate, Draco spoke. "Ah, I see. You are not, in fact, in it for the sex."

Blaise turned pink. "No"

"Huh, so you honestly like her?" He said it more as a statement than a question.

Blaise squared his shoulders and turned to look at his friends. "I honestly like her."

Draco smiled. "What is it, exactly, that makes you like her so much?" He was curious.

Blaise considered him for a moment before turning back to the lake. "I dunno. Maybe it's that she always knows what to say to calm me down. Maybe it's that she challenges me, rather than falling easily into my arms. Maybe it's her long shiny black hair that she always pulls into a ponytail, instead of wearing it down, where it looks better. Maybe it's her voluptuous curves. Maybe I should really shut up now."

"Yeah, Blaise, you probably should." Draco laughed. "Well good for you, mate." He slapped him on the back. "Go get her."

"Yeah, I think I will."

They sat there for a while longer, watching as the sun faded behind the clouds near the horizon. And Draco thought about _her_.

Something had clicked when Blaise talked about liking Pansy. There was a tone in his voice that Draco understood and...related to. He couldn't deny it to himself...he absolutely fancied Granger. But why? What was it about her?

It was the way her nose wrinkled up when she was studying. It was how quick she was to respond when he was witty with her. It was her laugh, clear and decisive, as if she were saying 'I'm having a good time and there's nothing you can do about it!' It was how compassionate she was around him. It was her unfailing kindness and understanding. It was her wild brown hair with blonde streaks that caught the light just so. It was her face going red when he complimented her.

That was what attracted him to Hermione.

Hermione

"Blaise, I have a confession to make too."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, see, it's about...Granger."

**YES! I did it. Wow, I'm impressed with myself. At first I had no idea what I was doing but then things just...came together, and we got this. You like?**

**I feel very secretive right now. I kind of snuck downstairs to get on the computer (not for writing, but oh well) and I ended up with a new chapter. It's all dark and the lights are off and it makes me feel almost...giddy. In a scandalous sort of way *smirks***

**Do you guys think I've made my fic too...symmetrical? For Hermione and Draco, I mean. I don't mean to, it;s just so easy to make a pattern. Tell me if you want me to...disrupt the balance. **

**This fic has gotten almost 2000 hits so far! It makes me feel warm inside. Big shout out to everyone who has subscribed, favorited, or reviewed. You guys are the best! Hugs all around!**

**-Ginger**


	10. Chapter 10: Stars

**Hola shmola! What's up, you guys? Sorry about how short my last chapter was. Hopefully this one will be nice and long. **

**Responses (I got tons of those. YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!):**

**HPGW4eva: You're probably right. It is, after all, my fic, and I can do whatever the hell I want with it. I just wanna make sure the symmetry isn't too boring for you readers. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And great update!**

**Spikeecat: well, they've been seeing each other, all the time, actually. I've just been focusing on their other interactions, because right now things are pretty normal with them...for now *hehehehe***

**Rowaine: Cyberspace can be totally lame, I know. But 2 reviews at once is almost just as good! Thanks, for your Hermione-Ginny comments. As much as the chapter was about them, I did want to mention Draco, seeing as this **_**is**_** a dramione fic, so I'm glad you liked it. It's strange of you to say that—I always thought of myself as completely lost as to what goes on in guys' minds. But maybe that's just the live ones—lol. Anyways, thanks. I tried really hard to make a real conversation, one that was so natural it was as if you were there. From your review, I'd say I succeeded. Yay!!!!!!!!**

**Dani4ever: haha, that is a great idea. I love those scenes too. Draco just going nuts and can't take it anymore and just kisses her. Amazing. I'll have to think of a fight they could be having, but I'll figure it out. Any suggestions?**

**Nemogirl101: I love finding Nemo! It is absolutely amazing. Just keep swimming! And I'm glad you like the fic**

**Rob-Girl: Don't you just love witty banter? It is the best. It keeps me breathing. Lol. And I tried to give Blaise a break. I (and Draco) kind of attacked him in ch3, and I figured he deserved some reconciliation, you know?**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love you guys.**

**Now, where was I? Oh yes......**

Chapter 10: Stars

Blaise just stared at Draco for a while. "You what?"

Draco sighed. This wouldn't be easy. "I—I like Granger." The words flew past his mouth for a second time. And yet it was even harder for him to say it this time than the 1st.

Blaise seemed to be holding back words. He bit his lip and looked away from Draco, obviously trying to process the information. Pansy was one thing, but Hermione was another completely.

"Damn," Draco murmured. "I shouldn't have told him."

But Blaise heard him. "No, Drake, it's not that. I'm just...it's kind of hard for me to accept something like that."

"What, 'cause she's muggleborn? Why should that matter! Why does—"

"No!" he cut Draco's rising voice off. "Look, it's not like that."

"How is it then?"

"Well....I just...it's that...look, I don't know Granger. You do, so I can't possibly judge your taste in woman." He saw the look on Draco's face. "Yeah, there was a time when I'd hex you for even thinking it, but, as weird as it is for me, I actually _do _know that she's not just a...a muggleborn. There's more to a person than blood, so I can't honestly tell you that you're nuts—even if you are."

They grinned at each other. "Glad you feel that way, mate, because I've been dying to get that off my chest for ages."

"Ages? How long?"

"A couple of weeks now"

"You could have told me."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, sure. To be honest, I actually _was_ afraid you'd hex me."

Blaise laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm not, am I?"

"No, admittedly you are not. I appreciate your restraint."

They chuckled. "So, my besotted friend, what is it that _you_ like about _her_?"

"Oh, so now you're using my own words against me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be me if I didn't." He smirked.

Draco sighed. It was good to tell someone about Hermione, but he wasn't sure exactly how Blaise would take the depth to which Draco fancied her.

"I dunno, Blaise. I really don't want you to hex me."

"I won't, scout's honor."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, but forged ahead. "I dunno—living with her is so...different from what I imagined. We chat almost every night. She's actually, like, my friend. And she's so smart; she's always helping me with my homework. But whenever I try to thank her she brushes it off like it's no big deal. Every single time I compliment her she gets all shy and modest, and it's just the sweetest thing. Also, she's always joking around, and she can actually handle my sense of humor. Beside the fact that she's gorgeous. You know, I walked in on her practically naked a while back?"

"No way"

"Way"

"How is she?"

"Absolutely delicious"

"Aha, now there's the Drake I know. I thought I'd lost him for a minute there." They laughed.

"So you're not upset with me?"

"Of course not! How can I tell you you're an idiot when I was saying things of a similar nature, like, 10 minutes ago! Nah, I'll live with it."

"Thanks man"

There was a pause. "You should jump her."

It was Draco's turn to elbow his friend. "Oh sod off. I don't need to jump her to get her."

"So what _is_ your plan of approach?"

"Dunno yet...you'll just have to wait and see."

0000000000000000

Professor Sinistra stood at one end of the Astronomy tower, facing the class. Surrounding the tower edges, telescopes were lined up, each with a small table and parchment.

"This evening you will be attempting to find a few stars and planets I have selected. You will use your knowledge of star locations and space measures to do so. I will be putting you in pairs, and you will both hand in the same sheet, which will be credit for both of you. Now I don't want to see or hear of anyone letting their partner do all the work. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Right. Now then, here are you partners. Mr. Finnegan and Miss Patil, please go over there." She pointed to a telescope to her right.

Hermione was standing toward the back of the group with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, smiling to herself. She loved Astronomy class. The stars fascinated her. They were so beautiful and infinite, and learning about them in a class made the experience of watching them all the more wonderful, because she felt like she understood them intimately.

Hermione looked up at the sky as stars began to pop out from the darkness. She smiled brighter still, excited for the class ahead of her. But then again, Hermione was always excited for class.

She was wrenched from her thoughts, however, on hearing her name. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy over here"

Hermione looked down from the heavens in surprise. She didn't know which telescope the Professor had pointed to, so she moved to the front of the thinning crowd slowly, hoping Malfoy would appear first and she could follow him.

Seeing his blonde head emerge, she quickened her pace and walked out behind him, together finding their place.

Smiling quickly at each other, they set to work. Hermione took out quill and ink for the parchment and Draco started to focus the telescope. Once they were both done, they leaned down to look at their worksheet.

"Alright, first we have to find Jupiter," Draco said. "Granger, do you happen to know where Jupiter is?"

"Are you going to do any work at all, Malfoy, or just pretend to and force everything on me.?"

"Now, Granger, why ever would I do that? Then again, I wouldn't keep your lovely work from you."

"Save it, Malfoy," she said, smirking and taking a step towards the telescope. Leaning down, she positioned and repositioned it, looking for Jupiter.

0

Standing behind her, Malfoy caught a scent. What was that? Raspberries? Yes, raspberries. How odd! Where was it coming from? Draco leaned closer to Hermione and realized that it was her.

How had he not noticed it before? It was as strong as if he had just stepped into a perfume-filled room. The odor was intoxicating. As subtly as he could, Draco leaned even closer, his head merely an inch away from her wild hair, over her right shoulder.

However, Draco was woken from his reverie when Hermione straightened up and turned to look at him.

Draco froze, a deer caught in the headlights. He straightened as well, but turned slightly pink when he saw the curious look on Hermione's face.

Luckily, she didn't dwell on the strange fact that he had been leaning in behind her, and spoke up.

"Er, Malfoy, how about I find the stars and you write down their positions."

"Oh, er, uh, yeah, sure"

Draco mentally shook himself and wrote down the numbers that Hermione recited to him.

The rest of the class went by quietly. The sky became darker and darker and as the stars shone brighter, Draco would notice how sometimes Hermione would stop her calculating and positioning and glance up at the sky as a whole, smiling slightly to herself.

Draco was dying to know why, to see what was on her mind, but didn't want to disturb their comfortable silence.

However, when his hand accidentally brushed hers while she was in another of her short trances, and she turned, and suddenly that small, wondering smile was directed at him for a moment, he couldn't help himself.

"What are you smiling at?"

Her smile faltered for a second, and Draco thought he had ruined the moment. But then it came back.

"Do you ever really look at them?" She looked back up, but glanced at him to see his reaction. He had a confused and curious look on his face. "I mean, do you ever just look up at the sky sometimes, just for the sake of it, and peer at it closely, taking in every detail? Do you ever soak in the sunshine or the starlight and feel so completely content with the world?"

0

Hermione was trying to explain it as best she could, but it was a difficult feeling to describe. She wondered if Malfoy had ever really felt that way.

But then Hermione realized she was getting very personal, very intimate. She snapped her mouth shut and looked at her feet before peeking up at Malfoy to see if he understood.

He was smiling at her. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't his usual Malfoy smirk, but an honest, human smile. The stars reflected in his eyes, making them sparkle. Hermione felt herself being pulled into them like gravity.

"No, I've never done that."

"Then what are you smiling at?"

"You"

Hermione blushed and quickly turned back to the telescope. However before she had recovered from his first comment he made another.

"You'll have to teach me sometimes."

Hermione smiled to herself, imagining how she could teach Malfoy to appreciate nature. It was one of the few things Hermione didn't have a book for, nor did she need one. Loving her surroundings was something that came naturally to her, but she wasn't sure if someone else could really _be_ taught. _I guess I'll just have to find out_.

Finally, when it was very late, Hermione and Malfoy finished their work, handed it in to Professor Sinistra, and began walking toward the doorway leading to the spiral staircase.

0

"So when shall we meet?" Draco said.

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, if I'm going to learn this whole 'love the world' thing, we've got to think of a time and place to do it."

Hermione chuckled. "I honestly thought you were joking."

"Why would I joke!" he said, looking offended. "This is a serious matter!"

Hermione laughed, and the sound rung in Draco's ears. "Alright," she said. "How about this weekend? We'll go out on the grounds, before it gets too cold. I'm not sure exactly how to teach it to you, but I can sure try."

"Thanks," he said, and looked at her as they descended the steep spiraling steps. She looked up at him as well and he became lost in her chocolate eyes, streaked with hazel.

Lost, however, until she stumbled on a loose stone, shrieked, and began to fall.

**Haha! Yes, I **_**am**_** going to leave it there. Too bad too sad :-P**

**So, I'm sorry that I took longer to update this time round. I tried to make up for it by making it a bit longer. You like? Also, maybe this was a bit...mushy? Don't worry, Draco's gonna man up real soon. Lol**

**Q: does anyone understand what Hermione's talking about there? And I mean really comprehend it? Raise your hand if you do. I wasn't gonna even mention anything like that, but it seemed appropriate. I do that all the time. I walk around staring at the sky. I love the planet, and nature, and the earth, and everything. But hey, you could already tell that from my name. Earthgoddess? Yes, I am secretly Persephone reincarnated. Hahaha, it sounds crazy, but it makes sense in my head :-P**

**Also, there is a very very small chance that soon I will never be allowed on technology again. See, I've got this friend in France, and we've been exchanging tons of texts...problem is, international fees are outrageous, so once my parents read my bill, they might lock me in the basement never to see the light of day again. Then again, for now at least, he's worth it. **

**-Ginger**


	11. Chapter 11: Falling

**Responses:**

**HarryPotterFanGirlForever: haha, hold your horses! We'll get there in a second! **

**Bethy Ann: yes, the sky is beautiful, all the time, no matter what, even when it's, like raining. Anyways, I have unlimited text too, but not for other countries, so...oops! Thanks for reviewing.**

**HPGW4eva: haha, you know, do you? Well be in for a surprise...**

**RG: Yay! Thanks for your amazing review. It makes my day to hear that someone liked a chapter so much. Btw, the bill hasn't come yet, so for now I'm safe...**

**Dani4ever: yeah, she's falling down the stairs, or at least starting to fall at that point. It'll make sense in a bit. I like the idea of Draco getting jealous, but I don't really think the Great Hall would be a good place. Their relationship is still restricted to their common room for now. Glad you liked it!**

**Hello hello! Did you hate me enough for that cliffy? Well, if you hated me then, you'll hate me even more now, because it gets intense. You asked for drama, so you're gonna get it........well, actually, you didn't exactly ask for it, did you? No, actually that was someone else—but someone else whose opinion I value highly and therefore someone else whose suggestions I take more to heart. No offense to you guys. Anyway, whether you want the drama or not, you're gonna get it, so prepare yourselves...**

Chapter 11: Falling

Draco made to grab Hermione, but all he got was a fistful of robes that slipped through his fingers.

And so she fell, and there was nothing Draco could do. She tumbled and tumbled, hitting the harsh stones over and over again until she was able to muster enough strength to put a bruised hand out to stop her descent.

When she stopped falling, almost 20 steps down from Draco, he ran to her. "Are you ok?" he practically yelled.

"Mmmm?" was his only response.

Draco was freaking out. She had to be ok. She _had_ to.

Draco carefully stepped in front of her. Hermione was half lying half sitting on one step, one leg on the step above her, shoulders up against the rough stone wall. He knelt down before her and tried to move her into a more practical position. He took her distorted legs, which, to his horror, were covered in small cuts and bruises, and pulled them to the step he was sitting on, trying to get her to sit upright.

"Hermione?" Draco said, anxiety leading his voice.

At the sound of her name, Hermione's eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Draco?" she moaned.

Then something clicked in Draco's head. He shouldn't just sit there, worrying about her.

Instead, he stood up, stepped down a bit, and put his arms under Hermione's limp body. Her dead weight was hard on him, but Draco was strong, and more so, he didn't care much at the moment.

Hermione moaned again when he moved her, trying to position her better, one arm under her thighs, the other on her upper back. Hermione's head found his upper arm, resting on it as he began to descend again. As much as Draco wanted to run, he stopped himself, knowing that if _he_ fell too, it would do neither of them any good.

Draco came out onto the fourth floor landing. It was very late and very dark now.

Hermione whimpered quietly, "my head."

Draco looked down at her and, terrified, realized that there was a nasty cut on her forehead that was bleeding into her hair.

"It's gonna be ok, Hermione, I promise. I just need to get you to the Hospital Wing, and then you'll be fine, ok? Ok?" he said again when she didn't respond. He had to make sure she didn't pass out.

"Mmmm" was all he got, but it was enough.

Draco walked as briskly as he could under her weight down the two floors to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Promfrey?" Draco yelled, not caring if he disturbed her other patients. "Madam Promfrey!"

She came bustling out of her office, exclaiming. "How dare you come in here and..." Her words died on her lips upon the sight of an almost unconscious Hermione in Draco's arms.

"I...what happened?" she asked, motioning him toward a bed.

Placing her down carefully, Draco said, "She fell down the stairs in the Astronomy Tower."

Madam Promfrey leaned over Hermione, examining her. "I've told Dumbledore time and again about these castle steps. They'll kill somebody one day." Draco's eyes widened as she said this. She looked up at him. "Oh, no, no, Mr. Malfoy, she'll be just fine. She took a pretty nasty fall, but there shouldn't be any damage I can't fix. I've seen worse cases, though admittedly this one ranks up there." When Draco became alarmed again, she changed tact. "I assume you're going back to your dormitories? It's quite late after all."

"Oh, er, well, if you don't mind I think I'll stay."

"Of course you may, my dear." She said, smiling warmly. "Would you like a sweet? They're in that corner. You can take a chair over there, and I'll get to work."

Draco nodded as she closed the curtain around Hermione's bed and walked to the area she indicated—an obvious new addition to the Hospital Wing...a waiting room. _No wonder_ he thought _after last year_.

0000000000

Draco woke with a start later that night. He was lying uncomfortably on the couch. He had been dreaming about Hermione falling again. Except that in his dreams she kept falling and falling all the way down the long spiral staircase, and by the time he got to her, she wouldn't wake up.

It was early in the morning at this point, the dead of night. Draco was dying to see Hermione, but didn't know if she was in any fit state to talk to him.

Madam Promfrey had come and woken him earlier, and told him that she was asleep right now, but would be fine. There had been a few broken ribs and other bone fractures, but the only lasting damage caused was a mild concussion, and that would get better on its own.

Draco got up and walked quietly over to Hermione's bed and opened the curtain a crack. She was asleep. He walked in a little further to get a good look at her.

Most of the bruises on her face and arms were gone and there was one bandage around her left elbow, another at her hairline, where she had hit her head. Draco felt his heart clench for a mixture of reasons as he looked at her pale form.

He sat down slowly, not wanting to disturb her, and put his hand over hers.

However she felt the movement and woke up a bit.

"Draco?"

He pointed his wand to the curtain and whispered _silencio_. "Hey there"

"Draco," she giggled, "you're holding my hand!"

He quirked an eyebrow at her strange behavior and removed his hand.

"Wait! No, put it back. That was nice."

Draco placed his hand on hers again. "Mmmm," she said, closing her eyes.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm alright. My head hurts a bunch. I'm feeling quite out of it." She giggled again. "Everything in my mind is all jumbled! If anyone were to want to take advantage of me, now would be the time to do it." She laughed raucously, in an embarrassed sort of way.

Draco was shocked by her words, and his eyebrows popped up, but he smirked. This wasn't the real Hermione. This was the concussion-Hermione. He kind of liked her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really know what I'm saying. It's like all the walls and filters in my brain have liquefied and my thoughts are popping like bubbles and coming out of my mouth. I am sane and insane _at the same time._"

Draco laughed at her. She was acting so childish and it was the funniest thing.

"What are you laughing at?" she pouted.

Draco disregarded her question. He suddenly had an idea. "So, if you have no more filters, I could ask you anything, and you'd say the 1st thing that came into your head?"

"Theoretically, yes"

"Alright then. Are you a virgin?" This was just a test question. He knew the answer, but wanted to ask her something she wouldn't tell him under normal circumstances.

"Er, well, no," she said. Draco's mouth dropped open and he stared at her. Hermione's hand came up to her mouth and she looked worried for a moment before grinning into her fingers and saying "oops."

"How?" Draco couldn't stop the question from coming to his lips. He almost feared the answer.

She again looked worried, before saying, "well, after the last battle, once everything was sorted out, I went to Australia to fetch my parents, because I sent them there so they wouldn't get hurt. But they really liked it there, so we stayed for a while because I wanted to get away from the drama of being here. And I met this guy and he was really hot and acted really sweet and I was really sick of being the virgin princess, so..."

Draco didn't answer. He needed a moment to process the information. Hermione Granger was not the innocent girl he thought she was.

After a full minute of silence, Hermione spoke up. "Draco, am I in trouble?"

He laughed out loud. She had a child-like look on her face. "No, Hermione, you're not in trouble. I'm just surprised is all."

"What! I'm no saint!"

"You sure aren't," he said, half to himself.

"Anymore questions, my dear sir?" she asked, while turning her clasped hand upward so their palms faced each other. That simple action stirred him to speak again, despite the possible consequences.

"Do you like me?"

"Well of course I like you, silly! What kind of question is that?"

When he didn't answer, she giggled again, that loopy, un-Hermione-ish giggle, and said, "Ohhhh, you mean _that_ kind of like."

She motioned to him and he leaned in as she whispered conspiratorially, "I like you very much." She laughed again, and moved away from him slightly. "You have this affect on me." She put a hand under her chin as if deep in thought. "I can't quite explain it, but whenever you're around me I feel all flustered and nervous and tingly and all I want to do is kiss you. I'm falling for you." She blushed madly. "Oh, I don't mean that. I'm sorry I said it. Well, I'm not but I am. Oh, I don't know what I mean."

Draco laughed for a very long time, almost doubled over. She was behaving so oddly, but she was so cute and quirky this way. And moreover, _she likes me! I can barely believe it! But wait..._

"Granger, do you really think you're actually going to remember this conversation?"

"Remember it? Mr. Malfoy, I don't even believe it is happening! This is a dream, isn't it? Well, it feels like one. Everything's all fuzzy and strange. I mean, you're holding my hand! That would never happen in real life!" She beamed at him for some reason.

Draco couldn't help himself. He leaned forward, breathing on her face, and murmured, "so would this happen in real life?"

But instead of putting his lips on hers, he felt a finger pressing into his mouth.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy," she said, eyeing him in a scolding sort of way. "I don't think I'm asleep enough for that kind of behavior." She grinned.

He sighed. This Hermione had no logic whatsoever. "Goodnight, Granger. Have strange dreams of me." He smiled, letting go of her hand and getting up. She nestled back under her covers.

Draco left the confines of her curtain, reversed the Silencing Charm, and walked back to his dormitories, feeling that there was no point in staying now that he new she was ok...at least physically.

Instead, Draco began to plan his next move.

**Did you recognize the line in there from Pirates of the Caribbean? I LOVE that movie. Captain Jack Sparrow is the ultimate bad boy. *grins***

**So what did you think? Was it epic enough for you? Sux for Hermione. :-( but great for Draco. Right? Of course right.**

**I was inspired to write this partly from the other day, when I poured hot coffee on my hand which was excruciating for a while (I didn't know such a sound could escape my lips) and mostly from the time when I got a very mild concussion when a friend of mine tried to take the chair I stole from him back by sliding me out of it, except that my head hit the wooden frame really hard. It was a strange experience. I really did feel loopy and especially vulnerable and unable to control exactly what I said. And out came this chapter. **

**Hope you liked it! review!**

**-Ginger**


	12. Chapter 12: Good Night

**Hey peoples! Sorry I'm so late updating. Life gets in the way. Mostly, though, technology gets in the way. Wanna know why?**

**So I was gonna update Saturday for sure, even though it was already late, but because technology is a bitch, my home computer wouldn't recognize the docx that I wrote half of this chap in at school that I saved on my flashdrive, so I tried emailing it to myself from school and I tried getting a converter and spent hours on the phone with a computer dude and…blah blah blah. Technology bites. **

**nooo! I'm sorry, I don't mean to bore you with my pointless existence. **

**Before we start, though, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Frenchie. He'll probably never read this no matter how many times I ask him, but if he does, maybe he'll understand what I wish had happened that last night (generally speaking). Also, I want him to think, after reading this chapter, that experience is not the equivalent of knowledge. I know things that you don't think I would. Hopefully, Frenchie, you get it. **

**Now, let's get reading shall we? This is the chapter I've been waiting for for a while now. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Good night

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with Pansy. It was still early in the evening, but it was too cold to go outside and they didn't have any homework to do.

It was the last day before winter break. Draco was going back home for the vacation, but wasn't expecting to enjoy it much. Ever since his father had gone to Azkaban, his mother had been less...motherly. He doubted she had much planned for Christmas, and maybe he would be happier staying at the school with Blaise...but she needed him more than ever now, and Draco wasn't going to run from the little family he had left because it might be uncomfortable.

Draco was lounging on a green couch near the fireplace. Pansy was leaning against the opposite armrest, and their legs crossed at the middle of the couch.

There was a comfortable silence as each dwelled upon their own thoughts.

Pansy broke it.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Blaise lately?"

"No more than usual, but he's odd all the time."

"No," she said, "I mean, like, he's been acting differently."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, he seems kind of uptight, and he's a lot less outgoing, and he keeps trying to get me on my own. It's kind of creepy."

Draco chuckled. He knew exactly what was going on with Blaise, but he wasn't going to tell Pansy that. "Well he has been kind of stressed lately, so it's no wonder that he's a bit different." Then, being the wonderful person that he was, Draco decided to try and push things along for his friend. "But he told me there was something he wanted to talk to you about. Don't ask me what," he said as Pansy opened her mouth. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, but it seems like something's been on his mind, and he wants to talk to you about it."

Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alright, maybe next time he asks if I wanna go for a walk I'll actually accept. Maybe," she added, smirking.

"Why maybe? What's so bad about hanging out with him alone?"

"I don't know, but it makes me nervous, like I'm going to say something I'll regret." She paused. "Kind of like what I did just there," she said, blushing slightly.

They both laughed a little, and Draco decided to stop beating around the bush. "What do you think of Blaise?"

"What do I think of him? What's that supposed to mean?" When Draco didn't elaborate, she went on. "He's my friend,. he's cool and I like hanging out with him. Besides, should I really be talking about other men with my _boyfriend_?"

"Don't change the subject, Pans," Draco said with a smirk.

"Okay, I like Blaise a lot."

"A lot? How much?"

"What's with the 20 questions! A LOT a lot! He's intriguing and cute and funny and sweet and…" she stopped speaking. "You did that on purpose, didn't you! You asked me so many questions I blurted out the answer. Damn it Draco! That's not fair!"

"I guess it's the lawyer in me." He smirked. "Besides, I know you too well."

"foulplay!," she exclaimed, kicking him as best she could in their odd position. "You can't tell anyone. ANYONE, hear me Drake?"

"I hear you, but maybe instead of telling me about all this, you should just tell him."

She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. At first he thought she was going to snap at him. Instead she seemed to consider it, before saying in a softer voice, "I'm not one to make the first move." She sighed.

"No problems there, then," he murmured. She looked up, but obviously didn't catch everything he had said and let it go. Draco chuckled to himself. Things were unfolding quite nicely.

Pansy of course was going home for the vacations, and Blaise probably wouldn't get the chance to talk to her before break started, but at least things were looking good for them.

And if things went Draco's way tonight, they would be going similarly for him and Hermione.

00000000000000

That evening, Hermione was in her room, packing up. Taking a shirt out of her drawer, she walked to the open trunk lying on her bed. Most of her things were in it by now, but it was only half full. Hermione's neat tendencies came in handy on occasion.

As she packed, she could let her mind wander. Hermione thought over the past week. Her last school week, before break, had been riddled with tests and quizzes and essays. Even Hermione, being the studious person she was, had joined in with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy (though him separately) in complaining loudly about the teachers being unable to find other times for tests, except right on top of each other.

She thought back to the weekend before. Madam Pomfrey had let her out of the Hospital Wing late afternoon on Sunday. She had spent the evening with Harry and Ron, most of which consisted of telling them that she felt fine, despite their concerns.

They had come to see her in the morning, when they found out what had happened. Their conversation had been mainly focused on the events of the previous night. Ron asked more than once if she wasn't sure that Malfoy had pushed her without her noticing. Hermione had not appreciated the jibe, and told him so. Harry, thankfully, had stayed silent. She'd wondered why—usually he was the first to back Ron up in an anti-Malfoy conversation.

After that they had spoken a bit about schoolwork and other people who had similarly been worried about Hermione.

Until something surprising happened: Malfoy came in. Hermione didn't miss the way her heart sped up at the sight of him as an extremely awkward pause ensued, where Harry considered Malfoy, Ron looked mutinous, and Malfoy simply peered at them coolly as Hermione looked between the three of them.

Finally, Harry nodded at Malfoy, and Malfoy, eyebrows raised slightly, nodded back. Ron glared at him but did nothing.

"Let's go, Ron," Harry said, and Ron got up and left with Harry, albeit with reluctance.

Hermione looked confusedly at Malfoy when they were alone. "What was that about?"

He sat down on one of the vacated chairs. "It seems Potter appreciates that I went to tell them about last night's events."

"_You_ told them?"

"Yes. Someone had to, and I was the only one who knew about it. They would have freaked out if you just disappeared the next morning."

She looked at him appreciatively. "Thanks, Malfoy. Of course Ron still thinks you're the scum of the universe, but.—"

"Eh, that doesn't bother me. He'll come around or not. There's nothing wrong with me being friends with you." They smiled briefly, and Hermione decided it was a good moment to say what she had wanted to when he appeared at the curtain.

"No, really, I don't remember everything that happened last night, but I know that I took a pretty bad fall, and if you hadn't been there…"

"No problem, Granger. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Leave you there? Then again, I think you owe me a back rub. I was pretty sore this morning."

"I owe you more than that." She murmured. "Anyway, weren't we going to go out and appreciate nature this weekend?"

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"Look, Granger, you're hurt. Don't push yourself."

"I'm fine, Malfoy. Come on, will it really hurt?"

"It might." He leaned forward and put his hand on top of hers. "Really, it's ok, we can do another time. Besides, I know _I'm_ up to my neck in work, _and_ it's really cold out there, anyway." He pulled back, sitting more comfortably on the chair by her bed.

Hermione conceded that he had a point, but having his hand on hers brought back a memory that wasn't really a memory.

"Malfoy? Did you stay here last night?"

He seemed to consider, before saying, "I waited until Madam Pomfrey told me you would be ok, and then I left."

"Did you come and talk to me before you left?"

"No," he said simply.

"Huh" she said to herself.

"What?"

"It's just, I had this dream…I guess it was a dream…where you were here, and you held my hand and there was a lot of giggling and questions and—" she had blushed slightly at the mortifying thought of actually having told Malfoy both that she wasn't a virgin and that she had a huge crush on him. Luckily, she thought, it hadn't happened.

Hermione, finally finished with her packing, had sat down on her bed, still thinking—mostly about Malfoy—when the object of her thoughts knocked on the door and poked his head into her room.

"There you are. What're you up to?"

"Just finished packing. What's up?"

"Care to join me in the common room?"

"Sure."

Behind Malfoy, she descended the stairs to their common room. Upon entering the room, Hermione was surprised to see a few butterbeers on the coffee table, and she noticed that the only light was coming from the blazing fireplace. If she didn't know better, Hermione would say Malfoy was trying to seduce her. The thought made her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Hermione decided not to confront him about it. "Oh, nothing. Thanks for the butterbeers. What's the occasion?" she asked, plopping down in her usual spot on the right side of the sofa.

"Well, we're not going to see each other for, like, 2 weeks. Besides, I figure some celebration is in order either way, for getting through the last 5 days."

She smiled. "Yeah, you can say that again. As much as I love school, I'm glad the week is over."

"Where are you going for the holidays?"

"To the burrow—Mrs. Weasley makes a mean Christmas dinner. What about you?"

"I'll be going back to my mum's house. It may not be the most lively of Christmases, and the food probably won't be amazing, but we haven't seen each other in a while, so I should really go." He took a sip of hi butterbeer.

"It doesn't sound like you really want to."

"Yeah, well, I kind of do, and I should, so I will...am I making sense?"

0

He was thankful when she didn't push the subject. "Perfect sense"

"Good" they both took drinks. Draco could feel the liquid warming him. As much as he loved hanging out with Hermione, he was feeling a bit nervous tonight. He didn't have a definite plan, so the drink was helping to calm his nerves.

"Can't you cook?"

"Well, I never really had to...house elves and all." She scowled at him slightly. "But I know the basics. I can boil water, and make scrambled eggs, and...no, that's about it."

Hermione snorted. "Wow, Malfoy that's a pretty pathetic menu."

"Oh, and you can do better?"

"Of course I can. Ever since I was little I would watch my mom cook and bake, and I learned what to do and what not to do, and then when I got older, she let me help her. Now I can make just about anything you give me a recipe for."

"For example?" He was curious.

"Let's see...Some of my favorites are pasta with ricotta cheese, peas, bacon, and onions, French onion soup, lemon loaf, omelets with peppers and tomatoes and cheese and onions and mushrooms, tomato soup, sweet potato pie with marshmallows, string beans with almonds, chocolate cake with mocha icing...shall I go on?" She grinned.

Draco grinned back. "No, my mouth is watering enough already. How do you know all that?"

"It's simple really. I mean, some of it is culinary instinct, but a lot of it is just understanding a recipe. You could learn if you tried."

"Then that's another thing you have to teach me."

"Seems like you need a lot of lessons on life."

"Hey, are you insulting my knowledge of everyday things?" He feigned hurt.

"Of course I am. You just make it so easy, Malfoy" she said, smirking.

He moved closer and reached out to hit her bent leg, which was curled so her ankle was under her other thigh. However, after hitting her, Draco didn't move back again, but stayed where he was. The closer he was the better, he thought.

They talked and talked for a very long while. Each finishing their first bottle, Draco opened two more and handed one to her, their fingers brushing as he did so. Maybe Draco imagined the shiver that seemed to sweep through her.

Much later that evening, many butterbeers into their conversation, they were no longer distanced. Hermione was sitting Indian-style facing him on the couch, her back against the armrest, and Draco had one knee bent in front of him, also facing her. The flames were lower now and casting a steady orange glow on everything in the room.

"Have you packed yet?" she said sometime late into the evening.

"Nah, I'll do it in the morning."

Hermione snorted. "You're such a procrastinator."

"That I am. But hey, at least I'm not an organized neat freak."

"Excuse me?" she huffed. "There's nothing wrong with being organized. At least I can actually _find_ things in my bag."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen your schoolbag. It's a disaster! All your parchment is ripped and crumpled and things are sticking out at weird angles. I mean, how do you find anything in there!"

"Well at least I don't spend hours making sure all the books in my room are alphabetically organized by author's last name. Now _that's_ crazy."

"I find no problem in wanting my room to be neat. So my books are alphabetized. So what? Does that mean that you can just..." At this point, she was ranting. Draco stopped listening.

She was flustered now. She looked beautiful, with her wild brown hair flying and catching the light and the soft glow of the fireplace intensifying the color of her cheeks, which were getting pinker by the minute, and her lips...bright and red and soft—he couldn't help himself.

Leaning forward so quickly she didn't have time to react, Draco cut off whatever she had been saying and planted his lips on hers.

He moved slowly at first, giving her time to get over the shock, but when she responded, Draco raised his hand and rested it on her cheek before moving it to the side of her neck and pulling her closer.

If Hermione had been surprised at his first move, she didn't care. He was so warm. As he put his hand to her neck, deepening the kiss, Hermione felt her body respond before her mind could process the information. Pressing her body more firmly into his, she put her arms around his neck and let her lips move with his.

Eventually, Draco let his tongue brush against her lower lip, asking for entrance. And she gave it to him. Fireworks were going off in his head as he traced her open lips with his tongue before pushing it into her mouth. Her own tongue came up to meet his. He could feel the tremors going through her supple body in response to the kiss.

She tasted delicious. The scent of raspberries seemed to be pervading his skin. It was everywhere.

Their tongues danced back and forth as Hermione's hand found its way into his hair. Her fingers brushed a sensitive spot on the back of his head and Draco shivered.

He was half kneeling, half lying on top of her, supporting himself with one arm, her shoulders against the armrest for support. Hermione was glad for it. If she had been standing, her legs probably wouldn't have held her. If she thought he had had an affect on her before, from a distance, she could barely comprehend the electricity running through her body now.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Draco pulled back. He was breathing heavily, as was she, when he rested his forehead on hers. Looking into her lidded brown eyes, he saw the swirl of emotion and knew his own were reflecting the same feelings.

"I think, Granger," he said quietly, "that there are some things you don't have to teach me."

She laughed huskily, remembering their earlier conversation. Her head still spinning, all she could manage was, "I can tell."

Finally, after catching his breath, Draco withdrew the hand on her neck and sat back on the couch. Putting her elbows on the armrest, Hermione similarly righted herself.

They looked at each other for a moment before she said, "why couldn't that have happened a week ago?"

"What do you mean?" They were speaking quietly, and even thought Draco wasn't sure why, he went along with it.

"We're both leaving tomorrow." He frowned slightly, remembering this. In fact, he had forgotten everything except for the feeling of her body and lips against his.

They were still sitting close enough so their knees touched, and Draco smirked. "I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time when we get back."

"Why don't we start now," she said, and this time Hermione surprised Draco and leaned toward him, setting her mouth firmly on his.

Putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, she opened her mouth the moment she felt his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

The delicious battle reigned, as they kneeled on the couch, the flames of the fire slowly dying out. When Draco again pulled back from their second fiery kiss, Hermione glanced at the clock next to the staircase and realized it was well past midnight.

"Damn, it's late." She looked back at him, hands still on his shoulder, and said "we should really get to bed."

"Should we? It's not all that late."

"Not all that late?! It's almost one in the morning!"

"Wow, Granger, you really know how to ruin a party."

She blushed, but saw that he was smiling and realized he was only kidding.

"Alright," he said, sighing. "Let's go."

He stood after her and they began toward the stairs, slowly, not wanting the night to end. But it had to. Hermione was right. It was very late, and the train would come early the next morning. If truth be told, he was actually quite tired himself.

At the top of the stairs, she turned to the right toward her room, but Draco put out a hand and gently grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and kissing her again.

After only a few moments, though, Hermione pulled back, before he got the chance to deepen the kiss further. He had no idea why he had done it in the first place, but it seemed that once Draco started kissing her, he couldn't quite get enough of it.

He noticed proudly as she stared at him, that she looked thoroughly kissed. A smirk tugged at his lips as he examined her face—blotchy, pink cheeks; puffed, redder than usual lips; her eyes were molten, pulling him in.

Until she blinked, sighed, and reluctantly pulled away from his embrace.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

She walked away, and when her door closed, Draco was still standing where she had left him.

Quietly, even though he was sure she wouldn't hear him, he spoke.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

000000000000

**Haha! YES!!! Was that epic or was that epic? I'd say the latter. Or the former. Either way...**

**It took me a while to write that. However, I think the end result was satisfactory. I've been waiting way too long for some action...you too, right? **

**As for the updating, now that I'm waist-deep in school, I'm gonna update every weekend with 7-8 page long chapters, rather than every 3 days with 4 page long chapters. Then I have time for schoolwork and you get more meat in each update. **

**Oh, also, I recently found this fanfiction called Before the Dawn by snarkyroxy. Maybe you know it (I say that because my friend Kate knew it, and we have very different tastes in fics, even when she used to read HP fics) but if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. It is spectacular. It's a Snape-Hermione, and if I hadn't read the 6****th**** and 7****th**** books, I would be totally convinced that her version was the truth. Absolutely the best fanfiction I've ever read. **

**Ok, so I'm wondering if you guys have noticed the very subtle first name vs. last name changes that have been going on. If not I'll clue you in...just because I can. **

**At first, they each refer to the other by last name. After Draco's talk with Blaise, however, Draco starts calling Hermione by her first name, though only in his head, not out loud. During the falling scenario, they were both calling each other by their first names, until the end of the chapter. Since then they are referring to the other by last name again, even though Draco wants to call her Hermione. Hence the last line of this chapter. **

**Comprendeis?**

**Good**

**Review! I is be needing your input!**

**-Ginger**


	13. Chapter 13: Whipped

**I got soooo many reviews for this last chapter! You all make me smile. :-D**

**Responses:**

**Seriyah: Please, I beseech you, be as random and crazy and long winded and funny as you can manage. Finding a kindred spirit make my day. For example?: once I was on the train and I noticed this woman listening to her iPod, and she was really into it. I do that, when I'm listening to something on my iPod I REALLY like, I have to restrain myself from singing loudly and breaking into dance (this is hard, because I REALLY like a lot of my music). Anyway, this woman was acting similarly, and I met her eyes and there was that moment, as I was nodding my head to my music and she to hers we totally got what the other was say: 'I do that too!' and we started giggling and nodding. Neither of us said anything, and she got off at the next stop, but........yeah, wow. See? Random monologues. I enjoy them. Give me one about my fic and I will bow at your feet. For serial. (PS- sleep deprived is the best way to read fanfictions *hehehehe*) BTW, how is it that we share, like, 4 favorite stories? **

**Writersz cramp: nice name. When I said 'that was epic' I was talking about the kissing scene, jsyk. I've never written anything remotely intimate like that, so I felt very proud of it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rob-girl: YOU ARE PHSYCIC! Nicccce. Hahaha, jk. Thanks, I liked the whole fireplace thing, too. I want it not to be purely physical for them, you know? Though, then again, there can be a fair amount of physicality. That's allowed, right? Hehehehehe. Anyway, hope you enjoy this only slightly less romantic chapter. **

**MysteryShadow101: Yeah, I try ti read and reread my chaps to make sure there are no errors, but no one's perfect. Once Luri (who I will introduce in my post-ch A/N) finally gets to editting them, though, the new set of eyes should help immensely. That's a good idea—maybe if I hadn't already started writing this chapter when you reviewed, I would have used it. But I do have a plan, and a cool one, if I may say so myself, so I'll just leave that for now. Thanks for the review!**

**Are you done being bored with my silly responses? For those of you who I don't respond to (either because you don't review or you're reviews aren't intriguing enough—sorry) you don't actually have to read those. However, sometimes I give little hints in my author's notes about upcoming events, so you might want to skim them, if you care that much. **

**Ummmmmm, does anyone have an idea for the name of this chapter? Hmmmmm, lemme think... Ahhhh, yes, I liked that line...**

Chapter 13: Whipped

Hermione lay down on her bed, under her covers. She couldn't quite go to sleep yet. It was difficult to even think straight. She could still feel his lips on her own, taste his tongue in her mouth, remember his warmth soaking through her clothes. Now that she was alone again she felt...cold.

She shivered and snuggled farther under the covers. Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to remember his exact taste. He had tasted like...mango. That was odd. Of course she didn't mind. He was delicious one way or another, and thinking of him warmed her up a bit.

But what happened now? Her eyes, opening, stared unseeing at the wall as she lay on her side. What would this change? Not that it was an unwelcome change, but she hated the idea of things becoming awkward. Did this mean they were dating now? Were they friends who liked to snog? No, that couldn't be it—she was too attracted to him for everything to stay the same after tonight...and she assumed he felt the same way.

How serious was he? She cringed at the thought that she was just another notch on his belt. Somehow she doubted it, but with guys—especially Malfoys, one could never tell. Then again, if she was just a conquest, why had it taken him over three months to make a move? No, that didn't make much sense. He could have done the same thing weeks ago and she would have welcomed it just as much. Hermione smiled to herself at that thought. No, logically (having finally regained the use of that part of her brain) this wasn't a one time thing—which led Hermione to the conclusion that he honestly liked her.

Well she honestly liked him too. She liked how he twiddled his quill between his fingers when he was thinking. She liked how casual and funny he always was. He was never without a witty comment, and she had caught on quickly, always firing one right back at him without fail. She liked how he could make her see light of a situation when she was really upset or annoyed. She liked that his platinum hair was long enough that it would fall in front of his eyes, and she had to restrain herself from reaching out and pushing it back. And now, she liked his deep, passionate kisses that made her weak. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but there was something about Draco's presence that made her both calm and nervous.

Wait a moment...Draco? She thought the word in her head, then mouthed it, letting his name roll of her tongue. Hermione liked it.

Draco

She repeated the name to herself while drifting off to sleep.

00000000000000000

The next morning came too early for Hermione. It felt like she had only just gone to sleep. Upon wondering why she was so tired, the contents of the previous evening rushed back to her all at once.

Hermione smiled brightly to herself even as her head began to spin with the force of the memories. Hermione couldn't help it—throughout her entire morning she couldn't stop smiling. It was the kind of smile that beamed across the room, the kind that she couldn't have hidden if she'd wanted to.

Finally, after finishing her morning routine, Hermione was calm enough to tame the bright smile on her face and put a more normal, albeit pleasant facade on.

Leaving her trunk at the end of her bed, Hermione left her room and almost skipped down to the common room. She found Draco sitting on the table she usually worked at. Upon her entrance, he looked up and she noticed his face brighten. Her own heart fluttered at the sight of him.

"Hey there," he said, jumping off of the table.

"Morning," she replied while striding towards him. Hermione wasn't sure what would happen if they got close, but she left it up to him to decide that.

And decide he did. Instead of stopping a comfortable distance away from her, he strode right up and kissed her on the mouth.

Hermione's surprise was overcome at the joy she felt at being in his arms again. Now that they were a little more sober, his kisses were less...aggressive. He was tender with her lips, licking and biting lightly. Hermione could barely command her brain to take in oxygen at all.

Draco felt her slump a bit against his body, and, without breaking the kiss, turned her around and began walking her toward the table.

Hermione, having barely realized they had moved at all, was surprised and relieved when her upper thighs hit the wooden table and she was able to take some weight off of her weak knees.

Too soon, Hermione thought, Draco pulled back. However, she was somewhat thankful. As much as she loved kissing him...over and over and over again...there was a question nagging in the back of her mind.

"Well good morning to you too." Hermione said. They both chuckled lightly, Hermione trying to regain her breathing. Having him so close wasn't helping.

"I can't seem to stop doing that can I?" His eyes glowed. "You're addictive.

She blushed and looked away, before glancing back at him and saying "Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you about something." The slightly more serious tone in her voice must have registered, for he stepped back a bit with a questioning look on his face, before turning and sitting on the table next to her.

"Shoot," he said simply.

She took a breath to steady herself and said "what does this mean...for us?"

He wasn't going to make this easy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I...we...we've been friends for a while. But now this...things aren't going to stay the same, are they?"

"Do you want them to?" he said, and when she glanced at him, he had a slight frown on his face.

She pushed herself up and sat on the table next to him, turning slightly toward him. "No," Hermione said, smiling a bit. "I don't. The question is, what are we now?"

Draco's face brightened a bit. "Does it have to have a name?"

"No, I guess not, but a definition might be nice."

He smirked at her. "Alright, you are the girl I love to hang out with and snog senseless. Does that work for you?"

She couldn't hide her smile from him, no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, lingering slightly on his warm skin. "That works just perfectly."

Draco smiled back at her and stood up. "Walk down to breakfast with me?"

Hermione's smile dimmed and she looked at the floor worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"No...nothing...it's just..." she trailed off.

"Granger..." he said in a warning voice.

She looked up at him. "The last time we walked into the Great Hall together, everyone started whispering and looking at us."

"Does that really bother you?" he said, looking surprised.

"No, it's not just that, it's, well...Harry and Ron gave me a hard time about it, and I don't want to have to defend myself against them again. Besides," she added, smirking, "I'm not sure I could resist giving you a goodbye kiss, even in front of the Great Hall."

Draco nodded at her reasoning. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I _am_ irresistible after all." He smirked when she rolled her eyes hit him playfully on the arm. "And as nice as it would be to have everything out in the open, I don't know if my friends or yours would react well to it, let alone the rest of the school. You may be used to everyone's scorn and whispered comments, being Potter's mate and all, but I don't really need it this year."

She decided not to comment on the last part of his statement. "The Great Draco Malfoy afraid of a little school gossip?" The both laughed, but Hermione sobered quickly. "No, you're right. For now, let's just keep this behind closed doors."

"Thank God for our own personal rooms."

She smiled at him as more...risqué thoughts sidled into the front of her brain at his words. Blushing slightly, she pushed them back as soon as they came. _Not now!_

"But just because we don't walk _into_ the Great Hall together doesn't mean we can't walk _down_ together."

"No, it doesn't...but I still won't be able to give you a goodbye kiss."

"Why don't we just take care of that now?" he said, and smirked leaning down and planting his lips on hers once again.

000000000

Draco sat on the train staring out of the window. He was sharing a compartment with Pansy and Greg, but they were both as quiet as he. No one could think of anything to say, and it didn't matter. None of them really wanted to talk—especially not Draco.

He was afraid if their conversation strayed anywhere near Hermione…_anywhere_ near her, he would blurt out the events of the previous evening (and that morning as well). As great as his friends were, he wasn't sure exactly how they would take this…relationship he had going with Hermione. Greg was more of a pacifist, but Pansy would probably have a fit. She wasn't quite so accepting yet of non-purebloods. He hoped that she would come to terms with it eventually, but she was supposed to be his girlfriend, if for out-of-the-ordinary reasons. Maybe once she and Blaise got together and she could no longer claim the title, he could let her know that he and Hermione were…

Were what? He had avoided the question this morning not only because he didn't think it mattered, but also because he wasn't sure himself. Wasn't he the famous Slytherin bachelor (or man-whore in some eyes)? Didn't he have a reputation to uphold?. Was one girl worth losing it?

The answer came immediately.

Yes

She was worth all of it. It was insane for Draco to be so smitten with one girl, but there was something about her that drew him in, even though he couldn't say exactly what it was.

_Damn, Draco, you are so whipped. _

He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the cold glass, and her face floated into his mind. He remembered her laugh, her smile, her hair, her eyes, her lips, her taste, her scent.

Draco was glad of his ability to school his outward emotions as he stopped the smile from appearing on his face. _And best of all, she's mine! _He thought. _And I'm hers, completely. _

0000000000

Hours later, Hermione sat on her bed in the room she shared with Ginny at the Burrow. Forearms on her knees, facing Ginny's bed, she waited for an answer.

"Gin, I asked you a question. What did I tell you about keeping things from me?"

Ginny rolled over and looked at Hermione, grinning. "I don't have to tell you _anything_." Hermione knew full well that Gin was just baiting her, and was really dying to reveal everything to her best friend. But she was gonna make her work for it.

"You don't, do you?" Hermione grinned back, picked up her pillow, and threw it at Ginny's head.

She shrieked, sat up somewhat, and threw it back. Hermione easily dodged the badly-thrown pillow, and they both dissolved into giggles, trying to stay quiet. Mrs. Weasley had come into the room only minutes ago telling them it was time for bed.

"Alright! Fine!" Ginny said after a minute. "You win! I'll tell you."

Ginny sat up in bed and Hermione scooched forward. She had been dying of curiosity ever since she had seen Ginny curl up against Harry's side on the train and mouth to her 'later.'

"Spill."

Ginny smiled. "Well, alright, where to start? Okay, so by the time you convinced me that I was being a prick," Hermione rolled her eyes at her, but she continued. "Harry was avoiding _me_. Of course that made me even more upset, but—"

"But once_ you_ have a quest, not much can stop you."

"You got that right," Ginny said, laughing. "But then you were in the Hospital Wing, and then there was so much work, and all those tests and essays, and even as much as I wanted to seek him out, I could barely find the time to brush my teeth, let alone have an important conversation. But then last night I finally found him after our last class, and I took him aside and told him that there were some things I wanted to say to him. He was confused, but let me lead him to the Room of Requirement. I just wanted to be alone with him, and you know how impossible it is to find anyplace private in this school."

Hermione nodded, an image flashing in her head of the events recently taking place in her own private quarters. _No! This is about Gin, not me! Why does my brain keep doing that?_

Ginny was talking again. "So we went to the Room of Requirement, which presented itself as just a little common room with some couches and a fireplace.

"Anyway, he was still confused. So I sat him down and told him that I was sorry for reacting the way I did. That I was a bit overwhelmed, but that didn't mean I should brush him off. That I was confused for a while, but I thought a lot about it and the truth is that I really care about him and I love him too.

"And then I stopped talking and he just stared at me for a second and then started grinning, and I was grinning back, and...well, er…happily ever after, right?"

Hermione laughed along with her friend, but then gave her a skeptical look. "That's it? Really, Gin, I know you too well for that. Come on, give me the details."

"I don't think you could handle the details, 'Mione" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

They both laughed raucously at that. "Don't flake out on me now! Tell me!" She saw the look on Ginny's face. "Well, maybe not the gruesome details, but a general overview would be greatly appreciated."

They giggled again, and Ginny spoke. "Ok, er, well, instead of having that serious talk I imagined, all he did was tell me that he loved me too and, like, attack me. We must have snogged for a good 20 minutes. And, er, then I started taking off his shirt, and…well…you can imagine the rest."

Hermione grinned wickedly. She knew Ginny was no virgin. She and Harry had finally done it late summer, and, having just come back from Australia, the two girls had both been able to talk about their experiences with each other. Hermione prized such a relationship above all else.

"That's all you're gonna give me, Gin? Really? Come on, you know I can take it, and I _know_ you want to tell me."

Ginny sighed and lay back horizontally on her own bed. Apparently she found it easier to talk about sex when she wasn't actually looking at Hermione, but instead reliving the scene in her head, staring at the ceiling. Hermione understood.

"Well, he kind of… basically he ravished me. God, it was even better than usual. I forget how great it is to be with him sometimes…and then, you know, be _with_ him. I mean, it was the Room of Requirement and all, so if we'd wanted, we could have just wished for a bed and it would have appeared…but I kind of liked the idea of just doing it on the sofa. So we did…" There was a pause.

"Who was on top?"

Hermione had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing when Ginny raised her head and looked at Hermione, mouth open and eyebrows raised. After a second, though, she gave Hermione a friendly glower, rested her head back again, and said simply, "me."

Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Ginny joined her, before saying, "God, have I ever told you how big he is? It's amazing"

Hermione shrieked and threw the nearby pillow at her friend again. "Gin!" she exclaimed. "I did _not_ need to know that!"

And together they dissolved into hysterics. The two friends couldn't stop laughing for an unknown amount of time.

At that moment, there was knocking and Harry walked in, looking tired, in his sleep pants. They both stopped laughing abruptly.

"What the bloody hell are you two laughing about? I'm trying to sleep here!" Hermione glanced at Ginny, who was subtly giving Harry a once-over. She grinned and then Ginny glanced at her. They looked at each other for a moment before doubling over once again.

Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't draw breath for what seemed like hours. But every time she looked back up at Ginny, or worse, Harry, who was still standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face, she went right back into hysterics.

Finally, after regaining her composure, she looked up at Harry, and said, trying not to laugh, 'nothing, Harry. Just girl talk—go back to bed."

They snickered as he gave them one last perplexed look before stepping back and closing the door.

Still chuckling, the two lay down on their beds, still thinking amusedly about the situation.

"Now all we need is to find someone for you."

"Gin," Hermione whined, but couldn't help grinning at the ceiling. She was considering telling Ginny about this strange new…thing with Draco. Hermione never liked keeping things entirely to herself, as some people might suspect.

"No, really. I wonder who's available in school?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, actually, Gin…"

She wasn't listening. "There's Louis in my year, and Harper in Hufflepuff—but I don't think he's your type—Steven and Greg in Ravenclaw. You'd liked Steven, I think."

"Ginny…"

"But I wouldn't even consider setting you up with a Slytherin." Hermione's heart dropped at the words. "That's just gross and wrong and mean and cruel. I'd never do that to you. I'd probably puke if you ever started dating a Slytherin."

Hermione stated quietly, "they're not all that bad."

"Well, admittedly a couple have changed a bit…but Slytherin is Slytherin. Look, I know you think Malfoy's cool now and you get along well enough, and I accept it, but it annoys me that you're giving him another chance after all of the times he's hurt you."

"Gin, please, just don't. I like him. Why can't you be okay with that?"

She sighed. "You're right. Sorry, 'Mione. But anyway, I'll try and think of someone to hook you up with."

"I don't need it, Gin. I can find a man on my own." Ginny didn't have to say anything for Hermione to know she had a skeptical look on her face.

"Believe me, Hermione, you need me."

Hermione laughed at her friend, but it was halfhearted. She had been hoping that Ginny would understand…would even be happy that Hermione had actually found someone. But after that conversation, she knew Ginny may never accept it. So who _could_ she tell? Hermione's heart weighed her down even more when she thought:

_No one. I can't tell anyone. It has to be a complete secret. _She sighed quietly and realized, childish as it was, that she needed a hug. _I wish Draco were here_. Even in the darkness she felt her cheeks turn slightly pink. _I miss him. How weird is that? I saw him this morning! Well, maybe it's that I know I'm not going to see him for a while. This is insane! Why am I so obsessed? I feel like I have to _do_ something…hmmmmm, wait a minute. _Hermione giggled, an idea coming to her, and thinking of the old cartoons she used to watch, and how when a character had an idea, a light bulb went on above their heads. Where was her light bulb? _Well, I mean, wouldn't that be a bit forward? Maybe…but maybe he'd appreciate it. I wonder if I could get Mrs. Weasley's help? No, she'd want to ask who it was for. I mean, I can do it on my own, but when am I gonna get that space for myself?_

Hermione pondered until the late hour overcame her, and she fell asleep.

**Hi! Ok, so a little shorter than the last one, but that seemed like a good place to end. Can you guess what she's gonna do? Probably not, but that's ok, you'll find out soon enough. **

**I would like to briefly point something out to you all. In these last few chapters, TONS of people have added this story as an alert or favorite. You guys are awesome, and at some point I will browse through my thousands of fanfiction emails and find all of your names and thank you. Now, however, I am instead asking you to review. If you liked it enough to alert it, and especially to favorite it, you must have something to say! I know I always do (about everything, actually). So send me your reviews. Tell me what stupid idiotic things I'm doing and praise the few things I get right, and then tell me one random fact about you. As you can tell, I LOVE randomness. **

**Ooglybooglyboo!**

**..........soooo, yeah**

**So I would like to introduce you to the best person ever, Luri. She is my bff (beta fan fictioner) who has decided to take pity on my bad writing skittles and edit this story. I'll probably be republishing the previous chapters soon, once I get her awesome feedback, so that future readers will not be angered by my spelling errors and stop reading :-P and she will edit all my future chapters (not including this one) before I even publish them, giving you all the benefit of a new set of eyes in the creation process. Please give a big round of applause to Luridel, Queen of the Series of Tubes (NOT a big truck). **

**And now she's probably really embarrassed that I said all those cool things about her. Well, TOO BAD, luri. I will give appreciation where it's due. You're the best :-D**

**So, review? Yay!**

**-Ginger**

**PS - Happy Valentine's Day! And happy Friday the 13th! hehehehe. Isn't it funny how the only way to have V-day on a Saturday, which is best for everyone, is to simultaneously have a Friday the 13th? interesting....**


	14. Chapter 14: To Cake or Not to Cake

**3's to all of you guys who read and reviewed the very night I updated :-D**

**Responses:**

**Stend: I have, in fact, noticed you've reviewed. Hi Megan! See, you set a good example for other people. That is a sensible random fact: your name. And I'll tell you a secret, random fact about me...my name isn't really Ginger! But I didn't say that out loud, right? Hehehe, anyway, I especially appreciate the comment about my story being believable. It annoys me when people go way off the plot, so I'm sticking to it amap, but adding my own special twist, so thanks. :-) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Rob-girl: I know, Ginny can be a bit intolerant. In most stories I've read Harry and Ron are the objectors, and Ginny takes Hermione's side, but I wanted to do mine differently, so Ginny's as much against Draco as Ron, while Harry is the one Hermione can open up to...and will, at some point in the future. Oh, wait, I didn't say that. What are you talking about? :-P. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HPGW4eva: Love? I wouldn't exactly call it love. Love is a very strong word, and I don't throw it around lightly. But that's beside the point. Thank you. Of course they're excited! Wouldn't you be if you found a hot new boyfriend (ish person) who loved to make out with you nonstop? That's what I thought you'd say. And yeah, it's annoying that they have to keep it a secret. Then again, that's part of the fun! Thanks for the review. I appreciate it :-)**

**MysteryShadow101: Did I mention I love your show name? It's pretty awesome. Thanks, I liked the title too. The idea was just so funny, when I wrote it I actually laughed out loud, so it was a good candidate. Yes, Blaise is staying at Hogwarts—mostly because his home life SUX right now. I didn't directly mention it only because it wasn't of the utmost importance and I figured it would become clear in due time. I have in fact seen She's The Man. I enjoy Gouda. Hehe. Actually, that is one of my random facts on my profile. However, since you gave me a random fact, I owe you one (good thing I have so many random facts up my sleeve, or I'd be worried I'm going to go out of business soon). Love Song by Sara Bareilles is my favorite song ever. I even learned how to play it on the piano and will hopefully be performing it in my school's Junior Variety Show. Hmmmmm, that was, in fact, many facts. I guess you'll just owe me a bunch in your next review :-D. PS – you get a gold star for coolest review yet. It sounds like the kind I would leave. You should write a story just so I can write a weird review for it. **

**Sadistic pale one: I did that on purpose. It's not even clear at the beginning of this chapter, but you'll get it soon enough. Enjoy!**

**Nightcrawlerfw: I know, it's difficult to be sworn to secrecy to oneself. Hahaha, I am addicted as well, though I usually only stay up until 12:30 at most. It has been increasingly distracting. Meh. Well...I guess that was a random fact for me, so thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Mr. Fix-it: Awwww, thank you! I appreciate your review immensely. It puts to bed all of my worries about the pace and the realism and writing skills and...just thanks. *hugs***

**Seriyah: you already got my response. I just couldn't wait with that one. But you're here simply because I wanted to thank you publicly for being awesome. **

**Wow, those are some really long responses. Sorry, people, I don't mean to go on like that, but it's nice to have a conversation with someone. Right? Of course right. You didn't have to read them, after all. You could have, but whatever, do what you want. I always do—unless my parents interfere—which is a lot of the time *looks up and growls at ceiling*. Silly parental units, trix are for kids...as are fanfictions. Hehehe. My mom can officially no longer read my fanfiction ever since the...events...of chapter 12. I told her so. She was dying of curiosity. Well that's TOO BAD. She's my mother for goodness sake! That's just...wrong. She can't know I write things like that. **

**Alright! Fine, I'll shut up now. Responding to cool reviewers puts me in a very good, albeit talkative mood. Just go and read, wenches! Stop listening to my pointless blathering! **

Chapter 14: To Cake or Not to Cake

"Hey, you. Wake up, sleepy! What are you doing in bed at this hour? Get ready! We're going Christmas shopping today, remember!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over, putting a hand up to cover her eyes. "Why is it so bright in here? And do you have to be so bloody loud, Gin?"

Ginny looked concerned. "You ok, 'Mione?"

"I hate when you call me that," she mumbled.

"Are you okay, _Hermione_?" she teased.

"No"

Ginny kneeled beside Hermione's bed to get a better look at her. Hermione scrunched her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Migraine," she moaned.

"Oh, you poor thing. How bad is it?"

"Well, it's a migraine Gin, what do you expect?" she said irritably. "All this light is really hurting. My head is throbbing fit to burst. It's bloody painful."

"Hey, you want me to get you some medicine?"

"Nah, I'll just sleep it off."

"No, I should get you a Headache Potion.'

"I don't need it, Gin."

"If it's this bad, you do." She paused, then sighed, "alright, how about I bring it to you and leave it on the table here. You can drink it or not, but at least then you'll have it."

Hermione nodded and Ginny left the room for a few minutes before coming back in with a small vial. "Here it is. Why do you think you've got a headache anyway?"

"It's one of those period things with me—every month I get one of these," and a wince crossed her face.

"Ouch. So I guess you're not coming to Diagon Alley with us?"

"No…but this usually doesn't last too long. When I'm feeling better I'll let you guys know and floo to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright, I'll tell mum what's happened." Ginny placed one hand on Hermione's exposed temple, and gave it an affectionate rub. Then she got up and walked to the doorway, turning around before she left. "Feel better, Hermione."

Guilt welled up in Hermione's chest, but she smiled at her friend and closed her eyes. Ginny turned off the lights as she left.

Hermione waited a long while until, finally, she heard the whooshing sound of the floo multiple times, floors below, and then the house was silent.

She sighed inwardly, then pushed off the covers and stood up. She left her room slowly, making sure there really _was_ no one in the house anymore, and made her way downstairs. The kitchen and living room were empty.

Hermione sighed again, audibly this time, and made her way toward the kitchen. Pausing just inside the doorway for a moment, she moved around getting things out of various cupboards and the refrigerator and setting them on an empty counter, thinking.

Hermione had spent some time in the last day or two trying to think of how she could get the kitchen to herself for a few hours and make her present for Draco. Finally, she came up with the idea of faking sickness the day they were to go to Diagon Alley to shop. Hermione had debated it for a while, but decided it would only take an hour or two and she could always fake recuperation too and rejoin them in the middle of the day.

It was only 8:30 in the morning but the sun was already up somewhat, and the windows on the East side of the kitchen (since it was in a corner of the house) were filtering in light across the refrigerator and onto the floor. Hermione stood in front of the window, leaning on the counter, looking out at the sun.

She frowned. Hermione felt bad about ditching her friends. She really did want to spend the day with them, but this was her own Christmas shopping, in a way, and the kind that no one could know about. She fought the guilt rising in her chest, and finally subdued it with the though of Draco's face when he got her present.

Turning back into the kitchen, she set to work, beating the butter and sugar and eggs, sifting the flour and baking soda, adding chocolate powder, melting the semisweet chocolate, and finally combining all of her carefully memorized and measured mixtures together to make the batter, pouring it into 2 buttered cake pans and sticking them in the heated oven. She took the chicken-shaped timer that Mrs. Weasley kept in her kitchen and set it, so she would know when the cake layers were ready.

Afterwards, she started making the icing, taking out more butter and sugar, along with some instant coffee in the back of the Weasleys' refrigerator.

Once she was done with that, Hermione set aside the icing and went to cleaning the kitchen. No one could know what she was really doing home alone, so she made sure that everything was washed and dried and put back where it belonged. She even sponged down the counters she had gotten messy. When she was done, Hermione was pleased to see everything looked exactly the same, except for the oven which was on, and the bowl of icing on the table.

Satisfied, Hermione turned from the kitchen and jogged upstairs to get a quill and some parchment. She almost sat down right there to write her letter, but remembered she had to be able to hear the timer go off for the cake. Bringing the items down to the living room, she sat at the couch, leaning over the coffee table, and began to write.

_Draco,_

_Happy Christmas!_

_Surprised? I would hope so. I was thinking of you the other night, and how you asked about the things I could cook. I mentioned this cake, if you recall—the chocolate one with mocha icing? Anyway, it's one of my favorites, and I thought you would enjoy it, so there it is. _

_I miss you. I know it's silly, since it's been less than a week, but I miss our nightly chats. I looked forward to them every day, and now, even surrounded by all these people, there are moments I wish you were here. And then of course there are some other things I'm missing too..._

_Well would you look at me, I'm blushing. It's odd—I usually __never__ do something so forward or spontaneous, but I had the idea and couldn't help myself. I guess you just have that affect on me. _

_Sorry I'm sending this a bit early for Christmas. I figured all the owls would be taken by that time, and besides, I didn't want to have to explain to anyone why I needed to borrow their owl for some mysterious present. Hopefully Harry will think Hedwig is just out hunting. _

_By the way, you should really be thanking me profusely. I faked an illness this morning so I could get the house to myself and make this for you while everyone else is out shopping in Diagon Alley. I know, it's very Slytherin of me, isn't it? Don't worry, once I send this, I'll pretend I've gotten all better and join them, so you didn't ruin my __whole__ day. _

_Anyway, my vacation has been nice so far. The entire Weasley family is here, of course, along with Harry and myself. Well, everyone except Fred, but George is—_

Hermione paused, quill in the air, and realized the folly in her words. She didn't want to bring up the war, now of all times! She dipped into her ink again and crossed out the previous sentence.

—_Harry and myself. Mrs. Weasley, as I've told you, is a wonderful cook, and I've been helping her out in the kitchen when I can. Soon, you'll be able to vouch for my fantastic skills, right? We've also been playing Quidditch out in the backyard. Well, Ginny and Harry and Ron and George and Bill and Charlie have. Percy and I choose to stay safely on the ground. Have I ever mentioned I hate flying? I haven't? Alright then, I hate flying. Now you know. __Never__ let me near a broom. _

_How are your holidays so far? How's your mother? What've you been doing? Write me back as soon as you can. _

Hermione paused. Love? No. From? Of course not. Sincerely? Nah. Oh...

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Satisfied, Hermione put down her quill and read through the letter again smiling to herself. Yes, it was a nice, friendly, interesting letter. She hoped he would like it.

Hermione had thought about addressing him by his last name, but this was a letter after all. It was different from being in front of him, exchanging witty banter.

Hermione jumped when she heard the _ding_ from the kitchen, signaling that the cake was done. She walked in briskly and opened the oven, pulling out a cake tester at the same time. Poking the metal stick into the cake, she realized it needed another minute or two. _This_ she thought _is culinary instinct, not just reading from a recipe_. Hermione smiled to herself in pride and closed the oven again, going back to the living room.

She folded up the parchment after reading it yet again and slipped it in the envelope she had brought down. She put a stopper in her inkwell, but refrained from going upstairs to put her things away or retrieve Hedwig, just in case the cake was done before she got back downstairs.

Hermione began to pace the living room, thinking about Draco. She was doing this wonderful, sweet thing for him. She wondered what he would do in return. Would he think that she was only trying to get a nice present from him? Had he thought of getting her a present? Had he thought about her at all? Hermione bit her lip, but chose to ignore the worry she felt at that thought.

Sensing that the cake was done, she went back into the kitchen and checked it. She was, of course, right, and pulled it out of the oven to set the two layers gently on the stove top to let them cool.

Leaning against the opposite counter, Hermione settled back into her thoughts. She liked to be alone. She loved her friends enormously, but everyone needs time to themselves, and cooking was helping her mood even more. Hermione was extremely content at the moment, and didn't try and stop her mind from drifting back to Draco.

She remembered the way he had caught her off guard that night in the common room by kissing her in the middle of a tirade. She remembered how he had completely taken her over. Hermione shivered at the memory of his strong kiss, and how she seemed to melt at his touch.

Hermione thought about what might happen when she got back. Would he have forgotten about her? Would he remember what they shared? Would he have had second thoughts? Or would he hold her close as if he would never let her go? Would he push her up against a wall and kiss her feverishly?

She let a scene play out in her head. Draco would come into their common room, after not having seen her in 2 weeks, and he would cross to where she stood, leaning against the back of the sofa, waiting for him. He would take her by the hips and push himself against her before claiming her lips with a bruising kiss. He would let his hands move across her stomach and back and waist as his tongue did battle with hers. He would push her up to sit precariously on the top of the couch, and she would open her knees so he could step between them. Then he would pull away from her mouth and scatter his kisses lower, his soft lips coming into contact with the line of her jaw down to the junction at her ear. He would bite her ear lobe lightly and she would moan. He would trail kisses lower, creating a line of them down her neck and onto the exposed part of her shoulder. Then he would drag his hand up from her waist and bring it to the shoulder of her shirt, pulling it down—

Hermione awoke sharply as if from a deep sleep with her right hand half covered in icing. She realized with a shock that she had moved it behind her to give herself more support, and that her other hand was on her neck. Hermione felt her face go red when she realized heat was pounding between her thighs.

She stood straighter and mentally scolded herself as she began to lick the icing off of her hand (she wasn't just going to waste it). Part of her asked, _what's wrong with imagining?_ But the common sense overwhelmed it, saying in a strong voice, _there's no need to be indecent._ Hermione let out an audible 'Hmph' and set about laying out the cake and icing one layer, before putting the other on top and lathering the rest with icing.

Finally, having calmed down, Hermione went to find a box to put the cake in.

_What is wrong with you?_

_There's nothing wrong with me. I'm simply putting my under-used imagination to work. _

_Yeah, well, you should watch out for that. _

_And why should I?_

_Why?! You should be ashamed of yourself—thinking those thoughts about some boy..._

_A boy I've known for months! A boy I've learned to like...a lot! I'm 18, for God's sakes, am I not allowed to have fantasies?!_

_But you have to admit, he's distracting you. _

_Of course not! What are you talking about?_

_You just ditched your friends to bake him a cake. What is that called except a distraction?_

_Yeah, well...I wanted to be alone anyway. Besides, I'm going to join them in a few minutes. No harm, no foul, right?_

_And you just zoned out completely for 5 minutes and imagined him possessing you._

_What?! How dare you! I had no such thoughts. _

_If your hand hadn't slipped into the icing, we both know you'd still be standing there, imagining things much more X rated. _

_That's ridiculous, I—_

_Don't deny it, you know it's true_

_And what's so bad about that, huh? We're both adults. I can choose who I want. So what if I want to shag him? _

Having found a box, Hermione had just put the cake inside and said a spell to keep it from moving around when the argument in her head came to this. She clapped a hand over her mouth and stared, unseeing, out the window. Did she really?

The sides of her brain had stopped yelling at each other, and for some reason, even though she was extremely confused at the moment, the idea of voices arguing in her head suddenly amused her. Before she knew it, Hermione was double over laughing.

She went into the bathroom after a minute, still chuckling and looked in the mirror at herself.

"Hermione Granger, there is something seriously wrong with you."

She stared at herself in amusement, hands on hips, for a moment longer before turning and leaving the bathroom again.

Gathering herself together, she brought the remaining parchment and ink, along with her quill, back up to her room. She then walked to Harry and Ron's room to find Hedwig. The snowy owl hooted as she entered and jumped to the edge of her open cage.

"Hey there, Hedwig. I've got something for you to deliver," she said, holding out her arm.

Hedwig jumped to Hermione's arm, obviously happy to have a job to do. Hermione walked back downstairs with Hedwig and set her down on the windowsill, scratching her head. Putting the envelope on top of the box, Hermione tied it so it wouldn't open and the letter wouldn't fly away, then brought it over to where Hedwig stood waiting.

"Do you think you can handle this? It's going to Draco's house. Draco Malfoy? You know him, right? It's a bit heavy, but you don't have to take it especially far...I think." Hermione had never thought about where Draco lived. Even when she had been to the Manor last year—Hermione shuddered at the memory—they had apparated. She didn't know where it was. And maybe they had moved somewhere else now. But Hedwig was the brightest bird she knew, and could find anyone, no matter where they were.

Hedwig jumped down from the sill and eyed the large box warily. But Hermione knew how to manipulate the owl.

"I could always get Pig to help you."

Hedwig looked up at her again and hooted indignantly, sticking out her leg.

There was less rivalry now between the two birds, ever since Pig had become an official adult (in age at least) and turned less...well, psychotic was the best word Hermione could think of. But Hedwig still felt superior to the small owl and jumped at any chance to do better than him.

Hermione tied the box to her foot and watched as Hedwig jumped out the window, falling a bit before flapping her wings heavily and gaining height. She hoped the snowy owl would be able to handle the large package, and silently wished her luck, watching as she turned left and flew out of sight.

Once the owl was gone, Hermione took her wand from her pocket and said "_expecto patronum_." The silver otter appeared in front of her easier than usual. Hermione had always had trouble with this spell, but it was less difficult when she thought about Draco and the evening before their departure. That was the memory Hermione chose.

She murmured a message to the glowing animal and told it to find Ginny, then watched as it flew out of sight, strangely similar to having just watched Hedwig do the same thing, though the two animals had gone in different directions.

Hermione turned back into the kitchen and washed the rest of the dishes, until a silver horse came galloping into the room.

In Ginny's voice, it spoke. "Go on ahead to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sadly, the beautiful horse evaporated after it spoke, and Hermione walked to the door of the kitchen. She turned around and scanned the room, making sure everything looked normal, before entering the living room and crossing to the fireplace.

Taking a pinch of floo powder from the mantelpiece, Hermione threw it into the flames, which turned green. Stepping into them, she said calmly, "The Leaky Cauldron." She was gone in a puff of smoke.

000000000000000000

Draco was wearing a warm cloak against the cold evening. He was outside raking some leaves. Of course, it would have been easier to just take out his wand, but Draco liked the manual labor. And, even though he would never tell anyone, Draco had a thing for gardening. It was an odd habit that he had never mentioned to his friends, but something about being outside in the dirt with a rake or a hose or a shovel calmed him. It let his mind wander. And wander it did.

As usual, Draco was thinking about Hermione. For the thousandth time, he asked himself, _why can't I stop? She's so addictive. Draco, you need to get your head checked._ But even when he thought this, he couldn't help but smile at himself. She was just...herself. How could he stop himself?

He wondered what he would do if she showed up on his doorstep, randomly. He probably wouldn't give her time to say hello before jumping her—Draco laughed out loud as Blaise's words came back to him. He would show her around the small house he and his mother had moved into sometime over the summer—there were too many painful memories from the Manor. It was too big for the both of them anyhow.

And Narcissa...Draco wondered how she would react to Hermione. Having a quiet secluded life was doing her good, as far as Draco could tell. She had welcomed him from the train and actually given him a hug. This was a rare occurrence in the Malfoy family, but when he had confronted her about it she had said simply, "well, there wasn't enough of that before." Draco was more than happy at this turn of events.

But at the same time, there were still moments when he could sense she was not altogether healed. She became quiet for hours at a time and would retreat to her room, or start cleaning. Draco knew, despite what he had done, she missed Lucius, even if it was only for companionships' sake. After all, he had been her husband for decades. Draco knew the drastic change in lifestyle was hard for her at times.

However, holding onto her husband's memory wasn't doing either of them any good. He was gone, off to Azkaban, might as well be dead as far as Draco was concerned. Lucius had not been sad and scared at the end of the war because he had had a change of heart. No, Draco knew it was only because he had found out he was on the loosing side, and that disgusted Draco.

Draco's thoughts were momentarily interrupted with a flap of wings above him. A snowy owl was flying low with a large package under its feet. Figuring it was another Owl-Post purchase that his mother usually got this time of year, he went back to work.

Anyway, Draco was unsure of how much resentment his mother still retained by this time—whether she had fully given up the old values or was simply hiding them. If she knew the way he felt about Hermione—a know-it-all, a muggleborn, a member of the golden trio—would she respect her son's wishes or turn against him, as so many had for various reasons, and tear him down? Narcissa could be vicious when she wanted to. She knew what buttons to push. Hopefully, though, she would see past her previous ideals, if such a circumstance arose, and accept Hermione.

It was at that thought that Draco finally finished raking. He sighed and, seeing his breath materialize in front of him, realized how cold he was. Stowing the rake in a small shed, he walked briskly to the backdoor of his mother's house.

Draco walked in and hung his coat on the back of a chair before sitting down to await dinner.

In the process he didn't notice Narcissa close the refrigerator door quickly and slip a note into the pocket of her robes.

0000000000000000

**You're probably saying 'NO WAY'. Well I'm here to tell you, yes way. It's unnerving, I know, but that's the way it is. You'll find out her reaction soon enough...well, next week anyway. **

**Alright, 2 things I wanted to discuss in my A/N:**

**1 – I apologize for my review responses being so long, I really do. It's just that I enjoy getting feedback, and want to let people know what I think. But to reduce your suffering, maybe I should just respond directly. I mean, if you all don't mind them, then it's all right. But it can be boring if you do read them (the ones that aren't yours in some cases) and confusing when you want to jump only to the A/N after the responses. Review to inform me of your vote. **

**2 – What did you think of Hermione's whole fantasy thing? I didn't really mean for that to happen. I was just in that general sort of mood and started writing and couldn't help myself. I think it's ok generally, but I don't want this to seem all porno on you guys, like I'm adding sex because I can (and because it's sex—I mean, come on) and that it doesn't have much to do with the story itself. Anyway, let me know if I should sex it down a bit. **

**Seems I'm asking a lot of questions from you guys. Well...maybe that's just an excuse to get reviews *wiggles eyebrows*. Ok, so it's not, but it can be an excuse for you to *give* reviews. Right? Of course right. **

**Don't forget, random fact about yourself! And I mean, really, who doesn't like to talk about themselves? Precisely. **

**I hate techno music!**

**-Ginger**


	15. Chapter 15: Snapped

**Salutations from New York City! Hopefully this update will brighten your day a little. I am SOOOOOO sorry this took so long to update. I've been feeling kind of out of it lately, and I've had some serious writer's block lately. I know, I'm a horrible, cruel person. Forgive me!!!!**

**This kind of feels like it's going to be a filler chapter, but hopefully it's not too bad. I mean, if it were up to me, I would just lock Hermione and Draco in a room together and write the sex scene and they all live happily ever after. However, authors have to listen to their stories, and this story is saying right now 'it's winter break, they can't be together!' And I'm like 'damn it,' but an author must obey its story; they would not be an author without it. ******

**Responses:**

**Stend: you don't like the snogging and such? Well, that's your prerogative. Maybe my raging hormones are more intense than yours. Believe me, by the time you're 16, sex is very hard to ignore :-P. Random fact: I am obsessed with Ancient Egypt for no apparent reason. It fascinates me. Anyways….yes I will do whatever I want to. Enjoy the chappie!**

**Seriyah: as usual, your reviews leave me smiling. Yes, techno music sucks…it's weird and pointless. Woot! You should get yourself tested for Alzheimer's…hehehehe, jk. Well thank you. I was trying to be in tune with what my reader would be thinking when they read that, and I thought I would be saying in my head "NO WAY", so I addressed that first. ******** Don't worry, Pig is still psychotic, just less so. He kind of bothered me, so I thought I'd make him chiller. 1****st**** of all, what is it with the biting and licking? I mean, it's absolutely hilarious, but I think you could be more threatening than…biting someone. Unless of course you have rabies, in which case it is very threatening. Eating one's soul is always a good threat. People are very protective of their souls, so wanting to eat theirs makes you very intimidating. Sorry, I should stop ranting. 2****nd****, well, maybe it's nothing to you (or me) but there are some people who do find anything intimate kind of big, so I wanted to make sure I wasn't offending them with my sexually starved teenage mind. Wanna know why that's a problem for me? My boyfriend lives in France, so I can't actually be near him and hold him and kiss him and...do other things. DAMN ATLANTIC OCEAN!!!!!!!......sorry, that was me being self pitying for a moment. It has passed. Random fact: I used to play the violin, but after 2 years I wasn't improving and gave it up. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Aleigh: hey, look, a new reviewer! I always welcome those. Greetings, and welcome to the wonderful, plausible world of Change********. Good Night is my favorite chapter as well. You have no idea how much self control it took to wait until ch12 to get to that point!!!! Hahahaha thank you for your patience. Hope you like ch15! **

**Anon: well, she's kind of ambivalent, but you're right, I don't like stories in which Narcissa is still evil and crazy. I think she redeemed herself in book 7, so I'm giving her a break. **

**Mr. Fix-It: I can't tell you that…but you'll find out in due time. Hahahahaha, yes I can see you are just **_**exuding**_** the masculine charm. No, really, I respect male actors…I am an actress myself (yes, a woman of many talents, aren't I?). Also there's nothing wrong with getting pedicures…that only surprises me because I go to a nail salon maybe once every few months. Random fact? I'll give you 2, because you were nice enough to grace me with that number: I am trying to save up $ to get myself a laptop so I can write and video chat and all that jazz in my own room, not on the family computer, and gain a little privacy. Also: I like to wear skirts as shirts, with belts, bra straps showing and all. I of course am exuding feminine charm as well. The guys are just **_**falling**_** all over me. As if. :-P Enjoy!**

**So, I have the results for the questions asked last chapter here for you:**

**Seems no one minds my ridiculously long responses, so they're staying, as you can see. **

**This one was a bit harder. I got 2 votes to keep things the way they are and 2 votes to 'sex it down'. However, another separate vote has tipped the scales (mainly my bf, who wants 3 lemons in each chapter :-P, lol) so I'm not going to tone it down, but I'm not going to make it sex crazed. It'll stay at a normal level for now. If you want me to up the rating right now, I can. I will eventually, one way or another, but it's up to you. Sorry for those of you who aren't into the intimacy parts. You can skip those *****shrugs*******

**Alrighty, shall I actually get writing now? Yeah, I probably should. Sorry to be so long winded. Bite me. I deserve it. **

Chapter 15: Snapped

Hermione was sitting in a wooden chair in the backyard of the Burrow, watching another Quidditch game. She was bundled against the cold, but Hermione didn't have a problem with it. She had always laughed at other people for wearing 5 sweaters in weather like this. Hermione was 'warm-blooded' as called by her friends. She could deal with cold very well, and had unzipped her thick jacket a few minutes before.

Percy was keeping score and Hermione was paying very little attention to the game in front of her. Dimly she recognized that Harry, George, and Ginny were in the lead by 50 points and Bill had the quaffle, but this must have been their 3rd game in a row and she was immensely bored. Despite her efforts, Hermione's thoughts inevitably led back to Draco.

It was a week since she had sent him her package. Christmas had passed (happily) and New Year's Eve was this evening. But she hadn't gotten a reply from him. Nothing—not a peep. Hedwig had returned empty handed, and Hermione had to hide her growing despair as the days went by.

What had she expected? A wonderful gift in return? A long letter saying he missed her? A short note at least acknowledging her gift? Well, yes, that was what she expected—but that's not what she got.

Instead, Hermione received silence. And that silence tore at her chest. What did this mean? Did he really care that little? Obviously—he was ignoring her, refusing to respond to her. Had he met someone else? Had he taken a moment to read her letter? Had he chucked everything out, once he had realized who it was from? In an attempt to comfort herself, she tried to think back to the night before they had parted, yet the details were fogged by her sorrow.

Hermione was trying not to let it get to her. She was trying to ignore it as much as possible, and not make it a big deal. But in many ways, Hermione was a drama queen, and tended to overreact to things—especially when she had no one to calm her down.

And that was the worst of it. She had to hide her feelings, even from her friends. She couldn't tell Ginny that she was hurt; she couldn't cry on someone's shoulder, she couldn't even act like she was sad, because no one could know why.

And it was slowly driving her crazy.

00000000000000000

Draco finished his letter with a flourish of his pen. Draco and Blaise had been corresponding ever since the former had left. They were short letters, but Draco knew Blaise was really bored in the castle, and tried to cheer him up as much as possible.

He sat back in the chair at his desk and stared out the window in front of him, viewing the front lawn. He wondered what Hermione was doing at that very moment. He had thought about writing to her, but for some reason held back. Draco didn't want to seem too eager. He may miss her immensely, but Draco would never do something so forward as to actually send her a letter. He was more of a face-to-face kind of guy.

He was shaken out of his mind's wanderings when he heard a knock on his door. Turning in his chair to face the door, Draco called asked, "who is it?"

A voice from outside sounded. "The boogie man"

Draco laughed, "Come in."

His mother opened the door and took a step into the room, smiling.

"Draco, lunch is almost ready, if you're interested."

"Yeah, sure, lemme just send this and I'll be right over." Draco stood up and walked to the cage of his eagle owl, Juno. However, he was surprised when Narcissa stayed halfway in the room. She looked like she was debating something.

Suddenly she asked, "Who are you writing to?"

"Blaise—he's pretty bored at the castle and all, so I've been trying to de-dullify his days somewhat."

"Have you been writing to anyone else?"

"Well, I sent some Christmas cards and presents to Pansy and Greg, remember? But other than that, no."

"Oh..."

There was a pause as Draco tied his signed and sealed letter to Juno's foot.

Almost in a rush, Narcissa spoke again. "How do you feel about Hermione Granger?"

Draco tried not to let the tension show in his shoulders as he watched Juno fly off. He turned around, leaned against his desk, and asked nonchalantly, "what do you mean?" He still hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Hermione, including his mother.

"Well, I mean, she's Head Girl with you, right? So how have you been getting on with her? It must be a bit difficult sharing a room with her."

Draco stifled a grin. "No, not really. We have a system, so there haven't been any serious problems so far."

When Draco didn't elaborate, but began for the door, his mother started a bit, then turned and walked down the narrow hallway to the kitchen. Draco followed and sat in the kitchen as his mother served grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches. She sat across from him and they began to eat in silence until she stopped and spoke again.

"And what's she like? How well do you know her?" Narcissa asked

"Why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"No reason," she said quickly.

"Alright"

Neither of them spoke for a while, until Draco decided maybe it wouldn't be horrible to at least clue his mother in on the general idea.

"She's actually quite nice. She helps me with my homework and we talk a lot. Apparently we have a lot in common."

"Really? So she's your friend?" Narcissa still refused to look her son in the eye as she asked these questions. Draco began to get suspicious.

"Yes, she is, and I'll have you know there is _nothing_ wrong with having a muggleborn friend."

"Oh, Draco, of course, I know that." But still she didn't make eye contact.

"Mom, what is up with you?"

Slowly, she stood. "Draco, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Draco was completely perplexed.

Instead of responding, she walked to the refrigerator and opened the door.

00000000000

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"You know, _she_, the one you're thinking about right now."

"I'm not thinking about anyone. I'm thinking about you—because I'm talking to you."

"Sure..."

Hermione glanced at Ron skeptically, before looking back out the window. He had been looking wistfully at the sky for a while now.

Everyone was off on their own adventures, or asleep. It was almost 2 in the morning, after all. Harry and Ginny had left a while ago to spend some 'alone time' somewhere in the house. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the look on Ginny's face. Now, she and Ron were sitting on the couch in the living room. They had talked themselves into a corner and had taken to staring out the large window in the front of the house. She had noticed the faraway look in his eyes, and recognized it as the one she usually harbored when thinking about Draco. Immediately, intuitively, Hermione had known at least what, if not who he was thinking about. She wanted to find out, if only to get her mind off her own fractured heart, but didn't push it. He would tell her when he was ready.

They sat in silence a few minutes longer.

"She's a Ravenclaw."

Hermione bit back the retort that came to her lips. She could have easily made fun of Ron for having a crush on a girl who was immensely smarter than he. But she wasn't going to make fun of him—not now anyway.

"What's her name?"

"Rachel Dawson—we work together in Charms. I think you know her, right?"

Hermione remembered her. She had seen them in class together. She had auburn hair and small freckles across her face. Hermione conceded she was very pretty, and said as much.

"No kidding," he responded. Then he blushed. "We've been hanging out for a while, you know, in the library and in classes and all."

"So you're friends."

Yeah, but I don't want to just be her friend." Ron turned even redder.

"Tell me about her."

"Er...well, she's very quiet and polite outwardly, but when we're spending time alone, she's a totally different person. She jokes and laughs and I talk to her about practically anything. It's like I can let my guard down around her."

Hermione could have cried in that moment, because everything he had said reminded her of Draco.

"So what exactly do I do about it?" he prompted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to let her know how I feel. You're the expert more than I am. What should I do!?" He was almost pleading with her.

At his words, however, Hermione uncharacteristically began to simmer with anger. Who was he to ask her something like that? She didn't have all the answers!

"How should I know? I've got no experience with this sort of thing."

"Yeah, but 'Mione, you're the smart one. I need your help in this."

It was his use of her hated nickname that made her snap. Her head whipped around to face him.

"Why me? Ok, so you have problems. There's some girl you like and you want to tell you how you feel and blah blah blah. But why does everyone come to me to solve their problems? Is it because I'm the 'brightest witch of my age' and all this other crap? Is it because no one else cares enough to listen to your stupid blathering? Is it because they think I don't have anything going on, so they should put their issues on me so my life isn't boring or something?"

Hermione stood from the couch and towered over Ron, who looked afraid for his life. _Maybe he should be _Hermione thought wickedly as her voice rose. "Well let me tell _you_ something, Ronald Weasley. I have problems—I have my own issues to deal with, and I'm sick of everyone coming to me to help them, without once asking if I've got something on my mind, if there's something _I_ want to talk about it. I'm downright tired of it! So the next time any of you want help with something, go call a therapist, because you won't be getting any advice from me!"

And with that, Hermione stormed from the room with footsteps that seemed to shake the house. Distantly, Hermione wondered if anyone else had heard her yelling and would come to investigate. Honestly, she didn't care.

Without picking up her jacket, Hermione strode out to the backyard and plopped down in the wicker bench. It creaked at her sudden impact, but then everything was silent.

Hermione pulled her knees into her chest as she thought over what had just happened.

Immediately, Hermione was ashamed of herself. There was absolutely no good reason for her to shout at Ron like that. He wasn't being mean or rude at all. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment...but he had gotten it anyway. He had had to bear the full brunt of her emotional turmoil when she finally snapped, and for that Hermione was sorry.

She was also generally sorry for herself. As her self-pity grew, the same questions again popped up in her head about Draco, and they swam in front of her eyes until she realized it was not questions, but tears there.

And suddenly the cold that she usually didn't feel, or at least ignored, came closing in on her unprotected body—her heart too. Hermione shivered and realized in almost an amused way, _I need a hug_.

No sooner had she voiced the thought in her head, but Ron came out the back door. Somehow, he had sensed exactly what she needed, when she needed it, because he was carrying her coat. Hermione was beyond grateful when he draped the jacket over her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry..."

"Shhhh, Hermione, it's ok. I was bang out of order." As Ron spoke, he slid an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his side, savoring the warmth and comfort it brought.

"No, you weren't, I was. I had no right to yell at you. I've just been holding in a lot of stuff lately. I'm sorry you had to...I'm just...."

Slowly but surely, the pent up emotions Hermione had been feeling for the past week seeped out and she quietly cried into Ron's jacket. He just held her there and offered what little comfort he could.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Hermione looked up at him for a moment with her red eyes and tear-stained face and considered him. Ron was being extraordinarily helpful right now. He was acting compassionate and soothing and Hermione trusted him implicitly. Hermione needed to vent to someone. But she also remembered Ron had a short temper, and knew him well enough to realize what might happen if she told him the truth. Not only would he be shocked at the revelation of Hermione and Draco being something more than polite acquaintances, but he would absolutely erupt when he found out that Draco had hurt her. Ron was nothing if not protective of his friends—especially Hermione—and she knew he might tromp off that very moment to find Draco and hex him into the next century. As hurt as she was, Hermione didn't want a fight.

All of this flitted through her head in a moment, as she looked at Ron.

"I just—I can't."

Hermione lowered her head to Ron's shoulder and was surprised at his answer. "Alright, Hermione, I won't push you. I just hate seeing you like this."

Hermione snorted. "So do I."

They both chuckled and some of the tension broke. Hermione could never tell him how much this meant to her. He had every right to be upset—even furious with her for shouting at him. He could have come out and yelled back at her. He could have just gone back upstairs confused. Instead he was out here comforting her, and Hermione was more grateful than she could ever portray with words.

Having let out some of the frustration she was feeling, Hermione noticed that her inner turmoil had abated somewhat. Hermione sighed almost contentedly and snuggled closer to Ron.

0000000000000000

"You did what?"

"I...hid it."

"And why for the love of god and all that is holy would you do something like that?" **(Wondering if anyone recognized that little quote. No? Does 'my anus is bleeding' sound familiar? Oops, sorry to interrupt...)**

"I was confused, Draco. I got the package and didn't know what to make of it."

"So, what, that gives you the right to keep this rather important knowledge from me?"

"Please, don't be upset with me. I wasn't sure how to handle the information, and didn't know if I could approach you about the subject."

Draco sighed. He stopped pacing the kitchen and turned toward his mother, letter in hand. The box was still sitting, unopened, on the table. Somewhere in that back of his head, Draco wondered if it was still good after a week in the refrigerator, but there were more pressing matters.

He looked at Narcissa and saw that her words were true. She was not annoyed with him for keeping something like this from her. She was not outraged that he was friends with a muggleborn. He could see plainly on her face that she was sorry for hiding this from him, and that softened Draco a bit.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just annoyed that you felt you couldn't just ask me straight out."

"Would you have really explained everything to me?"

Draco's cheeks tinged pink very slightly. "Well, you're my mother, what do you expect?"

She smiled momentarily, and finally asked what Draco knew had really been on her mind. "So what's _really_ going on with this Granger girl?"

Draco pulled out his chair and sat on it backwards, still facing his mother. He sighed and scanned through the letter again, and this time couldn't keep a smile from tugging at his lips.

Narcissa saw this and prompted him again, with a twinkle in her eye. "Draco?"

His eyes shot up to meet hers, and Draco relented, telling her, in a roundabout manner, about his progressing relationship with the Head Girl. He was vague with many of the details, especially the night of their departure. She was shocked when he told her about the incident in the Astronomy Tower, but told him she was proud of how brave he had been in helping her. Draco conveniently forgot about his conversation with her that night.

"So now we're kind of...together, in a weird, unofficial way."

Narcissa was quiet for a long time, and Draco wondered what she was thinking. He could see the internal struggle on her face and knew exactly what was warring inside her.

All of her life, Narcissa had been taught that Pureblood was better than everything else, that it was kin to being of royalty. She was similarly told that muggleborns were the scum of the universe, and should be treated with utmost contempt, if one was ever forced to interact with one. The fact that her son's new not-girlfriend was a member of this class was an obstacle she was having difficulty coping with.

On the other hand, there was something about her that obviously had caught Draco attention, and he was anything but easy. She must be an amazing witch to have ensnared him the way that she had, if by accident. And of course there was the fact that Draco seemed to like her quite a lot. The tone of voice he used when talking about her did not escape Narcissa's notice...

"Does she make you happy?"

Draco was surprised by this question. He was imagining what might happen if she decided Hermione was not an acceptable woman for him to be spending his time with. How could he go against his mother's wishes? But how could he stay away from Hermione?

But none of his worries ever came to anything.

"Exponentially" Draco grinned.

His mother grinned back. She walked around the table toward Draco who got up from his chair and accepted his mother's embrace. "Then I'm happy _for_ you."

After a minute of just standing there, Draco pulled back and said, eyes twinkling, "you have no idea what that means to me."

"I think I have a clue," she responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Narcissa then stepped back and said, "now, don't you have a letter to respond to?"

"Oh!" and Draco slapped a hand to his forehead. "Hermione's probably furious I haven't responded by now! She'll think I'm ignoring her! Shit!"

Narcissa chuckled at her son's distress. "Then you'd better get writing." And without another word, Draco bounded to his room, plopped himself clumsily into his chair and snatched parchment, quill, and ink toward him. Draco barely noticed as evening descended on the little cottage.

0000000000000000

**Don-da-da-donnnnn!!!! So, what did you think? Was it silly and filler-ish? Was it emotional and well written? Tell me what you think! I need to know. And don't forget your random fact!**

***sigh* I really **_**am**_** sorry that it took me so long to update. Writers block can take a while to get over...or through...or whatever. Hmmmm, do you think writer's block is like a wall in an obstacle course you have to climb over with that rope thingy, or is it a pile of wood you have to break through in order to keep writing? **

**A couple of questions to prompt your reviews: do you think Hermione's reaction was believable? I mean, I personally wouldn't cry if some guy didn't text me back. However, I justify it in the fact that it was only half Draco's fault and half because she had been holding everything in. I **_**do**_** know from experience that keeping things to yourself can be self destructive. Also, is it bothering you that I'm making a 'happily-ever-after' story, what with Ron's revelation, where everyone in the trio is joyfully dating and in love and all that jazz? It seems kind of boring, but simultaneously good. What d'you think? And finally, it seems I kind of had an insight into Narcissa's brain waves near the end there. I know I'm not supposed to, but I feel like I needed to, to fully explain Narcissa's struggle. You of course don't have to answer all those silly questions, but they are some of the things on my mind, so if you wanted to respond, I wouldn't mind in the slightest. **

**BTW, I think next chapter is going to be their correspondence over the next few days, but I dunno yet. You'll see. **

**Okey dokey artichokey. It's high time I upload this and let you all read it. Hope you enjoyed! Enjoy? Huh, time is a funny thing...**

**Now click that button! Yes, that one! The one that says 'REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER'. It's green and is just **_**begging**_** to be clicked. ;-)**

**See y'all next week!**

**-Ginger**


	16. Chapter 16: Letters

**Before you all start yelling at me for updating super late, let me apologize. I was having some difficulty with this chapter, and then spring break started, and I went on vacation, and went to look at colleges, and I really didn't have time to do much writing. I'm so sorry! However, because I feel bad, this chapter is extra long for your enjoyment. **

**Now, for the responses (love you all for so many great reviews!):**

**MysteryShadow101: hope you got my review for 'Listen to your Heart.' I hope I don't need to repeat myself. Admittedly, I _did_ miss your review for ch14, but I understand. Crashing computers are bad. That's so cool! That's how envision my sn too! Gold star. Well, if you read last chapter, which I know you did, you saw I was not gonna 'sex it down/up.' Sorry, I just can't really bring my hormonal brain to have any less action than there is. I'm glad you like HEA stories, because it seems that's what this will eventually be. BTW, I DID NOT get 'okey-dokey-artichokey' from Hannah Montana. It is my own term. I HATE Hanna Montana. Sorry if that offends you. She is the epitome of yuppy kitchy stupidity. *Breathes* ok, ok, calm down Ging. Anyways I am flattered that this is your longest review. 5 Random Facts? I think I can do that… **

**I play the piano fairly well, and love it immensely**

**My first sentence was 'can I have my playdo please'**

**I'm in 11th grade and my parental units are starting to attack me with colleges **

**I just got a new phone! It's exciting, because it flips 2 ways and has a keyboard and everything**

**I'm reading Fellowship of the Ring right now. The other day my parents and I were watching the Two Towers, and I mentioned I hadn't read any of the books, and my mom has these 50 year old copies, so I went and found them. Tolkein is a genius—though not as much as Jo!**

**Thanks for reading and feedback! Enjoy ch16!**

**Rob-girl: Hmmmm, sometimes silly is a good thing, but I'm glad you said that because that chap wasn't _supposed_ to be silly. This one might be…I dunno…I haven't written it yet :-P. Random fact: I take 6 academic courses in school, rather than the regular 5—Precalculus, Biology, Comedy, American History, Spanish IV, and Latin IV. Anywho, enjoy!**

**Stend: Thanks, I appreciate the review. My favorite color is Lavender! So, go on and read, and review again at the end. **

**HPGW4eva: how did you forget something as important as that? It's, like, the reason for everything that's going on! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Seriyah: as usual, your reviews make me smile. *Prrrrrrr* thank you for forgiving me. I do feel quite bad. Yeah, maybe it was filler, but there's nothing wrong with an occasional filler, as long as they're not everywhere and such, and such, and such. OOGLYBOOGLYBOO! Haha, I do that too. If someone points a finger in my face, I lunge forward and snap at them. It's funny. Hahaha, that is cool, that you have a stuffed animal who you bite. HILARIOUS!!!! Random fact: I do not think photography is a form of art, simply a form of recording life. Most people are astounded with that. **

**SeraphimeRising: Honestly, I had the whole Ron scene because I realized that he's barely showed up at all in the story, and he's had no Hermione alone time, like everyone else. I just wanted to be fair. But fear not, she WILL tell Harry first. That's been my plan from day 1, and it won't change now, just because I added a slightly unpredictable and very strange scene. I really wasn't expecting to do that, but the way I write, I never know quite what's gonna happen until it already has. Maybe my lack of structure and planning is bad, but I find it easier to flow with it than to frame everything out first. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and review again! Whee!**

**Olioli08: you have to be the most random person I've ever met. Gold star to you. No, I don't think the whole chapter will be letters, but a definitely large portion will. Read on, my spastic friend!**

**Question: does it bother you guys that everyone is set up with someone else? I can always change that. It is up to YOU!! How does all that responsibility feel?**

Chapter 16: Letters

_Tap tap tap tap_

Hermione looked up from her book, eyebrows furrowed.

_Tap tap tap_

_What on earth is that? _She thought. The noise came again and Hermione looked around confusedly for the source. She finally spotted an owl pecking urgently at the window behind her and gasped. It seemed half frozen and looked murderous. Hermione jumped up from her comfy seat and rushed to the window. A loud _Hoot_ sounded as she opened the window and the owl—it seemed to be an eagle owl—swooped in. She shivered as a blast of cold wind met her pajama-clad body. A few flakes of snow lost themselves in her hair as she closed the window again.

Turning back to the room, Hermione saw the slowly thawing eagle owl perched on the arm of her just-vacated chair. It blinked at her and held out its leg. Hermione only now noticed the envelope tied around its ankle.

After quickly untying the parchment, Hermione turned it over and saw her name on the front.

_It couldn't be…why would he…is it from Draco?_ Heart hammering in her throat, Hermione tore the envelope open, glad that she was alone in the Burrow's library this snowy early afternoon.

Eyes jumping to the bottom of the page, Hermione gasped in excitement as she caught sight of Draco's signature. For a heartbeat, she just stared at his name, then flew back to the top and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You have no idea how sorry I am that this came so late. It's quite a strange story that I hope will suffice in explanation. _

_You see, when you sent me that package over a week ago, I wasn't in the house at the time, or at least that's what I suppose, because instead of getting your letter, my mother did. _

_Now don't freak out too much, I'm still alive obviously. But she read your letter and didn't know what to make of it, so instead of asking me directly, she did something stupid and hid both the cake (which, by the way looks delicious—I have yet to taste it, but will let you know how great it is once I do) and the letter, and didn't mention it to me at all! Until of course yesterday afternoon when she finally confronted me. Now at least you understand why I didn't respond sooner. _

_Please don't flip when I tell you I told her about us…at least to a certain extent. It took her a while, but she finally accepted it, so everything's fine, I'm just a tad bit late in my reply letter. _

_Anyway, now that the explanations are over, Happy Christmas and New Year! I hope you're still having such a good time with your friends. I really appreciate you sending me something. So, what would you like in return? Since you're so Slytherin, there must be something in it for you, right?_

_By the way, you ditching shopping like that is probably the funniest thing I've heard in months. Am I rubbing off on you? Oh good, my mission is almost complete: corrupt the bookworm. Soon enough you'll be ditching class and stealing from the library._

_You should probably know that I miss you too. Ugh, I absolutely despise being mushy, but talking to you in front of the fire every evening came to be quite a comfort to me. I enjoyed snogging you in front of the fire even more. It is quite a fond memory of mine. How many days until we get back? 4? Watch out, I might just attack you. _

_You're blushing again, aren't you? I can just see it. It's alright, I have that affect on women. _

_Just in case you're wondering, I've disguised this letter so it looks like a Daily Prophet to everyone else. After what happened with my mother, I don't think it wise to be writing to each other so openly, especially with you living in the same house with certain redheads who don't like me very much. _

_How can you not like flying! It's the most exhilarating experience in existence! You're crazy. Know this, Miss Granger: you _will_ learn to fly, and you _will_ like it. Got that?_

_I haven't been up to much. My mother and I go to Diagon Alley some days, but mostly we just stay at home and play cards and do our own stuff. I will also have you know that I have finished all my homework. Take that!_

_I'd like to ask you to wait a bit before replying because Jove is probably frozen stiff. He came back this morning from delivering a letter to Blaise and I practically threw him back out the window. It's quite cold, so if you could let him thaw a bit first before sending him off again, I'd appreciate it. _

_Waiting not-so-patiently for your reply,_

_Draco_

There it was again:

That smile

Hermione didn't even look up from the page. She just stared at it and grinned so broadly it almost hurt.

So he hadn't forgotten about her! The relief was almost overwhelming to Hermione. She was so sure he had just subtly dumped her, that he wanted nothing to do with her, and now…

Hermione felt slightly foolish, not foreseeing the possibility of Narcissa receiving her gift. Draco was right, a charm would probably be best from now on, at least for him.

But the reason Hermione was smiling—the same smile that had adorned her face the morning of their departure—was that he hadn't forgotten about her. He still cared, he still liked her, and of course he was still the same old Draco. She could almost hear the sarcastic tone in his words and see the smirk through the ink.

Hermione turned to the owl on the other arm chair. "Hello there, Jove" she murmured, scratching his head. He hooted softly in acknowledgment. Honestly, Hermione thought Draco's concern for the bird was supremely sweet. It warmed her already loudly thumping heart.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped from her seat on the arm of the chair and ran around the library, gathering supplies. She sat down at the small and cluttered desk and began to write feverishly.

_Draco,_

_You have no idea how relieved I was to hear from you. When you didn't respond I thought you didn't like my present, or you were purposefully ignoring me or something. _

_I'm very happy to know that your mom is ok with this. I would hate to hear that she forbid you to ever see me again (which would probably be difficult, seeing as we share quarters). I know you're such a momma's boy, you would __never__ go against her word. _

_You could get me something extravagant and expensive. Yes, that seems appropriate, because of course I'm the kind of person who can totally be bought…as if. I dunno, be original—since you are so adamant on getting something for me (not that I'm complaining). _

_I would _never EVER_ steal from the library. That is such a heinous crime, I am almost angry with you for suggesting it. As for ditching class, I've done enough of that in my years of doing spy work with Harry and Ron. It's not a good thing, though, and I would never do it just for the fun of ditching. Of course, I bet you have ditched quite a lot in your day. _

_In fact, I'm looking forward to you attacking me…but only a wandless battle. I could totally beat you in a duel. Don't worry, though. I'd never subject you to something as humiliating as losing to a girl. _

_I will do no such thing! I hate flying and you can't make me like it. I'm not going near a broom, especially when you're around. Knowing you, you'd probably tackle me onto the thing and fly away with me. That's not a suggestion, by the way. I scream loudly. _

_Wow, I'm impressed. Of course I finished my homework a little less than a week ago. Beat that! I know, you can't, I'm just too good. Fear not, if you put in another 50 hours a week, you might be up to my standards, but don't hold your breath. _

_Anyway, I'll wait a bit before sending this off, just so Jove doesn't die of frostbite. I mean, I understand it's _me_ you're writing to, but that doesn't justify harming innocent creatures. _

_I don't think I need to charm this letter, since your mother knows and all, but all the same, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with her reading your mail, so make sure she doesn't get this one too. _

_Write me back as soon as you can! _

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Draco could barely believe it was early evening already. He had spent the day pacing back and forth waiting for a reply. He had even gone so far as to station himself in the backyard and stare at the sky. At some point, he had mentally berated himself for being so obsessive and gone back inside only to realize he really had nothing to do.

But here was her letter, sitting in front of him, with her voice speaking through the ink, and he couldn't help but grin.

_Hermione,_

_Thank goodness—I thought you might never speak to me again. And I AM NOT a mother's boy in any way shape or form, so there. _

_In fact I have skipped class a lot in my time at school. It's actually quite fun, because practically no one is in the halls and you can do whatever you want. I'll show you sometime. One time Blaise and I went down to the kitchens and got lunch for ourselves, then relaxed on a balcony facing the forest while we ate. It was fantastic, and way more fun than being in DADA. _

_HA, that's funny, it almost sounded like you said you were a better dueler than me. I highly doubt that. I know spells that would make your hair curl (more). Luckily, I'm enough of a gentleman not to hurt a girl, so don't worry. _

_I can't wait til Sunday, which is weird because I never actually want to go back to school, you know? Well, maybe you wouldn't know, but that's beside the point. Can you be sure to be back in our common room by 8:30? I would love to get reacquainted with you, if you know what I mean. _

_Fine, so I won't force you into flying, but remember that I'm eventually letting you teach me about the wonders of the universe or whatever, so you at least owe me enough for me to teach you something. Fair is fair, right?_

_Anyway, I should probably go, because it's late, but I'll send the letter anyway, just so you wake up in the middle of the night to my reply and then go back to sleep dreaming of me. _

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_PS- if I concentrate, I can still feel you near me. Why do you smell like Raspberries? Just curious..._

The next few days passed in a blur for Hermione. She was brighter constantly due to Draco's letters, and she knew her friends noticed. She was thankful, though, that they didn't ask about it. It was hard enough to hide the letters she was sending and receiving, but having to hide the rest of the truth from her friends if they asked her directly would have been even harder.

Still, she wanted to tell someone. Hermione was never one to gossip and giggle about a boy, but she wished she had someone to talk to, someone she didn't have to lie to. She couldn't tell Ron because he still hated Draco, and she really shouldn't tell Ginny, because as great as she was, the red-head also had issues with Draco, and Hermione highly doubted either of them would really understand.

So of course that left Harry. Hermione was sure that he would support her in whatever she did, even if grudgingly. There was only one problem: she never seemed to be able to get him on his own. He was off with Ginny a lot, or they were all together. Hermione had almost lost hope when the day before they were due on the train for school, Mrs. Weasley took Ron and Ginny to get new robes. Both Harry and Hermione were fine for the next term and decided to stay at the Burrow.

The two friends were sitting in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate and talking about their respective classes for the next semester when Hermione swiftly changed the subject during a brief pause.

"Harry, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him from across the table, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Nothing's wrong, per say, but I wanted to tell you something."

"Is it the reason why you've been so perky lately?"

"Quite the perceptive one, aren't you?"

"We all are, actually. Anyway, Ron told me something was really bugging you, but you wouldn't tell him. Why tell me and not Ron?"

"Because he wouldn't understand."

"And I would?"

Hermione paused and looked at him cautiously. "I hope so."

He half smiled. "I promise, Hermione, whatever it is, I'll try to understand it."

Hermione breathed, sat up a bit straighter and said, "see, it's about Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry's eyes darkened. "What's he done to you?" he almost growled.

She practically laughed. "Nothing! Well, nothing bad at least." She stopped, unsure of how to go on.

"'Mione, come on, just blurt it out," Harry said after a while, sighing.

"Well, we're sort of...together."

There was a pause. "Together?" Harry said weakly.

"Well, we've been friends for a while now, right? And then I realized that I liked him a lot, and then one night he kissed me, and so..."

"He did _what?_"

"He kissed me, Harry. Is that a word from the dictionary you are not familiar with?" She said, smirking.

Harry blushed and looked into his mug, spluttering.

"Yes, we kissed, and we decided not to tell anyone about it. You only prove our reasons for hiding it were wise."

"You?...and Malfoy?"

Hermione almost rolled her eyes at Harry's slow reaction. It was to be expected, but she found it simultaneously amusing and annoying. "Yes, Malfoy and I. I'll give you a moment to process that information."

Harry stared off into space for a while. Then when Hermione almost thought he was going to stay that way all day, he said, "what on earth do you see in him?"

Hermione snorted. "Honestly, I'm not absolutely sure. He can be cocky and arrogant and ignorant and annoying as hell. But he can also be nice and understanding and kind and funny and quirky and... do you of all people really want to hear why I like Draco Malfoy?"

Harry made a face that caused Hermione to giggle. "No, not really. It's just weird, you know? A year ago I wanted to kill him. A few months ago I just wanted to stay away from him as much as possible. And now all of a sudden you're going out with him! What am I supposed to say to that? Congratulations? Good luck? You're an idiot? Should I lock you in St. Mungo's or force you to move back to Gryffindor Tower? Should I hunt him down or hex him into oblivion?" Harry laughed to himself. "A bunch of those actually sound quite appealing."

He paused and seemed to nod to himself. "But I won't. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" she said, leaning forward with her chin on one fist as if about to be told a secret.

"Because he obviously did something right. I meant what I said. We noticed you've been really happy all the time for no particular reason these past few days. If that is somehow his doing, then so be it. I can live with that."

She smiled widely at him. "Thanks Harry."

"But don't expect me to start calling him Draco or anything." He shivered as he said this.

Hermione laughed. "_I_ don't even call him Draco."

"Seriously? You're his girlfriend and you don't even call him by his first name? I mean—"

She cut him off. "Well, technically I'm not his girlfriend." Harry looked at her quizzically. "I mean, nothing's official right now, we're just going with it." Harry gave her a suspicious glance, but then shrugged.

"How long?"

"How long what?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"How long have you guys been..." he made a face. "together?"

Hermione stifled a giggle. "It basically started the night before break, so not very long." Then she added as an afterthought, "Though it seems like a bunch of people were busy that night." She grinned.

Harry blanched. "Ginny?...she, er, I mean, she told you...er"

Hermione had to bite her lip so as not to burst into laughter and grinned sheepishly. Harry's cheeks turned red, and then they looked straight at each other and Hermione couldn't help it anymore. She started giggling.

Surprisingly, Harry found the situation quite as funny as she did, and was guffawing right alongside her.

Then there was a tap at the window.

They both jerked around to see Jove pecking at the back door, looking irritated. Hermione chuckled as she got up to let him in, no longer needing to hide his presence from Harry.

"Sorry, Jove. Seems we've been working you too hard" she murmured.

As she slid open the door and brought out her arm for the owl, Harry didn't miss the secretive smile on her face that made her eyes glint in excitement.

"Ah, now I get it."

"Get what?" she asked, trying to tame her grin.

"So this is what's got you so happy all the time." He laughed. "No wonder."

Hermione eyed him but said nothing as she untied the letter from Jove's leg.

"But then...wait...what was up with you before? What was Ron talking about?"

She sighed. "It was really nothing but me overreacting and being emotional. It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"I told you, it's nothing, at least not anymore. Just drop it, k?

"Fine" he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "So what did he say?" Harry got up and started walking toward her to see the letter, grinning mischievously.

Hermione jumped. "No way! It's my letter! You can't read it!"

"Aw, come on, 'Mione, just a peak..."

"No!"

Harry made to grab for it with Quidditch reflexes that at the present moment Hermione hated. He caught the letter from her hand and stepped back so he could skim it.

But before he got the chance, Hermione stepped toward him and caught his attention. She stiffened, her nostrils flaring, and seemed to grow taller. She slowly held out her hand while her eyes seemed to harden and catch fire. She gritted her teeth and then spoke in a voice that Harry rarely heard.

"Give—it—back."

Her tone was surprisingly calm, but also completely demanding with a hint of a warning. There was no leeway with Hermione when she got this way. It was actually quite scary.

Fearfully, Harry handed the letter back to her. She folded it, then seemed to deflate and smiled over-brightly.

"Thank you very much. Now I think I'll just take this into another room to read it, if you don't mind." And without another word she brushed past him, grinning her victory all the way to her room, where she unfolded the letter again and began to read.

0000000000000000

"You did what?"

"I took your advice. I jumped her."

Blaise let out a bark of laughter. "Well done, mate!"

Draco grinned back. "Thanks, I guess."

"And why exactly couldn't you tell me this before?" They were both sitting in a compartment on the train back to school. It was late afternoon and the train had only left a short while ago.

"Well it only happened just before break started. I didn't see you after that afternoon."

"And the fact that you've been writing to me for the past two weeks is obviously completely insubstantial."

"Well I wasn't gonna tell you in a letter! What if someone else had read it?"

"Alright, fine," Blaise conceded. "Now, tell me...how was it?"

Draco laughed and hesitantly began to tell his friend the story...

00000000000000

Hermione was distracted throughout dinner. She was having trouble focusing on the conversation around her and Ron had to repeat himself more than once when she realized he had been talking to her.

It's not like she didn't want to be with her friends, but really, Hermione had just spent 2 weeks hanging out with them constantly. She couldn't wait to get back to her common room and see Draco again.

Her mind wandered over and over to the many things that might happen later in the confines of their rooms and Hermione couldn't help but grin to herself. Her eyes similarly wandered to Draco's throughout dinner. She had a clear view of him from her seat and they shared smiles when no one was looking. Draco even went so far as to wink at her once. Hermione could barely stifle her giggle, and instead rolled her eyes at him subtly.

She also knew that Harry was aware, at least generally, of what was going on, and why that silly smile was plastered to her face. Whenever their eyes met, she noticed he looked somewhat sick, if not resigned.

Overall Hermione thought the entire scenario was highly amusing, and actually laughed out loud once when she stopped and thought about it.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Ron," she responded, glancing at Harry, then at Draco, and sighing to herself.

Couldn't dinner be over yet? She was really bored with the chatter around her and didn't see a point in staying.

_So why should I?_

Speaking to all of her friends, Hermione said that she wasn't hungry and was going to head to her room and start unpacking. Ron rolled his eyes at the over-organized tendencies that she knew he appreciated anyway. Ginny merely shrugged and turned back to Harry. Harry and Hermione shared a short facial conversation.

_Really!? You're going? Already?_

_Yes, Harry I'm going. _

_Please don't_

_Look, you said you were ok with this. Don't go back on your word. _

_Fine, fine, just leave._

_You're being so immature_

And with that Hermione briskly stood. As she walked down the table, she shot Draco a meaningful look and strode out of the Great Hall to wait for him upstairs.

000000000000

Surprisingly, when Hermione got to the Head common room, she found a note lying on her study table.

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_I'm happy to inform you that there has been a new addition made to your rooms as part of the many reconstruction plans that were made for the castle. I apologize that it took until now to make the change, but there was not enough time over the summer to add it and only now while the school was closed was there an opportunity to build it. _

_There is a new door in each of your rooms. I hope you enjoy the addition and have a good term. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

With her interest peaked, Hermione decided Draco could find his own way.

Climbing the stairs and turning right to her room, Hermione found the door across from the one from the hallway she had just opened. Crossing the room in only a few strides, she swung the door open and gasped.

Before her was a beautiful, medium-sized balcony. It was made of some white marble material. And the view was breath-taking. Over the railing, which Hermione had approached and now leaned against, was the entire front landscape of the grounds. Across the right side of her vision was the impenetrable void of the Black Lake. To her left were the edges of the Forbidden Forest, barely discernable against the sky. The path to the Hogwarts gates wound down in front of her.

And then she looked up and stopped breathing. Splayed out before Hermione were the heavens. Technically they were the same stars she saw whenever she looked at the night sky, but up here there was no other light, so she could see even more of the fantastical web of light than usual, as she stared into the endless depths of the universe.

Hermione had no idea how long she stood there, leaning against the railing staring into the heavens with eyes wide as saucers. But when she thought she might stay there all night, warm breath met her exposed neck, and a husky voice spoke from behind her, making Hermione jump.

"Look who I found..."

**So, what did you think? **

**Um, I think I'm officially changing the rating to M, because things start to get heated after this. I'm really sorry I didn't do that beforehand, even before I published the story initially, because some of you guys don't want to read the more explicit stuff. Therefore, I will warn you if there is anything really graphic, and you can read it if you want. I dunno why you wouldn't, but to each his own. **

**Also, because I've had a massive brain blast, I might update again within the week, to make up for my extreme and evil lateness. **

**Anywho, I hope you liked it, and review!!!!!**

**-Ginger**


	17. Chapter 17: The Date

**Resopnses:**

**.X: awwww that is the best thing anyone has ever said about this fic! You don't even know how much that means to me, and it gave me a huge confidence booster to finish this chappie. You don't really need to give me advice, though I wouldn't complain if you did. It's sad that you can't write stories, but you can totally find other ways of expressing myself. I mean, I don't even just write ff. I also write poetry, and I sing...A LOT. Everywhere, actually, when I can. BTW, do you actually know where that quote's from? The 'in the name of god and all that is holy' thing? If not, go on and look up REJECTED. It should come up first. But only if you can handle it, so like, if you're 15 or older, I guess, or just generally if...how about this, if you saw Sweeney Todd, then you can definitely handle it. Hahaha, I wish I were Mrs. Malfoy too. God, the sex would be AMAZING. Ummm......anywho, thanks for reviewing and being awesome! Enjoy the chapter. **

**MysteryShadow101: Good, hannah montana is the epitome of evil. Also, I totally get the difficulty with writing people's feelings. Sometimes it's hard to explain and get into the right words. Yay! I enjoy snaps! Snaps to you for leaving me a review. I got a bunch this time, but most of them were the silly one-liners 'great chap, update soon!' 'I like it! MORE' Those bother me. Anyway, leave another at the end of *this* chapter and tell me what you think of it. **

**H.E.A.R.T.4.L.I.F.E: Sorry to disappoint, but it is Draco. I wasn't intending there to be any confusion on the front, so I might as well just tell you straight out. It's a good idea, but that's really not where I'm going with this story. Maybe if and when I get started on another one.....**

**Olioli80: Yeah, I thought that Harry shouldn't be so chill about it as I originally wanted him to be, so I'm glad you liked it. Which Romeo and Juliet? The modern-day one with Leonardo DeCaprio? Yes, he is a hottie... I love snails, and I didn't know they could sleep for that long! Incredible! Random fact of the day: x=[-b****±√(****b****2****-4ac)]/2a. YAY QUADRATIC FORMULA. And I agree, enjoying graphic scenes does not mean that you are a sicko. I personally **_**love**_** graphic scenes, but I'm in no way obsessed. Anywho, I love your reviews, so read and tell me what you thought!**

**RG: your review was amazing! I'm glad you liked the letters so much. They seemed kind of silly to me, but then again I read them so many times they lost all meaning, you know? Anywho, yeah, isn't that INCREDIBLY SEXY. Hehehehe *smirks in a surprising imitation of Malfoy* If you thought **_**that**_** was hot...well...read on and enjoy. **

**HPGW4eva: Yeah, I figured Hermione should have an ally...especially for the future... and of course as for the smile on your face, now you know how I am when I read **_**your**_** updates *winks*. And I LOVE that idea! Let me know ASAP when you do that. You're the best, you know that? *hugs* Alright, thanks for reviewing and enjoy that chappie!**

**Warning: towards the end of this chapter, things get a little more heated than just snogging, just a tad bit, so watch out if you don't like that. **

Chapter 17: Look and See

Before Hermione could do or say anything, his lips connected with her skin. It was a surprise, but she wasn't complaining. He left wet, open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder, traveling toward her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access. Each kiss made Hermione shiver, and she had to remind herself to breath. As his mouth moved up her neck she leaned back into him, and his hands found her hips, holding her in place.

Hermione's breath was coming in shallow pants by the time he took her earlobe into his mouth and suckled lightly. She let out an involuntary moan, her hands gripping the railing tightly.

Slowly, Hermione turned in his arms to face him. She looked into his liquid silver eyes and found she couldn't think of anything to say. Not that she felt the need to say anything, but she wasn't sure of what else to do.

"Well hello to you too," she breathed.

He smirked, that annoying yet tantalizing smirk of his. "I missed you."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Is it warm out here or is it just me?"

"Well, I think they've placed a heating charm on the balcony, because there's no way it's this warm outside normally in January, unless of course you lived in the southern hemisphere, in which case it's summer right now, so you probably—"

"Would you shut up?" he murmured as he leaned into her.

And then their lips met and that odd mango flavor seeped into her mouth as she tasted him and Hermione could barely remember a time when she hated him or despised him or disliked him in any way. He was just too good...

As she parted her lips to give his tongue entrance to her mouth, Draco's hands crept under the hem of her blouse, feeling the smooth skin of her hips and stomach. She whimpered into his mouth and he almost came undone. He pushed Hermione harder into the railing, trying to get as close as possible to her.

She was winding her fingers in his hair and moving her hands up and down his shoulders as their kiss deepened.

Until Hermione felt something hard pressing into her abdomen. For some reason this shocked her enough to pull back from the kiss and give him a questioning look. Draco, knowing she had noticed his erection, said nothing, simply kept moving his hands across her abdomen.

Then she looked at him amusedly as if she was going to laugh and leaned forward across his shoulder to murmur up into his ear.

"I'm not going to have sex with you."

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what possessed her to say this. Wasn't that what she wanted? Hadn't she been pining for him in just this way for almost a month? Yes, but she didn't want to just fall into his arms. She didn't want to be easy, and honestly she didn't know how serious he was, and Hermione wouldn't let herself be used...at least not completely. Most importantly, though, she wasn't sure if she trusted him, and that was why she held back.

Draco was initially surprised by this revelation, but found himself chuckling at her boldness. As she was about to pull back from him, he whispered in her own ear,

"Are you sure?"

And before she got the chance to answer he moved away from her ear and kissed her languorously. He made that single kiss as delicious as was possible for a Malfoy (which is saying something). Hermione knew what he was doing, because she felt her resolve weakening, but she went along with it. How could she keep herself from a kiss like that?

Finally Draco broke away. Hermione almost moaned at the loss. He knew it was the perfect timing, because now she wanted more. Draco understood perfectly how to get to women.

He asked again, his voice deep. "Are you sure?"

Hermione took a breath and looked at him. "Yes," she replied, though with less conviction than before.

And honestly, Draco was ok with that. Somehow, he had the feeling she wouldn't last too long, but Hermione was strong, and he didn't want to push her into anything. He could wait.

But Draco couldn't help but taunt her a bit. "You don't know what you're missing out on," he said, grinning.

"Oh, as if, Malfoy. Don't be so full of yourself."

His eyebrows shot up, but then he gave her a funny look.

"Draco," he spoke softly.

"What?"

"My name," he whispered as he bent to her neck, "is Draco."

Under normal circumstances, Hermione might have smiled in delight or clapped her hands at his permission for her to use his first name. However, with him peppering kisses down her neck, all she could do instead was sigh and repeat it.

"Draco," she purred. "Draco." It was a wonderful name. "Mmmmm...Draco?"

"Yes?" he mumbled against the skin at the base of her neck.

"I guess I...oh...I wouldn't mind...if you...ah...called me...Hermione." she gasped.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." He bit lightly at her collar bone.

She smirked. "The pleasure...mmm...is all mine, Draco."

0000000**hahaha, thought you'd like that double entendre ;-D**0000000

"Boomslang skin and what?"

"And scarab beetles. Then you stir it for 5 minutes counterclockwise."

"Right, thanks." Draco said. After a moment he spoke again. "How long is yours by now?"

"A foot and a half...why?" Greg asked

"Damn, you write so much faster than I do."

"Well sorry, your majesty. I'll be sure to write a bit slower next time, to boost your ego some more."

They grinned at each other. "You know I'm just messing, right, Greg?"

"Of course I know you're messing. If you weren't, I wouldn't put up with it long enough to be your friend in the first place. Now get back to work."

"Yes sir," Draco mumbled, chuckling.

Both of them bent over the table in the Head common room once more and started writing again. It was a very difficult essay on the Draught of the Living Dead, and they'd been at it for over an hour. The only thing that kept Draco focused was they're frequent bursts of conversation that helped let out a bit of steam.

Draco hoped Hermione wouldn't mind too much that they were technically in her 'space.' It was only that Greg had asked to come here to work, and writing an essay on a regular table is way easier than writing on a coffee table.

School had restarted with a pleasant bang for Draco. Rather than being sour that he was back in classes, he found himself generally in a good mood, especially in classes with Gryffindors. He loved to watch Hermione while she worked...

They had officially made plans to take a walk on the grounds Saturday afternoon. Hermione was finally going to show him how she saw the world.

Because that's why he was doing it. Draco was less interested in studying the clouds and breathing the air than finding out what exactly was going on in that enormous brain of hers when she sat beneath a square of sunlight through a window or leaned over the balcony to look out at the stars. He wanted in on what made her tick, and this was just the time to do it.

Sadly, he was spending less and less time with her lately. More and more of his evenings were stolen by Quidditch practice. Having lost their game against Ravenclaw 1st semester, the upcoming match with Gryffindor would decide if they made it to the next round or not.

Draco was disrupted from his thoughts—Potions related or otherwise—by a sudden light shining in front of him.

His hand shot for the wand in his pocket, thinking of surprise attacks, old debts, locked up foes...

But instead, he realized it was a large silver hawk that presented itself to them, settling on the back of the chair in front of the wall it had just flown through.

"Drake, meet me in the common room...NOW" a crisp voice spoke from the misty beak, and Draco realized it was from Blaise.

As the animal disappeared, Draco looked at Greg, who looked back, both with their eyebrows raised. Greg looked completely confused.

Draco grinned. "I guess I'll be going, then."

"Alright, I should probably take this to the library."

"Yeah, wouldn't want Hermione to come in here and discover it had been taken over by Slytherins." He chuckled.

Greg paused as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Since when did you start calling her 'Hermione'?"

Draco panicked for a moment, but tried to keep his cool. "Since she told me I could. You know we've come to a truce. I can call her by her first name if I want." But Draco didn't make eye contact with his friend as he said this, looking around shiftily, and Greg recognized something was up.

As they made their way out of the Head common room into the hallway, Draco glanced at him and received a skeptical look. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.

Maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world to let Greg in on whatever was going on. But now was not the time. "See you later, Greg," He yelled over his shoulder, going toward the dungeons as his friend turned down a hallway that would lead him to the library.

"Yeah, see you."

0000000000000000000000000

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not kidding"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! God, man, get it through your thick skull! Why on earth would I randomly lie to you about something like this?"

"Because you like being a prat and messing with my head."

Blaise considered him with a glint in his eye. "That's true, but not in this case."

Finally the idea sank in, and Draco's laugh resembled something like a woop as he bashed Blaise on the back, congratulating him. "Way to go, man! Way to seal the deal!"

Blaise laughed with him. Draco could clearly see the relief in his friend's eyes. It had finally happened. Balise had finally made a move on Pansy, and Pansy, being the girl she was, had by no means rejected him. "Besides, it took you long enough."

"Oh, shut it. It's not like you and goody-two-shoes. She's my friend. She's seen me at my worst, and yet—"

"And yet somehow they still like us, I know. And actually, it's just like me and 'goody-two-shoes.' Not only has she seen me at my worst, but she's been on the receiving end of most of my younger insanity and hatred. I have no idea what's in her head to actually make her forgive me for that, but—"

"But you're not complaining. Haha, you're right, mate." There was a pause where Draco looked around the green common room and noticed it was almost empty.

"Wait, it's already dinnertime!"

"I barely noticed."

Draco laughed. "Obviously...If you could kindly come down from cloud 9 and join us in the real world, I'd love to hear what happened this afternoon in greater detail at dinner."

Blaise grinned. "Let's go."

0000000000000000

"Would you hurry up in there?" Draco heard a muffled response. "What?!"

He heard a door crack open and Hermione's voice shout down to him. "Unlike you, I'm not naturally perfect, so excuse me for a few minutes while I try to look presentable."

Draco chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a thinly veiled compliment in there." There was another noise. "What?"

"I said, come off it! Just stop pestering me for a minute and then I can have an actual conversation with you."

The door closed again, and Draco said to himself, though loudly enough for her to hear it, "Note that she does not actually refute my original point." If he listened carefully, he could have sworn he heard her grumble.

Another few minutes went by as Draco stood leaning against the back of the couch. He was really getting impatient. "God, woman, how long does it take for you to…"

The words died on his lips. Hermione had appeared at the top of the staircase. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that fit snugly on her thighs and a thin, white, embroidered short sleeve shirt that rested on the edges of her shoulders, showing a fair amount of cleavage without being at all indecent. The front strands of her hair were pulled back, giving her the look of having a brown lion's mane.

_Wow_ he thought. It was the most eloquent thing his mind could come up with.

0

Hermione hadn't really done anything special. Her hair was still somewhat frizzy. The jeans were her most comfortable and good for walking around outside. Admittedly she loved this shirt and wore it especially for the occasion, but now she regretted it.

Draco was looking at her in awe and hunger, and it was making her really uncomfortable. _I'm not used to being stared at like this. What on earth is going through his head?_

Hermione descended the steps quickly bending her head to look at the carpet and rubbing her neck awkwardly. She looked up again and was glad to see that the hunger in his face had fled and he was simply Draco again.

He finally seemed to wake from his trance and said, quieter than usual, "you look good."

"Er...thanks" she said.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Well, there are these things called cloaks, actually. You wear them over your regular clothes, you see, and they keep you warm when you're outside."

Draco grinned and went along. "Really? I've never heard of these contraptions. How do they work?"

Hermione grabbed her cloak from the back of a chair. "Well you see, it is made of a thick fabric," she held it up for him, "and there are armholes where one puts their arms. Then there is a clasp at the front to keep it closed. You see?" She demonstrated, pulling on the heavy material.

"Fantastic! Did you create it yourself? I believe a patent is in order."

Hermione laughed this time, instead of responding. "Come on, Draco, let's get out of here."

"As you wish, my dear," he said, offering his arm. Hermione giggled, taking it, and together they left the Head common room.

000000000000

It was about 2 in the afternoon and both Hermione and Draco were lying outside in the grass staring at the clouds as they drifted past. They were alone, as no one else would risk the cold this time of year. Draco's hand shot up, pointing. "Hey, that one looks like a broomstick!"

Hermione swatted his arm, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Draco, that's not what I mean. _Appreciate_ the clouds, don't just look at them as forms, as shapes to categorize."

He stayed quiet a minute longer, but then he turned to her, propping himself on his elbow. "Honestly, Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She sighed, without looking at him. _How can I possibly explain it?_

"Don't look at them as singular clouds. Take in the whole picture, and the minute details, at the same time."

She glanced at him. He was on his back again, but his head was turned toward her with an eyebrow cocked.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, to put her feelings and intuition into words.

"Look..." she started slowly. "Clouds aren't two-dimensional objects. They're not just white blobs. They move and change with gentle grace. Their colors vary in an uncapturable fluidity that shift with the angle of the sun. There is a sometimes sharp, but sometimes blurred contrast between them and the sky around them. And there's that perfectly charactered shade of blue straight up, and it fades out, descending on all sides into a pale yellow oblivion. It's not about _looking_ at the sky. It's about _seeing_ the sky, and every part of it at the same time, while simultaneously noticing the small details of color and shape and dimension."

0

Draco was somewhat shocked at the words coming from her mouth. It was so eloquent and poetic and fantastical, that he was sure she was making it up, that it was a story-book view on the world. But when he chanced a look at her, those chocolate eyes were glinting in the sun as if she were wrapped in a wonderland of beauty.

So he tried...he tried to examine what she meant and internalize the words.

And then Draco looked back at the sky and suddenly knew exactly what she was talking about. In itself, the sky before him was spectacularly beautiful. It was never quite still, but the movements were so subtle one would not notice them unless they had a before and after photo. Even with the cold weather, he could see the difference in color at the peek of the sky compared to the edge of the horizon. He watched in wonder as the clouds he had once seen as simple chunks of gaseous water had transformed into 3D shapes, how they overlapped and merged and twisted, and the hues were different as his eyes traveled along one in particular. There were dips and shades and sides and...

0

As Draco took all of this in, he unknowingly gasped, and Hermione knew she had succeeded. It gave her a jolt of pride to know that one could be taught to see things in such a way, and that she had been able to do so on as unlikely a person as Draco Malfoy.

But there was another test she wanted to see if he could pass. "Okay," she whispered, and he stirred. "Now I want you to sit up and use the same technique to look at the lake." He did as she told him and saw his eyes widen with a shine that used to belong solely to her. It was so bright she couldn't help but raise herself to a sitting position as well and gaze at him as he soaked it all in.

For the first time, Hermione really examined him. She hadn't been lying before when she said he was naturally perfect. Draco's face was chiseled and composed, his jaw firm and his cheekbones high. The usually stormy eyes were bright now, the streaks of blue reflecting the color of the sky. His skin was pale and smooth, his shoulders broad and toned.

Draco's platinum hair had been pushed into his eyes from the cold breeze and, without realizing what she was doing, Hermione reached up and pushed it back, running her fingers along his forehead.

Draco jumped somewhat and turned from the lake to her. Instead of his eyes fading again, they kept on shining that bright, yet greyish blue as he gazed at her. Hermione couldn't have stopped herself if she'd wanted to.

Without breaking eye contact until they were only an inch apart, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, cupping his cheek in her hand.

After a moment of kissing her softly, Draco caught her waist in one arm and dragged her closer while deepening the kiss slightly. The raspberry smell had been tempting him all afternoon, and as he kissed her, he let it wash over him in waves, savoring it the way he had learned to do with his surroundings.

Hermione was finding him just as tempting, and slowly, manipulatively, she lowered him down and lay across his chest, their upper bodies crushing into each other. Her arms found the grass on either side of his head as she tried not to wind him.

Draco, desperate now that he had had a taste of her warmth, slowly unclasped her cloak and wove his arms inside it. He was rewarded with her body heat warming his arms, as well as a shiver up her spine when he enclosed her waist.

Hermione moved her arms downward and began to massage his shoulders. They relaxed under her fingertips and Hermione could appreciate the muscles she had observed earlier.

She gasped into his mouth as his fingertips brushed the sensitive base of her back. They were icy cold, and Draco smirked, while pushing his hands further up her shirt. Hermione smirked right back and kissed him even more passionately, their tongues crashing together in a heated dance.

Slowly but surely, Draco's hand found their way up her spine and around to her sides. He brushed a thumb lightly over the side of each breast through her thin bra and Hermione moaned and bit his bottom lip, making Draco shiver in excitement.

Hermione could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. It was of course inevitable with Draco tracing not ice, but fire down her sides and back. She began to move her own hands down his sides, feeling each and every muscle she could get her hands on and tracing them so tenderly that Draco growled. The sound resonated in both their chests.

Their mouths never stopped moving, tasting, eating at each other hungrily. Without another thought, Draco unclasped her bra and pushed the fabric away from the smooth skin of her back. Quicker now, feeling his erection getting harder by the minute, Draco's hands again sought the bare sides of her breasts and began to knead them.

Hermione whimpered at the feeling, but was wary now. From the moment he had opened her bra, she had begun to calculate. Hermione wasn't exactly complaining...this was better than anything she had ever dreamed of. Draco knew exactly what he was doing, and she loved every moment of it. But she had also truly meant that she was not going to have sex with him in the near future, and Hermione could see there was a fast approaching point of no return.

Still, how could she say no? Draco was a wonderful kisser. And she didn't want him to be upset with her for refusing him. But it wasn't a permanent refusal, only a temporary one.

Shifting Hermione's weight so that she wasn't pressed quite so hard against his body, Draco deftly reached his hands underneath her and brushed his thumbs over her hardened nipples.

Hermione moaned loudly, arching her back, then gasped and became rigid as a bored, before snapping up out of his arms into a kneeling position.

She was panting and completely aware that she probably looked much disheveled. They stared at one another for a minute, lust still plain in both their eyes, before Draco too sat up to kneel in front of her.

"Draco, I didn't mean to...you were just...and I didn't want...but please don't..."

"No, you're right. I know you meant that...I should have...It's just....I guess I got a bit carried away."

Hermione smiled at him. "It's ok. So did I."

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"Hey," she reached forward and placed two fingers on the warm skin of his jaw line. "Chill." She said, matter-of-factly. "It's no big deal. So we're a little hormonal, you a bit more than me. I'm cool with what just happened, so stop worrying about it, you big lug."

Draco laughed, letting out some steam, then gave her a once-over. "Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should probably...er..."

Hermione looked down at herself and blushed brightly. Her shirt had inadvertently been pulled up past her waist. Her cloak was still on, but twisted in a funny angle and very crinkled.

She stood as she fixed herself up. "You're not exactly looking the most poised yourself," she smirked.

Draco's light blue long-sleeve shirt was wrinkled and his hair was mussed, with flecks of dirt and grass in it.

He too stood and began to straighten himself out. "Well neither of us wants to go inside looking like..." He paused.

"Like what?" she prompted.

"Well, like we were just in a rather intensive snogging session."

"Hate to break it to you, Draco, but we _were_ in a rather intensive snogging session, if you didn't notice." Hermione, having fixed her clothes, moved her palms over the top of her head to flatten her hair, then moved them to her face, rubbing her eyes and the rest of her face, trying to recapture some semblance of calmness in her composure.

Draco snorted. "Be that as it may, I doubt we want anyone else to actually _know_ that."

"True," she muttered before taking her hands from her face. "Not exactly what I planned for a first date, but..."

"A what?"

"What?"

"You just said something about a first date."

"Well, I mean, isn't it..." Hermione paused, but decided to stand her ground and forge ahead. "Yes, Draco, I was under the impression that this was a date. Was I mistaken?"

"No, you most certainly were not. And it was a very lovely date, wasn't it, Miss Granger?"

"I yes, I quite agree."

She stepped forward and held up a hand to pluck the final loose pieces of grass from his hair. However, she paused mid-movement, feeling a bulge in his trousers. Instead of stepping back, however, she grinned up at him.

"You _are_ bad."

Draco smirked and leaned in to murmur into her ear, "Oh you don't know just how bad I can be."

His tongue darted out and traced the shell of her ear, making Hermione's breath hitch, before he rapidly removed himself from her vacinity and walked toward the school, running his hands through his hair to get the last of the grass out.

Hermione stood there for a moment, dazed, her body tingling. Then she snapped back to awareness and jogged to catch up with him, flicking him in the back of the head as she approached. They both chuckled and headed back into the castle.

Neither noticed a small shadow standing behind one opened door, glaring at them with a piercing gaze.

**Who is it!!! Any guesses? And best of all, you won't even know for another few chapters. How's that for suspense? **

**Aww, but don't take it hard. You know I love you all!**

**And to show my love and appreciation, I'd like to thank all the people who added me or my story to their alerts/favorites list:**

**Lindz Nelson, eeruiz14, blondiegirl17, Soaringpheonix7484, leilygurl, Winter Ink, jessirose85, xcess, the britstir, luvsasuhina4eva, fischelsp, khaytlin, marbleandtoast, Krystaluvstwilight, duma, Hopeless4NonExistantLove, Kaleigh Windelynn, edward cullen rox my toe sox, Rib-girl, touchthemoon985, puchi tenshi, Larrabee, sinsrfun10, Silver Rose-17, Rowaine, E'Claireee, ., HopelnHell, Spery, between-the-lines27, puttputt09, randomshygirl1991, McKenzie Shea, starzsv, Miyla, , lauredilian, Rob-girl, TheHouseOfBlack, mydirtylittlesecret08, ForTheLoveOfMyShadow, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Blue-Stardust, Dani4ever, HarryPotterFanGirlForever, .Lullaby, sadistic pale one, Bethy Ann, caty77, Black-Kitty-Ella, DracoFan2284, CrazyAvidReader, BeginningDice, BeeLeeGee, Zialicious, Stend, stacypotterblack, writersz cramp, Laisai, gingercat0319, Avanell, Seriyah, nightcrawlerfw, Dragon Soarer, Trexluvstwilight707, Catuhh, LiDandan, cherrybomb10295, Cabouse-1, milocachica, Bumblebeegonecrazy, IheartDramione, goldeneyez-x, Lady Kilalla, Mr. Fix-It, asheelay, -ALittleDifferentFromTheRest-, curlyqntx, jessy-t84, X-Someday-Somehow-X, lemur130, jacquelinedanvers, MysteryShador101, Thurid the Invader, Autumn DeMayne, Aprilgirl, xXJoadXx, Sergeant Nottingham, DracoandHermioneislove, xNightmareWisherx, igglyluvjaz, ToriRitoru, .xx, SkubaLaura, mandy2721, 2, X-Love-Story-X, CrazyFool92, olioli80, H.E.A.R.T.4.L.I.F.E, Snowdove30, JollyElfDance554, SeraphimeRising, Kristina99, BakaOtaku19, Child 4 life, mythicalpolitician, ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES, EmmettCullenRox, LilBitzer, Unknown Future, leonsalanna, HarryPotterhomie, pheebster1405, BeEdDramioneLoVe, Twilight626, loonyluna423, daisy948, Faye-Faye Spiegel, blackandpink, .X, DracoIsMyFuckingSexGod (**_**hahahahahahaha me too)**_**, DramioneLover1, ally leigh, LussyPants, xxoROMANHOLIDAYoxx, , ImFine, sissy7386, KGonzalez8707, LinXiouAi17, Reader4Lyfe, colgan20, TabbieTales, Princess Amalee, Coley213, FalconWing, Inuyashaluva245**

**I love you all more than words could express. The fact that you care enough to keep reading is incomprehensible, yet enormously satisfying. Thank you, every one of you. **

**Also: I noticed a bunch of really cool and funny names here. So I have a challenge for anyone on that list, because I'm curious: how exactly did you come up with your ff name? I have a story behind mine, I figure you do too. Tell me! In a review!**

**And don't forget a random fact. Those are important. **

**I have ploytheistic tendencies!**

**-Ginger**


	18. Chapter 18: Chaos on the Quidditch Field

**Hahaha, no, I'm not kidding you! Yes an update after only...what, 3 days? Feel free to bow at my feet *smirks haughtily*. Nah, you know I'm just joking around. Really, I'm bowing at YOUR feet, for being amazing ;-)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kristina. No shit, when I got your review, I decided maybe I'd push for a few more hours and get this upn WAY earlier than I intended, just so you can read it while you're still under the weather. That's the best way to spend sick days. :-)**

**Responses:**

**MysteryShadow101: omg! I'm so sorry. I totally thought I spelled everyone's name right! Bad Ginger, bad Ginger! Yes, the 101 gives it an awesome ring to it. Kudos, man. Random fact: I want to live in San Francisco when I grow up. Hope you like the super-fast update and thanks for reviewing!**

**H.E.A.R.T.4.L.I.F.E: Yes, it was somewhat raunchy (my computer says that's the correct spelling, but I dunno), but that was exactly what I was going for. I hope you didn't find it tasteless or something, like my mom and the show Family Guy. Lol. BTW, a cliffhanger is, surprisingly, supposed to be...cliffhanging (apparently that's a real word, according to my computer. You're just chalk full of grammatical surprises, aren't you, H4L?). Thanks for reviewing. **

**Bethy Ann: Thanks! It's kind of a hard thing to explain, but I did my best. And extra thanks for such a compliment. If it weren't for you guys and sentences like that, I probably wouldn't keep writing. 3! And since that's a vague question, I'll answer it. The person is in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Not telling who, though! *grins* Enjoy!**

**Jacquelinedanvers: Thank you so much! I totally agree with you on the DMHG in the books thing. Too bad the HP series is a kid's book and doesn't really have too much romance. Hell, Jo doesn't even go into great detail about Harry and Ginny's relationship, which makes me sad *tear*. Luckily, that's what romance fanfictions are for. ;-)**

**SeraphimeRising: That's a really cool story. I didn't know that about angels, but then again I'm Jewish/polytheistic/a couple of other things, so angels never really came up in my lines of religious interests. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

**X-Someday-Somehow-X: Thank you so much. It's really cool of you to say that. And it makes me exponentially happy that you'll try out that whole sky thing. That was secretly a hope of mine, that some of my readers would take the hint and attempt it themselves, so gold star for you. I'll probably put in a bit more about all that so you can learn ;-D. Oh, and I totally knew where your name came from. I like that song by Nickelback. Anywho, thanks for reviewing. **

**HarryPotterFanGirlForever: interestingly enough, you were the first to guess correctly after 6 wrong-answered review. I won't tell you which, but it's one of them. Then again, it's not hard to figure out. Which would be more likely to hide in the shadows? Enjoy ch18!**

**Pheebster1405: one of your guesses is right! But I can't say which. Don't worry, all will be revealed in time. 'And the mists of the future unfog themselves slowly, slowly drifting along'- To Sing or not to Creep, a poem by Stephanie Zimmerman. ;-) alrighty, read on. **

**Joseph Santiago: I hate candy canes! Well, actually, it's more that I'm allergic to anything with mint or menthol in it, so, you know... I guess that counts as a random fact, right? Anywho, yes you are correct. But WHICH ONE? Nobody knows... 'cept me o'course. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Child 4 Life: Assuming you live in the northern hemisphere, lemme guess: you're either a freshie or a sophomore, eh? I totally get that... only I'm on the other end of the spectrum. I don't turn 17 until November, and I'm already a Junior! I'm the youngest in my grade. Good thing I don't care about being immature because, I agree, growing up is overrated! Like the song in peter pan... "if growing up means it will be beneath my dignity to climb a tree I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up, NOT ME!" lol, just had to add that. Polytheistic tendencies isn't a phrase in and of itself. It means that I tend to lean more toward Polytheism (you know, like Apollo and Persephone and Hades and Hera, etc.) as my own religious ideas go. I say 'tendencies' only because I don't actually believe in any 1 religion, even though I am technically Jewish, I just have a bunch of ideas. Have you ever seen Dogma? Snape's actor is in it as the Voice of God. Anyway, there's this one part where this guy says that having beliefs is a bad idea, because beliefs just get people killed. Having ideas, now that's subtler, safer. Ummmmmm, yeah, so I'm done ranting, and enjoy the chapter. **

**Olioli80: Yes, it was quite hot, wasn't it? Mmmmm, giggity. Thanks. See I hate it when I read a lemon that's really vague and indescriptive, and I'm just thinking **_**why write one at all? **_**If you're gonna do a lemon, you should do it right. Glad you agree. Oh, I enjoy making people kind of insane. Did you know one of my unofficial life goals is to corrupt small children? It's fun ;-). **

**Kristina: no, I didn't forget to reply, even with the dedication. I can honestly say that that was one of the best reviews I've gotten. You're the absolute best, and that is why I dedicated this chapter to you. I've only ever made one dedication before, and that was for my bf, so I guess that's saying something, right? And I know what you mean about the 'crying out loud' because it's over. That's why I always check how many chapters there are, so it's less of a surprise when I get into an amazing story. Thank you for reviewing. I can honestly say that, yes it takes more time, but you should do it more often, generally. All authors appreciate feedback more than you know (unless you're an author, in which case you already know) so review whenever you can. And I totally agree with you! Only weird people (or small children...and even some of those, lol) don't like lemons. I mean, seriously! It's sex you can read! Which means it lasts as long as you want it to. *snorts* yeah, that sounded weird, but you get my drift. I love Draco Malfoy too. If he were **_**my**_** man, hell, I'd never leave my bedroom...or my house. It depends where we'd do it. *laughs embarrasedly* ANYWAY, I hear you like jokes. Here's one my uncle told me last night:**

**So a Frenchman, a Mexican, and a Californian are lounging on a fancy boat at sea. The Frenchman pulls out a bottle of wine. He drinks half of it and then throws the bottle overboard. The Mexican says, "Why'd you throw that wine overboard?" The Frenchman says, "In Franc****é**** we have tons of wine! It doesn't matter." A little while later, the Mexican grabs a burrito. He eats half of it, then throws the rest overboard. The Californian asks, "What did you do that for?" The Mexican replies, "En Mexico, we have so many burritos, who cares?" They continue to lounge. **

**And then the Californian throws the Mexican off the ship. **

**Funny, no? Hope this comes to you while you're well on your way to recovery. The flu sucks. Feel better!**

**Note: the speech Hermione made last chapter about looking at the sky and the clouds comes mainly from a poem I wrote a few months ago. That's why it sounds a little **_**too**_** eloquent and pretty. After all, I did tell you guys I am first and foremost a poet. Fanfiction comes only 1 rank further back on my priorities list, though, so no worries. **

Chapter 18: Chaos on the Quidditch Field

"Okay, team, they're almost ready for us out there. Now you shouldn't be nervous. We've been practicing our arses off for this game, and we've gotten pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. Weather's great for a match—sunny and clear—but the wind's picked up in the last hour or so, so make sure you're aware of what direction it's blowing in. Also, I know it's cold out there, so make sure your gloves are tight and secure. We don't want anyone landing halfway through with frostbitten fingers.

"Ed," Draco nodded to his third year keeper, Edward Jonson, on the bench to his right. "Remember to be careful of your swerves. Keep the turns sharp and tight. Joan, Sharon," Draco similarly eyed the two tall sixth year beaters, Joan Suanders and Sharon Ettleburg, standing together in one corner of the locker rooms. "I know you're all about technique, but sometimes the best thing is to just hit that bludger for all you're worth away from one of us. Don't dally on a swing because you're not sure exactly where to hit it. As for you three," he turned to his Chasers, Kirke Shafran, Emma Rose, and Jason Ramirez, in fourth, fifth, and seventh years respectively, sitting on the benches in front and to his right. "We've been practicing those plays. They were designed with Gryffindor's strengths and weaknesses in mind. _Stick_ to them...that means you Jason. I don't want to see your improvised acrobatics when the original plan would have sufficed."

Jason, closest to Draco in age and character, grinned cheekily. "But then again, the word 'suffice' could be used loosely in such circumstances."

Draco suppressed a laugh and scowled instead. "I mean it, Jason. Gryffindor's team is good. We've got to buckle down and work in order to beat them. So no showing off."

Jason rolled his eyes as the bell sounded for their entrance onto the pitch. Draco tightened one shin-guard, then led his team through the small locker area. Before they got to the doorway, though, he distinctly heard Jason mutter audibly, "no showing off unless it includes making a spectacular goal, in which case he'll not be scolding me, but bowing at my feet instead." Everyone chuckled at that.

Draco thought of saying something along the lines of whose job it really was to win the game, and therefore who was usually bowing to whom, but before he knew it they were on the field, and the trumpet blared for them to mount their brooms.

"Good luck!" Draco shouted as they took off, heading toward the scarlet-clad enemy approaching from the other end of the field.

0

Hermione had never been a big fan of Quidditch. It seemed to her like just another game where people got hurt. It increased house divisions and created a rivalry that was generally bad for the school.

But she had friends on her team. Ginny was a Chaser, and Harry and Ron had stayed this year as Seeker and Keeper. Harry had been voted unanimous captain even though he was past his 7th year.

So instead of keeping warm with a book in the Gryffindor common room, she was out here in a cold that was all the more harsh from the loud winds, screaming along with the rest of Gryffindor.

Unusually though, she was much less annoyed about it as she normally was. This time she was going to get to watch Draco fly.

Of course, she had seen it before, but she had never made a conscious effort to study his movements, so Hermione was taking this chance to find out why the Slytherin team had made him captain.

And as she saw the two teams in opposing colors approaching each other from opposite ends of the field, her eyes were drawn, not to Harry, Ron, and Ginny as usual, but to Draco, at the front of his line of troops.

The hair that usually fell in his face was pushed back from the wind. He was leaning forward, his muscles taught and ready for the fight about to break out.

Hermione grinned to herself. She wasn't even sure who she wanted to win more.

This game would be fun to watch.

000000000000000

The moment Draco had flown up to meet Madam Hooch everything felt right in the world. He had a good team that was ready for this. He'd had a wonderful day with Hermione yesterday. Everything was looking good for him and nothing could bring him down.

They were going to win, Draco could sense it.

But now he wasn't so sure. A half-hour into the game and Gryffindor was up 70-30. Ed was still swerving too slow and letting in half the shots that came his way. Joan was hesitating on her swings. _Why can't my team just bloody listen to me?!_

Draco was moments from flying down from the high circle he was making above the game to reprimand Ed, but his next save was right on point, so Draco decided to give the kid a few more tries.

For a good while there was an impasse. Neither team could make a goal on the other. Weasley was too good for the Slytherins to catch up, but Draco's chasers were too good for Gryffindor to increase their advantage.

That was one problem Draco saw in being a Seeker. Yeah, he was the decider of who won the game, but he didn't really get to participate, and it sometimes ended up stressing him out.

Time was running out. This was a perfect opportunity to find the Snitch and end the game before Gryffindor could get enough points to knock them out of the league, whether they won or not.

But it was hard. Draco had trouble concentrating on finding the Snitch when he was also attempting to follow the game. How could he do both at the same time?

And then a voice rang in his head...

_It's not about _looking_ at the sky. It's about _seeing_ the sky, and every part of it at the same time, while simultaneously noticing the small details. _

And as Draco circled the pitch, the idea composed itself in his head. Why couldn't he use that strategy, that way of seeing, to help him in the game?

Draco paused in the air for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again, he gazed hard at the field below him. He was still aware of the quaffle moving from chaser to chaser, of the crowd cheering and the students flying. But now Draco also could seek out that tiny glint of gold that meant the Snitch.

He scanned every particle of air beneath him and suddenly spotted it.

His prize was hovering 4 feet in front of Weasley, who was completely oblivious to it as Emma approached the Gryffindor hoops with the Quaffle.

But Draco didn't care about the goal. He dove.

The Snitch, seeming to sense that it had been spotted, zipped away, but Draco's eyes were locked onto it in such a tight grasp he could almost feel the small piece of metal already in his palm.

Potter was on his tail now, though. Adrenaline pumping, he leaned even further forward into his own Firebolt, making the group of players that the Snitch was moving toward scatter.

Now they were neck and neck, zooming so fast everything else was a blur. They dove and zigzagged and swerved, gaining on the Snitch the whole time.

And suddenly Potter was an inch in front of him, hand outstretched, a mere foot away from _Draco's_ prize, _Draco's_ Snitch.

No way, not this time. He was not going to let this happen.

In a last, ditch effort, Draco attempted to push his broom further up (they were now moving toward the sky in a completely vertical direction). But still, Potter was ahead.

And then, with the adrenaline pounding in his ears, Draco did something rash as Potter's hand inched nearer to the winged golden ball. Damn the consequences.

"Hey Potter, have you heard I've been snogging your best friend lately?"

Now, Harry did know this. But hearing the words come from his enemy's mouth, having that image flash through his mind, Harry faltered and Draco took his chance.

Throwing out his arm and pushing forward in a final burst of speed, his fingers closed around the surprisingly warm metal sphere.

Pulsing with triumph, Draco halted his ascent abruptly, spinning around in joy with his arm outstretched, clutching the Snitch as if he'd never let it go.

Nothing compared to this feeling. He was absolutely on top of the world. Draco was convinced that, had he jumped off his broom at that moment, he would have floated there, suspended in a bubble of magical happiness. No matter how many times it happened, winning a Quidditch game was better than sex.

Draco snorted to himself; maybe not better than sex.

And then his team was around him, hugging him, pounding him on the back, cheering so loud his ears were ringing. They slowly descended in a mass of green robes.

Nothing could ruin this...

Except maybe Ronald Weasley

0

Hermione could not be heard cheering for the opposing team by her classmates. It simply was not right and proper. But inside she was jumping up and down in victory. Who cared which House won? She'd been rooting for both Seekers and she'd have been happy either way.

Admittedly, it was sad and somewhat surprising that Slytherin had won. It had looked like Harry was in the lead. But then something had happened as Draco's arm shot forward that made Harry hesitate, and then...

But she didn't really care. Draco had won, fair and square it seemed, and she was happy about it.

As Hermione descended the stairs with the rest of Gryffindor, she thought, _I wonder if he's going to go celebrate in the Slytherin common room. Maybe I could convince him to come celebrate with me instead..._ She grinned to herself.

But as she reached the bottom and stepped onto the edge of the pitch to at least console Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she heard a commotion that was louder even than the leftover cheering and talking.

Recognizing it as Ron's voice, Hermione pushed to the front of the crowd that had begun to form and finally caught what he was saying.

"—son of a Death Eater. You don't deserve to be back here. You disgust me, cheating like that. But then again, you learned it from a pro, didn't you? Sitting at the feet of You-Know-Who all last year, torturing muggleborns, killing muggles..."

Madam Hooch was nowhere in sight. The rest of the teachers had yet to leave the stands. This was going to have to be handled by the students.

Harry had stepped up to Ron now and was trying to pull him back, saying that Draco hadn't cheated at all, but Ron didn't hear a word of it. Hermione could only watch in horror as Malfoy slowly pulled out his wand with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Don't you dare even—"

"What, Malfoy? Gonna curse me? I bet you learned loads of pretty little spells as a Death Eater. That disgusting Mark on your arm is proof enough. Go ahead, do it, I dare you. Curse me, you fucking son of a bitch."

Hermione knew that Ron was very into Quidditch, and could become very defensive very fast, but this was outrageous.

And she was scared shitless. But not for Ron...no, Ron was asking for whatever he got fair enough. But Draco...Draco had made so much progress. He hadn't once this year acted in any way similar to his former behavior. She never said it, but Hermione was in a way proud of him for that. And yet she recognized the look on his face as the all-too-familiar sign of his old self, the one that obviously had never really gone away. If he did curse Ron, not only would he be severely punished, but he might lose himself in the process.

She saw Draco tense. Every muscle in his body was stiff as a board, but this time in rage, not excitement. His wand twitched ever so slightly and Hermione winced, begging him with her mind not to do what she knew he wanted to.

And then his eyes found hers. They were the darkest grey she had ever seen them, but it wasn't just fury in those eyes. He also looked deeply hurt, like a wounded dog that would lash out only because it had no other defense.

But Hermione was so scared that he would do something he would regret. She tried to convey that in the short glance they shared.

After a moment, Draco turned back to Ron, gave him one single death glare, and hopped onto the broom which he still held in his left hand, in one fluid movement and flew away from the now silent crowd.

Barely allowing herself a sigh of relief, she turned on Ron.

"_What the bloody hell was that!" _she practically shrieked, striding toward the redhead in a few quick steps. Thankfully the students had begun to dissipate the moment before Hermione's outburst.

Hermione was vaguely aware of Ginny, having begun to come forward, sharing a meaningful look with Harry and then grudgingly walking toward the Gryffindor locker room.

Ron spluttered. "Are you kidding Hermione? You saw what I saw. He did something to Harry and won because of it."

"I can't believe that you would—"

Harry's voice cut sharply through their growing argument. "He didn't."

Ron spun on him. "What are you talking about? Something happened up there. You were ahead of him, but as he shot forward, you pulled back. What else could have happened except that he fucking cheated?!"

"I'm telling you nothing happened! It was a weird air current that messed with my speed, that's all! You had no right to pull something like that."

"Are you sure he didn't—"

"Of course I'm sure! I was there, wasn't I? I think I'd know better than you if he'd fouled." Harry's voice held authority, but as he spoke he glanced at Hermione in such an intense way that she had to fight the idea of using Legilimens to find out what was going on inside his head.

Ron was speaking again, quieter now. "I guess I didn't think—"

Hermione, though, was still furious. "No, of course you didn't think! You never do! What the bloody hell is wrong with you, attacking him like that? Have you just been looking for a reason to curse him? Draco's done nothing wrong all year! I can't even..."

Hermione silently gasped as Harry's and Ron's eyebrows shot up. But it was too late. She had let the name slip.

Harry was looking worriedly at Ron, but Ron himself had a calculating expression.

"So it's _Draco_ now, is it?" The malice had returned to his voice.

Hermione's first instinct was to instantly make a thousand excuses. But stumbling over her words and blushing madly would only give Ron the higher ground in this argument. She had to keep her advantage.

She took a deep breath and looked at him disdainfully. "Yes, Ron, I call him Draco. That _is_ his name after all. And I don't have to defend myself to you. I'm not the one who called him out and verbally abused him in front of the _entire school_. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"But I didn't—"

"No, Ron, Hermione's right. You were way out of line. If you can't keep that temper in check, especially when we lose—because it _does_ happen—I'll have you banned from the team."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Hermione was deeply impressed with Harry for making such a statement, especially because she didn't think he was bluffing. "I won't have you mouthing off to anyone you feel like because you're a sore loser. That's not the kind of reputation I want for this team." Then his features softened and he clapped a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I get it, mate, you were bloody upset we lost. I am too. But that doesn't mean you can go yelling at people and literally asking to get blasted into next week, even if it _is_ Malfoy."

Ron sighed. "Yeah...ok. Look, 'Mione, I'm sorry. Both of you, I didn't mean to...I guess I just flew off the handle and...because I thought that..."

Hermione was still immensely annoyed with him, but was glad he was finally calm enough to apologize. "We know, Ron, but we're not the ones you should be apologizing to."

He blanched. "You don't mean...?" He looked frantically between his two friends.

Hermione smirked. "Yes, we do mean. I don't mean right now. But sometime soon, you should really find him and say you're sorry."

Ron groaned. "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

Harry chuckled. "That's the spirit mate. Now go get changed. A consoling party in the common room is most likely waiting for us."

Ron grinned sheepishly at that and walked off, shoulders slumped just a bit.

Once he was out of sight, Hermione sighed loudly ran a hand through her hair. "Well that was fun," she mumbled. Harry laughed.

With unspoken agreement, they moved to the nearest tower of bleachers and leaned against the magically blue wood.

After a moment, Harry spoke. "He was right in a way, you know."

Hermione turned her head sharply up to him. "What?"

"Something _did_ happen up there, but it—"

"Wait, are you telling me Draco actually did foul you, and you lied about it and defended him? What the hell were you thinking?" _I swear, if that ferret has done anything to him I'll hex his balls off._

"No, no, it wasn't a foul. He didn't touch me or pull his wand on me or anything."

"Then what _did_ happen to make you falter?"

"I...he...well, I guess you could say he taunted me a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm used to jibes from Malfoy. I've had to deal with countless comments over the years. It usually doesn't even bother me after a while. But..."

"But?"

"But I was practically home free, and he said something that not only messed with my concentration, but also messed with my head."

"What did he say to you, Harry?" Her voice had darkened.

"Oh, well, Malfoy found that extremely inopportune moment to remind me of the state of his relationship with you."

Hermione's mouth hung open. "Wait...what?"

"When my hand was literally an inch away from the Snitch, he just _had_ to remind me that you two were...were...together. In a very explicit manner, too. It was like a slap across the face."

"Leave it to Draco to use something like that to his advantage in the middle of a Quidditch match." They both laughed. "Harry, I _am_ sorry. He shouldn't have—"

"Hell, 'Mione, why are you apologizing to me? It's not your fault...at least not directly. Besides, I dunno if I would have done much differently in his position. He seemed a bit desperate."

"And besides, he got way more than he deserved once Ron started on him—" she gasped. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Shit, Harry, Draco's probably still ready to blow up the castle! I have to go find him before he does something stupid."

As she began to back away, Harry asked, "If he didn't succumb to stupidity before with Ron, why would he do so now?"

"Because one gets in a lot less trouble blasting inanimate objects rather than human beings."

Harry grinned. "True." He saw her looking worriedly at the changing tent. "Don't worry! I'll cover for you. Now go, before he ends up killing himself."

As she trotted away from the field, Hermione called over her shoulder, "if he did, would you be complaining?"

She could have sworn she heard him chuckle, 'no.'

00000000000000000

Draco was pacing. Back and forth and back again, he paced. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get out his frustration. What right did Weasley have to yell at him, to scold him, to tell him he didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts? Draco had as much right as anyone..._anyone_ with magic.

_And I didn't cheat either! There are no rules against talking to an opponent. Even a verbal jibe isn't a foul. When it gets physical, yes, but I didn't lay a hand on Potter. He was way out of line!_

_Besides the fact he had no right—_no right_—to bring up my past. Does he think I'm proud of who I was and what I did? Does he think that I like to show off my Mark just to prove how fucked up I was? Does he think I enjoyed having to torture people...men and women and children, of any background, of any blood, even my friends? Does he think it's easy to kill someone, to be forced to commit murder because you have no other choice? He doesn't have a clue! _

And with this, a pained shout of anger ripped from his throat and he looked around for something to throw.

The only object on the Astronomy tower was his broom, and Draco wasn't quite insane enough to throw one of his most prized possessions off the tallest tower of the school.

Silently, he configured a vase out of thin air. It was black and sleek and flawless. He threw it from the roof with all his might.

The vase hit the ground almost half a minute later with a small crash, but it wasn't good enough.

He conjured another one and, after throwing it off the roof in a high arc, aimed his wand at it and shouted, "REDUCTO!"

The purple sliver of light flew toward the falling vase and then connected with it, making a much louder, more satisfying crash.

As he conjured one vase after the other, blasting each one to bits before it fell even halfway down the tower's height, he thought over and over of the incident.

Draco remembered wanting to pound Weasley's face in. He had been just dying to wipe the look off that loser's face. Ironically enough, Draco _did_ know quite a few dark spells that would have left Weasley in the Hospital Wing for a few days.

But then he had, whether by accident or subconsciously on purpose, looked at Hermione. She wasn't angry like Weasley. She hadn't chosen his side. She almost looked worried...frightened.

And in many ways that scared Draco. Why was she afraid? Was she afraid for what he would do to Weasley? Was she afraid of what the school would do to Draco if he went through with it? Was she scared _for_ Draco? Was she afraid for herself? Did she somehow think he would attack her instead?

But no, the compassion in those eyes had said something entirely different, though he wasn't sure exactly what, and it had steadied him. He had felt no less rage, of course, but suddenly he could control it. So he did what he felt was the best option. He didn't pick a fight. He ran.

0000000000000000

Hermione wasn't sure where Draco would be. She probably wouldn't find him in their room. He had flown off on his broom, after all. Definitely not the library, or the Slytherin common room. She really had no idea.

So, summoning the memory of Draco catching the Snitch, Hermione murmured "Expecto Patronum," and told the otter to find Draco. Hermione jogged off after it, ripping open doors that it passed through with ease, trying to keep it in sight.

Soon, she recognized the route the misty creature was taking her and realized Draco must have flown up to the Astronomy Tower.

Panting, she came to the top of the stairs she had fallen down over a month before. The otter disappeared as Hermione heard the telltale sounds of glass breaking.

Catching her breath, Hermione slowly opened the door to find Draco, mostly facing away from her, firing a spell up into the air. Hermione again heard the sound of breaking glass and gasped without meaning to.

He turned on his heel and spotted her.

Hermione saw the battle of emotions in his dark grey eyes.

_Shit. Well, this'll be interesting. _

**Wow, that bloody took me practically all day. I just sat down and wrote up a storm. Brilliant! I'd do it more often if I had the time. Thank Apollo for 4 day weekends!**

**I was gonna include their consequential conversation in this chapter, but everything else ended up being too long—I wasn't even planning on having any kind of conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione, that's just how things worked out—so I'm cutting it off there and we'll pick it up in ch19. Things get really intense from here on out. And you guys find out just how secretly messed up Draco really is...**

**Wow, I'm almost at 3000 hits! That's amazing :-D**

**Oh, before I go, I want to turn you guys onto this fanfiction I discovered while roaming around facebook, surprisingly enough (God, I'm an internet junkie- the group is called "Neville Longbottom is a BAMF") The story is named ****Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness****. It is the tale of 7****th**** year at Hogwarts, through Neville's eyes, and it is fucking INCREDIBLE. It's a bit graphic, cause there's a lot of torture and other crazy stuff, but if you don't mind the M rating, you should really check it out! I swear, even if Jo herself published a book about the same thing, Thanfiction's version would always be the truth in my eyes...always. **

**Anyways, review! And give me a random fact. Then I respond in kind, and we learn about each other. Isn't that a good thing? Exactly. **

**I practically live off of soda**

**-Ginger**


	19. Chapter 19: Chivalry is NOT dead

**Responses (these are gonna be fast, because I'm a bit low on time):**

**MysteryShadow101: thank you so much! And yes, the joke is kind of funny, even though I don't like my uncle very much. Random fact: I speak Spanish! ****Gracias, y lea este. Espero que le gustes. **

**Olioli80: as usual your reviews leave me smiling. That is an AWESOME DREAM!!!! I wish I dreamt about Draco Malfoy the Sex God. Fuck, that would be amazing. Thanks for reviewing and see you in a week. **

**HPGW4eva: I liked Draco beating Harry too. I mean, I kind of wanted Harry to win, simply because he **_**always**_** wins. I made it clear that, had Draco not interfered, he would have. But that's not how I wanted the chapter to go. Anywho, can't wait til you start your new story. Read on!**

**RG: Thanks, I appreciate it. That's pretty funny, that no one knows your such an avid fanfictioner. All of my friends know, but Ihaven't very many of them, so it's not a big deal. Random fact: I am taller than my sister, even though she's 5 years older. Thanks a million and enjoy this chappie. **

**Akilah55: I don't agree with your outlook on the graphic stuff, but I respect it, so in this chapter (since it does get a bit crazy) I've put in notices of when it starts and ends just for you. See what I do for my reviewers? 3. As for a random fact, I actually used to hater HP! Everyone else liked it when I was little, so I immediately thought it was stupid. The of course the 1****st**** movie came out...after that I was hooked...anywho, enjoy the update!**

**Kristina: I'm not exactly sure what possessed me to do it, but I guess it was that I was about to give up for the day and then I got your review and it spurred me to keep going. See, it wasn't just, 'i love your fic, update!' but you told me about how you wanted to cry even though your family was in the room, and it was just really sweet, so...um...yeah. And I totally agree with you about Draco! How about, we would ravish each other? Yeah, that works (though secretly I'd be happier if he just ravished me and I could go along for the ride, but that's beside the point). Random fact: I've only ever been to 1 concert, and that was for Regina Spektor. Have you heard of her? If not, go on youtube or iTunes and CHECK HER OUT! She's incredible. Alright, read on...**

**Now get ready for some Draco angst coming your way...**

Chapter 19: Chivalry is _not_ dead

_What's she doing here?_

"Draco, are you ok?"

"Peachy," he said maliciously, turning away from her.

"Look, what Ron said was completely out of line. It was insensitive and outrageous and ridiculous for him to get so bent out of shape for nothing." He remained silent, leaning against the stone rail, trying to contain his anger. "You shouldn't be upset about it." She began to walk toward him from across the tower. "Believe me, Ron can be a jerk. I know—"

He whirled around as her hand came to rest on his shoulder in a comforting manner. But it did nothing to console Draco, only make him more enraged. "You know? YOU KNOW? Don't pretend you know anything, Granger—_anything_. You don't know me. You think you do, but you don't."

Hermione had stepped back from him at his outburst, but her eyes softened somewhat when she said, "but I want to."

"No, you don't" he grumbled, turning again to face the edge of the tower. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't see him like this. Hell, she shouldn't see him at all. He was dangerous. Whether or not he had wanted to be, Draco was a murderer.

Weasley had hit a serious nerve back there. His words had poked a hole in the thin barrier in his mind that kept those memories at bay, and now they were rampaging through his head with tripled force, as if in vengeance of being contained.

He could hear one young girl's screams, see his friends writhing on the floor in agony, men in chains, blood dripping from their noses, eyes filled with dread and resignation before they went cold and dark altogether.

Images flashed across the backs of the eyelids that Draco was scrunching together, hoping to block them out.

A muggle family of 5, dead on the floor of their living room, the dinner table set for the meal they would never have in the next room. The countless Dark Marks hovering over what seemed like a thousand different houses in front of a thousand different skies, but they all meant the same thing. His Aunt Bellatrix laughing maniacally as she pointed her wand at a screaming teenager…a young woman with frizzy brown hair.

"AGHHHHHHHHH" Draco was trying to keep from crying. He clutched the stone tighter, scraping his palms and fingertips. His entire body was tense with the force of the memories barraging his mind.

And then he felt it again, that warm hand on his shoulder. As if from a distance, her voice came to his ears. "Draco? Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco wanted more than anything to melt back into that embrace, to let lose the pent up sorrow and anger and self-hatred that had festered and grown inside him over the past year and a half.

But he couldn't. Because it was Hermione. Hermione was the one writhing on the floor of his sitting room, screaming so loudly her voice had begun to go hoarse. It was Hermione, agony written plainly across her face, who refused to say anything that would betray her friends, even if it would alleviate her pain. And Draco? Draco just sat in an armchair and watched as his Aunt tortured this girl, this girl who was now no longer screaming on the ground, but standing in front of him with worry in her eyes as he faced her.

He hadn't protected her then. He had to protect her now.

"Go."

"Draco, don't be ridiculous. There's obviously something up with you. Why won't you just—"

"I said get out of here." When she didn't move, Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the witch he cared for more than he knew how to express.

She merely cocked an eyebrow at his wand and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, Granger, don't do this." His voice broke.

"Do what?"

"This—this helping me thing! You shouldn't be here. I have to—to protect you."

Hermione snorted and spoke defiantly. "Protect me from what exactly?"

Draco could not explain it to her, she would never understand. So he pulled his anger back out from the temporary recesses of his mind.

Draco pulled back his wand, and thought _Stupefy!_

But the spell shot not at Hermione, but across her left shoulder. A piece of stone was blasted by the spell and crumbled next to the tower door. It was a threat, and it worked. She jumped, sufficiently shocked.

"Go," he demanded.

And she did. But not before giving him a hard, piercing gaze as she closed the door.

And when it finally clicked shut, all of Draco's energy leaked out. He slid to the floor, too exhausted to stand. The emotional drain of the day's events had him struggling to breathe normally.

And still, even in his tired state, the images would not go away. They never left. All those horrible months. He had been so scared, so confused, in so much pain, both mental and physical. It had seemed to stretch on and on, with no hope of reprieve. He had had to play the part so he didn't get killed, so his parents didn't get killed. But playing the part included losing part of himself along the way. Torture and death—nothing but torture and death—he had cast the Crutiatus Curse more times than he could count. The flash of green light coming from his own wand threatened to make him sick every time. But he'd done it, because he needed to survive. In a time like that, all anyone could do was survive.

Slowly regaining his strength, Draco stood. The anger was gone now, as was the exhaustion...mostly. Instead, they were replaced with frustration—frustration over being unable to banish these memories from his mind, frustration over not controlling his emotions, frustration over pushing Hermione away...

Draco needed to clear his head. He had to reconstruct the turmoil that was presently his mind.

He picked up his broom and flew off over the trees of the Forbidden Forest, into the early evening dusk.

0000000000000000

As Hermione walked back through the castle, she played the scene over in her head. What had it all meant? Draco had been so angry and hurt and torn and she couldn't figure out why. _I mean, Ron was being an arse, yeah, but why did it make Draco go so completely nuts?_

He hadn't said much, so even with Hermione's incredible brain power, she had little to go on. But he had said something interesting...

'_I have to—to protect you'_

Protect her from what? Voldemort was gone, the war was over, she wasn't under any threats anymore...right? _Right_ she said to herself. So who was she being protected from?

_From himself?_ A small voice in the back of her head spoke quietly. _But that doesn't make any sense. Why would I need to be protected from him? Why should I be afraid of him?_ And yet, somehow, Hermione had a gut instinct that that was what had just happened. Not that it made sense to her, and she rarely listened to her gut, but at the moment it was the only thing that fit.

Hermione finally arrived at the statue of the dragon, which eyed her as she muttered the password—"Pumpkin Juice"—while still deep in thought.

Plopping down in an armchair, Hermione wondered what had brought on this sudden self-betrayal for Draco. It had obviously been something that Ron had said, but what? Why? This was what stumped her. So Ron yelled at him and said a bunch of stupid, idiotic jibes and insults. So what? Why would it get Draco in such a rage? Why would he suddenly feel the need to keep away from people—from her?

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples, and decided she needed a hot shower...or a bath...yes a bath would be just the thing to help her relax.

000000000000

About an hour and a half later, once evening had really started to set in, Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Unable to focus on her schoolwork, she had decided to seek out her friends and try to forget about the whole thing. That might not work especially well, seeing as Ron had been the attacker and Harry the referee, but it was worth a shot.

There were still signs of the party that had occurred only a short while ago, but obviously the Gryffindors were too upset about losing to really do much partying. The common room wasn't especially crowded.

She spotted Ron in an armchair near the fire and went to join him. Surprisingly enough, he looked just as confused as she felt. _Why on earth would Ron be confused about anything? _Actually, that was ridiculous, he was always confused...but this was different.

Folding her legs underneath her as she sat on the couch next to him, Hermione asked quietly, "hey, what's up?"

Ron started, but only looked at her for a brief moment before going back to staring at the carpet. "I'm such an idiot."

Hermione grinned. "We already knew that, Ronald. So what did you do this time?" she joked. But he didn't seem to find this funny, simply lowered his head even more.

"What, is this about earlier? Because you know I've forgiven you about that." _Though I doubt Draco will, whatever's wrong with him. _

"No, no, it's not that."

Hermione sighed, annoyed with the way he was beating around the bush. "Ok, is it about schoolwork? Did you get a T on some essay? Have you gotten a month's worth of detentions?" She really had no idea. "What, did you make a move on Rachel and she told you that you were a bad kisser?" Hermione laughed at that, but Ron was actually scowling.

"It didn't happen like that!" he exclaimed.

Hermione's laughter stopped abruptly. So it _had_ been about Rachel. _Merlin, Hermione, how tactless can you get?_

Hermione said nothing, simply urged him on with her eyes. He finally relented.

"So I went and found her after the consoling party kind of failed. She started yelling at me almost the moment I came near her. I mean, Rachel's no fan of Malfoy, but he's never directly hurt her, and so she was just generally pretty pissed at me. Seems like everyone's pissed at me." He sighed, running a hand through his bright red hair. "Anyway, I kind of wanted to shut her up, and she looked really pretty when she was in a rage." Ron's ears turned red as he said, "so I just kind of grabbed her and kissed her."

Hermione bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Besides the fact that it reminded her strangely of her and Draco's first kiss, go figure that Ron of all people would do something like that to a girl. _What is that? I mean, really, do girls just suddenly look incredibly hot when they're yelling at guys? Or is it just some automatic mechanism for them to get us to stop being angry? I mean, it works, but still, the theory behind it is a bit ridiculous. _Again, Hermione had to stop herself from snorting.

Leaning back into the red couch, Hermione battled the grin on her face, before finally giving into it and saying, "she _didn't_ tell you you were a bad kisser, did she?"

Ron looked up indignantly. "Of course not!"

"Of course not what?"

Ginny had appeared behind Hermione in the middle of the conversation. As Ginny skipped around the couch to sit on Hermione's right. "Oh, Ron was just about to tell me about his...ahem...'close encounter' with a Ravenclaw friend of his."

Ginny grinned. "What, did you finally ask Rachel out?"

Ron stared at Ginny. "How did you...I never...have you been..."

Ginny simply giggled. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I see the big mooning eyes you make at her all the time. Besides, I'm a girl. Girls know these things." She winked at Hermione, who smiled.

"Fine, but I'm not going any further now that you're here."

"Why not, Ron!" Hermione said. "She's your sister, after all."

"Yeah, exactly, she's my sister, and a foul little traitor of one too. I swear, if she ever gets wind of anything juicy on me, it ends up as the day's gossip."

Ginny had the grace to look sheepish. "Aw, come on Gin, don't do this to him. I mean, I get it, but just this once, don't go telling everyone about this, ok?"

Ginny harrumphed, folding her arms over her chest, but relented, putting her feet on the coffee table and getting ready to listen to Ron's story. "So what's I miss?"

Ron sighed, but Hermione cut in before he was forced to tell the story again. "Ron went to talk to Rachel, she started yelling at him, he kissed her to shut her up."

Ginny laughed out loud. "Why do guys always do that?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she grinned. "I know, right? It's like, are we somehow exponentially more attractive when we're angry?" Both girls turned to Ron as if expecting him to have the answers.

"Er, well, I guess sometimes, yeah"

Hermione giggled. "Alright, go on. So you two were snogging. Then what?"

"Erm...well, after a while of that we stopped and she looked like she regretted it, and so I asked. Basically, she doesn't want to go there yet. She said she had some things she had to sort out first before she could get into a relationship."

"But she wouldn't say what?" Ginny said quietly.

"No."

"So what're you gonna do?"

He sighed, but then straightened. "Nothing, just like she asked. I'm gonna let her figure her own issues out by herself, and when she's ready, I'll still be here."

"But, Ronald, that's almost chivalrous...and smart!" Ginny looked scandalized.

"Yeah, Gin, it _does_ happen on occasion, actually." Hermione laughed.

"So, er, Gin, where's Harry?"

"Oh, I think he's in the library finishing up that Transfiguration essay."

He coughed awkwardly, then rose. "I think I'll go find him and help him out with that."

As he walked away, Hermione whispered to Ginny, "more like talk to him about Rachel and some new snogging techniques."

They giggled loudly, but no one else looked up. The common room was normally full of giggling girls.

Hermione spent most of the evening with Ginny. They went down to dinner minutes later, and then, wanting some privacy, returned to the Head common room. Hermione was surprised to find that Draco still wasn't back, or at least he wasn't in the common room.

However she was even more surprised to find out Ginny's take on the day's events. She was in fact ambivalent in many respects. She agreed with Ron in that Malfoy had been a Death Eater and had possibly cheated, but she also recognized that the boy hadn't been half as nasty or spiteful as in the past, and the fact that he had chosen the passive way out that afternoon, instead of deuling Ron, showed her something.

It was at that point that Hermione wanted more than anything to reveal to Ginny everything that had been going on between her and the Slytherin. But as strong as the impulse was, Hermione held back, because just then she wasn't on very stable ground with Draco, and didn't even know at the moment where they stood. Finally, Hermione decided to wait until Draco's breakdown blew over before revealing anything to her best friend.

Almost immediately after that conversation moved on to another, Draco walked in. Both girls' heads snapped up and Hermione took in his appearance. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes. His hair was messy and ruffled and he was holding his broom slack in his left hand. His stance, though tired, also seemed healthier. He was no longer stiff or on edge, and a glance at his facial expression no longer showed anger and hurt, just exhaustion and some confusion.

As he stepped into the room, he made to speak, then snapped his mouth shut and started again. "I'll go upstairs then."

Hermione gave Ginny a meaningful look, and said "wait, it's ok, Ginny should probably go soon anyway."

She jumped up off the couch, the ambivalence plain in her face as she eyed Draco. "Yeah, it's gotten pretty late. I'll see you in the morning, 'Mione." And with that the redhead left the two together.

0

Draco was no longer mentally a mess. The flight over the forest had certainly helped to calm his nerves, and the memories were finally locked once again in the back of his head. But he was still a bit fragile. Anything might set Draco off again, and then he would have to go through it all again...

Draco wasn't sure what to do. He stood in the center of the room as Hermione changed positions to kneel on the couch, facing him. As the dim firelight framed her, Draco felt a tug somewhere inside of him.

He shook his head slightly, remembering what he had decided before. He couldn't let her get hurt again.

But before Draco could force his legs to move, she had spoken.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he murmured. What was she doing? Why was she being nice to him? Hadn't he just pushed her away?

"I see you went for a ride."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"I mean, you look like you've just been flying for a while. That's where you went, isn't it?"

"Oh, er, yeah."

0

Hermione got up from the couch and walked around it toward them. She didn't come too close, not wanting to invade his space, but ended up near enough to vaguely be able to feel the warmth of his presence.

Hugging her midsection to keep from reaching out to him, Hermione looked up into his stormy grey eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm here, you know."

Draco said nothing, simply cocked one eyebrow at her, but she noticed his hand stiffening on his broom. She was going to do the smart, chivalrous thing here. "Look, I get that something's up with you, and that for some reason you feel you need to push me away, because you are somehow not safe to be around."

He began to stumble over his words. "How did...you weren't...I—"

She cut him off. "Call it a mixture of logic and instinct. The point is that I may not get why you suddenly feel this way, but you can talk to me about it if you want. You don't have to, though. These are your problems and I have no right to intrude upon them, but if you need me, I'm here."

For a moment he looked surprised and almost relieved, but then his eyes clouded over again, and she recognized that, for some inexplicable reason, he was angry again.

"You don't get it Granger, that's just the thing! You can't be there. You just can't! And I can't come to you at all, because you would never, ever understand—"

But Hermione had finally had enough of his angst. She pulled a leaf out of the guy's handbook.

Stepping forward, she roughly took his face in her hands and pulled him down so their lips met.

**(A/N: if you don't want graphic scroll down now. Look for the bold as a sign that it's over)**

It certainly did the trick. How could he be angry with her when she was kissing him so deliciously? How could he have ever imagined pushing her away when all he wanted to do was pull her as close as their bodies could be.

Hermione could feel him loosening, but was surprised when he simply forced his tongue into her mouth without further ado. It seemed he was venting all the day's frustration into her. Draco began to turn them and step forward. With every pace he took, she took one backward until her back met the wall next to the stairwell and he crushed their bodies together. He was taking control of the situation and that turned Hermione on even more. She moaned into his mouth when he pushed against her harder and all thought flew out the door. Before she knew what she was doing, her leg had lifted seemingly of its own accord to latch onto his hip.

Draco's groan reverberated in her chest and he immediately pulled away from her mouth only to begin peppering kisses down her neck. He suckled her collar bone, causing her to shiver. As his deft finger reached for the buttons on her blouse, her own hands had pushed the robes off of his shoulders and were now tugging at the hem of his shirt, yearning for more skin-on-skin contact.

Hermione wasn't sure exactly how it had gotten this far this quickly, but could honestly say she didn't care, as Draco had finally gotten the last button open and was pushing the shirt off of her shoulders. They broke apart for a mili-second so they could, together, pull Draco's shirt over his head. In the process Hermione's leg fell back to the ground. She only got a glance at his perfectly sculpted chest before he was back on her, kissing her frantically.

Then Hermione was the one kissing his neck. She bit down on his pulse point and grinned when Draco's breath hitched. Her head moved lower and she licked the hollow of his neck. As she kissed his upper chest, her hands explored every dip and curve of his abs. _Wow, he really does work out,_ she thought.

Every kiss on his chest and brush of her fingers was driving Draco crazy. He wanted nothing more than to carry her upstairs and throw her on his bed before ravaging her. And yet this felt so good he couldn't even order his muscles to do much more than stand there, palms facing the cool stone wall and let her discover him.

But as she bit down on one of his nipples and Draco groaned involuntarily, he decided he wanted even more to give back some of the pleasure he was receiving. He pulled her back up, kissing her once on the mouth as he pushed her back against the wall. Draco's lips immediately dove down and landed above her left breast, kissing the soft flesh almost tenderly. He kissed his way between her unfortunately clothed breasts.

Surprisingly, Hermione herself pulled slightly from the wall and reached behind her to unclasp her black lacy bra. As the offending garment slid down her arms she watched Draco's face. She was a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny and bit her lip. Trying to keep from covering herself up, Hermione raised her arms above her to cross and lay on top of her head.

Draco, on the other hand, was ecstatic, and simply stared for a while before latching his mouth onto one nipple and taking the other breast in hand. Hermione, not expecting his sudden onslaught, cried out and arched her back as lightning shot through her, pulling one arm down to grip his neck. She was suddenly acutely aware of the pounding heat between her legs.

Finally, after laving each breast with a copious amount of kisses, Draco righted himself and kissed her slowly, passionately. Hermione could have died from pleasure right there and not been the slightest bit annoyed.

Instead, the next moment, she almost died of mortification.

**(A/N: all done. You can open your eyes now ;-)**

" 'Mione, I think I.....forgot..."

Ginny's voice died away as she caught sight of the scene before her. Having pulled from the kiss at the first sound of intrusion, Draco's and Hermione's eyes met and they stared at each other in shock.

"You gave her the password?" he muttered.

"Well, yeah, I, erm, I thought, um..." she trailed off, turning redder by the second

Luckily the only thing Ginny could really see properly from her position across the room was the expanse of Draco's back, but it had to have been obvious what was going on when Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder and the two friends' gazes met.

Ginny's mouth was hung wide open. She looked like someone had just smacked her across the face.

Hermione was entirely unsure of what to do. She couldn't simply step out from behind Draco and reprimand Ginny for walking in like that. Besides, she was half naked! How would _that_ have looked? More than suspicious. But then again this entire scenario was already _way _more than suspicious. Hermione's brain worked in overdrive as she weighed her options.

Finally, locking eyes with Draco once again, she muttered almost inaudibly, "Just stay there for a second, ok?" Using his body as a shield, Hermione ducked down and grabbed her blouse, which was luckily within reach, and hastily pulled it on, starting to button it. Quickly, she motioned for Draco to grab his own shirt.

However, even though he picked it up, he didn't put it on. Instead he turned to face the still-shocked redhead, who looked at him as if he were some sort of alien.

Hands on hips in nothing but a masculine stance, he said, "cat got your tongue, Weaslette?"

As Hermione stepped forward from buttoning her shirt, she saw that he was smirking, and almost looked as if he could start laughing at any moment. Admittedly, the situation in some ways _was_ actually kind of funny, but now was not the time.

Ginny looked like she was about to respond, when Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, go upstairs. Let me handle this." She spoke softly, but firmly, and he had no choice really but to relent.

When they were finally alone, Ginny put her own hands on her hips, and looked murderously at Hermione from across the room.

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

Hermione sighed. There was nothing for it, she would have to explain.

"Come on, Gin, I'm tired. Let's go to my room and I promise, I'll explain everything."

Slowly but surely, the two girls climbed the steps and turned down the hallway to Hermione's room.

This was going to be a long night.

**So, what did you think? Is it finally clear how truly messed up Draco is? And what did you think of Hermione's strategy of making him feel better. I'm actually kind of sorry about that. I didn't really plan for it to go that far, but I was feeling a bit randy at the moment, so I was just like **_**fuck it**_**, and I rolled with it. **

**And now Ginny's gonna find out! **_**Ohhhhhhhhhh!**_** What do you think her reaction will be? I know, it seems like **_**everyone**_** is finding out, but only the people they trust, so it's ok...well, it's ok except for the dark shadow in ch17. But I'm not telling you who that is just yet!**

**Hahahahaha, ok, so I'm proud of myself for actually updating on time. I'm also, thought, disappointed in myself for putting off doing the rest of my homework (which is a massive amount, jsyk) until around now. Fuck. **

**So that just shows you how much I love you all, and this fic. **

**Review! Tell me what you thought! Tell me a random fact!**

**I have bad luck with sunglasses. **

**-Ginger**


	20. Chapter 20: Sunday Night, Monday Morning

**I am so so sooooooooo terribly sorry about updating, like, 2 weeks late. I've been up to my neck in a thousand different things, not the least of which are an 8 page research project due Monday that I really don't have enough information to write (not for lack of trying, just for lack of information on the subject) and my senior project proposal due next Friday, which I'm finally pulling together in my head. But you really don't care to hear my whining. I'll get to the chapter, just as soon as I respond to my lovely reviewers. You know I love you all. You make my life (and my story) worthwhile:**

**RG: Ginny I'd say is a pretty ambivalent character. She can be fun-loving and cute one minute, bite your head off the next. I never saw her in the books as the kind of girl who would want, or even **_**should**_** be left in the RoR during the BoH (yay anachronisms!) and I really resented how everyone coddled and protected her. So basically you'll just have to watch out for Ginny here, because she's a formidable ally and enemy. That's cool, I have ringlet curly hair too! Except that it's slightly frizzy and chaotic, so it's a real bitch to take care of. Enjoy!**

**HPFGF: I know exactly what you mean. I probably have 2 dozen alerted fics, and none of them EVER update! It gets pretty annoying, so I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope you life it anyway. Oh, and my random fact is that I wake up at 6 in the morning on school days so I can fall back asleep and be forced awake by my mom an hour later ;-)**

**Jessirose85: hahaha, that's hilarious…that being I'm laughing **_**with**_** you, not **_**at**_** you, right? As for my random fact: I have a green thumb. I am able to keep most any plant alive after it's been cut for weeks if not longer. My parents just don't get it, but logic has nothing to do with it. It's magic!! Lol**

**MysteryShadow101: Well, he sure as hell tries to push her away, but Hermione is not one easily swayed, and that's why we love her. But it continues to be an issue with Draco. And yes, Ginny and Harry are dating. Reminder: that whole thing with Harry telling her he loved her, and Gin freaking out? Yes? Remember? It's ok if you don't, I read so many ffs I can barely remember the titles let alone the whole plotline. I said "Thanks, now read this. I hope you like it." And that is so crazy! My sister is 5 years older than me, but I too am a few inches taller that her! Yay tall people!**

**Olioli80: A gold star! I'm honored! I never knew that about left handed people, but I do know that I always underestimate the amount of left handed people on the planet. And don't freak about the shadow thing right now. It will become clear very soon. But of course there are some things I need to sort out first. I have a lot of ideas and plans and I need to arrange them so they make sense, but don't take 100 years to occur, you know? Thank you so much for reviewing! I don't even have to ask you to leave another, you always do. **

**Alec: I honestly don't think I could have been more descriptive if I'd tried. I mean, look at olioli80's review. She said, and I quote 'you're by far the best descriptive writer I have ever read on ff'. So I know you are only here for the sex, but you have to realize that I'm writing for those who are literary-intelligent, not for sex-crazed Europeans. **

**DreamStreet4ever-ever: I absolutely understand the whole mom-yelling-at-me thing. What a kiutz! No, jk, sry. I always end up with random bruises on my body, but I have absolutely no idea where they come from. Lol Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**HPGW4eva: Yeah, poor Drake, but at least he has a hot bookworm to depend on, right? Lol, yeah Gin is a bit of a firecracker, but she's real important to the plot. I hope you enoy this chapter! PS- can't wait til your new fic comes out!**

**Akilah55: You're quite welcome. I don't mind interrupting the fic if it makes one of my readers happier, especially because it's not that hard to do. That's kind of a funny random fact. I mean, is that the only reason you want to be an attorney? Because that seems a bit silly. But if you want to study law, that's just really cool. **

**ROMANHOLIDAY: that's so sweet, thank you! Hearts to you! I'm glad your enjoying the way the story is unfolding. And thanks, it was pretty hot, wasn;t it? Hehehe. I can't really think of what else to say (which is odd for me) except thank you a thousand times for those awesome compliments. It's reviews like that that keep me writing. Anyway, here's another chapter for your enjoyment. **

**Kristina: np, as you can see, I'm the one who should be apologizing for being late, not you. You've heard of regina? One in a thousand, but that's absolutely awesome. That's so funny, I was listening to The Call literally 5 minutes ago. Personally my favorites are a tie between On the Radio and Consequence of Sounds. I'm into her more indie, random music than the slightly more generic stuff, but I do love The Call, so it's really nice to meet another fan. I've actually seen her live! She was my first concert. So you're an actress and a dancer? YThat's really cool. I'm basically a singer, who enjoys acting a bunch too, but music is what really does it for me. Anyway, sorry for updating so late, and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 20: Sunday Night, Monday Morning **(I know, not a very inspired title, but I tried)**

"_What the fuck was that?"_

_Hermione sighed. There was nothing for it, she would have to explain. _

"_Come on, Gin, I'm tired. Let's go to my room and I promise, I'll explain everything."_

_Slowly but surely, the two girls climbed the steps and turned down the hallway to Hermione's room. _

_This was going to be a long night. _

Hermione sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh.

"Hermione, what the _bloody hell_ is going on here?"

Hermione was irritated and almost rolled her eyes at her friend. "What did it look like, Gin? I was having quite a good time with Dr-Malfoy. Then you came in and ruined my fun." She pouted.

"Don't give me that, Hermione Granger. You know exactly what I mean. What's this about you sleeping with the enemy?"

Hermione scoffed. "I'm not sleeping with him, and he's the not the enemy, alright? He's a guy, who I happen to like very much, who happens to like me back, and who happens to be gorgeous."

"Yes, I can see there are a lot of 'happenings' going on between the two of you. But..." Ginny ran her hands through her red hair and paused, stepping from the closed door and turning her body away from Hermione, refusing to look at the Head Girl. "But he's still a Malfoy, he's still a Death Eater, he's still..."

"He's not! Look, Ginny, if I told you that I thought you were the same little air-headed boy-crazed girl as you were in 6th year, what would you tell me?"

"That you're nuts! You know as well as anyone else that I am no such thing. How could—"

Hermione cut her off again. "Exactly! I know, you told me about what it was like last year, with you and Neville and Luna to take up the DA on your own, with the Carrows doling out punishments left and right, with..." Hermione sighed, remembering vividly the horrible stories Ginny had told her about what Hogwarts had been like this past year. "I know about all that. And that changed you, didn't it? You couldn't be that girl anymore, you had to be strong. And now that the war is over, you're not the girl from last year either. Can't the same thing have happened to Draco?"

"Oh, so it's Draco now, is it? Dear, sweet Draco, you're so good and not evil, I think I'll just swoon into your arms. What are you thinking, Hermione? You know what he's like."

"Yes, I do, and a hell of a lot more so than you, so don't even..." Hermione paused and considered the situation. Fighting with Ginny wasn't going do any good. "Just...would you at least listen to the story?"

"Story?"

"Yes, Ginny, the story—you know, with chronological events occurring in sequence?"

Ginny considered Hermione for a minute before walking to the bed and sitting stiffly at the edge of it, a few feet away from Hermione. "Go right ahead," she said with some bitterness.

And so Hermione began. It was strange, telling the tale of how her and Draco's friendship had begun, and then progressed. She had never really thought about it before, but it was such an odd match, such a strange turn of events, that had she seen it in a dream over summer break, she would have gotten a medical examination of her head. And yet, here she was, explaining to Ginny at least the bare facts of her relationship with the Head Boy these past few months.

Ginny, of course, being the talkative girl she was, interrupted as many times as she could. As her anger eased somewhat, though, it was taken place by something entirely different. Hermione was surprised to find that, as she continued, Ginny looked like she was worried about Hermione.

When finally, after what seemed like days, she was done, Ginny shifted to lean back against the top bed post, to the left of Hermione's pillows. She gazed off into space for a few minutes, then stared directly at Hermione, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione muttered when the silence stretched on too long.

"I'm trying to figure out what kind of spell or potion he used on you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's done nothing of the sort, Gin. I'm fit as a fiddle."

"That's what they all say." Hermione sighed, rubbing her face and slouching where she sat. "Anyway, why'd you tell Harry before you told me?"

"Because he doesn't have red hair," Hermione retorted with a gleam in her eye. Ginny couldn't help but turn her lips up a bit at the jibe to the well-known Weasley Temper.

Getting back to the situation at hand, Ginny stated, "I can't believe you ended up falling for that Slytherin charm and whatnot. You know as well as I it's all crap. They really just want to get you into bed, which he's obviously succeeded in doing."

"You, my dear friend are under some very severe misapprehensions. I did not fall for his Slytherin charm, he's not just into me for the sex, and most importantly we haven't even done it." Ginny's eyebrows rose skeptically at her answers. "Honestly, Gin, I swear on my copy of Hogwarts: A History that I have not put out for him once!"

"You two looked pretty cozy when I walked in."

Hermione failed at hiding her blush. "That's actually the farthest we've gone so far."

"Sure, and let's say I believe you. So if it's not the charm, then why on earth would you go near him with a 10 foot pole?"

"Because I actually like him. Is that so hard to believe? It has nothing to do with his background or his past or his history or his family or his friends or his allegiances, or any of mine either. Why can't I just like a guy for who he is?"

Ginny was struck dumb somewhat by the declaration. But she recovered quickly. However, Hermione could sense the ice was slowly beginning to melt. "I'm just worried for you, 'Mione. What if it's all a lie? How do you know he's not the same guy? How do you know he's not out to hurt you, or worse?"

"How do I _know_? I dunno, I guess I can't truly, absolutely _know_. But...I trust him. I trust that he's not going to hurt me, that he honestly cares for me, that I'm not another notch on his belt. I trust him," she repeated. And as she said it, Hermione was almost surprised with the revelation, and a voice in the back of her head called: _So what reason do you have to resist him now?_ But she pushed the thought away to contemplate another time.

Ginny eyed Hermione warily, as if the brunette might grow fangs and horns any minute. Then she leaned her head back against the bed post and stared at the ceiling. Assuming that this was the last recess before the final verdict, Hermione got more comfortable, leaning on her side, head in hand, to watch Ginny as she waited for the outcome.

Annoyingly, Ginny completely schooled her outer emotions, and Hermione couldn't read anything off of her. For a while she thought Ginny wouldn't answer, just sit like that all night. This idea had just turned into conviction when the redhead moved, looked Hermione straight in the eye with a grin, and asked,

"So, is he a good kisser?"

And Hermione knew the battle had been won.

00000000000000000000

The rest of the night had been spent with Hermione finally getting the chance to tell Ginny about all the details that she could entrust to no one else. They had giggled when they heard the tap running, assuming Draco was in for a sobering cold shower. They had exchanged encounters and relived experiences. They had spent hours simply chatting. Hermione told Ginny all about her worries and feelings and plans concerning Draco. Ginny gave her advice and support. For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt like her life was finally back to normal.

Eventually the conversation had come to a stand-still, and Ginny realized the time, wondering if she could sneak back into her dorm without being noticed. Hermione scoffed and just told her she could stay here. After a bit of arguing, Ginny relented and the two had gone to sleep, fairly early in the morning rather than late at night, in Hermione's giant bed together.

Sadly, it was a Monday, and staying up until past 2 gossiping did not give either of them the right to miss class. It was going to be difficult to get Ginny up in a little while, but right now Hermione was fine with letting the girl sleep a little longer.

Hermione let her mind wander to her revelation from the night before. _I trust him_. It was the absolute truth, she couldn't deny it. But what would she do with this knowledge? _Well I'm not just going to go up to him and tell him I'm ready to sleep with him. That would only be slightly awkward, besides really strange. I guess I'll just let our next... 'encounter' play itself out. The only thing is, does he still want to? I mean, I'm kind of worried about him, after that show of blasting porcelain breakables just for the hell of it, and then almost blasting _me_ on that tower. And he just keeps getting defensive whenever I try to come near him! Why can't he just understand I don't want to meddle?! Then again, after that little episode last night, maybe he's feeling a little better. That would be nice. _Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the delicious experience. _That snogging instead of yelling thing works pretty well. Anyway, I should really talk to him and just try to sort things out and let him know where I stand. _

Luckily, after only a short while of being lost in thought, Hermione heard the sink of the bathroom being turned on. Here was her chance

Moving as slowly and carefully as possible, Hermione extracted herself from the bed, successfully not waking the younger girl up. Warily, Hermione approached the bathroom door. She expected it to be locked, but was shocked to find it turned at her touch. Not wanting to intrude, however, she knocked quietly. She heard a muffled grumble that sounded something like 'come in.'

Slowly clicking the door open, Hermione found Draco in a pair of pajama bottoms (only) brushing his teeth. When she didn't say anything, he jerked his head, motioning for her to enter.

Hermione closed the door behind her and before long was bombarded with the scent of mango. Looking around, Hermione's gaze finally fell on the bottle of toothpaste that Draco was using. How could she not have noticed it before? _So that's why he tastes like mango_. Hermione grinned.

When he was finished brushing his teeth, Draco righted himself and gave Hermione a once over. It was only then that she realized she was wearing a big shlumpy T-shirt that reached her knees and nothing else. Hermione made a mental note to be careful about her stance.

"Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning."

"How are you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows before answering, as if trying to gauge her meaning. "Fine."

"Are you sure? The last time I spoke to you, you were ranting and raving like a madman, trying to stave off all human contact for the rest of your life."

"Actually the last time you spoke to me I believe you were moaning my name, and very loudly might I add."

Hermione, subduing the blood that rushed to her face, crossed her arms over her chest. "That doesn't count."

When she stared at him pointedly, without any room for a flirty comeback, he finally sighed and looked frustrated into the sink, tousling his hair. "I don't get it. I ask you to back off and all you do is get up in my face, both literally and figuratively. I don't have anything else to say to you."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Weren't you paying attention last night? I told you I'm not trying to pry, that I realize you'll figure out whatever you need to on your own. And right now I'm not asking about any of that. I'm asking if you have gotten over your anti-Hermione spree and will at least agree to be normal with me, whether or not I understand what's going on in that blonde head of yours." Hermione's voice quieted. "I'm just asking if things can go back to normal."

As she looked at him, though, Hermione had the feeling that normal wasn't quite within reach right now. Draco still looked shaken. There were bags under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep; his fingers kept twitching occasionally, for no apparent reason; and Draco's eyes themselves were clouded and haunted. They seemed like eyes much older than those of an 18 year old boy. And yet, Hermione still was unsure how it added up.

Just at that moment, Draco sighed and said, "I can try."

"Thank you."

There was a pause. "So, how did the Weaslette take it?"

"I've gotta give her credit for being pretty damn stubborn. But she came around eventually."

"So she's not going to hex me?"

"Not as far as I know."

"I think I'll keep an eye out anyway. I don't forget a bat-bogey like hers easily."

Hermione chuckled at the memory of 5th year and Ginny's, Neville's, and Luna's daring escape from the clutches of certain Slytherin members of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"You look a bit disheveled. Any particular reason why?" she spoke softly.

He looked somewhat uncomfortable for a moment, and then grinned mischievously. "How could I possibly sleep well after such an…_unsatisfying_ ending to last night's endeavors?"

Blood rushed to her face, but Hermione just leaned against the door and put her hands on her hips. "Well that's not _my_ fault."

"No, it's your stupid redheaded friend. Talk about the worst timing."

Hermione's lips quirked into a slight grin. "Oh, it definitely could have been worse."

He raised one eyebrow and took an intimidating step toward her. "Oh really? And how is that?"

"Well…um…" Hermione gulped. He was advancing more rapidly than her brain could process. Would it always be like this? Could a mood really be set with a couple of syllables? Hmmm, funny how a few words turn into sex. **(A/N: that's from a song by Justin Timberlake called...I don't remember. But the line stuck with me...because it's true ;-) Oh, and btw, there's a tiny tiny bit of insinuated graphic stuff here, jsyk)**

"Just what do you think she would have seen had the Weaslette walked in a few minutes later? What if she hadn't walked in at all?"

Before she realized what was happening he was mere inches from her body. His mango-flavored breath was clouding her senses, but through the haze Hermione was aware of his fingers just above her knee, at the hem of her long shirt.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

Draco's head bent to close in on her ear. "You asked me to act normal. This is normal, isn't it?" He was carefully tracing patterns on the skin of her thigh. All she could do was stupidly nod as her arms lay limp at her sides. "And you didn't answer my question."

She shivered as his fingernails lightly scraped the tender skin of her inner thigh, but was able to mutter, "I don't know."

"That's too bad," he murmured. His fingers stilled and Draco's lips softly met her cheek and stayed there for a few moments. Just as Hermione resolved to jerk her head and capture his mouth with hers, Draco was gone, across the bathroom to his own door. Somewhat annoyed, Hermione crossed her ankles and arms and pouted. "Hmph, you're such a tease."

He smirked, grey eyes sparkling, and winked at her. "You just bring it out in me, I guess. You're so dreadfully teasable. Sorry, love." And he left

There was still something going on behind the flirting and chatter, and everything else, but Hermione refused to let her curiosity take hold of her. She would simply keep an eye on Draco for now, and two when she could spare it.

At the moment, though, she just chuckled and rolled her eyes, tracing her fingertips over her now cold cheek, before walking to the sink to brush her own teeth.

0000000000000

Draco sat on his bed, emotions still warring within him, and put his forehead in his hands. It was so confusing, wanting to be with her, but knowing all he would end up doing was hurting her, wanting to be a regular boy again, but knowing that regular was never a word that he could relate to again. Draco had known these things for a while, but he had been so damn happy, he thought he could put it off, or just forget about it. He should have known; life is never simple. Never.

Slowly, trying to get back some of those good feelings from only minutes before, Draco regained enough strength to rise once again and get dressed. He grabbed a regular white uniform shirt, then fished around in a pile of wrinkled clothes on his floor before finding his pants and robes.

A short while later, surprisingly, Draco heard a knock on his door. _Granger, how many times can you bother me in one morning?_ But he smirked nonetheless and opened his door to the hallway.

Instead of Hermione though, Draco came face to face with a fiery redhead. She glared at him, before giving Draco a calculating look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked before he could help himself.

At this, Weasley looked slightly surprised. "I stayed over last night, didn't you know? 'Mione told me she talked to you this morning."

"No, she conveniently failed to mention that. And what do you mean you stayed over? You didn't..." a devilish grin crossed Draco's face. "You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

Weasley rolled her eyes. "Guys are so predictable. Did we sleep in the same bed? Yes. Did we have hot lesbian sex? Sorry, Malfoy, but that's a negative, not that it's really any of your business."

Draco was shocked by her blunt statement, but he simply laughed and shook his head. "So to what do I owe this pleasant visit? Would you like to come in?" he asked, almost too cordially.

She eyed him again, and finally shook her head. "No, I only came to say one thing, and I can do that from here."

Draco, still smirking, leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, nodding respectfully for her to continue.

Her demeanor darkened as she spoke. "I want you to know, Malfoy, that you may have Hermione convinced, but not me. I trust my friend, but I absolutely do not trust you, and I swear on everything that's magic, if you ever, _ever_ hurt her in _any_ way, physically, emotionally, psychologically, whatever, they won't be able to find all the pieces of your body. Is that clear?"

Draco had never quite realized until now how intimidating a short 16 years old girl could be. Even in Umbridge's office 5th year, it was just a trick, a scheme. Now here she was staring him down like a particularly venomous scorpion. It was rather frightening.

"Abundantly."

His fear must have shown through a bit on his face, because the Weaslette grinned evilly and spoke with triumph in her voice. "Good. And don't forget it. It would be terribly harmful to your health. Well, Hermione's waiting for me. I'll see you around, Malfoy."

And the redhead literally skipped away down the hall, leaving Draco to ponder the strange encounter. He closed the door and quickly finished preparing for the day ahead.

Here was just another reason to stay away from Hermione entirely.

And yet…

Draco sighed quietly.

And yet…

**So I know, that was shorter than usual, and I apologize, I just really wanted to get something up for you guys ASAP. Hopefully in the next couple of days I'll sort things out in my head for the plotline (I'm open to any suggestions!) and write up a storm. Sadly, that's a bit unlikely, because not only do I have those 2 big projecty things due next week, but I'm really busy this weekend, what with my block's stoop sale Saturday and mother's day Sunday. I'll do my best, though. **

**Hugs!**

**-Ginger**


	21. Chapter 21: Turn the Other Cheek

**Responses:**

**HPGW4eva: I know, right? Draco's being such an angst-y idiot! Don't worry, though, he'll come around eventually. Hmmmm, I hadn't really thought about bringing a mentor into the equation...Draco doesn't seem the type to go to his elders for advice, especially after realizing the hard way that they usually lead him astray. However, I'll definitely take it into consideration. And yes, Ginny could be an asset to him, if he plays his cards right. But can she trust him? Hmmm, questions, questions....anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Olioli80: Yeah, she's a lot stubborn, but it's just in her nature. I can't make things too easy, now can I? Random fact: I love thunder! It's weird, because I used to be terrified of it, but then one day there was this big rainstorm and I went outside and stood in it, and suddenly I wasn't afraid of the thunder anymore. Actually, I think thunderstorms are kind of sexy, you know? Hmmmmm, that might be a great idea for my fic....I'll give that one some thought ;-). I don't know that series, sry. Have you heard of a band called the Dresden Dolls? I always recommend music to people, lol. And thanks so much! I try really, really hard to make my characters non-2D, and realistic, so that comment makes me feel like I've succeeded. Yay!!! **

**MysteryShadow101: Well, Draco **_**is**_** Draco after all, so I think it's safe to assume he would also be Draco-ish. Logic? Yes, good. But yes, it's all in the name of the story. I know what you mean about the crossing plotlines. It happens to me ALL THE TIME! No one ever thinks I'm older than my sister, because she just has a more mature look, but that's ok. My random fact, I guess, is that I HATE when people call me by the wrong name, because my dad always used to mix up my sister and I, and so I now despise anyone who slips up. I actually challenged my Spanish teacher to a fight to the death once because he called me Jennifer. Gah! But it was funny, so whatevs. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ROMANHOLIDAY: Thank you so much! I'm glad you agree with my interpretation of Ginny's personality, especially because Jo doesn't give us as much to go on in that respect as some other characters. I really appreciate that you thought I nailed it so well. Hugs to you! And I use that threat a bunch, but when I'm threatening someone as a joke, I actually love saying 'I will eat your soul.' It just sounds ridiculous, right? Feel free to use that one as well, it's funny. See you in a week, if my writing allows!**

**Kristina: That's kind of annoying. I like a lot of different things, but I mainly focus on music, and singing, because I just love it SO GODDAMN MUCH, you know? I'm really glad you liked Ginny so much. I'm thinking I might make her a pretty important character in future chapters, but it's something I'll have to consider as I formulate my final plans. I'm finally starting to figure out how to sew everything up, nice and neat. It might take 3 chapters, it might take 10. Knowing me, it's probably 10. Anyway, I'm rambling. Sorry. I'm really glad you liked the Regina songs. So I checked out the music you recommended. CocoRosie kind of reminded me of this singer I know called Joanna Newsom. She plays the harp and she's really cool, even though she doesn't have a normal 'pretty voice.' But, to be completely honest, I actually didn't like most of it. I'm not too into experimental stuff, personally, though I don't frown upon it or anything, it's just not my taste. However, it must be said that I **_**did**_** look it up and listen. Nothing annoys me more than people who don't research new music people recommend, except maybe people who say they will, but then don't. That drives my NUTS! Also, I hate football too! I just don't get it in general, and I can't play it at all. My random fact is that I play volleyball, and I really love it. Wow, super long response. Lo siento, seniorita. I'll shut up now. **

**A little more Dramione awesomeness coming your way**

Chapter 21: Turn the Other Cheek

Hermione sat in an underused and secluded corner of the library, a large dusty tome opened on the table she sat at. She was scribbling furiously, doing research for an Arithmacy essay. It was lunch hour and, as tired and hungry as she was, Hermione wouldn't let any work go unfinished, so she had denied herself a sorely needed nap and meal and fled to the library to get this done.

Hermione was two thirds through and absolutely absorbed into the material she was reading when a shadow fell over her book.

Snapping her head up, Hermione's eyes fell on her favorite Slytherin. She was surprised to see him in such a studious place as the library, but didn't dwell on it as she attempted to shake off her work-trance. Draco grinned down at her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he stated, much too loud for the library.

"Shhhhh! What for?" she asked quietly.

He pulled out a chair on the adjacent corner and slumped down in it, putting his elbow on the table. His demeanor changed and he rubbed the back of his head in an awkward manner. "Well, I realized just a little while ago about some possible, er...repercussions I might have overlooked yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, did you...I mean, did Scarhead—" Hermione glared at him. "Fine. Did _Potter_ actually...er, tell you about the game yesterday?"

For a moment, Hermione had no idea what Draco was talking about. Why would Harry have had to tell her about anything? But as her mind finally fully resurfaced from Arithmacy, the events of yesterday's Quidditch game came back to her, and Hermione realized what he was referring to.

"Yes, he did." She looked at him pointedly.

"Well, I mean, how did he react to that? I wasn't really thinking when I said it, and I just want to make sure Scarhead didn't blow a gasket or something."

Hermione chuckled, realizing that Draco was actually in the dark on this subject.

"Well, you see, Draco, despite the fact that you...what were his words?...'Used that extremely inopportune moment to remind him of the state of our relationship,' Harry actually already knew.

Draco looked dumbfounded and Hermione sat back in her chair, smirking, happy to have finally left Draco Malfoy speechless. He took a minute or 2 to process the information. Then he asked, "first of all, when did you tell him? Second of all, why did you do so, and then fail to mention it to me? Third, why hasn't he tried to curse me yet? And fourth, if he already knew, then why did it succeed in, er, distracting him yesterday?"

"Full of questions, aren't we, Mr. Malfoy?"

"As always, Miss Granger."

She smiled. "Well, I confessed to him toward the end of Christmas break, I guess because I just needed someone to talk to. Of all my friends, he's actually the most passive, and he doesn't hate you as much as everyone else seems to."

"Good to know" Draco murmured to himself.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't really cross my mind that it would be of any importance. And as for why it threw him off, from what Harry said, I think it was the combination of any distraction at such an important moment coupled with the explicit nature of whatever you said that messed with his head." Draco nodded. "I have to say, Draco, I'm not sure if I approve of such a tactic."

"Sorry 'Mione, I don't know why I did it. I guess I was kind of panicking, because I was so bent on winning, and it just slipped out."

But Hermione's thoughts were no longer on Quidditch. "What did you call me?"

"Um, well, I heard the Weaslette call you 'Mione' earlier today. You don't mind if I use it, do you?"

"Actually, I do." Draco looked somewhat taken aback and hurt. "She placed her hand on his to reassure him. "No, Draco, it's got nothing to do with you. See, my friends took it upon themselves a couple of years ago to find a nickname for my supposedly long name because they were too lazy to just say the whole word 'Hermione' all the time. Anyway, that's what came of it, and I hate it."

"So why don't they stop?"

"Oh, well, they know I dislike it, but it stuck so well, I've finally given up trying to convince them. I much prefer to be called Hermione, but I've learned to live with the nickname from them. But not from you."

"That's quite alright." He held up his hands. "I promise not to call you that. But if you're interested, my friends call me Drake sometimes."

Hermione considered this for a moment, but made her decision quickly. "No, I don't think I will."

"Why not?"

"I guess to me Drake is such a cavalier name, much too casual for you. I really actually do like the name Draco. ***** It just rolls off the tongue, you know?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, I have noticed how my name just rolls of those beautiful lips of yours. It's quite intoxicating, if I do say so myself."

Hermione's cheeks colored, but she smiled nonetheless.

They were silent for a minute, but then Draco piped up, "well, I guess since I know you told Potter, you might as well know I told Blaise."

"That's perfectly alright with me." Hermione laced her fingers and placed her chin on them, leaning forward with her elbows on the table. "I believe a person should always have one confidante."

"Well, the problem with that sentiment is that you are essentially my confidante, but I can't very well talk to you about you."

"True...so does that mean that everyone has to have two confidantes? How very complicated."

"Not necessarily. Maybe one should always have a confidante, and then someone else whom one talks to _about_ his or her confidante. Does that make sense?"

"Complete sense"

Draco grinned broadly, and Hermione returned it. He was just so very clever, wasn't he?

But in the pause in conversation, Hermione glanced down and remembered her Arithmacy work. "Oh, bugger. As much as I love hanging out with you, Draco, I really have to get this done. Stupid Arithmacy essay"

"Want any help?"

She smirked. "Why on earth would I need help from you? Brightest witch of my age, here, remember?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "How can I forget?" She giggled.

But as she went back to work, she noticed that Draco didn't move, simply sat there. She could feel his stare.

Without looking up from the parchment, Hermione asked, "so are you going to sit there all day and stare at me, or don't you have some work you could be doing?"

"I have actually finished all of my work, thank you very much. And I do love staring at you. You look so very enticing while you work."

_Enticing_—she almost chuckled at the many different implications it held.

"Well, as charming as that sounds, people are bound to notice that you're sitting at my table, doing nothing but staring at me, when we're just supposed to be polite acquaintances." Actually there was virtually no one around this part of the library, but Hermione wasn't taking any chances.

"Polite acquaintances don't stare at each other?"

She glanced up at him, amused. "No. Besides, I'm finding it difficult to concentrate like this."

"You mean you can't focus while I'm so close? How charming!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to her essay. "Alright, I'll leave you alone then, love."

As he stood, though, Draco bent closer to her, and Hermione looked up at him. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers.

It was the shortest, most chaste, regular old kiss they had shared—which seemed somewhat ridiculous to Hermione—but it still sent tingles all the way to her toes.

And as Hermione watched him walk away, she had a mental flash of what it might be like to actually officially date him. They wouldn't have to sneak around or hide from anyone. They could go on real dates and hang out wherever they wanted. He could lounge near her in the library and put his arm around her while she read, and they could sit next to each other in class without the constant whispering. They could kiss goodbye and no one would have a right to call them out on it.

While considering all the possibilities this option held, Hermione was aware of a longing growing inside of her for it to become a reality. She hated sneaking around, lying to people, being so secretive. Hermione wanted to be absolutely open with how she felt, and ignore anyone who disapproved.

Hermione slowly realized that she truly wanted Draco to make an honest woman out of her. She snorted at the thought of Draco having anything to do with honest women, but the idea stuck, and before she knew it, Hermione realized she was very aggravated with the situation she found herself in. Suddenly, Hermione didn't just want to be the girl Draco 'loved to hang out with and snog senseless'. She wanted more than that.

But would he be willing to give it?

00000000000000

Draco lounged in his seat in Charms next to Greg. It was common knowledge that Professor Flitwick was always a few minutes late to his classes. Draco took this time to ponder of his predicament.

So Potter knew…How interesting. And more so, he obviously hadn't fought Hermione on the subject as much as the Weaslette, which intrigued him even more. What could have brought this about? Maybe after defeating the Dark Lord, Potter had lost what little fight and hatred he had left. It was a longshot, but that really wasn't a pressing matter to Draco. Draco was wondering how he could use this weakness in the ranks to his advantage. However, still unsure of his goals, Draco wasn't exactly positive of what he could do with this. So he simply stored the piece of information into the back of his head to utilize at a later date.

But, now, with nothing to dwell upon, and Draco's mind began to wander, which was a bad thing these days. Because sometimes he would see or hear something that vaguely reminded him of an experience last year, and the image would pop up in his head. It was becoming harder and harder to control.

Luckily, at the present moment, he didn't have to force the memories out of his head. His distraction, though, came as a surprise.

"Malfoy?"

Draco's head snapped up over his right shoulder and he spotted an uncomfortable-looking Ronald Weasley.

"Yes?" He rose stiffly and turned to lean against his desk. If Weasley wanted to berate him again, he wanted to at least be on eye level. Draco mentally prepared himself for the onslaught.

It didn't come.

"I'm sorry."

Draco was taken aback. "What?"

Weasley seemed annoyed at having to repeat himself, but grudgingly forged ahead. "I said I'm sorry." When Draco didn't respond, he crossed his arms over his chest and went on. "I mean, for yelling at you yesterday. It was way out of line. I mean, you can understand I was really pissed about loosing, but I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Draco was struck dumb by the revelation that Weasley was actually..._apologizing_ to him. He was almost impressed when he noticed Weasley glance over his shoulder at a couple of students sitting a few seats down. Hermione was standing there with Scarhead, looking pleased. _Of course, I should have known Hermione was behind this. Figures that Weasley wouldn't have the guts to do the noble thing and apologize without a push from her._

Draco was still beyond upset with Weasley for calling him out the way he had. However, it had to be said that Weasley hadn't actually known what nerves he'd hit, so he couldn't be _too_ hard on the bloke, right? And besides, if it was for Hermione's sake...

"It's alright. I probably would've been just as upset if Slytherin'd lost. Just cool it next time, ok?"

"Sure," and Weasley retreated back to the Gryffindor side of classroom with remarkable speed.

Sitting back down next to Greg, they two Slytherins looked at each other, somewhat perplexed. Greg raised a hand and scratched his head. Draco laughed quietly at the stereotypical expression of confusion on his friend's face.

"Well that was beyond weird," Greg stated.

"You can say that again." When Greg opened his mouth, Draco cut him off. "Don't, actually." They both grinned.

As Draco was about to say more on the subject of Weasley's apology, however, Professor Flitwick finally walked in, calling squeakily for everyone to take their seats.

"Today we're going to practice the Dancing charm. We've already discussed the wandwork, and you should have all read chapter 14 by now. I am putting you all in pairs, and you will each attempt to cast the spell on your opponent. Once you've done this, be sure to remove the spell using its counter charm. Is that clear? Now once I'm done calling names, everyone grab the enlarged cushions from the closet on the far right and get to work. Alright? Now the pairs are Mr. Goyle and Mr. Corner, Miss Rosenthal and Miss Santiago, Mr. Creevey **(A/N: Dennis, obviously, not Collin)** and Miss Granger, Mr. Kaltman and Miss Shafran, Mr. Potter and Miss Dawson, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy..."

Draco, hearing his name, met the eyes of the young redhead he had had the pleasure of encountering earlier and grinned inwardly. She looked pleased, and there was a scheming glint in her glance. This was going to be an interesting class.

As the class stampeded toward the closets, Draco hung back, trying not to get trampled. It was actually a smaller Charms class than most. Very few 7th years had chosen to take the NEWT course, so the school had decided to group all 4 houses in the same class to make up for time. Draco didn't mind. Usually he was in this class with the Hufflepuffs, and that was never an especially joyful experience. This year, well, Hermione was here, so how could he complain?

As the crowd thinned, he darted forward and grabbed a large pillow from the pile that had spilled out of the closet by that point. Draco then turned to find the Weaslette waiting for him, foot tapping.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up and join the rest of the class."

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with, Weaslette."

As they strode together to an empty space in the classroom, that mischief-ridden look came over the Gryffindor again. "You know it's kind of cold in this classroom," she said. "I really wish I had warmer robes." Draco found this statement odd and out of place. He just raised an eyebrow at her, remaining silent.

They faced each other, cushions positioned, and Draco spoke, bowing. "Ladies first"

She simply narrowed her eyes at him and took a stance before waving her wand in the now-familiar jabbing/twisting motion that came with the word, "_tarantallegra._"

Immediately, Draco felt his legs jerk out from under him as they began moving and twisting of their own accord. Losing his balance, Draco fell with a loud "Oomph" after only a few seconds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione snicker at him. She had, he noticed, yet to be charmed properly, as Dennis was not the most capable of spell casters. But he would love to see when she did.

When the Weaslette just stood and watched as his sat on the pillow, legs flailing before him, Draco grew slightly annoyed. "So are you gonna just stand there all day or let me try it out myself." She just rolled her eyes and muttered the counter-charm (_nerellegro_). Righting himself, Draco took his own attack stance, but was interrupted before the spell crossed his lips.

"You know, I was just thinking how big this room is. It's more than twice the size of my bedroom at home."

Again, Draco was perplexed as to why the witch would bring something so random up in a virtually nonexistent conversation.

And then it dawned on him: she was trying to get him to insult her! She knew the kinds of jibes he usually made and was literally egging him on, giving him all the fuel he could ask for. Thinking back, Draco probably _could_ think of a lot of ways to belittle the girl before him, along with her family, her money situation, her home... But of course Draco wasn't actually going to say any of that. It was really quite juvenile.

However when she furrowed her eyebrows at his silence, Draco almost laughed out loud. He even considered confronting her, but knew it would do no good. The redhead could go on as long as she wanted. He really didn't care. And if this was some sort of test, he was going to pass. Draco could use an ally within enemy territory.

"Weaslette, I honestly don't know what that has to do with anything at all, so if you wouldn't mind, please stay still so I can curse you."

She seemed to be trying to find a way to take offense at his words, but there was no malice behind it, and therefore no foothold for her own indignence. Without further ado, Draco cast the charm.

She fell to the floor immediately and Draco smirked down at her. This _was_ fun. It was no surprise they were both masters of the charm already. This spell was one of the many he had learned last year (Draco tried not to shiver at the thought) and he assumed the Weaslette had also been taught quite a few from that silly Defense club earlier on. What was it called? Oh, right, Dumbledore's Army. Honestly, what kind of name was that?

And then he saw movement across the classroom and caught sight of Hermione lying on top of a cushion, her legs jerking widly as if they did not belong to her, but were being pulled by some invisible, maniacal puppeteer. Draco snorted at the sight, and his grin broadened when he swore he could see up her skirt for a moment.

Sadly, at that moment, the Weaslette piped up in front of him. "If you don't mind pausing in making eyes at my best friend long enough to lift this blasted curse, I would greatly appreciate it."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes before revoking the charm.

The class progressed slowly, with thrashing students all around. Flitwick strode through the lines, commenting when anyone was doing something wrong. The Weaslette made more and more comments which, he assumed, were directed in order to entice him to verbally assault her. Draco wouldn't take the bait, but as the class wore on, it started to get on his nerves, and the redhead seemed just as aggravated that she wasn't getting a response out of him.

Finally, when another 20 or 30 minutes had passed, after a particularly hard drop to the ground when he missed his cushion, Draco's resolve lessened. The moment he was standing, Draco again cast the spell on his Gryffindor opponent, and as she attempted to keep her footing, Draco strode up to her and removed the spell a moment after she had finally fallen.

"Look, Weaslette, I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work. I'm just trying to be civil here. If all you want is to try and _make_ me insult you, well that's your problem, but it's really pointless." He held out a hand to help her up, which she accepted after a moment of hesitation. Pulling her to a standing position, he spoke calmly, looking her straight in the eye. "I don't want to fight, ok? Can you just realx?"

The Weaslette looked absolutely shocked, and Draco was glad of it. Maybe he had surprised her enough to make an impression on her. Draco smiled slightly when her jaw set and she nodded, looking at him like he was a different species. Feeling triumphant, Draco dropped her hand and looked over to Hermione, who he found was studying the scene with a confused expression on her face.

Before Draco got a chance to wonder at it, however, class was dismissed and a 17-inch paper was assigned for Friday on the spell they had just been practicing.

As Draco packed up, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Hermione hurrying out of the room. He ran to catch up with her.

"Wait! Hermione!"

She paused in her stride and waited for him to catch up to her. It was their last class of the day, and Draco assumed they would walk back to their dorm together.

As he fell in step with her, he noticed her stiffness and wondered at it. "What up?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said, almost too quickly.

"Oh, um, alright." There was an awkward silence. Draco hated awkward silences.

So he pulled a rabbit out of his hat. "So I was thinking, since we had such a good time on Saturday, would you like to go on another…er, date?"

There was some hesitation in the brunette's voice as she asked, "what were you thinking?"

Improvising, Draco said, "what about star-watching? I know you like stars."

She glanced at him over her left shoulder as they walked along, side by side. "Well, Draco, you are aware that it's January and the temperatures outside get below freezing at night."

"Outside, yes. But what about the Great Hall, or even better, the balcony?"

Seeming to relax slightly, she turned to him at an intersection. He could sense the whispers and stares they were attracting as she looked up at him, smiling lightly. "I'd love to, Draco." He grinned. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Where are you going!"

"To the library, of course. That Charms paper isn't going to write itself, you know."

She began to back away and Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you ever stop working?!"

Hermione just laughed over her shoulder. "It's NEWT year, Draco, what do you expect?"

Amused, Draco watched her lope away, hips swinging over so enticingly. The moment she turned the corner, though, Draco noticed a small crowd of people staring at him with confusion and distrust written over their faces.

"What're you staring at! Get going!" And he strode away, back to his room to get his own homework done.

000000000000

***You have no idea how much I wanted right there during the 'I enjoy calling you Draco' part to just go ahead and quote the Importance of Being Earnest and say 'You may find it quite silly of me, but I've always had this girlish dream of falling in love with a man named Draco. There is something in that name that inspires absolute confidence.' I've been reading it in Comedy class and love it SO MUCH. I really just want to give Oscar Wilde a big hug for so perfectly capturing upper class British society of the late 19****th**** century. Too bad he was executed in Paris before getting to write another hit when he was convicted for being homosexual. Yes, it was actually a crime back then. Ah, society at it's greatest, no?**

**And I apologize for always quoting things at you guys. It's kind of ingrained in my nature, so I virtually can't help it. I only hope that some of you know what I'm talking about sometimes...which is unlikely because I have memorized the most random things. For example:**

"**My rhymes are so potent that in this small segment I made all of the ladies in the area pregnant"**

**Anybody know who that's by? Come on, someone must watch that show. Maybe?**

**OK, so anyways, I know that wasn't a really **_**enticing**_** chapter, but I thought it was fairly important for the plot development nonetheless and so I hope you don't mind the tedious quality of it. **

**Also, I'm finally starting to find a way to bring the story to a close. Not that it will be anytime very soon, though, because you know how I like to elongate, complicate, and just generally go nuts with my chapters. And of course you still don't know who the shadow is. Don't' worry, we'll get there. All in good time…**

**Review review! Let me know what you thought, and any recommendations or suggestions I welcome! **

**Or of course you could review just to put in a random fact. That's cool too, though not **_**as**_** cool. **

**RF: I hate mac computers. They're just too complex and pretty. PC all the way!**

**-Ginger**


	22. Chapter 22: An Even Better Night

_**Note: if you are here because of the update alert, I changed and added a few things to the end of the chapter, but you don't have to read it. That's up to you.**_

**Gosh, I am such a horrible person. I have excuses, but they probably don't make up for the fact that I've kept you guys waiting for over a month. I promise it won't happen again. See, I couldn't find any inspiration after ch21, and then finally when I thought I knew what I would write, Finals began to loom, so I had to start studying. And then they were upon me, so that left absolutely time for anything except staying up until 2 in the morning studying. Yeah, I actually did that 2 nights in a row. I'm still getting over the sleep deprivation. And then when school finally let out a week ago I had chores and spring cleaning my mom wanted me to do, and then I went and visited my aunt Helen and made a new best friend and then I couldn't figure out what to write again. **

**Sorry, that was a boring ramble. **

**Up until now that is, because I just spent a great evening with my own not-boyfriend and now I'm inspired. Finally I can see the light at the end of the tunnel for this chapter. **

**It's sad, because I was gonna have this whole Ginny-Hermione conversation, but that was what really got me stuck, so I think I'll just skip to their date on Friday. You don't mind, right? **

**This was REALLY hard to write, even though I had some fun, so be kind. It actually turned out to be entirely different from what I expected. The whole scene just took on an entirely different personality, but I kind of like it. I made it extra long, so hopefully that makes up for it being so late. And there's lots o' juicyness!**

**Anyway, wow, so 2 things that I realized just recently that I kind of messed up. The most prominent is that Hedwig died! Oops! I totally blanked on that! Just blame the really bad memory. I get it from my mom. Also, a wonderful reviewer has reminded me that Luna was actually a 6****th**** year, so even though school sucked last year, she still would have come back. Again: oops! Me, an HP trivia wizard, and I forgot Luna was in Ginny's year. Tsk, tsk, Ginger. **

**However, it is much too late in the game to change any of those things, but I want to admit to my mistakes before anyone humiliatingly calls me out on them, and I apologize. **

**Actually, after this is all over, there are a lot of things I would like to tweak, I think, especially in the earlier chapters, to make this a better fic, and then I'll just repost all the changed chapters. Savvy?**

**So, no responses today. I spent the ENTIRE DAY, from about 10 this morning to 6 tonight working on it. I'm very proud of the final result, but I wanted to get it to you ASAP, so don't expect any responses for your ch21 reviews. Sorry! You know I love you all anyway. **

**Recap of ch21, to refresh your memories: Hermione realizes she wants to be more than just friends-with-benefits with Draco. Ginny tries to get Draco to insult her. He confronts her and they make a tentative peace. Draco asks Hermione on a date Friday night. **

**Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 22: An Even Better Night

Hermione sat at a table in the library, similar to the one she had been using earlier that day, unable to work.

And where else would her distraction be coming from but her not-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy?

She kept telling herself she was being silly. Draco liked _her_, not anyone else…right?

Because she actually didn't know for sure. I mean, she could assume, but Hermione was a person based in fact. It was a fact that she liked Draco a lot. It was a fact that they had shared a lot of themselves with each other. It was a fact that he made her feel better than anyone else did. It was also a fact that she had seen him earlier help her best friend off the floor and then stand there, holding Ginny's hand in what seemed, to Hermione, to be an entirely unnecessary manner.

It was nothing, really, but the seed of doubt had been planted, and she couldn't ignore it if she wanted to. Hermione Granger was jealous.

She hated herself for it, and she hated Draco for making her doubt, and she hated Ginny for letting this happen.

That was a lot of hate.

Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione rubbed her face and tried to let her anger melt away. After many minutes of meditation, she finally decided that it really wasn't anyone's fault, and she shouldn't stay angry with anyone—especially not herself.

And finally the large part of Hermione's brain thriving upon logic piped up again, and she looked at the basic facts.

Draco had been Ginny's partner. They were cursing each other. That couldn't be a very romantic way for a crush to bloom, for either party. (Hermione was not especially convinced by this)

Helping Ginny off the floor was the noble thing to do. He was born and bred a gentleman, after all.

Perhaps neither of them had really noticed they were still holding hands. It's possible, right? (Still, Hermione was unsure)

Ginny had been nothing but supportive of her relationship with Draco. Hermione would have been able to tell easily if there had been any straining or lies in their free speech last night.

Holding hands doesn't mean you suddenly like a person! So he helped her up. He was obviously saying something important, but that doesn't necessarily insinuate he was even _thinking_ of cheating on her.

GINNY'S DATING HARRY! THEY ARE IN LOVE! Hermione wasn't sure how she had overlooked this vitally important piece of information.

_You're being ridiculous, Hermione. Honestly, __nothing__ is going on. _

Finally, she accepted the truth, that touching hands for a moment didn't mean anything. They didn't start snogging in the middle of the classroom or anything. Eventually, Hermione eradicated the whole idea from her head.

Except maybe a kernel or two, which lay dormant in the dusty corners of her mind, just in case.

000000000000000000

It was strange. Hermione had been acting slightly off all week. It wasn't obvious, but he could sense an unforeseen insecurity that was subtly presenting itself. She would ask more questions about Draco's whereabouts than usual, and she seemed more distant.

Draco had asked more than once if there was anything wrong, but she had just brushed him off. He let it drop for now. After all, maybe she was just stressed. Hermione had already started revising for NEWTS, even though it was...what, January? It was surprisingly endearing.

Finally Friday came around. Draco had been looking forward to their date if only so he could spend some time with her. Well, he did spend time with her, but it was different when they were on a date, and she didn't have somewhere to be, and his own friends weren't nagging him.

Speaking of friends, Pansy had been acting strangely as well. He knew that she and Blaise had hooked up, but it seemed she was unaware of what his motives were. Draco tried convincing Blaise to just talk to her and be clear about where he stood, but his friend was feeling too rejected at the moment to care much for Draco's advice.

Draco let out a long sigh and let his head fall back on the couch with his eyes closed, placing his feet up on the coffee table.

It had been a stressful week. Along with the complications of his social life, schoolwork had been mounting. He had grudgingly had to ask for help more and more of Hermione; help in order to stay on top of it all. She didn't mind, of course—that's just who she was. But Draco didn't like having to ask for help.

Tonight would be a perfect time to let off some steam. Draco couldn't wait to get Hermione to himself for a few hours. As much as he tried to deny it, his body craved hers in a way that at least in general was not unfamiliar. He enjoyed and depended upon that yearning. It kept him grounded in a mind that was not always stable.

Just at that moment the object of his attention walked through the door into their common room. It was late Friday evening. He'd been looking forward to this, but Draco did not move. He was quite comfortable.

"Good evening," her voice floated to him.

"You're late," he teased, smirking. It was only 9:15.

"Sorry, I was studying and—"

"Lost track of time, yes, I know." His eyes peaked open. She was standing in between the couch and coffee table to his right. "You study too much."

"I'm here, aren't I?" He simply nodded. "Besides, I don't think you mind my studying habits when you're confused about some Arithmacy essay." Draco grimaced. He didn't like being reminded of what he saw as his own ineptitude.

There was a short awkward silence. "So, er, were we going to, um..."

Draco's eyes popped open and he stood in one fluid movement, startling Hermione. Grabbing her wrist, he tugged her up the stairs, through his room, and onto their shared balcony. He heard her gasp softly.

Draco had prepared somewhat, probably more than she expected. He had temporarily removed the banister altogether. Instead he had set up a special charm which created an invisible wall on the edge of the balcony.

He watched without trepidation as Hermione walked toward the ledge. She asked over her shoulder, "isn't this dangerous?"

Draco simply walked up next to her, put out a hand out to feel the barrier, and leaned his whole weight against it. Her eyebrows went up. He grinned haughtily.

"Convenient piece of magic, that one"

She just nodded, smiling lightly. Draco was glad she didn't ask where he had learned it.

She seemed especially quiet tonight. Draco wasn't really assured by that but forged ahead anyway. He took off his cloak, transfigured it to be a few inches thicker and laid it out on the ground. As usual, even though there was a light sprinkling of snow on the ground below, the balcony itself was the perfect temperature. The night was cloudless.

Hermione, he noticed, was leaning forward against the invisible wall, her chin propped up to stare at the infinite stars. She looked like a kid in a candy shop, to coin a muggle phrase.

Naturally, Draco came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She barely stirred, as if she expected it. Draco heard her laugh quietly. She turned her head to look up at him, but he did not immediately meet her gaze.

"I knew you were going to do that." He smiled at her as she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

It was strange for Draco. So far they basically had behaved like, for lack of a better term, friends with benefits. She helped him with his homework, they spent evenings chatting, they occasionally met and talked in the hallways, and they snogged a bunch.

But it was different tonight.

This was all new to Draco, being romantic with a girl, rather than just charming or suggestive, but it was the most natural thing in the world at the same time.

They stayed in that position for an unknown amount of time, Hermione leaning into the barrier, Draco leaning into her. At some point she broke the silence with a low laugh. "What's funny?"

"This wall thing—it's like a cross between an aquarium and Star Trek."

Draco quirked an eyebrow down at her. "Aquaira-what? Something about stars?"

She laughed again. "They're muggle things."

"Oh"

By unspoken consent, they moved away from the ledge and sat together on his cloak, leaning against the solid castle wall.

"An Aquarium is a place where people go to see captive sea creatures. Everything is behind glass, though, which this reminds me of. And Star Trek was this TV show I used to love watching. It was all about space travel, and aliens, and star ships. There were invisible force-fields for the prisons; that's why I thought of it. My dad and I always sat and watched reruns at nights while my mom finished washing the dishes."

Draco responded softly. "Sometimes when I was little my mom would take me out into the backyard and we would sit on a cloth and color. No matter what I drew, she always said it was a masterpiece. That's saying something on her part—I've never been especially good at art." They laughed quietly.

Draco and Hermione spent the next few hours sharing pieces of their pasts, from old friends to most embarrassing moments (Hermione's being walking in on her parents having sex, while Draco's was stepping out of his bathroom completely naked after taking a shower when his father was showing some friends around the house) to moments of unexpected magic. It was strange to be talking to her about these things, when he usually kept his childhood so much to himself. Of course, Draco only shared the happy, funny memories. There were plenty of bad ones from his younger days as well, but he tried to avoid them.

Draco also learned a lot about Hermione's young life, how she had always been shunned mostly by her peers in what she called Primary School **(A/N: I'm not British, but I think that's the term)**, how she had tried so hard to hide her sudden magical outbursts from her parents, how she felt like a freak a lot of the time. Draco had never really thought much about what it must be like growing up with magical abilities, but with no way to explain or understand them. It was no wonder she embraced the magical world so fully, learning everything she could about it.

By this time they were lying side by side, parallel to the ledge of the balcony. They didn't look at each other as they spoke, only stared up at the stars, which they had an unobstructed view of for over half the sky.

After one especially vivid story of the first time Hermione had ever heard her parents argue forcibly, Draco felt compelled to tell one of his own sad stories.

"The summer after 4th year was the first time I ever saw my dad in his Death Eater robes." Draco felt Hermione stiffen next to him, but he forged ahead anyway, though slowly. It felt good to tell someone about his past. "I was sitting in my parlor reading a book. It was only a week after school had let out, and I remember the sun had just set. Without any warning at all my dad walked into the room wearing the thick black robes of a Death Eater. I knew the Dark Lord was back by that point, and I was looking forward to joining his ranks." It was hard for Draco to admit this, and he heard his own voice crack slightly at the admission. "But it didn't quite hit home until I saw my dad walk into our parlor and floo away with his shining, expressionless mask on. At that moment he wasn't even my father anymore, and it scared the shit out of me."

A long silence followed. Draco did not expect her to respond at all. For a while he questioned his motives for telling the story in the first place, but it was too late to take it back now.

Suddenly she broke the silence. "If it scared you so much, why did you end up...doing it anyway?" Her voice did not waver, but Draco could hear the uncertainty behind it, as if she were afraid he would get angry with her for prying.

Maybe another time he would have been. But there was something so profoundly peaceful about lying on their balcony together that he didn't really mind.

"I convinced myself later that it wasn't fear, just surprise. I learned to push those feelings aside. It was expected of me, as simple as that. And for the longest time, that's what I wanted anyway. I refused to let myself change my mind...until of course it was much too late."

Hermione turned away from the ledge, putting her head on her bent arm, and stared down at him. What he found in her face was so unexpected he almost gasped aloud. She was looking at him was curiosity, sadness, and..._understanding_. She did not blame him for his mistakes, as Draco did most of the time. It was refreshing to see what, to Draco, was the forgiveness he could never give himself, on another's face.

Suddenly he felt her warm fingers on his wrist, not grabbing, just tracing the underside of it. She bent her head to look at it, lying uselessly at his side. With a jolt, Draco realized she was studying his Dark Mark. Usually it was hidden beneath his robes, but he had changed into a short sleeve shirt, and it was now open to her view.

Draco made to move it away, but she looked back at him, a silent question in her eyes, and he complied, leaving it there. For many minutes she lay on her side and brushed her fingers along his Mark. Eventually she spoke, so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"What was it like?"

Draco knew what she was asking, but was loathe to answer, even to put her off her course.

At his silence, she asked again. "What was it like for you, being a Death Eater?" Draco winced at the way she phrased it.

He was torn.

She was being so kind and compassionate, and Draco was tempted beyond belief to reveal those memories he had kept to himself. She was being so accepting...but would she still be once he had begun? By the time he was even halfway through the countless stories of things he had seen, and worse, those he had acted on himself, would she stay so understanding? He could not handle her rejection, because it was bound to happen. Besides, Draco could not and would not burden her with such things.

He turned from Hermione's piecing gaze. "I'd rather not talk about." There was a sting in his voice. He hoped she realized it was not directed at her.

Draco heard her sigh, long and low, as if coming to a realization. Slowly he turned to look at her again. The hand that had been on his forearm came up to rest lightly on his cheek. Leaning down, she left a single comforting kiss on his lips.

As she pulled away, however, Draco's right hand came up to her shoulder, keeping her a few inches from him. He stared deeply into her eyes, trying to ascertain her motives. Draco saw only compassion. His head moved up and she moved down and their lips met once again.

Draco was astonished by this witch. He couldn't even fully describe it to himself, but she was just...

As they kissed, Draco slowly raised himself and switched their positions so he was lying across her. Hermione didn't mind in the slightest. It was comforting in a way, his weight on top of her, his cloak underneath. Her hands came up to his neck, while Draco's were busy supporting himself.

She really did taste delicious, Draco thought to himself, all wetness and bumpy, smooth tongue and full lips. His tongue brushed against hers and he rediscovered her mouth, invading it completely. Hermione felt this and attempted to push herself more fully into him. He responded by lowering his own body farther on hers.

**(A/N: blah, blah, you all know what's coming. If you don't want to read it, then don't. There's almost nothing but graphicness for practically the rest of the chapter so, er, sorry? *grins unapologetically*)**

Hermione had long ago learned to breathe through her nose when kissing, but even she had her limits, especially with Draco's weight now pressing on her diaphragm. Turning her head, she broke off the kiss, panting. Instead of pausing, however, Draco turned his attention to the now exposed part of her neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses along it. Hermione sighed in contentment. His teeth grazed the sensitive spot just above her collarbone and she gasped.

Draco continued kissing across her chest until finally reaching the top of her blouse, the top button of which was undone. She brought his head back up and they kissed again, more passionately this time. Neither could ignore the deep-seated desire now heavy in the air.

Draco again kissed his way down her chest, though more quickly this time. When his fingers reached for the second button of her shirt, he looked up and locked eyes with her, asking silently to continue. Hermione just nodded. She had said she would let their next encounter play itself out, hadn't she? And she could no longer deny to herself that she wanted him...badly.

Draco made quick work of her shirt and he pushed it off her front, leaving her torso in naught but a padded white bra. Hermione's breath was becoming increasingly rapid and the chest that he now lowered his lips to was practically heaving. She was sure he could hear her frantic heartbeat, but didn't care. Draco was now nuzzling the tender skin between her breasts.

Slowly Draco's hands slid along her sides and Hermione raised herself slightly to allow him to unhook her bra. There was little subtlety here—he practically threw it off of her. Was it just her or did the balcony heat up about ten degrees?

Draco's mouth came down to kiss around Hermione's right nipple. Did she say ten? She meant twenty.

Finally he placed one last light kiss just next to her already taught nipple and then enclosed it in his mouth. Hermione let out a low moan and Draco drank in the sound. He really loved her breasts. They were smooth and pale, the exact right size, not massive, but neither small enough she had to exaggerate them. They were a perfect fistful.

Draco's hand came up underneath her left breast while he continued to pull the other deeply into his mouth. Again she moaned, arching up into him.

As Draco finally let go of one breast and traveled to the other, Hermione brought her arms down from above her head and wound one in his hair, groaning once again, the other yanking at his shirt with an obvious message. Draco quickly discarded the offending garment and returned to her straining nipple. His teeth bit down ever so lightly and her hands traveled farther, scraping up his back. Well _that_ was an interesting sensation.

Letting go of her breast, Draco made quick but effective work of her stomach, covering the entire thing with butterfly kisses and briefly flicking his tongue into her belly button. Draco growled in impatience when he fumbled with her skirt zipper. Hermione giggled at the sound.

As her skirt was pulled down her legs, Hermione felt herself moisten further, and her hips began a subtle, instinctual rhythm that she had virtually no control over.

Hermione almost felt bad for being so uninvolved. She was sure Draco was straining against his pants, but she hadn't asked him to do this, nor was she complaining. It was his own initiative. She would pay him back later. For now, though…

And he didn't mind. Draco loved what he was doing to her. He could feel the tremors going through her as his lips met the inside of her left knee. He was incredibly hard, and part of his head said to just rip off his clothes and plunge in. But Draco doubted she would appreciate that, and decided, for now, to go slow.

Draco made his way slowly up her inner thigh and Hermione's muscles tightened, then loosened in anticipation. She opened herself wider as he finally reached the junction of her legs.

Hooking a finger under her pink, soaked knickers, Draco pulled them off as well, and Hermione now lay completely bare beneath him. She tried not to think about it.

And he paused, staring for a moment up across her body. She was absolutely stunning in that moment, hair splayed out every which way, chest heaving with desire, hips moving subconsciously. She was practically crying out with her body to be touched. He almost laughed. Who knew Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, could be so...sexy?

Hermione moaned loudly and restrained herself from grabbing his head and forcing him. His breath was blowing tantalizingly across the curls of her sex and it was driving her crazy.

Grinning, Draco let one finger travel down her outer lips. She opened her legs wider, showing the raw pinkness beneath, and he dove.

Hermione was distantly glad they were absolutely and completely alone. She cried out as his lips latched onto her clit. It was deliriously good and she raised her legs to lock around his neck. She threw her arms above her head and felt her body rise to his onslaught. Draco alternated from sucking at her sensitive nub and lapping at the juices that were practically pouring out of her in need.

_Fuck,_ he thought;_ you taste so good_. It was true. She was sweet, but also incredibly spicy and divine. It was spectacular.

Eventually Hermione's movements became somewhat more frantic against his probing tongue, and Draco moved a single finger along her slit. At her groan of consent, he began pushing it into her, while still sucking on the bundle of nerves above.

This was absolutely beyond anything else Hermione thought she could experience with him. It was perfect, and that perfection increased when she opened her eyes and was met with the spectacle of the countless stars, which seemed to thrum along with the energy mounting in her body. _Somehow, I don't think it gets much better than this. _

Draco's finger was now fully inside her, and moving in rhythm with the increasingly insistent pressing of his tongue to her clit. Hermione could feel herself getting closer, and her groans became more frequent.

Suddenly he added another finger and her muscles tightened in preparation. Hermione's hips bucked wildly and her hand flew to his head pressing him to her. At that moment, Draco bit down ever so softly on her swollen bundle of nerves, and that was all it took.

Exquisitely, Hermione cried out his name. Her vision went white and as she clamped down on his fingers. He glanced up and was met with a sight that caused a sort of clenching in his chest he did not want to analyze.

Her whole torso had lifted off the ground in a beautiful curve. Three times her entire body arched up to the sky, three times she cried out incoherently. Pleasure rolled through her, filling her to the brim, and she rode it out dreamily, every muscle trembling with surprising vigor.

Finally, when the waves had passed, Hermione went limp, panting, attempting to put oxygen back in her lungs. Her head lolled to the side, coming to rest on her upper arm. She was faintly aware of Draco pulling away from her and untangling her now loose legs from his neck.

Draco moved to lie beside her as she regained some of her composure. Resting his head on his hand, he put an arm across her stomach, tracing patterns on her skin. He stared at her in amazement.

Slowly but surely Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times up at him, trying to get a grasp on reality again. She was astonished. It had never been that good for her. But she saw the desire still plainly written on his face and, barely hesitating, rolled onto her side and kissed him.

It was hot and hungry, their tongues tangling, Hermione tasting her own essence. It turned her on more than he knew. The hand that was not supporting her own weight skimmed down his body, tracing his abs, playing with the edge of his trousers. Now it was Draco's turn to break away panting.

Boldly, despite her lack of experience, Hermione ventured further, undoing his pants and slipping her hand beneath his boxers. He groaned as she began kissing his neck.

Hermione's hand closed over Draco's erect member, which was painfully hard and larger than she had expected, though she wasn't frightened. She stroked him slowly, spreading his own essence over him, and Draco lay back, closing his eyes, unable to breathe properly.

Seeing her come had been one of the most erotic visions of his life. Draco didn't know how long he could last.

He grasped her wrist, stilling her hand, before grabbing her waist to hoist her on top of him. Hermione took his meaning quickly, and smirked while she found a comfortable position straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed at his chest, finding a tender nipple and biting down. Draco growled.

He needed her, _now_, and he knew she knew it. He reached blindly at his side and found his wand, casting the ever-helpful Contraception charm before throwing the piece of wood away. Urgently, Draco's hand ventured to her pussy, which was thankfully slick with desire again. She paused, lifting her head and stifling a moan. "I'm not a virgin, you know."

"I know," he panted, rubbing her clit in circles, attempting to work her into the frenzy in which she'd placed him.

"How did you—oh." Draco wasn't sure if that last was a testament to her desire or a realization of his trick all that time ago. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Obviously the latter.

"No." Still, his need for her raged, unabated, and he hoped she wouldn't flip on him. His fingers did not cease their assault. "Are you mad?"

She closed her eyes and sat straight atop him. "Yes," she said, batting aside Draco's hand and positioning him at her entrance, "but later."

Hermione sank down on him.

Of all the escapades Draco had had, it most definitely wasn't the longest, but it was still glorious. He grappled with his desire, soothing it and letting her ride him, letting her take control. He cupped her breasts as she rose and fell, pinching and pulling her nipples, feeling her clench in reaction. Hermione didn't mind, sensing her own climax roll ever closer.

When Hermione did come, it was the same as before, only more acute, back arching, lights bursting behind her eyes, loving the feel of Draco inside her, large and stiff. Vaguely, she wondered if it was always this good, and her previous experience had been an anomaly, or if Draco was simply the exception.

Draco followed almost immediately, urged on by the inexplicable sight of Hermione falling apart.

She rolled off him, both gasping and sweating. Hermione attempted to slow her breathing, taking long, soothing breaths that tickled Draco's neck. A while later, lying languorous and sated, Hermione looked up and grinned lazily at him. "Hi."

He smiled back, eyes glazed over. "You are incredible."

**(A/N: alright, you can look again)**

Hermione blushed deeply. He had never said anything like that to her before. "I could say the same about you." She spoke quietly.

When they paused and just stared at each other, Hermione felt compelled to speak again, but found herself fumbling. "That was...It's never been...You were so...I haven't..."

But Draco silenced her with a triumphant smile. He understood exactly, and was quite flattered as well. He leaned down to kiss her softly.

Draco rolled away from her, grabbing his discarded wand from a few feet away. "I'm still not happy about you tricking me."

Draco began the process of conjuring up a blanket and a long pillow. "It was harmless!"

"You interrogated me while I was recovering from a mild concussion! How is that harmless?"

Draco sighed, trying to position the pillow, but finding Hermione refused to move out of his way. He was too tired for this, and it was ruining the post-coital bliss. "Fine, I'm sorry."

She propped herself up, the pillow sliding beneath her head. "Alright then. I accept your apology."

He lay down comfortably again. "Huh?"

"Well it's not like anything bad came of it, right?" she asked blearily.

"You're a strange girl, Hermione."

"Whatever you say, loverboy." Hermione, yawning and stretching, turned to face the ledge again, and Draco wrapped one arm around her torso, pulling her closer, breathing in that intoxicating raspberry scent that drove him mad.

He kissed Hermione's shoulder once, feeling his consciousness begin to drift. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She was asleep very soon. Eventually, he followed.

00000000000000

**DON DON DO-DON DON DON DON **_**DONNNNNNNNNN**_**!**

**And that's all I have to say about that. **

**Review? **

**-Ginger**


	23. Chapter 23: And So It Begins

**Hey peeps! Sry this one is a little late as well, but I totally have a valid reason. I kind of had 6 days of serious ass-kicking school again. See, I'm volunteering at the NY Aquarium, so I was in training. We learned all this stuff and had hw every night and quizzes every day, and then at the end there was this massive exam, and if you got a 70% or above, you get to work for them FOR FREE. **

**How twisted is that? **

**Anyway, that's ok, because yesterday was my first day on the job, and even though my feet still hurt and my back is killing me, it was a lot of fun telling people about sea stars and horseshoe crabs and sea otters. Yay!**

**ANYWAY, that's why I've been super busy, either sleeping or working, and it wasn't until today that got to finish the second half of this chapter (I wrote the beginning, but wasn't sure what to do with the rest until during training). **

**Enough of my blabbing! Here are my review responses and then the story! **

**Responses:**

**Olioli80: Sry this took a little longer, but I hope you can forgive me. I actually had written more the very next day, but then had no ideas as to what to do with the rest of the chapter until a few days ago, with the help of my mom, strangely enough. Anyway, thanks. I really appreciate the whole 'queen-of-details' thing. Your the best! Hope you like this chapter. **

**H4L: Exactly! Yay for lemon! All romance fics need one...honestly. And yeah, Draco'll figure things out, but it's gonna take a while and a lot of confusion and drama to get through it. You'll see...**

**Dani4ever: I know! Sometimes when I think about it in context with the story it seems so odd, and then when I remember I *wrote* it, I blush even more!!! But whatever, it was important for the story's development. And I don't know about love at this point, just because personally I don't like to over use that word, because it's a very strong word and an even stronger feeling, but they definitely have stronger feelings for each other than either are really admitting to themselves. And the evolution is coming your way! Enjoy!**

**Akilah55: Awww, I'm gonna miss you. Promise to catch up when you get back? And it's totally ok about putting your personal life in your reviews. I do it all the time! And I like knowing about my readers. It's a bond, you know? They're your audience, and you have to know your audience to make compromises for what they like...your innocence thing being a perfect example. I don't mind putting up the A/N's if it'll make my readers happier. Anyway, congratulations on the ballet school! I hope you have fun, dance a lot, and make tons of friends! Sadly, I do not know the difference between...whatever those things are, but if you want you could tell me, I'm a music person and never mind learning about new instruments. My random fact: I went through most of my morning, which included playing the piano, with a blindfold on. I've always wanted to know what it's like to be blind, you know? Just curious... anywho, read on, whatever I've written since you've been gone, and don't hesitate to review!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ed Martin, my English teacher this past semester who passed away a few weeks ago. Not only was he my favorite teacher, but he had an outlook on school and life that I loved, appreciated, and respected. Mr. Martin taught at my school for 23 years and I doubt there was a single student of his who didn't adore him or his classes. **

**RIP**

Chapter 23: And So It Begins

Hermione's eyes opened groggily. She looked around for her clock, wondering if it was too early to get up for a Saturday. What she saw instead was the sun peeking up from above the trees of the Forbidden Forest and stabbing her light-deprived eyes.

And the entire night rushed back to her in sharp relief. She had slept with Draco. And now she was still sleeping with Draco. Her senses took in the pillow, his black cloak which had provided at least a moderately comfortable mattress, and then...

Draco, she could tell, was lying face up behind her. He wasn't snoring; _thank Merlin for that_, just breathing very slowly. She was surprised the sunrise hadn't woken him up. Then again, Hermione was a fairly light sleeper.

And as she studied the sky, colored purple from the sun's slow ascent, she was surprised to find she didn't regret any of it. Last night had been like no other for her and Draco, and not just because of the sex. They had revealed intimate details of their pasts with each other. Hermione had learned that Draco had met Crabbe and Goyle when he was 6, and they had become friends immediately, that he had traveled all over the world and seen hundreds of different cultures and lifestyles, that his mother had always been and still was the person that brought the most, and sometimes the only happiness to his life.

Hermione had reevaluated him last night. Yes, she knew he wasn't now the person he had been before, but she had never really thought too much about who that 'before-Draco' really was. She had always assumed that Crabbe and Goyle were his goons, accessories rather than real friends, that he was entirely isolated in his own social society, that his relationship with both his parents was not especially strong.

She noticed, however, that except for the Death Eater story, Draco had barely mentioned his father at all.

And that specific memory Hermione found to be fascinating, though frightening. She had appreciated more than she could say that he felt comfortable enough with her to tell her something like that.

And his Dark Mark...Hermione had never looked at it, or noticed it at all. She wondered how she had missed it. She had seen him without a shirt enough times to make her blush, but Hermione hadn't actually considered that he still had it. Yet when she had looked down, there it had been, as if waiting for her to take notice. It was more faded than she had expected, but it was still there. The snake and skull were still dark enough to stick out against his pale skin. It surprised her that he had let her touch it.

Now, of course, his anger, confusion, riotous emotions made absolute sense. It was there, with his Dark Mark. She had asked him straight out about his life as a Death Eater. He had told her not to ask. Clearly that's what he was trying to hide from her. It all made sense. She wasn't sure how she hadn't seen it before.

If Draco wanted to keep that to himself, then that was ok with her, but Hermione got the feeling he was tearing himself up about it, and that wasn't ok at all.

Suddenly there was movement behind her and Draco, still sleeping, turned on his side and slung an arm around her waist. It felt good. Sometimes in her dreams and fantasies Hermione forgot that he was a real person. But here he was, flesh and blood, and she could feel his body pressing into her. Draco was warm and tangible and she felt more connected to him now than ever.

Of course that called into question how last night would change their relationship. She was still aware that she wanted to be his girlfriend, officially. But there was of course the question of their friends. Ron didn't know yet, and she doubted he would be especially pleased with the revelation.

But for now she was fine just lying here in Draco's arms watching the rising sun. It was so peaceful.

From afar this probably seemed so strange. They had hated each other by default for so long. Why wasn't it harder for her to forgive him?

"Good morning," a deep, bleary voice said in her ear.

Who was she kidding? It was the easiest thing in the world.

"It is, isn't it?" She was smiling.

He grunted in agreement. There was a peaceful silence between them.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That to anyone else this whole thing would seem impossible."

He chuckled. "I had the same thought last night. To an objective observer we, together, is a ridiculous notion."

"Most of life is ridiculous to an objective observer," she stated quietly. "It only makes sense to those who are living it."

"Well aren't we feeling philosophical this morning?"

"Only a bit." Grinning, she turned onto her back and twisted her head to look at him. His arm remained around her.

They stared at one another for a long time. Hermione felt strange...older. A young girl would not be lying on a cloak having just spent a great night with her almost-boyfriend. A young girl would not feel this way about anyone—especially not a former enemy. She felt like...a woman. Then again, a young girl probably wouldn't have gone through all that Hermione had in her short life. _Maybe I've been a woman all this time and not realized it until now?_ Whatever the case, she had never quite described herself as such, but at this very moment, no matter who or what was outside this balcony, she felt grown up, and as scary as that was, it was also liberating.

Draco's brow suddenly furrowed and she could see a question on his face before he even drew breath.

"Was it hard for you?"

Hermione remained silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I mean, last year...it must have been...difficult on you."

Hermione could see he was having trouble voicing what he meant, but she knew. He wanted to know how it had been for _her_ during the war.

She sighed and looked straight up, avoiding his gaze. "Last year was difficult for everyone."

"Yes, but—"

"For me, yes, I know." She paused. What reason did she have to not answer his question? She wasn't hiding anything. And maybe if she was open with her own experiences, he would be as well...

Sighing again, Hermione sat up slightly, holding the blanket up with her, and wandlessly summoned her underclothes. It was unnerving to be so exposed when she was about to reveal herself even more.

When she had her bra and knickers back on, Hermione turned and noticed the surprised look on Draco's face. "You can do wandless magic?" he said, astonished.

"Of course" Hermione had learned it last year when she had had to share her own wand with Harry.

Pulling the blanket up behind her, Hermione lay down on her stomach. Readying herself, she took a deep, calming breath.

And so Hermione began.

"I guess it all started the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, when Voldemort," Draco winced, "took over the Ministry. We had to run for it. But they found us anyway in a coffee shop in Muggle London..."

Hermione brushed through the first month or so. Eventually she conceded she had to tell him about the horcruxes when he asked why they were looking for some locket. Draco muttered something about 'so that's why he wouldn't die.' She explained their Ministry break-in, and their successive almost-capture, how Ron had been splinched, and how they had begun to live in woods and forests around the country.

"For a while the hardest part was just being bored. And hungry...Ron was being cranky and annoying about not having enough food, but we just dealt.

"And then he left." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "That was the hardest. Harry and I are close, but...it had always been the three of us, no more, no less. To have him just abandon us—it hurt. I thought a lot about the fact that I may never see him again. Harry and I were pretty desolate for a while.

"Finally, after a lot of arguing, I gave in and we went to Godric's Hollow on Christmas. We visited his parent's grave." Hermione, having never seen Harry cry before until then, refused to betray such a vulnerable moment for him. "And then we went to see Bathilda Bagshot." She smiled grimly. "Turns out she'd actually been dead for months, but Nagini was hiding inside her empty body. She called Voldemort. It was one of the scariest nights of my life. I heard a crash and ran upstairs to find Harry being crushed by the thing. We were able to get out of there alive, but only just. I had to jump out the window and disapparate us in midair. Before that, though...it was the first time I'd ever actually seen him, all flat face and bright red eyes, and he was screaming, this noise that made my blood run cold. And I only saw him for a moment. The force we were fighting didn't quite hit me fully until that night."

Hermione paused after that, thinking of Harry's hallucinations, how she had taken care of him, frightened that Voldemort had managed to somehow curse him in the moments they had spent near enough, her relief when he turned out ok, and the subsequent realization and guilt about blasting Harry's wand in half.

Almost subconsciously, she took hold of Draco's right hand, which was lying next to his head on the pillow. He had not spoken in so long she had virtually forgotten he was there. It was good to remember his warmth next to her. Still leaning on her elbows, she traced the lines of his palm, letting her fingers roam the callused skin on his hand.

The sun rose slowly in the sky. She continued her story in a haunted voice. Just because Hermione had not suffered in the ways that some people had, did not mean she didn't have her scars.

She spoke of Ron's reappearance and her conflicting feelings about it. She mentioned the destruction of the locket and Harry's continuing disillusionment with Dumbledore. She described their visit to Xenophilius's, how she had saved them from another close call with capture and death. Hermione decided to skip over Harry's sudden fascination with the Deathly Hallows, even though admittedly they _did_ turn out to be real. Soon enough she had come to the night they had been taken to Draco's house.

Hermione paused, unsure of how to go on. He knew what had happened just as well as she.

She sighed, long and low, trying to soak in the feeling of the sunshine. But it was hard at the moment.

"I never did thank you," she spoke softly.

He hesitated. "For what?"

She let go of his hand and folded her arms, laying her head down to stare over at him. "You didn't identify us. I was scared stiff, but I know you could have easily told them you recognized me. They still found the sword and all, and they figured it out eventually, but in retrospect it could have been worse if you had intervened.

"And then there was Bellatrix." Draco closed his eyes and noticeably stiffened. Hermione wondered if she shouldn't push the subject, but he had asked, so she was telling. "You know," she continued in a more detached voice, "I've never been under the Cruciatus Curse except that time, and I wouldn't want to again, but somehow it seemed even worse than my studies had led me to believe."

"Bellatrix has a certain fascination with that specific curse," Draco interjected suddenly. "She's been able to perfect the delivery to cause the most pain."

Their eyes locked. Draco had never talked about any of his other relatives before.

"Had"

"What?"

"She _had_ a certain fascination. She's dead, remember?"

Draco seemed unable to speak, so he simply nodded.

Breaking gazes with him, Hermione buried her head in her arms, the memory of that evening suddenly fresh as an open wound. All she remembered was pain, infinitely deep pain. It had touched on every nerve ending in her body, from her scalp to underneath her toenails, simultaneously. She had felt like she was being lit on fire and sawed into little pieces at the same time. And then when it stopped and she thought she could finally start to breathe again, it started up just as quickly. Hermione was pretty sure she screamed, but the ringing in her own ears had been so loud she wasn't positive. Bellatrix had been laughing, a cruel, maniacal sound.

Hermione had been more frightened in that short period of time than she could ever remember being in her life, but somehow she had regained enough sanity to keep lying about the sword, keep from betraying anything that would put their mission in jeopardy. At the same time, though, all she wanted was for the pain to stop.

Hermione realized with a jolt that her eyes were pricking with tears. She was glad her face was shielded from Draco as she blinked them back.

0

But Draco knew. He saw her breathing become labored, he saw her head furrow deeper into her arms, trying to escape. He understood more than he could ever express.

Wordlessly, he pulled her towards him, and her body curled into his. Hermione sought out his warmth and comfort to relieve the hurting, and though she didn't know it, Draco did the same. It was almost liberating to connect with a person who had endured at least a small portion of what he had, and as Draco's and Hermione's pain silently mingled, he felt his muscles loosen somewhat in relief.

And so the healing process began.

00000000000000

An hour or so later, sitting for breakfast at the Slytherin table, it almost seemed like a dream, as if the balcony were outside of time and space (which, knowing the magical world, was disturbingly possible).

Hermione had eventually regained enough composure to tell him about their escape to Shell Cottage, Dobby's death, the Gringotts' break-in, and at long last the Final Battle. Draco had heard about the death of the Weasley twin, but he had been going through enough on his own that he barely gave it a second thought. Turns out a lot of people—Hermione included—were really broken up about it.

Finally, after what seemed like days, they had gotten up, gathered their clothes, and hesitantly left for their own rooms, to venture back out into the real world, though not without a swift but meaningful goodbye kiss.

Somehow Draco couldn't quite fit all that had happened last night and this morning into his thoughts on regular life. But it _had_ happened, there was no doubt about it.

Draco stayed in a somber mood throughout breakfast, thinking things over, rolling them around in his head. He barely spoke a word to his friends, even though they were talking quite normally around him. His trance was broken, however, when McGonagall rose towards the end of breakfast to speak.

"Settle down, settle down. I have an announcement to make. As an extra credit project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Zimmerman has asked me if I would be willing to let you all have a dueling competition." Draco's eyes widened as excited whispers erupted around the room. "Please note that only 7th years, as well as our returning 8th years, will be allowed to participate, though you may all come to watch." The younger students erupted into disgruntled murmurs and disappointed sighs. "As such, participation in the competition will go towards your NEWT scores, as an extra incentive." Draco's eyes met Blaise's and they grinned. It was a well known fact that Professor Zimmerman, the new D.A.D.A. teacher this year, was not only a lot of fun, but fairly lenient. This had his name written all over it.

"The contest will take place tomorrow evening at 8:00 here in the Great Hall. Dinner will be ending early because of this. Have a good weekend and I'll see you there."

The Hall exploded in chatter and Draco turned to Blaise. "You'll be signing up, of course."

"Why not? It'll be fun to show off my skills." Blaise paused and eyed his friend. "Are you going to?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess. I mean, there's no reason not to." In a way, there was, and usually Draco wouldn't want to draw attention to himself. But after this morning he felt more confident, less wary of his own abilities, even with the knowledge of how he had gained them.

Pansy broke in. "I think I might as well sign up too."

Draco was surprised. "Really?" She almost glowered at him, so he grinned to ease the tension. "Not that I think you aren't a good dueler, Pans. I know you've got talent. But this whole competition doesn't really seem like your usual cup of tea."

Usually Blaise would come in at this point to reassure Pansy as well, but ever since the confusion after they had made out Blaise was much less comfortable talking to Pansy. Half the time Draco had to be a middle man just for the 2 to have a regular conversation.

"Maybe not, but," she grinned mischievously, "I could probably find some enjoyment out of kicking a few fellow students' butts." Draco noticed an almost imperceptible glance toward the Gryffindor table, but when he went to follow her eyes, he couldn't make out which student she had been looking at. Then again, maybe he had been imagining things. Draco hadn't gotten much sleep last night, after all.

She turned away from him. "How about you, Greg? Feel like showing the world you're not a hunk of meat?"

Greg smiled at the long-standing joke between them, as his friends usually liked to tease him about the ideas which most of the school had about his personality, or lack-thereof. But he shook his head. "I'm not that great. There's no need to show off my lack of ability, is there?"

Pansy grinned. "I guess not...or are you just scared to loose to a girl?"

"First of all, I'm not scared of losing to anyone when it's just a duel and there's nothing on the line, and second, I don't even know if I'd be up against a girl, especially you. The chances are quite slim, if you think about it."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You and your logic." They all laughed.

0000000000000000

Hermione glanced around the room anxiously. She honestly shouldn't be here. There was no way she was actually here. Why was she here again?

_It counts for NEWTS!_

_And I might get myself killed. _

_Oh, come now, there's no need to be so melodramatic. _

_I don't know how you _or_ Ginny _or_ Harry _or _Ron _ever_ talked me into this. _

_Just shut up and kick some ass. You know you can. _

_Well, I guess I have a bit more experience than most..._

_Like I said! What reason is there for you NOT to be here? _

_......._

_Exactly_

As she waited on line for the sign-up sheet, Hermione rubbed her temples, glancing around the Great Hall. The house tables had been pushed away from the center of the room and toward the front doors was a table set up with a quill, ink, parchment, and a very excited, goofy looking Professor Zimmerman. The line was not especially long, seeing as there was a limited number of students allowed to participate, but the Professor seemed to want to talk extensively with each student as they signed up, so the line was moving ever so slowly.

Steeling herself, Hermione finally stepped up to the front of the line.

"Ah, Miss Granger! I'm glad for you to join us."

"Yes, well," she paused, stooping to write her name on the parchment. "It does count for NEWTS."

"Oh, come now, that can't be the only reason you're here." He continued before she even got a chance to respond. "You're one of the heroes of the Wizarding World! I bet you'll do a bang up job in this contest."

Hermione, cringing at the way his voice rung out so loudly, and even more at the way he was proclaiming her importance, simply muttered an unintelligible response and backed away from the table.

Finding a group of seats taken up by 2 redheads and some guy with a scar and glasses, Hermione joined her friends.

"Sounds like you're getting along quite well with our Professor," Ron said, grinning.

Hermione slouched, putting her forehead in her hands. "Gah, I hate when people do that, when they just expect someone to be this way or that because of some rumor they heard. Or even worse, I hate how just because my name's in some newspapers, suddenly I'm the most important girl in the world."

Harry nodded. "I know just what you mean. I mean, I've learned to cope, but there are times when someone will walk up to me—either a student or some random stranger in the street—and go off about how great and noble and brave and whatever I am, and I just want to throttle them."

Harry made to close his fingers on an invisible throat in front of him. They all laughed.

The evening wore on until all the kinks had been worked out in the schedule. Pointing he wand in the air, Professor Zimmerman said a silent charm and a banner fell from the ceiling, containing a graph of the pairings. Pointing his wand now at his own throat, the Professor muttered a _Sonorus_ and began to speak.

"Quiet everyone, we're about to begin! I'm very excited for tonight's contest, and I suppose all of you are as well. As for the rules, the duel will last as long as both contestants choose to continue playing. Throw up red sparks if you surrender, and remember, there is no shame in doing so! If you get injured, we don't want you hurting yourselves worse in the pursuit of glory. Also, if your opponent surrenders, _stop firing_. This is not about anger or revenge, and it is especially not about personal gain. We just want to let you exercise your own abilities as duelers. As for the prize, the winner gets their own personal trip to Hogsmeade with any of their friends, as long as everyone going is at least a 7th year. Your judges tonight will be me, of course, Headmistress McGonagall, and Professor Slughorn. I think that covers it. Our first pair are Mr. Weasley and Ms. Chang. Let's get started, shall we?"

**Alright, so I was going to put the actual competition in here as well, but the chapter ended up being too long. I promise, the next one will be overflowing with action. It's gonna be fucking awesome! Are you excited? I'm excited. ;-)**

**Review, review!!!**

**-Ginger**


	24. Chapter 24: Competition

**I am so tired and slightly drunk and very sore and my eyes are about to melt, but here it is. It took me three days to type up the whole thing AGAIN (stupid technology being stupid) because it's so fucking long! 14 pages! That should actually make you really happy. As a point of reference, most of my chapters are 9-10 pages. Look at that. Don't you just love me? Don't you want to forgive me for keeping you waiting? Don't you want to call off the angry mob congregating in front of my house? Oh, that isn't you? Oops.**

**Lol, jk. **

**Ohhhh, great, so now that I'm about to pass out after finally finishing this and being ready to update, has a "technical glitch" in the login place thing. HAVEN'T i BEEN TORMENTED ENOUGH TONIGHT? MUST YOU MAKE ME EVEN MORE MISERABLE? GAH, STUPID TECHNOLOGICAL, INTERWEBICAL MOTHER FUCKERS!**

**Fine, I'll just update in the morning. Sorry guys, see you at, like, noon. **

**It's morning now, and they still haven't fixed it. *This*, my friends, is not my fault. **

**Some days I just hate teh interwebs.**

**Ah, alright, finally, it's working again. Here you are, my dearies (isn't this confusing, reading stuff in sequence when it was written in intervals? Time is a funny thing)**

**Responses (which I give you every right to just skip over):**

**HPGW4eva: wow, funnily enough, *none* of those ideas or predictions are at all accurate. Sorry! They will not be making that jump too soon, Ron will not be understanding, and Draco isn't going to defend Hermione from Pansy while declaring his undying love for her...though that would be fun. Despite all that, those are good suggestions, and I appreciate them, and your review. I'm glad you like the progress they're making. Enjoy this chapter! **

**ManicMAundae: You are correct about the shadow's identity! Gold star for you! But shhhh, don't tell anyone. Only 1 or 2 others have guessed. But no cruciatus—I don't like showing Pansy as one of those crazed girls who obsess over Draco and have no other life. That's just totally unrealistic. She will have some fun, though. Hmmm, Hermione's parents...I hadn't thought of that. I didn't really think that would work for this story, but I might be able to fudge things around, just for you. Don't hold your breath, though. Anywho, exciting stuff coming your way! I hope you're ready...**

**Kuro Yuki Valkyrie: there will be a bunch of duels, but yes, they duel as well, and yes, that does happen! Good for you, being so intuitive. Also, thanks for telling me to update soon. See? I kept my promise, though I guess I missed the deadline by about one hour. Fuck, it's late. I had some trouble transferring the document from my non-internet-finding laptop to my can't-read-flashdrive home computer. I had to retype the whole thing! But it was worth it, right? Anyway, enjoy!**

**MysteryShadow101: and again it has been a terribly long time. Sorry about that. Yes, Draco will eventually open up to her, but not quite yet. See, Draco has trust issues – obviously (among a lot of other issues) - so that's why it's taking so long for their relationship to fully develop. No worries, though. We'll get there. Ummm, well, they do duel, but it's not the whole chapter, because I understand and agree with you saying how it's very cliche. There are A LOT of duels going on, so their duel is only one of many, though it is the most climactical. Thanks for your lovely review!**

**Olioli80: yes, I am eventually putting them together. I understand you saying maybe Harry and Hermione, because Harry killed Voldy, but personally I see his victory as a really awesome game of chance, which is sad. I wish Jo had given Harry the person more credit in that defeat, but oh well. I just see harry as a good guy who is fairly bright and happened to have a really interesting young life. And of course I'm continuing with the shadow! It's just taking longer than I anticipated for said person to play an important role. Did you know that Sea Otters are one of the few types of animals that use tools like humans, and that an octopus can fit into a space the size of their eyeball, because of their lack of bones? A few of my favorite animals as well. As for the duel thing being genius, thank my mom, not me. She was the one who gave me the idea by telling me I needed some sort of drama that pitted people against each other. She's so smart. Thanks for reviewing! You're the best!**

**N_Q91: Are you kidding? I love long reviews! Thanks for yours! I'm glad you like my fic so much. My friend Luri is also really nitpicky about that number thing, but since I was little I had the idea in my head that numbers less than ten you have to spell out, but everything above you can use numbers, and even with that I'm pretty lax, so I apologize. But I will try to get on that. Random fact: I'm working at my local aquarium this summer! It's twice a week, a full work day, I get community service, and it's so much fun! I love Spanky the sea otter. He's, like, my furry little boyfriend. Lol, anywho, enjoy the chapter. **

**BlotOfInkOnFinger: I never though about it that way, but yeah, I guess there are two Draco's in this story. And I'm glad you like Hermione so much! I'll tell you a secret: I gave her *a lot* of my own characteristics, since I've always related to her a lot anyway (especially the bushy hair and guys not being into her stuff, lol). I won't forget Harry at all, because he is a fairly skilled dueler, but there is a very good reason he doesn't end up winning the tournament. Oh no! I just gave away something! Oh well, it's still exciting, even with that piece of information. Enjoy anyway!**

**Romanholiday: Yeah, it annoys me when a fanfic just jumps from one dramione scene to the next, as if they don't have other lives. It's important for them to be three dimensional, which means they also have to have friends, eat meals, do homework, go to Quidditch practice, and everything else. Otherwise it's just too unbelievable. Anyway, thank you so much for your wonderful review, and I really hope you like this chapter too!**

***sigh***

**OMG, I am so horrifically sorry for making you all wait so long for this update. I don't have a real excuse, so here's my fake one: I've noticed, from the massive amounts of [New Chapter] emails I've been receiving, that people (especially students on vacation) write a lot faster during the summer. I am the opposite. Since there's less going on, I just have less inspiration and less incentive to write. That's really not excuse, though, it is?**

**Well, anyway, after a lot of hard work and dragging hours, and a helpful PM from one of my awesome reviewers, this is finally coming to you, packed with action and plot developement. Are you as excited as I am? I hope so. **

**Wow, this fic is getting to be a lot longer than I anticipated. But it's still really fun to write!**

**And I've decided not to go back and change anything once this is done. I could make it better, but this is only my first fic, so I can give myself some leeway, right? Of course right. **

**Alright, so for this chapter, the dueling tournament, it's a bit confusing. I had to print out tons of copies of basketball tournament brackets and write and rewrite the thing just to get it right in my head, and I still think it's off. Just go with it, alright? Those things confuse me, and I did the best I could. If there's a round missing or whatever, just forgive me. I'm not a sports girl. **

**Anyway, I'm very long sinded, so shall we get on to the story? I'm excited about this one, even though it was a real bitch to get through...**

Chapter 24: Competition

Ron shrugged at his friends and stepped forward from their seats toward the back of the Hall. He seemed to be alright, but Hermione could tell from the way his ears were red and his steps were slow and soft that he was a lot less confident than he seemed.

On another side of the room Cho was already halfway to the stage. The two met in front of Professor Zimmerman who motioned them up the steps. There were a lot of murmurings going around, guessing (and probably some betting, too) as to who would win. Hermione had faith in Ron, but she didn't know anything about Cho's abilities, and so she watched with rapt attention, waiting for the first to strike as they took their positions and bowed.

Many moments passed, during which the entire room held their breath. Then, with an unnecessary flourish, Cho struck.

Because of the added physical movement, Ron was able to react in time. The yellow streak of light glanced off his shield. As they continued to exchange curses, Hermione watched that yellow light keep moving until it just disappeared altogether. She assumed there were protective barriers around the stage, keeping the audience safe from the cross-fire.

It was hard to tell what spells they were using, as the exchange was becoming more rapid, but Hermione detected mostly the regular old jinxes, Jelly-Legs, Full-Body Bind, Stupefy, etc...

Of course they had to continue to dodge and shield themselves from the other spells. Cho's ponytail was flying everywhere as she fought to stay upright when a particularly powerful curse on Ron's part put her off balance. Ron used this moment to strike and sent a simple Jelly-Legs her way. And that was that.

Hermione stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd when Cho collapsed on the ground, her wand emitting a great deal of red sparks. Ron pumped a hand in the air before stepping down to be congratulated by Professor Zimmerman. Soon enough Cho was on her feet again, looking slightly embarrassed, but none the worse for wear.

And so it continued through the evening. Each duel lasted at the most 5-6 minutes. Harry was called up and beat a Hufflepuff 7th year, which was no surprise to anyone. Ginny easily fought off a slightly pathetic Slytherin boy who got really angry when he lost to a girl and tried to attack Ginny when her back was turned. Luckily Professor Zimmerman saw him in time and the boy was dismissed from the room and given a detention.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Hermione heard her own name called: "Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson."

_This'll be cake_ she thought.

Head held high, Hermione walked purposefully to the stage, wand held tightly in her hand. She spotted Pansy coming from the other side of the room and mentally went through all the spells she knew that would work well against her opponent.

The two girls faced and bowed. Hermione readied herself and pounced.

At the same moment that Hermione shot a Stupefy toward her opponent, Pansy's wand emitted a blue streak. The two spells hit, showering harmless sparks around them. But Hermione was fast and reacted immediately. She threw another hex and, on seeing Pansy shoot a curse, put up a shield.

_There's a certain thrill_ Hermione thought, _in dueling a worthy opponent_. And surprisingly enough, Pansy was much quicker and more intense than Hermione had anticipated. She seemed to know how to block or avoid every spell that came her way. Eventually Hermione got her with a Half-Body-Bind jinx, though. The black-haired girl crumpled to the ground and almost immediately raised her wand. Assuming she was about to forfeit, Hermione put her hands on her hips and grinned.

She did not expect a red streak of light to come hurtling at her. Hermione's reaction time was slow and before she knew it her wand was flying out of her hand. For a moment she stood there, shocked, as Pansy counteracted the Body Bind and quickly got to her feet. For the smallest moment Hermione hesitated, unsure of what to do, and in that moment, Pansy sent a dark green spell straight at Hermione's chest.

Hermione winced when it made contact and the next second she was glued to the floor, on her hands and knees. As hard as she tugged, Hermione simply couldn't pull herself up.

Soon enough a pair of black flats walked into her line of sight and, straining slightly Hermione looked up at the Slytherin who had put her in such a humiliating position...bowing at her feet..._I'll get your for this_, she swore to herself.

Pansy bent down, eyes locked with Hermione's, and spoke quietly through the sinister smile on her face so no one else could hear. "This is where you belong, you know; at my feet. You think you're so high and mighty, but look at you now." Hermione was starting to wonder where the judges were at this point. "You're weak, you're pathetic, and you're stuck to the floor. You thought a sorry excuse for a witch like you could beat me?" She laughed, as if daring to be contradicted. "So, do you surrender?"

And at those words, the curse holding Hermione to the floor was lifted and Pansy stepped back. Slowly, trying to keep her cool and not throttle the girl before her, Hermione stood up and faced her.

She asked again, louder this time. "So do you surrender?" And quieter: "you don't have your wand, you're completely defenseless! What could you possibly do to me, mudblood?"

It was when she called her that name that the anger inside Hermione broke. Bringing one arm back slightly, but inconspicuously, she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Defenseless? Tsk, tsk, Miss Parkinson; you underestimate my abilities..."

And Hermione brought her arm forward, yelling "_Conjuncto!"_

Within seconds Pansy was stumbling backwards, hands held to her eyes, which were now red, burning, and unable to see. She began to shoot curses wildly in front of her, hoping to hit her target. Hermione easily deflected them and sent one or two more out. But her opponent was now stumbling all across the platform and Hermione was having difficulty aiming at a moving object without her wand.

Finally, thinking, _Pello!_, with a twist of her hand, a bright yellow spell hit Pansy right in the stomach and the girl flew backward off the stand.

A feeling of triumph almost overwhelmed Hermione as Pansy fell to the ground with a redounding thud. She grinned broadly at the now ecstatic crowd. With a feeling of giddiness, she made a daring move and actually bowed to the cheering audience. And to think, this was only her first battle.

Maybe she'd have a good time after all.

0

Draco was very impressed. He had to restrain himself from standing in applause with over half the students. _You're supposed to be worried about Pansy, remember?_

But he couldn't help it. Even though Draco already knew that Hermione could do wandless magic, it didn't make her accomplishment any less impressive. Just watching it had made his adrenaline rush.

He tried not to grin too widely as she stepped down from the podium and walked away, still smiling. He was supposed to be putting up a charade after all. Luckily a single glance at Blaise helped to calm him somewhat. At least Draco had one ally to share his thoughts with.

Leaning over the back of his chair to have a quiet chat with his friend, Draco whispered, "so, has she proven herself to you?"

Blaise gave him an incredulous look. "She never had to prove anything to me, but at least now I know I'd never want to get on her bad side."

Draco chuckled. "Me neither." Maybe he hadn't given her enough credit before. Draco studied the tapestry holding the tournament brackets for a while as the next pair was called. It seemed that, since they began in separate sections, but were on the same side of the schedule, he and Hermione could theoretically fuel, but only for the position in the final match.

Pansy walked toward them slowly, her face shadowed by a grimace and her eyes red and bloodshot. "You should really go to the Hospital Wing, Pansy."

"That's what they told me too, but I'm _fine_, Drake. That Granger girl doesn't have the skill to do any real damage." And yet, she almost stumbled when trying to sit down. Immediately, Draco turned back to Blaise.

"Take her to the Hospital Wing."

"What?!" He looked alarmed.

Draco understood that Blaise had become nervous and shy around Pansy, but come on! Did Draco have to do everything himself around here?

"I'm going up soon. You should take her."

"Why can't Greg do it?" He was really panicking now.

Draco was taking none of it. He gave Blaise a stern glare and the darker boy finally relented. He stood. "Come on, Pans."

"Excuse me?" she said, looking somewhat affronted.

"You. Come. With me. You need to see Madam Promfrey."

"No I don't!"

"Too bad," he said and grabbed her arm, hoisting her roughly up and almost dragging her out the door. Draco chuckled. _Well, it's a start_.

Sooner than he realized, Draco's own name was called along with a Hufflepuff boy's. Taking a deep breath, Draco grinned at Greg, who gave him a thumb's up, and walked to the stage.

0000000000000000

Hermione watched the next duels with greater respect, now that she had faced a formidable opponent herself. She doubted any of the mild taunting the crowd witnessed was anything compared to how pansy had treated Hermione, but that was alright. Hermione felt she had gotten sufficient revenge.

What was Parkinson's problem, anyway? What had Hermione ever done to her? From what Draco had said about her, Hermione was under the impression that the Slytherin girl had mostly gotten over all that pureblood superiority crap. Isn't that why they had fought that stupid war in the first place? Hermione sighed. Some people never learn.

Hermione was fairly impressed with Draco's dueling skill—he was able to dispose of his opponent within a few minutes.

Finally the first round of duels finished and the original 32 students were diminished to 16. They still had a long way to go.

Harry and Ginny both fought and won another fuel, respectively. Hermione wondered if they noticed that, if they each won again, they would be dueling against each other in the subsequent round.

Only a short period of time later, Ron was called up again, but this time against none other than Rachael Dawson. Ginny and Hermione giggled and Harry gave Ron a sympathetic pat on the back before the redheaded boy went up to fight the girl he liked. Briefly Hermione wondered if that had happened on purpose, but then again, basically no one else knew about them, not that there was a "them" anyway.

They took their positions, but Ron looked a tad bit nervous. His wand was held too loosely in his hand. Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

Rachael cast the first spell, and Ron blocked it easily enough, but he seemed much too hesitant to fire back. Rachael was able to throw a good number of spells before Ron finally started to fight properly. A few minutes passed and neither gained any ground on the other, but Hermione noticed that Ron was firing some pretty weak spells. They seemed to glance off Rachael's shield on purpose, even when she was distracted and it wasn't as strong.

Suddenly Hermione sensed a change in the scene, as Rachael's stance widened and she took a step forward. It seemed that the Ravenclaw had either just realized her advantage, or was finally utilizing it.

Within thirty seconds Ron was wandless and on his back, applause rippling through the crowd. Now many people had seemed to notice the lack of fighting on Ron's part, though there were a few confused murmurs around the Hall.

She saw Rachael approach Ron, who was still on the ground, and hold out a hand to help him up. Once Ron was standing, they exchanged a few words. Ron beamed for a moment before leaning in and kissing her full on the mouth.

The entire room gasped in a singular breath, before they all broke out into cheers and jeers, egging the couple on. Many were laughing, though the teachers looked slightly uncomfortable. Hermione herself, along with Harry and Ginny, was giving them a standing ovation as Rachael threw her arms around Ron's neck. Hermione had no foubt there was some serious tongue involved.

Finally, when the teachers began to grown at the length they remained in place, the two pulled back and looked sheepishly around, grinning like fools, with their faces bright red. Rachael removed her hands from Ron's neck and he from her waist, where they had 'accidentally' ended up. Hermione was still laughing. They walked off the platform hand in hand as the cheers finally started to fade and they spoke quickly once more before heading their separate ways. Ron refused to stop smiling, though he was obviously trying to tame his face into submission.

When he was finally sitting down next to Harry and the next pair was beling called by Professor Zimmerman ("Well, after that wonderful display of...erm, sportsmanship...) Ginny piped up in a mocking voice, "way to go, Ronneikins."

He glared at her for a moment before she giggled and they all broke into quiet laughter again. Harry pounded him on the back. "Good one, mate. You'll have to give me some pointers."

Ginny looked somewhat affronted and hit him on the chest. "Excuse me, sir, but what on Earth is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, Harry, you snog my own sister enough in public for me to have to keep myself from hitting you."

"Oh, sod off, dearest brother of mine. We'll do what we very well please," Ginny interrupted before he could fire anything worse back.

Similarly, before Ron could say anything else, Hermione interjected, "So, Ron, did you actually _plan_ to let her win so she would snog you?"

"I didn't _let her win_," he responded heatedly.

"Then why in heaven's name would she go and snog you!"

There was a noticeable flush to Ron's cheeks as he muttered, "none of your business."

Both Ginny and Hermione were about to argue back when Harry interrupted. "Don't worry, girls. I'll get it out of him later."

Ron turned to his friend. "Well, yeah, blimey Harry, _you_ will, but if you tell _them_ I'll never hear the end of it!" Harry grinned. "Now I'd appreciate it if you dropped the subject."

"Aw, but Ron, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't bother you about something like this?" Hermione pouted. Ginny giggled.

"The kind I would like a hell of a lot more." He frowned, crossing his arms.

"Well, that's just too bad," Ginny quipped, and immediately reached across Harry and started poking him in the arm. "Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother," she repeated with each poke. Hermione and Harry were both in fits.

"Bloody hell, Gin! Geroff me!" he yelled quietly, pushing her wrist forcibly away from him.

"Fine, be that way, wench," she said, abruptly pulled back and folding her arms across her chest, looking disgruntled and disappointed.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing," she covered quickly.

Ginny was still looking put out, so Harry promptly slung an arm over her shoulder and she noticeable relaxed and smiled lightly sideways at him.

Ron was grinning into thin air, and quite dreamily at that.

Hermione, who had been giggling throughout the exchange, finally fell silent and turned to watch the ongoing match.

0000000000000

An entire round went by and nothing of superb consequence occurred, except maybe Ginny Weasley beating her brother's new girlfriend to a pulp (theoretically speaking, of course). Blaise was disqualified from his next fight as he...well, he never actually showed up. Draco was mildly curious as to what had happened to his two friends. It wasn't like Blaise to just disappear, but what with who he happened to be with, who knew? Maybe he was pulling a Weasley...except without the in-front-of-a-crowd part...just the snogging part.

_One can only hope_, Draco thought to himself.

The competition continued to narrow itself down more and more. As each round went by, Draco has more difficulty throwing off his opponents. By round three his was really being challenged...and by a fellow Slytherin no less. It was an interesting match that Draco enjoyed fighting in. The boy—well, technically he was a man, being 17 and all, about the same height as Draco—seemed to be as engrossed as Draco was, his eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to fend off Draco's attack. The guy just wouldn't give up.

It was after the match, when Draco had finally been able to disarm his opponent, when everything started to go wrong. He climbed down the stairs of the podium as the next set was being called and turned around to face the guy he'd just beaten, holding out his hand.

Instead of taking it, the guy, whose name, Draco suddenly remembered, was Max Nichols, glared at the hand being offered, then at the Slytherin to whom it belonged.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't want your pity. I don't want anything from you, except maybe blood."

Draco lowered his hand, stunned. The next pair of duelers were walking around them, trying to get at the stairs, giving them strange looks. "_What_ in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Malfoy. Everyone knows what kind of shit you've done. And let me tell you something. You and your...'colleagues'..._killed_ my mother. I'm just sorry I couldn't pay you back for what you did to her."

_Oh no,_ Draco thought; one of these cases. Those in mourning had to be handled carefully. "Hey, I'm really sorry about your mom, but whatever it was, I had nothing to do with it."

Draco was not, in fact, sure of this. He had participated in more raids and fights and massacres than he cared to ever attempt to recall. But he had not been privy to everything done in the name of the Dark Lord, or in the name of some twisted idea of sport. Who knew if he'd been there? But one thing was for sure: if he had been present, he hadn't wanted to be.

"As if—all you Death Eater scum are the same. But here's a hint." A grimace crossed his face and his voice hardened. "Does the name Laura Nichols ring any bells?"

Oh, yes, yes it did.

Fate was cruel, wasn't it?

Draco remembered her quite vividly. It was just a regular night of muggle hunting. He remembered blowing open the door with three others behind him. He remembered watching, and attempting to participate as little as possible, as they Cruciated her over and over for a good hour, laughing their heads off. He remembered that once she was nearing insanity, they'd sliced her up until her blood was running all across the floor, and then, still chuckling, they had left her to bleed to death.

That had been early on. Draco hadn't yet conditioned himself to be, or at least to act, numb to that sort of thing. It was one of many killings he'd witnessed that night, but he remembered her name, because they had asked her, and she had screamed it, saying that her ex-husband was a pureblood, saying that she had a son, saying that she would do anything for them to stop, crying, pleading, begging...

"See? You know what happened to her. I can see it in your face," he spat. "Was that a fun trip down memory lane? Did you enjoy torturing my mother?"

Mentally shaking himself to get the image of that woman out of his head, Draco responded, "look, Nichols, I stopped here to tell you that you were the most worthy opponent I've faced today, not to fight with you about what is past. _Furethurmore_," Draco was getting angry now, grinding his teeth together. "I had no more control over what happened to Laura than you did. Your hatred is well founded, but don't go taking it out on the first ex-Death Eater you meet. Nevertheless," his voice softened almost imperceptibly. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose a parent."

And with that, Draco turned and walked away, leaving Max standing there with an astounded look on his face.

Of all the things to happen...Draco was fuming. Maybe he should feel remorseful, or at least feel sorry for the kid, but that would involve dwelling in the past, in that night, in he torture and death—it was too painful. But Draco could deal with being angry. Anger was easy.

Sitting back down, Draco saw Greg turn to congratulate him. "Good job on that last one. There were a few seconds when I wasn't sure you'd win." When Draco simply grunted, he asked, "is something up?"

Draco shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"You sure, mate? You look pretty upset."

"I said it's nothing, alright? Just drop it," he replied with venom.

"Fine, fine, relax, Drake. I was just wondering, is all. No need to get bent out of shape about it." He was offended, but Draco just didn't have the energy to apologize. He slumped back in his chair and watched the ongoing duel.

Looking up at the brackets, Draco realized with a start that there were only four more players: Potter, Weaslette, Hermione, and himself. _I guess there's no real surprise there_, he thought. _Three are veteran from the war, and Weaslette was in the back ranks. _Draco glanced again at the tapestry and got a nasty surprise. _Shit! I'm fighting Hermione! Hmmmm, what to do?_

Option a, he let her win and she knew it and became offended.

Option b, they dueled and she won, handing a mild, but not severe blow to his ego.

Option c, they dueled and he won, for which, knowing her, she would not blame him for one bit.

That was just who she was.

As he was thinking about this, the clamor inside Draco's head quieted slightly, though not completely. He still felt jumpy, short tempered, and agitated, he just hoped he could calm himself down enough before he went up to duel.

Next up, of course, was Potter and Weaslette. It was common knowledge in the entire Wizarding Community that they were an item, so with the two pitted against each other for the finalist spot, the crowd seemed to be holding their collective breath.

0

Hermione was nervous, but intrigued about this match. If either hurt the other, it could be detrimental to their relationship. But then again, they were in love! A silly little duel could hardly get in the way of that, Hermione assured herself.

Harry was the first to strike, Hermione noticed. This was surprising. She was sure he would be the gentleman and let the lady go first, though by all intents and purposes, Gin was no lady.

The both dueled valiantly for a good 10 minutes. It seemed they were equally matched, and that said a lot about both of them, as individuals and as a pair. Harry would throw a curse and Ginny barely had to think to deflect it. It seemed as if she knew what he was about to cast the moment he decided to cast it, and visa versa. They knew each other too well, even with some of the obscure curses and jinxes that only Hermione recognized.

And then Harry was wandless and Ginny was standing defiantly in victory, and the crowd was just blinking at them, wondering how that had happened. The Chosen One beaten by his own girlfriend? No way!

But slowly it sank in, and, laughing, everyone applauded as Harry and Ginny stepped down and walked back to Hermione and Ron, who were discussing the strange turn of events.

The next match, which Hermione was dueling in, was thankfully postponed for a few minutes as the teachers shepherded the younger students out of the Hall and back to their respective houses. It was getting quite late, after all/

The moment they came within earshot, Ron blurted out, "what happened out there? I swore there was gonna be a tie!"

Ginny smiled at Harry who grinned back at her. Something flickered between the two as he sat down.

Hermione suddenly gasped as it dawned on her. "You threw the match, didn't you?"

Harry laughed as Ron gaped at him. Ginny feigned surprise. "Oh, Harry, you didn't! For me?" She plopped down on his lap and his arms locked around her waist. Such a gentleman, isn't he?" Ginny winked at Hermione, whom she was facing. Hermione couldn't stop grinning.

"Well, hey, I just didn't want to have to fight either 'Mione or Malfoy. I'll let Gin do that."

"Hey, you're taking all the romance out of it," and she promptly kissed him.

When they didn't break apart immediately, Ron almost yelled, "Oi! I'm right here?"

Ginny pilled back from a sheepish looking Harry and turned her head to face him. "So?"

At that very moment Hermione' name was called and, as if a weight had been suddenly thrown into her stomach, she remembered she was about to fight Draco.

Ginny returned to her seat and both she and Harry gave her sympathetic looks. Ron just chuckled and said, "Hey, 'Mione, give him hell."

Grimacing, she just nodded and began walking toward the stairs to the stage. She just had to relax. What could happen? Hadn't she just been saying it was just a silly duel? Right?

Draco was already on his way, and as their eyes met, she saw his were dark, though just as mesmerizing as usual. He seemed, if anything, more nervous than she.

Just as they wee about to part ways on the podium, Hermione turned to him and, trying to lighten the mood, said, "Now don't be going easy on me just because I'm a girl."

She did not give him time to respond, but immediately went to stand in her starting position. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, preparing for the battle that would ensue.

0

Draco took his stance and they both bowed, as was customary to begin a duel. She looked ready. He only hoped he was.

She fired first, a red beam that he blocked, before firing back his own disarming spell. Of course, they were both advanced enough that these small spells were of little consequence, but a duel was like a conversation. They were simply exchanging the necessary niceties.

Slowly the duel increased in difficulty. Draco had to physically dodge a curse that he wasn't familiar enough with to block. She was digging in her feet and standing her ground, and he wouldn't give an inch either. It was really a battle of wills, here. For this short period of time, they weren't specifically Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger anymore. They were just to duelers who were fighting for the same prize: survival.

Progressively more and more advance wandwork was being used until the spells were flying at an impressive rate and Draco was sweating from the exertion. He ha to keep his shield up at all times while casting, which divided his attention and made it more difficult to throw one sufficient enough to break through her own barriers. It was starting to wear on him, but Draco was almost enjoying the fight. She was certainly a formidable opponent; much more advanced than Nichols.

_Nichols_

Why had that had to happen? And of all the times? It was throwing him off, the reference to the past he wanted to forget. His concentration slipped and a green streak of magic only just missed him.

Instead of shielding himself, however, Draco cast a handful of hexes and jinxes in a row, putting Hermione on defense. Surprisingly enough, one hit its mark.

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand for the second time that evening, and Draco snatched it out of the air. Of course, of all the curses to actually work, it was the one that would do him the least good.

Before he was able to recover from the change in power division, Draco swore he heard her laugh a little before throwing a hex from her outstretched hand.

_Great_, Draco thought. _Now I can't even tell what she's casting by the wand movements. Good job, Drake, giving her the upper hand. _

Draco was unsure how long they battled. It seemed to last forever and, even with the bonus of having taken her wand (not that Draco could use it, not being practiced at dueling with his left hand) he was growing tired and more desperate. Draco started using more intricate curses to throw her off, but she took everything blow by blow, throwing back equally difficult spells for equal measure. It was putting Draco in a foul mood, though he refused to give in, and his mind began to cloud with ideas of spells that were on the brink of Darkness.

It was exactly then, when the turmoil of the evening was really starting to get to him, when Draco was almost considering using grey magic to fend her off, that she grinned and spoke quite clearly,

"Come on, Draco, is that all you've got? Pathetic..."

His vision flashed, and for just a moment Draco wasn't in the Great Hall anymore, not even inside Hogwarts. He was back at home, at the mansion, and a crazed, powerful voice was screeching at him.

"Oh, come now, Drakie-poo, is that all you've got? Is this all you have to show for all your training? The Dark Lord will not be pleased with your progress when I report to him. I've seen House Elves before better magic than this."

And Draco had been even more tired then. He had been exhausted and sore. He had been dueling Bellatrix for far too long. He had only just risen from the ground after being Cruciated for what felt like the thousandth time. She had shrieked this just as he had regained his footing, and he had lashed out, trying to end the futile attack, trying to punish her for causing him so much pain. He had thrown as many Dark curses he could think of, and she had blocked them all, had laughed at him, before sending him to the floor once again with an amused "_Crucio_".

But Draco was not on his sitting room floor, he was not dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, and he was not fighting for his right to live.

Draco _had_ however just cast a handful of Dark spells at Hermione Granger, and she _was_ crumpling to the ground as blood stained the shoulder of her blouse and dripped from her sliced cheek.

For an endless second, Draco wondered what had happened to Hermione, why she was bleeding. And then, just as quickly as the blood soaked her shirt, his mind soaked in one undeniable fact:

_You cast that spell_

For what felt like hours, Draco stood there, wand hanging at his side, feeling numb/ He had just used forbidden magic on the woman who had treated him with more care and compassion than he ever expected, nor felt he deserved. She was the best thing that has happened to him in a long, long time, and now he had ruined it.

In reality, only a handful of seconds passed, at the end of which Hermione looked up and their eyes met, as she clutched her crimson shoulder. That was the most painful. She looked shocked, hurt, confused, and in obvious agony.

_What have I done?_

Option d, he beat her by causing her serious bodily harm, and she never forgave him.

Immediately the teachers were up on the stand, checking Hermione's vitals, levitating her down. Professor McGonagall was personally escorting her limp body out of the Hall, no doubt to the Hospital Wing.

Still somewhat in a daze, Draco felt a hand clasp around his elbow and pull him down the stairs. It was Professor Zimmerman. He was saying something. Slowly Draco's sense of hearing began to return to him.

"—thinking, Mr. Malfoy, but I can assure you that Dark magic is strictly forbidden on school grounds, especially for a student of your stature, and especially when used on another student. I'm afraid you'll be having detention with me for the next month."

Finally thinking clearly again, Draco only had one think on his mind. He _had_ to get to Hermione. He had to find out if she was ok, he had to apologize to her, he had to do anything in his power to make it alright again. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the Professor, who took this as a sign he was about to protest.

"No ifs, ands, or butts about it, Mr. Malfoy. You're quite lucky you aren't being suspended, or even expelled. But I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt..."

Getting quite impatient, Draco spoke up. "Look, Professor, I get it. And I deserve every ounce of punishment I receive. But _please_, just let me go see her. I have to make sure she's aright. I have to make sure I didn't..." His voice trailed off as the implications of his actions hit Draco square in the chest, settling heavily in his abdomen.

Professor Zimmerman gave him a long, calculating look before nodding once.

That was all the permission he needed. Draco bolted out of the room before another word was spoken.

0

Professor Zimmerman stepped up onto the stage and cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention, which was quite a feat, as they were all still talking amongst themselves about the turn of events that had just occurred before them.

"Please, everyone, quiet down. Because of the use of Dark magic on another student, Mr. Malfoy has been officially disqualified from the tournament. Therefore, I am pleased to announce our winner as Miss Ginny Weasley. Please give her a round of applause."

The crowd did, but it soon died away, as she was no longer in sight. The Professor looked toward the seats she, Harry, and Ron had been occupying, to find them empty.

0

Draco was still running, thinking hard.

He knew he should have stayed away from her, just _knew_ it. Hadn't he been afraid something like this would happen? Draco was always dangerous to everyone who got close to him, sooner or later.

And how many timed has he vowed he would never hurt a human being again, never use Dark magic again, even if his life depended on it? Hadn't he cast off that part of his life? Why was it still tormenting him now?

Draco emitted a frustrated growl and sped up, running as if her were being chased by a pack of wolves.

Interestingly enough, he was.

0

**Foreshadowing, foreshadowing, oh how I love me some foreshadowing. Again, I'm so sorry with was late, but look how long and action packed it is?! Couldn't you forgive me, just this once?**

**And no, I'm not done yet. This isn't even the climactic chapter! Isn't it sad how there are only going to be about 5 more chapters, though? My baby's growing up and going off into the world of fandom. Treat her well when I am done. **

**Don't kill me for all the typos. The original is very good, grammar-wise, but I re-wrote half of this while very spaced out, not even looking at the keyboard or monitor, so go easy on me. **

**And yes, the "bother bother"ing was entirely based on Potter Puppet Pals. GO NEIL CICIEREGA!**

**Please review, and when you do, I'd like to hear your thoughts on everything that happened throughout the chapter, not just the final twist. **

**Don't forget your random fact!**

**I prefer white wine over red. **

**-Ginger**


	25. Chapter 25: Why?

**Hello, and welcome back to Ginger's **_**Change**_**, a Dramione fanfiction. Last time on **_**Change**_**, Draco had mysteriously and accidentally used Dark magic on Hermione Granger. She was taken to the Hospital Wing, and Draco Malfoy is on his way there at the moment. However, he is unknowingly being tracked by the other members of the Golden Trio. What will happen when they find him? Find out in just a moment…**

**After a word from our sponsors:**

**(or after a response to our sponsors' words)**

**Robgirl: Well, it was going to be Harry Ron and Ginny, but I had to fudge things a little to make it fit better, so it's only Harry and Ron. No worries, though, Gin gets her say. And I'm glad you like the part with Nichols. It took some serious thinking to get that on the page, but at least I know it was worth it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Manicmundae: yes, that happens to me too – I forget the beginning of the chapter because the end is so awesome, so I'll take that as a compliment ********. Glad I kept you guys on your toes with the smooth writing. Thank you so much! Pansy's defeat was one of my favorite things to write! And Ron and Rachael's kiss? I actually wasn't planning that at all, until I got to the sentence right before it happened, and then it just seemed natural, so that took me as much by surprise as you! Lol. And good if I scared you with the flashback. That was kind of the point, no? So, anywho, please enoy this latest chapter. I think you'll like it. ******

**Kuro Yuki Valkyrie: Yeah, I also really enjoyed that image. I was trying to think of good running comparisons, I thought of that, and then I though, huh, what if he were actually being chased? Hmmmmm…. That's usually how my ideas come to pass – chance. I like your interpretation of Draco's reaction to his deed. I don't like using the word 'love' lightly, but it seems that's what this is morphing into very quickly. Guess I'll have to keep up ********. Well, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Akilah55: Yes, only 5 more…in fact, I have them all planned out now, which is nice. I hate not knowing where I'm going. I'll miss this fic too, though recently I tend to agree with you, the mushy stuff just starts to wear on you. My next fic will be a lot less fluffy, I promise (if you're interested in reading it, that is). It's a Ginny-Draco still in the beginning stages, but…yes, um, where was I? Oh, right. I also don't really like vanilla pudding! But, couldn't you just buy a bunch of chocolate packages? Right? I got some today, the sugar free kind. They're really great snacks. So, thanks for your review, and enjoy!**

**Heart.: How could I? Quite easily, actually. You don't give Draco enough credit for being a little off his rocker, when something triggers him. It's like River from Firefly – though you probably don't know that series, so nevermind. And I took your review into account when writing this. I wasn't going to have a frightened Hermione, but you're right, I would be too if I were her. Thanks!**

**Rachella23: I love that you enjoy the relationships, especially because I work really hard to make those just right. And it's great that that was so unexpected. Thanks tons! As for Draco making it there in one piece…well, you'll see…**

**RomanHoliday: Yes, he did handle it fairly well, didn't he? Well, this is not the first of such confrontations he's encountered before – though it was the first he knew of first hand. And it means so much to me that you said that. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

**So this first scene took me about 10 rewrites to finally get it good and proper. I switched around EVERYTHING, and got some help from the lovely Luridel (arigato, oneesan!) and finally it all started to fit into place. Yay!**

**Now, you are all tirelessly waiting for the chapter to actually begin, so even though I have some stuff to say (yes Margot, you're part of it, you sneaky minx) I'll leave it til later if you actually promise to read it later, deal? **

**Let's get it started! (and the base is running, running, and running, running, and running, running…)**

Chapter 25: Why?

Draco was still running. He was finally getting close to the Hospital Wing. Just a little further, around this corner, up the stairs, and…

"Malfoy"

Draco skidded to a stop at the sound of his name falling in an angry, but loud hiss. He turned around.

_Well you should have expected this much, idiot._

_I deserve it too_

_Ah, that you do, mate, though not as much as you think_

_What?_

But his subconscious quieted as the gravity of his situation sunk in. He was very alone in a corridor with two very angry, very ferocious, very adept Gryffindors, both of whom were pelting at him with breakneck speed, wands not even drawn.

Within the next second or two, with a cry of rage, Weasel had taken him by the collar of his robes and slammed him against the nearest wall, Draco's head hitting the stones with a frightening 'crack.' Glaring, the redhead said, "you actually thought you could get away with a stunt like that? What, did you think no one noticed what happened? Did you think we wouldn't find you? Sad, really, that pretty face of yours isn't going to be very pretty once we're done with you."

Another second passed, Potter approached and growled, a dangerous sound, and then a fist was in his face—his eye to be specific. Damn, that really hurt. That _really _hurt. That would definitely bruise.

And then both of them were pounding their fists into every inch of him—stomach, jaw, nose, sides, shoulder...

Draco thought he felt, in a daze of agony, one pair of hands being retracted, but the other set were so painfully brutal, he didn't have a thought of rejoicing or wondering, just pain, and more pain.

At least they weren't using the Cruciatus, he thought humorlessly.

Draco thought about fighting back. At least that might give him a moment's respite. But at what cost? What was the point? To get them more pissed off? No, Draco had dealt with much worse ambushes than this. The best thing was to just let them get it out of their systems. Draco would probably be fine—probably.

And then suddenly it stopped. One of them—the one with red hair? Yes—was still holding him up by his robes, but the other arm, poised to strike, was being held tightly by Potter. "Hold on," he muttered. Faintly, Draco looked up, his eyes locking with a pair of questioning green ones. Potter asked in a sharp voice, "why aren't you fighting back? Why aren't you trying to hurt us, too?"

"Didn't mean to hurt her…don't want to fight…deserve this…" His nosebleed was starting to filter into his mouth, the coppery taste almost soothing, and coupled with the headache now growing, Draco wasn't really in a grammatically-sound state (or any other sort of –sound state). But they got the message.

Weasley, still dreadfully suspicious, pulled his arm out of Potter's grasp, "What the fuck are you talking about? How could you not mean to use Dark magic? That stuff doesn't happen by accident. I should kill you right here…" but his voice trailed off as something made a noise down the hall—a pair of clicking footsteps.

Both of their heads snapped up, worried. "We've done enough here. Come on, let's go." Potter began jogging quickly away. After another short glare, Weasel followed him, effectively dropping Draco to the ground.

Draco was fading, and fast, when the footsteps stopped in front of his crumpled form. _Thank god, rescue!_ Blinking his groggy eyes open (wow that headache was really getting bad) Draco looked up at his savior hopefully, only to find…

"Didn't I tell you that if you hurt her you'd have to answer for it?" she said quietly but dangerously.

"Acshlly, you said f'I hurt her they wudn be abull t'fin all the pieces of my body." Ah, incoherency, great.

"Right you are, Malfoy. Well looks like you hurt her. Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" The Weaslette nodded smugly, turned around, and left the way she came.

Now Draco was left alone in the corridor, in serious need of medical attention and no one to keep his headache from overwhelming him.

_Well this figures. I've been in worse condition, yeah, but usually there's someone around to make sure I don't bleed to death internally. Great. _

_Wait, wasn't I supposed to be doing something important? Yeah, it was, like, vital. But what was it? And why is everything getting all bright and white? Oh, fuck, I think I'm gonna be sick. _

And with that last thought, Draco passed out.

000000000

Hermione's eyes opened and she felt an unfamiliar kind of pounding in her shoulder. She was similarly aware that her friends were all sitting around her bed, despite the obvious late hour, and they were speaking in hushed voices.

"Hey there."

All eyes were suddenly on Hermione and she wasn't sure what to say.

Ginny spoke first, through the silence. It was obvious they had been talking about her. "'Mione, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

She tried to shrug, but found her muscles were not in much of a mood to be ordered around. She winced. "I've been better, I've been worse—I'll survive. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Ron chuckled. "Enough that we've stopped listening."

A short second passed where Hermione simply looked at her friends—and realized there was something off. She knew them well enough to sense when something was amiss, and Harry might as well have had a neon sign above his head saying "I'M CONFLICTED."

Suddenly, Madam Promfrey was bustling through the curtain, exclaiming something about changing a bandage. As the woman's hand neared Hermione's shoulder, she thought to ask the extent of her injuries.

"Well, dear, from what the Headmistress tells me, you were actually lucky. Mister Malfoy fired many more Dark spells than just the one that hit its mark. Your shield must have been fairly powerful. Despite all that, I think you'll be fine. These cuts won't heal with regular magic, so we'll just keep giving you some potions that will help the skin grow back." She lifted the last of the bandage to reveal a swollen, red lash about half an inch wide and maybe an inch deep. It really looked gruesome. It was starting to ooze a greenish-yellow pus. The Nurse tutted and gave Hermione a potion to drink. It was foul, but if it was supposed to work…

Hermione continued to wince and pull away as the Nurse tried to clean the wound. "Hold still, Miss Granger, or this is just going to be a longer and more painful process," she sighed.

Trying not to move, she grabbed the closest thing—Harry's offered hand—and squeezed with every painful dab, funneling her discomfort into the motion.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Madam Promfrey had finished applying a sticky white salve and re-bandaging her shoulder. Then it was onto her cheek, where the same process was undertaken.

The moment the nurse was done, Hermione asked how long she would have to stay in the Hospital Wing.

"Well, I'll want to keep re-bandaging those two or three times every day until the skin heals over. The one on your cheek should only take a few days to smooth over, since it's a much less severe cut, but your shoulder…" She paused to think, while Hermione looked at her hopefully. She would hate to have to miss classes because of this. Then again, she would have to go back to her dorm and face Malfoy—Draco?—him as well, which she wasn't too keen on doing.

Madam Promfrey was speaking again. "I'm going to keep you here overnight, just to make sure there are no other side effects of this curse. Other than that, I'll allow you to go to all your classes and sleep in your dorm, as long as you check in with me before breakfast and after dinner."

Hermione sighed both with relief and anxiety. "Thank you, Madam Prompfry. I really appreciate your letting me have that freedom."

The woman nodded. "Of course, there's no reason not to in your case. Unlike some younger students, I have faith you will not be foolish enough as to harm yourself more, though I do ask that you not strain your shoulder."

"Of course, not a problem," and the nurse left, with a word of warning to the other three that they should go to bed soon.

Ron broke the silence first. "Hear that, Hermione? No straining your shoulder. It's gonna be difficult scribbling down feet of notes with your arm in a sling, huh?" There were amused smiles all around, and they spoke quietly and normally enough for a few minutes, but Hermione just wanted to get down to the meat of it.

"So what happened?"

Harry responded far too quickly. "What happened where?"

"I mean, after Ginny and McGonagall took me here—I'm guessing you didn't get your duel, then, Gin?"

She frowned. "No, that I didn't. But besides the fact that he was disqualified anyway, or so I hear, _apparently_," and there was a bite to her voice here, "someone beat me to it." Her eyes locked with Harry's, and Hermione was surprised to find even Ron knew what they were talking about. But she didn't.

"Um…what? Who beat you to what?"

"Nothing." Harry's response again was almost immediate. They were covering something, she knew it. So Hermione said so.

Ron's response was "no we aren't," but Ginny was on the ball the next second.

"Well he was asking for it anyway."

For a moment, Hermione just stared, not exactly sure what she was referring to…and then it began to dawn on her.

"No—you—he didn't—you wouldn't—what did you do?"

Ginny replied coolly, "Well, _I_ didn't do anything, but I would have if I'd gotten the chance, so I guess I'm just as guilty."

"For what?—what did you do!?"

Ron piped up this time. "Look, he deserved it, he even said so himself. I mean, 'Mione, he used Dark magic on you! If you hadn't noticed there's a gash about six inches long on your shoulder! He got what was coming to him!"

But now she was really fuming, if only because they weren't being direct with her. She propped herself up as best she could with one arm, ignoring the sizzling pain in her shoulder. Outwardly she seemed to grow, her eyes piercing the most malleable thing she could find.

"_What did you do to him?_"

Harry's mouth opened and closed, as he looked at her guiltily, unable to break the gaze. Finally he said, "we...well, that is Ron and I…we sort of…found him and…beat him up."

"WHAT?!"

"It's really not as bad as you think, though. I mean we stopped before anything—"

"No" she said quietly, cutting over him. "Haven't you learned anything from last year? ANY of you? Has violence ever really solved your problems? Does it actually ever help?"

"Well, no, but it felt bloody good," Ron said.

"Shut up, Ronald. Actually, get out, all of you."

"'Mione, what's up with you? We just got your revenge for you!" Ginny interjected, astonished.

"Well maybe I didn't want revenge in the first place, ever think of that? Now it's late, I think you should probably get going, hmmmm?"

They all rose, but Harry paused, looking guilty. "I'm sorry Hermione. I should be beyond this."

"You should," she responded, but her voice softened noticeably. At least he seemed to feel some remorse. That was more than she could say for the Weasley siblings.

At length, they all departed, leaving Hermione confused and ambivilant. On one hand she understood that the boys were very overprotective of her, especially the always-loyal-except-for-twice-in-their-lives Ronald. But on the other hand, how could they stoop to that level? Not even dueling him, just beating Dr—Ma—him up? On the one hand, Hermione was feeling a lot of things toward the Slytherin right now, not the least of which was anger, confusion, and even some fear, she almost refused to admit. She had never seen him like that, and it scared her…though for what reason…and on the other hand, she _had_ seen him like that, and it was like he wasn't even himself anymore, which fell to question what the FUCK had happened out on that platform.

And then…_wait, what am I doing talking to myself? If they hurt him, and he's not here…do the math!...that means no one's found him yet and he could still be hurt. _Hermione was literally drawing breath to call the Nurse over when she paused. _If I tell her that, she'll want to know how I know. Since I've been here the whole time, she could obviously assume that Harry, Ginny, and Ron told me, and she would therefore assume they were responsible…which they are. But that would be a very serious accusation, and at the very least Harry and Ron would get in big trouble. So, do I tell her and make sure that Draco—Malfoy—WHATEVER!—he's ok, and let my friends take the fall, or do I protect them even if it hurts him. He _did_ do some serious damage to me, but does that mean he deserves to be ignored if I could do something to help him? After all, Harry and Ron did break the rules, but they were only giving him what they thought he deserved…_

Hermione sighed, head full of right and wrong. Who was she to sit back and laugh while someone was hurt, no matter her history with said person?

"Madam Promfrey?" she called.

"Yes, dear?" a voice rang from the office.

Hermione took a deep breath, preparing to betray her friends, when the door burst open. A group of fifth year Slytherin girls ran in, all speaking at once. The nurse came out into the room and Hermione watched the exchange.

"Please, please, calm yourselves! What's the problem?"

One girl with curly blonde hair spoke up immediately. "It's Malfoy, Madam Promfrey! We just found him downstairs knocked out. He didn't seem to be in such good shape, either."

Madam Promfrey straightened up. "Very well—is anyone with him?"

"Yes, we left Greta there, just in case he woke up."

"Good, good. I will take care of this, Miss Moore," she said, already on her way out the door. The other girls followed behind her. "You can collect your friend, and then head back to your dormitory. Now where did you say Mr. Malfoy was?"

And Hermione was alone again. She sighed. _Well, I guess that solved itself, at least. _

About fifteen minutes later the doors opened once again and Dracos' body floated in, seemingly of its own accord, until Hermione saw Madam Promfrey holding up her wand, levitating him to the bed nearest the entrance. The Nurse looked over to Hermione's bed, before closing the curtain, closing the bed off from her view.

Over the next half hour, the only indication that anyone else was in the room were the few vials flying through the air toward Draco's bed, as well as some soft murmuring every once in a while. Otherwise, it was quiet, and as worried about Draco as she was (though she really wasn't sure whether she ought to be) Hermione found she was dozing. It was almost midnight, after all, and she'd had a long day.

It must have been a few hours later when she woke again. It wasn't clear why she had, though Hermione had a feeling it might have been a nightmare, the kind that slip away the moment your eyes open, but suddenly she was wide awake, practically jumping out of bed to run to the nearest human being.

Pain seared through her shoulder when she put weight on it and that gave her pause. Leaning back in the bed, she thought. _What was I going to do? Run over to Draco's bed and asked to be comforted? Knowing me, the nightmare was probably _about_ him, even though I can't recall it. _

And yet, she found herself rising again anyway, at the very least wanting to get the preliminaries over with. Despite the range of emotions warring in her head, Hermione knew logically it was better to hash this out now, when they were alone, than later when things could become messier.

Approaching his bed, she pulled back the curtain and was unsurprised to find him awake, propped up in his bed, staring off into space. His gaze focused on her, however, when she stepped forward.

"Hermione…"

She quickly waved her hand and cast a Silencing charm, keeping outsiders from hearing their conversation.

He seemed to be lost for words, but struggled to sit further upright. She saw him wince.

Despite the little light available, she spotted a chair next to his bed and placed herself in it slowly, careful not to jostle her arm.

They stared at each other for an indefinite amount of time. Hermione wasn't sure what to feel about the man lying before her. They had shared so much with each other, she felt very strongly for him, she thought she could trust him—but then he had done something like this, physically hurt her, lashed out against her, and that made her angry and upset and frightened.

But a second later the light cloud cover that had been in the sky fell away and the starlight filtered through the window, and Hermione spotted the black ring around his left eye, as well as the bruises on his jaw.

And to think, Hermione's best friends had done this to him.

"What did they do?" she said before she could stop herself.

Draco seemed surprised at her admission of Harry's and Ron's actions. Still he was speechless, but instead he reached for the buttons on his pajamas. For a moment, Hermione was perplexed by his actions, but as his torso was revealed to her in the very dim light, she caught sight of his shoulders, chest, and eventually his stomach, which were covered in dark patches, more noticeable against his pale skin. A small gasp passed her lips.

"Pinned me against a wall and everything," he finally said. "Back of my head's pretty sore, too—hit it on the wall."

Hermione closed her eyes, anger bubbling up behind them. How could they? Yeah, Draco was a crazy, dangerous git who had hurt her, but that didn't mean they had any right…

Unable to stop herself, Hermione moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to trace the edge of the bruise on his eye, moving to his cheek, his shoulder—she touched each of the marks on his torso, heart softening as she passed each.

As she reached the last, he took her wrist and hand, gently, and moved it away. "And you?" he murmured.

His own hands reached for the bandage on her shoulder and began to peel away the tape, and then the gauze. Hermione gasped, stifling a groan. It seemed the gauze had sealed itself to the salve on the wound, and therefore the wound itself. Her hands gripped the sheets as he slowly pulled it away, tearing some of the new skin that had begun to grow.

She heard his own intake of breath as the slash was revealed to him. It really was quite gruesome, even in the darkness. His finger brushed the skin close to her wound, the same way hers had.

"I'm sorry"

And all the anger came rushing back. _He _was the one who had done this to her, after all.

She grabbed his outstretched wrist hard, her own gaze piercing his.

"_Why?_"

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, carefully laying the gauze back on top of her shoulder. Hermione let go of his wrist to re-apply the tape, moving back to her chair, wanting some distance.

"I was remembering."

_Oh, yeah, because that makes a lot of sense. Thanks for being so clear, Malfoy_, she thought sarcastically. What she said out loud was: "what do you mean?"

"In the middle of our duel—it was something you said—it reminded me of something that happened last year. But instead of just remembering it, it was like I was really there. I was reliving it."

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "But what does that have to do with you _cursing_ me?" she responded, stressing the word in order to remind him of what he had done. Part of Hermione _wanted_ him to feel pain for his actions.

"In the memory, I was fighting Bellatrix as part of my 'training'." Hermione could hear the contempt in his voice. "She was goading me, so I lashed out. But I was totally involved in the memory, I didn't realize I was actually casting those curses in real life."

Hermione paused, trying to wrap her head around his explanation, wondering if it was plausible. "So…" she said slowly, "you were…hallucinating?"

"You could call it that."

For a moment, she was about to refute it, say that things like that didn't happen, that he must be lying, covering up his real motives. But then she remembered sitting at another's bedside—sitting next to Harry as he sweated and dreamed. She remembered him opening his eyes and laughing maniacally and saying the Killing Curse before falling back into his fitful slumber. It had scared her half to death.

As had this

So it _was_ possible.

Hermione shook her head, washing away the remnants of her sleepiness. They were starting to get to the heart of the matter. Straightening her back, she spoke again. "But I don't get it—why?"

0

Draco felt like he had been pulled out of the night-induced trance he had been under, and a shadow passed over his face. This was the part he didn't want to talk about. "It was nothing," he answered briskly. "I was tired, and you were very difficult to beat. I was a little dazed, and I guess—"

"Oh, come on, Draco, don't give me that." She raised one eyebrow. "People don't have delusions in the middle of dueling matches because of stress. Be honest with me." She gave him a pointed stare.

What harm would it do? "Alright, alright," he relented. "You remember that guy I was dueling before you, Nichols?"

"7th year Slytherin, yes, I do."

"Well, apparently he's a revenge case."

He didn't elaborate. "A what?"

"He was out for revenge. It was his mom. We—well, she was killed by a group of Death Eaters."

"Oh no." There was a look of genuine concern and apathy on her face.

"Yeah." Draco was somewhat taken aback by her obvious compassion for someone she didn't even know. "Well, since I'm the only one of them he could get his hands on, he's aimed all his anger and grief toward me. Not a pretty sight." She didn't need to know the _whole_ truth, after all.

"So, what, he yelled at you, and that was enough to push you over the edge later?"

"It just shook me, is all. I wasn't expecting it. And then fifteen minutes later I was fighting you."

She sighed, seeming frustrated. "Look, Draco, I know you're keeping something from me. Why can't you just trust me enough to tell me what really happened? What was it? Did you know her or something?"

_No,_ Draco wanted to say. The lie was pushing its way past his throat when he looked at her, confusion etched across her features. And he didn't want to lie anymore.

"Yes."

Hermione didn't say anything for a long time. She was waiting for him, but he didn't want to go any farther than that. His head was starting to ache again.

"What, was she your mother's friend? Did you know her from when you were little? Was she—"

But this was just too much, she was pushing too hard, and the fury began to boil over his limit. Throwing his legs over the edge of the hospital bed, ignoring his body's protests, he sat upright, staring her straight in the face.

"I watched her die, alright?!" Hermione froze, mid-sentence. "They tortured her over and over again and I did nothing, _nothing_, even though she was looking straight at me, searching for a modicum of compassion. And I just stood there while they…" Draco paused, closing his eyes, fists clenching on the mattress. "We—we killed her. We tortured her to the brink of insanity and we heard her scream for mercy. I keep saying they, but I was there, I was one of them. I cast my share of the curse. I could have done something, I could have stopped them any time, at any of those houses, and I didn't. I helped them, I was one of them."

"Draco…" she murmured when he paused for breath. But he wouldn't let her.

"No, Hermione, don't you see? I swore so many times I would never hurt someone like that again, but I did—I hurt _you_. I don't want to hurt you again. _Please_," and Draco was reminded of that day on the Astronomy tower where he had thrown the vases, and then he had tried to push her away, and it hadn't worked. "Just go."

She did.

0

Hermione walked as quickly as she could back to her Hospital Bed, but even that could not keep away her tears.

Hermione didn't like crying. She had never done much of it since making real friends in 1st year, and she had never really felt like the type to cry. She was much too levelheaded and strong to act so emotional.

But here she was, wrapped up in the thin hospital bed blankets, curled into a fetal position, tears quietly streaming down the side of her face to collect in a warm puddle next to her left temple.

She cried for Max Nichols and his mother, and all the same cases. It wasn't fair, what those people did. She cried for the endless body count at the end of the war, magical or not, because some psycho had ego issues. She cried for all the pain and suffering those now dead had had to go through before getting that way. She cried for those still in mourning.

And she really sobbed for Draco. He was so tortured by all that he had done. It was like seeing an entirely different side of him. She sobbed for what he had gone through and what he was still going through. She sobbed for the marred soul of a boy that, in the right hands, could have been whole. She sobbed for the fact that, despite everything being forced on him, Draco continued to blame himself for what had occurred.

But that's just it: it was _past_. Her sobs began to quiet as she thought about this important factor. Whatever had happened had already happened, and there was nothing either of them could do to solve it. Yet, at this rate, Draco would never confront the present problem, which was his refusal to trust, open up, and let go, and so would keep his rage and confusion bottled up until it killed him.

If only she could convince him that he was no monster, that he was worth saving, that he had a future outside of his past. Then maybe he had a chance. Then maybe they would have a chance, too.

**Do you hate me for not updating? That's alright, I would hate me, too. I really have no excuse now, except that with AP Latin, volleyball practices/games every day, and lots of new plot bunnies in my head, I've been finding it hard to think of anything to say! Which is weird, for me. Also, Margot hasn't been helping my concentration any. **

**However, this chapter, is dedicated to my lovely, beautiful, incredible, seductive, strong, hilarious Margot anyway, just because. Check her out:**

**.net/u/1424597/Margot_Gentry**

**I could not have written this chapter without her. Gosh, Margot, I love you, you damned minx! Heaven knows you're the only witch for me. You got a problem with that, people? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. See? I'm very chivalrous. I will defend my witch with every fiber of my being and every word in my vocabulary. HA!**

**So: RANDOM FACT, PEOPLE! And tell me what you thought, what you want for the story, what all your little hearts desire of me, and I will gladly give it (or at least consider it ^-^). **

**-Ginger**


	26. Chapter 26: New Decisions

Chapter 26: New Decisions, Secret Declarations

Draco awoke the next morning feeling sore and drained. The pain from his bruises had kept him awake and it was still only just past dawn when he opened his eyes. But Draco couldn't stay here any longer. It was driving him insane. Maybe he would just go and ask Madam Pomfrey if she would let him go. _Yeah, fat chance_. Well, if he couldn't leave, then what? He needed to do _something_ to get his mind working, so he could forget.

And of course, no sooner did that pass through his head than he thought of what he wanted to forget, of Hermione, lying in a bed across the room, crying.

Oh yes, he had heard her. The Silencing Charm she'd cast on his curtains only worked one way, and she obviously hadn't thought of one for herself. For an immeasurable amount of time, he'd continued to hear her gasping, sniffling, groaning cries, and had been totally unable to do anything about it, moreover knowing he was the cause of it. It tore Draco apart.

All he wanted to do at that moment was go over there and ask her why, why she'd been crying, do anything to comfort her, just _something_. He knew he couldn't, that it wasn't right for either of them. And yet…

His body moved on its own, he would have sworn to it. He had no control of its actions. Painfully, hesitantly, Draco's body stood without any permission from his brain, and pushed back the curtain. It walked across the thin room. Draco's brain was aware that he didn't know which bed she was in, except a fleeting glimpse of the direction she'd gone when she'd left last night. And yet, some part of him, the furthest reaches of his mind which was in control now, must have known, because his body stopped at one curtain in particular, and thence relinquished control.

So, here was the choice. Draco could still walk away, still go back to his bed and forget all about it. But isn't this just what he'd wanted? On the other hand, what you want isn't always the smart thing. On the other hand, she might still forgive him, though that was a slim chance. Besides, she may not even be there anymore. Maybe the nurse had let her out. Part of him hoped she was gone, the other wished to Merlin she had stayed.

_Well, here's to hope against hope_

He pulled the curtain open.

Hermione was still in bed, probably still asleep. The blankets were pulled up to her waist and she was turned away from him. He might not have known that she was hurt by his hand. He might not have known that they had fought last night. Why did everything significant between them happen at night? Why was it that whenever morning came, it felt like a dream?

Draco sat. Because no matter how much he deluded himself, Draco knew exactly what had happened between them, and what it meant. He also knew how much it hurt, a pain beyond the bruises on his skin.

Draco pulled his knees up to his chest, leaning his forehead on them. What had happened to him? Draco couldn't remember the last time he had been truly, completely happy. And the one thing in his life that had brought him close to that…

'_I just screw up everything, don't I?__If there was anything I could do to make it all better again…_'

Someone laughed. "Is that an apology, then?"

Draco's head snapped up. Oh, shit, had he said that out loud? Great.

Then again, Hermione was smiling, if only slightly. She was lying on her back, obviously awake, searching his face for…what?

"Hermione, I—yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I really didn't."

She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "I want things to go back to normal just as much as you do, Draco. As things are, you and I both know they can't."

"But—"

"Treat me to dinner?"

"I—what?"

She shrugged. "You want another chance. I'm willing to give it." She struggled into a sitting position, brushing Draco off when he tried to help. "Think of this as a test run. If it all goes to hell, well, maybe this was all a bad idea to begin with anyway. If not…who knows? But maybe for one night we can just forget about all the rest? I just…I didn't want it to end that way."

"Neither did I," Draco muttered.

The gears worked in Draco's head. The prospect of one more evening of something close to happiness made the roiling knot in his stomach disappear entirely.

"Tomorrow, six o'clock, common room." Draco thought he was smiling. He couldn't be sure.

Hermione was. She nodded. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough.

0000000000000000

Draco was panting by the time he got to the dragon statue in front of the head commons. Madam Promfrey had only let him out less than an hour ago, and he'd had very little time to prepare. It was already 6:20. "Damn"

He caught his breath, holding his sides. The pain in Draco's abdomen and chest had made it difficult to run through the hallways, holding him up even more. But he was here now. After steadying his breathing, he walked through the door.

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the couch, wearing a simple white sweater and a long, brown skirt. The fire was lit constantly these days, what with it being a very cold January. It cast an orange light to her bandaged face. Things had changed between them, there was no doubt about that. But maybe—just maybe—it could be better again. Maybe he could fix this.

And there it was again, that pull, that shortness of breath, that clenching in his chest. What was that? It wasn't the first time Draco had felt it.

He shook himself. "Hey"

She looked over at him and smirked. "You're late"

"You try running around the school with a broken rib or two and then we'll see if you're a little late for an appointment."

She shrugged and rose. "Why were you running around the school?"

He offered her his arm. "You'll see"

She took it, smiling lightly, but then paused and frowned. "Won't people see us walking through the school together?"

"Most everyone is down at dinner by now. Anyone else," he shrugged. "I don't really care."

Something shifted in her eyes as she looked up at him, as if he had just told her she'd gotten the highest NEWT scores in the history of Hogwarts students.

Suddenly she stood on her toes and kissed him.

It was short and sweet, but it left Draco grinning like a fool.

00000000000000000

Twenty minutes later, Draco was helping Hermione through the portrait hole. For a moment all the house elves in the kitchen, who were working on dessert at the moment, stopped and looked at them. "Hello!" Hermione called fearlessly.

A few shrugged at each other, the rest went back to work. One house elf came up to Draco and Hermione. "Hello, Magsy," Draco offered, smiling.

"Magsy is glad that Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger were able to make it this evening. Please, follow Magsy."

As they walked, Draco glanced over and saw Hermione frowning. "You had them make dinner for us, Malfoy? That's not fair. They have enough work in this school as it is—"

Draco was about to protest when Magsy answered for him. "Oh, no, Miss Granger, it is being no trouble for Magsy at all. Magsy doesn't make dinner for Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger. Magsy and the other house elves keep an area reserved for students or teachers to use."

Her frown deepened. "I don't think I understand…"

They turned the corner and were met with the sight of a cozy, fully stocked, enclosed kitchen. The back wall was equipped with countless drawers and cabinets, two ovens, a stove-top, a sink, and a small refrigerator. In the middle was a long, thin island with a few stools, and in front sat a pre-set table for two.

"I knew you wouldn't be comfortable with having the house elves cooking for you," Draco supplied, "so I thought we'd make it ourselves." He saw the comprehension dawn across her face. She smiled brightly at him, then cocked an eyebrow.

"We?"

He laughed. "Well, maybe I'll need a pointer or two."

"What will Miss Granger be needing?" Magsy asked.

Hermione turned to the house elf and smiled kindly at her. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like some farfalle, a small onion, two slices of bacon, frozen peas, ricotta cheese, and some parmesan."

"Yes, Miss Granger." The elf scurried away.

Promptly Hermione turned away from Draco and began going through cupboards, opening and closing them. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a sidelong glance. "I can't cook in a kitchen that I don't know. I've got to know where everything is, and also I'm trying to find—aha." She then pulled out two aprons from a high cupboard and tossed one to Draco.

"I'm not wearing this thing," Draco commented, holding up the frilly piece of cloth with one hand. She laughed.

"Fine then, ruin your nice clothes."

"Oh, so you like what I'm wearing then?"

"Whatever," she replied nonchalantly, turning away.

"Ah ah ah, I didn't hear you denying it, did I?" Draco walked around the kitchen island and approached her as she reached up onto her toes for a high shelf, stretching her shirt up to show an inch or so of midriff. His hands found her hips. "Do you deny it?"

"What?" She seemed startled by his sudden closeness.

She lowered herself into her heels and he leaned in to say in her ear, "Do you like the way I look? Hmmm?"

She shivered. Dammit, Draco could feel the swift, soft tremors down her spine, and he almost laughed. A lot had changed between them. Some things hadn't.

Someone coughed. "Here are the ingredients Miss Granger asked for. Is there anything else Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy will be needing?"

Hermione took the interruption as an opportunity to separate herself from Draco. He almost growled, but not quite. Draco was probably getting ahead of himself. This was the test run dinner, right? Right, so he had to take things very slow, despite how damn appealing she looked.

"No, Magsy, I think we'll be fine. Thank you very much, I'm sorry for the trouble." Hermione took the offered basket of ingredients.

"Oh, it is no trouble, Miss Granger. It is Magsy's pleasure to make sure Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy enjoy their evening." She curtsied, turned a corner, and disappeared. Despite the soft background noise of food being made in other parts of the kitchen, for all intents and purposes they were alone for the rest of the—

"Oh, damn, I almost forgot."

"Hm?" Hermione was unloading everything from the basket.

"I have detention with Professor Zimmerman at eight."

She glanced up at him, walking around the island and bending to pull open a low drawer. "That's fine, this should only take a half hour to make. You'll be there in time." She paused. "Unless you had other plans."

Well he'd _had_ other plans. "Ah well, you can't always get what you want." Draco grinned.

"Oh, you know that song?" She handed him a pot. "And fill that two thirds with water."

"What song?" Draco asked while he went to the sink.

"You know, that one by The Rolling Stones? '_You can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes you just might find you get what you need_,' " she sang quietly. "It's a classic. Put that on the stove top."

"Let me guess." Draco did as she told him, then grabbed the frilly apron she'd given him. "Muggle music? And you can have that."

"Fine, take the other." Absentmindedly she snapped her finger over her shoulder and the flame flared high beneath the pot of water. She turned to him, tying the apron around her neck. "You know, muggle music isn't that bad. You ought to keep an open mind, Draco." He only shrugged. "Alright, I'll need an iron frying pan for the bacon and a knife to cut the onion." Draco shuffled around the kitchen trying to find the items.

The frying pan she gave to him. "Put this on the stove, place the two pieces of bacon inside. We want medium heat, crispy, but not burnt, alright? Oh, and…" she opened a drawer and rifled through it. "Here are some tongs—easier to flip with."

They turned away to their respective tasks. Draco was just starting to get the hang of his when a soft hissing noise sounded behind him.

He turned. Hermione was holding her shoulder tenderly. "Damn, I think you're going to have to do this, Draco. My shoulder's just too sore to chop properly."

He stepped in beside her. "Um, but I don't know how…what's the enchantment?…"

She laughed. "Oh no, Draco, we're doing this the Muggle way. It's alright, I'll show you. Here, it's already skinned." He picked up the knife. "Take the knife and slice it in half…no the other way, yes. Now, take one half, position it like this, and then cut it in half, and then once on each side, angling toward the center. Try not to chop off any fingers." Hermione motioned with her hands and, hesitantly, he followed her directions. She gave a cursory glance behind them to check on the bacon, and crossed to it.

"Ok, now turn it to the side, hold the pieces together, and slice. Do the same on the other half, and let me know when you're done."

When he was, Draco was afraid he hadn't done a very good job. All the pieces were different sizes. When he told her she just shook her head, chuckling. "Draco, Draco, Draco, who cares what size the pieces are? A sautéed onion will still taste just as good. They are still big, so…hmmm, how do I explain this? Here—" she scooped all the pieces into a small pile then took hold of the end of the knife. "Ok, hold the point right here," she settled it in a single spot, the knife angling across the pile. Draco's hand went to replace hers. She rested her own on top, applying more pressure, then held his other hand, which was around the knife handle. "See, this way it swivels, so you can do this…" Together, they began chopping the onion into smaller pieces. It was both relaxing and distracting, having her hands on his.

Draco was satisfied with their progress when suddenly she emitted that low hiss again, and both let go of the knife.

Draco only raised his eyebrows at her as she rubbed her shoulder and neck. "I'm just stiff is all—I can't move my arm as much as I want to, so the muscles get all tense and under-used."

Wordlessly, Draco raised his own hands, swept her hair out of the way, and began to gently massage her shoulder. It was an automatic response. He could definitely feel how knotted her muscles were. As his fingers kneaded her neck, Hermione's head tilted to the side, showing an expanse of malleable, pale skin. It took all Draco's willpower not to bend his head and nibble on it. There was something innately sensual about how his hands pressed into her skin, how she responded to it.

_Damn you, Granger, for being so bloody delicious _he thought.

"I should probably check on the bacon." She almost whispered. She could probably tell what he was doing, and why, and even what he was thinking. Girls always knew that stuff for some reason. Slowly, regretfully, Draco lowered his hands. When she turned to face him she was smiling, and her eyes were slightly lidded. She stepped around him anyway and flipped the bacon again. Draco could almost feel the opportunity drain out from between his fingers.

Later, after they had cooked and drained the pasta and peas, dried the bacon, sautéed the onions, and mixed all the ingredients together in a single pot with generous helpings of parmesan cheese and pepper, the meal was ready.

As Draco spooned pasta into two bowls, he saw Hermione untying her apron. "Why don't you keep it on?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Er…why would I do that?"

He grinned. "You look so domestic, Granger. It's highly amusing."

She rolled her eyes. "Strange, I thought you'd be the type to encourage me to take off articles of clothing."

This time Draco did growl. She'd been teasing him all evening, and he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the spoon and in two swift steps was right in front of her.

Draco and Hermione snogged until both were breathless and Draco's hands had started to roam. Finally, she pushed him gently away with a final, chaste kiss. "Technically, this is about dinner."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Technically." But he understood what she meant. As much as he wanted to ravish her right there on the counter-top, it was hard to forget how much had happened between them. Every time he saw her, he remembered the slice on her cheek, the blood pouring from her shoulder, and was stung with a pang of guilt. Every time he bent down to reach a low cupboard, his abdomen muscles protested loudly, a consequence of his actions, as well as Weasel's and Potter's.

So for the time being Draco would attempt to keep his hands to himself…mostly.

Hermione was setting the table when she looked up at him and frowned. "Wait, Draco, what are we drinking?"

"Ah," he grinned, "don't worry about that, love." Draco crossed the room and opened a corner cupboard, pulling out a bottle that felt cool to the touch. He approached her again, displaying the bottle.

Her eyebrows rose. "Wine? You brought wine?"

"Better yet, French wine."

She smiled at him. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, even when you are an arrogant prat."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

She kissed his cheek. "Don't take it personally."

0

So they had dinner. Draco was the perfect gentleman, pulling Hermione's chair out and pouring her wine. She had a feeling the chivalry had a lot to do with what had happened only a few days prior. They both held a lot of regret for that, mostly on Draco's part. Hermione still remembered the pain, anger, and desperation on Draco's face during the tournament, and it still instilled fear in her. It kept Hermione cautious and on her toes. And yet…

She found herself naturally falling into step with her not-even-close-to-a-boyfriend-anymore without meaning to. They're banter, touches, the way they moved around each other in the kitchen, seemed to predict the other's moves – Hermione wondered when it had become so easy.

Dinner was fantastic. Draco continually complimented her culinary skills, which made Hermione blush. They talked of inconsequential, and yet very interesting things. It was hard not to bring up the dueling tournament, but Hermione and Draco were able to allude to it rarely, and continue as if nothing had happened. Perhaps it was better that way.

At twenty minutes to eight, they'd finished. Hermione was feeling wonderful, a combination of the good wine and better company. Despite it all, she almost _wanted_ Draco to skip his detention and spend the night with her. But they both had to accept the consequences of his actions. Tonight, it was out of the question, even if the thought made her rather warm.

"Would you like dessert?"

"Hmm?" Hermione was pulled from her thoughts, only slightly flustered.

"I asked the elves to save us something from the table in the Great Hall. Do you want something before I go?"

"You mean before you run off and leave me alone and destitute?" Hermione asked, with a smirk.

"Something like that."

"I'd love some."

Draco rose and walked around the partition. While she took a last sip of wine, Hermione heard him call to Magsy.

A moment later he reappeared with a small plate in tow and set down what looked like a fruit tart, then crossed to a drawer to fish out two forks. As he sat back down, Hermione asked him what type of tart it was. Draco shrugged.

At the same time they both leaned forward and took a wiff. "It smells like you."

They Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do _you_ mean?" he shot back.

Hermione's cheeks turned pink, ever so slightly. "Well, it's your toothpaste. The mango flavoring, right? I taste it every time we…er…" He simply smirked. When had she gotten so shy? "Every time we kiss," Hermione finished. "Anyway, that's what I smell." A pause lifted the corner of Draco's lip even more. She frowned. "Well what do _you_ mean?"

It was Draco's turn to be flustered. "I don't know what it is that you use but, see, well…you smell like raspberries. And I mean, like, _all_ the time. It's crazy, and fully intoxicating."

Hermione grinned, just a little, at how important it seemed her scent was to him. "That would be the raspberry oil. I use it every day, as my only girly indulgence. Raspberry is my favorite fruit."

"I think it's become mine," Draco muttered audibly. Hermione found it very sweet and fought the urge to lean across the table and kiss him on the cheek. "So," he went on, "can we then assume that this is a mango-raspberry tart?"

Hermione picked up her fork. "That's a rather odd combination, don't you think? Somehow I doubt we'll be very pleased."

"One way to find out."

Hermione slipped her fork easily through the flaky crust and took a bite. "Oh." Draco seemed to agree.

Somehow, magically, it was delicious. She detected healthy helpings of rum and vanilla.

"How odd," Hermione said as she finished another bite. "Mangos and raspberries are very different fruits, one big, soft, and juicy, the other small and tart."

"You sound like such a cook." Draco intercepted, rolling his eyes.

She ignored him. "Each has a unique and intense flavor. You'd think they'd destroy each other. And yet, they don't." Hermione closed her mouth over her full fork once more, reveling in the taste. "They complement each other, a surprisingly marvelous pair."

"Just like us!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at his excitement. "You're not turning this into a metaphor, are you?"

"Well, duh. You're the raspberry, adorable and bright and small and intense and fiery, and I'm the mango, big and intimidating and difficult to manage—"

"You are aware you just labeled yourself as a big softy," she interrupted, laughing.

He went on as if she hadn't spoken. "So you'd assume we'd be awful together, clashing and overcoming each other, but we don't, we're this magical combination that just turns out to be epic."

Hermione snagged the last bite of the tart out from beneath his fork and chomped down on it. "I just ate your metaphor," she stated with vigor.

The defeated, pouty look on his face was too much. Hermione burst out laughing, and soon he joined her.

She was still laughing when she rose and moved forward to give into temptation and kiss his cheek. But then he grabbed her face, smiling that radiant smile that she rarely saw, and she lowered her mouth to his.

It was passionate but subdued. It was beautiful. The past few days may as well not have happened. None of it mattered, not his curses nor her friends' blows. Draco grabbed her wrist and Hermione happily placed herself on his lap, turning, leaned down and kept on kissing him, and it was everything she'd hoped for or wanted out of this evening. It was the promise that he still cared, and so did she, and Hermione fell in love with him all over again, and wasn't even afraid to admit it to herself.

She was doomed, she knew, because he didn't love her back. If he did, really did, he wouldn't keep up the charade. He wouldn't insist that this be a secret. Why couldn't he see that the rest of the world didn't matter? Why couldn't he give himself to her, entirely? It wasn't fair.

She pulled back. Draco opened his eyes, looking confused. "What is it?"

"Draco…" she bit her lip, still tasting him, as well as the mango in their dessert tart, on her tongue. "What are we?"

His face was full of enough shock that she decided to go on. "I'm tired of this, all the sneaking around and lying and hiding from everyone. What's so bad about being a couple, out in the open? Why can't you admit to everyone how you feel? I—" _I love you_, she wanted to say, but was sure it would scare him off. "I don't care what they think. Why do you?"

He didn't look at her. It seemed he couldn't. The seconds ticked by and Hermione waited with bated breath.

"Because I've always cared. My entire life, I've cared what other people think about me, the way they see me. It used to be, I wanted them to fear and respect me, realize my superiority, acknowledge that my bloody purity made me better than them." Silently, Hermione raised one eyebrow. "I know, it was stupid, and didn't come off the way I wanted it to. I ended up being, well…"

"An arrogant, heartless, vindictive, maniacal prick?" Hermione supplied, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Draco's nostril's flared and she felt his hands clench for a moment around her. "Something like that. But, that was ok, because in the end, people still feared me, thought a lot of me, even if it was in a bad light. Since I've been back…" he paused, eyebrows scrunching. "This isn't going to make sense."

"Try me."

"It's just…since I've been back, I wanted to reinvent myself, make them see I was sorry for it all. So outing this…thing…with you, well, they'd hate me, really hate me again, every single person in this school. I don't know how…if…"

He trailed off. Vulnerability shown through on his face, an insecurity that Hermione hadn't known existed in Draco.

But Hermione understood more than he knew. She'd felt it herself upon first arriving at Hogwarts, when she'd been branded as the know-it-all weirdo. That kind of wide-spread rejection hurt more than many knew. And it affected the way you saw yourself too. She understood that, for Draco, feeling that again, when he _didn't_ want to be hated, might be too much to bear.

At the same time, she didn't understand it at all. "But…why would they hate you for dating _me_?"

"Hermione, do you even know how important you are?" Hermione shook her head, bemused. "Yeah, Scarhead—" she pinched him. "Ow! Ok! Potter was really vital, yes, he was the final blow, but everyone knows you were the brains of the operation. He's too modest, and Weasley's too much of a dunderhead, no offense. But you, you're intelligent and kind and friendly plus you're popular and beautiful. Honestly, Hermione, didn't you realize you're the perfect hero? If they could, I bet people would actually worship you."

Absentmindedly, Hermione wondered at the fact that, of all of them, Draco seemed to worship her the most.

"So, what, you're my big bad wolf, coming to blow my house down? Ruin my reputation and honor? Bewitch me? Curse me? What?" Anger started to dig its claws into her again. "What?"

"They'll say—"

"Who?"

He paused again. "Them."

Hermione sighed, pushing herself off his lap to perch on the edge of the table. "They say a lot of things, Draco. They always have and they always will. You're the only one who has control over whom it affects. You think I haven't felt the same thing, that fear, the need for acceptance? But…" But she couldn't let him off again. Hermione had forgiven and forgotten so much when it came to her troubled lover, but this was where she drew the line. "Either you care about what they think, or you care about me." Hermione rose, pacing, finding it difficult to tell him this with that look of shock on his face. "You can't do both. I'm not a skeleton in your closet, Draco. I won't be your dirty little secret." She paused and faced him, crossing her arms. "You asked for a second chance with me," _a chance to heal_, Hermione added in her head. "You can't do that if you're hiding from the world and yourself. It's time to make a decision, Draco. What do you want?"

In truth, she was asking a far deeper question. Hermione was asking whether he loved her or not, whether he even _could love her_. She wondered if he knew that. She wondered if she wanted him to know that. Despite herself, she wondered how it might feel if he refused her.

Draco rose. He stood and he walked toward her with confusion written in every muscle and every step. Carefully, he placed his hands on her crossed arms. Hermione looked up at him, this man who had stolen her heart, the unlikeliest of candidates. She saw the pain and fear flicker across his face and knew defeat. Hermione had never had her heart broken before. She'd heard about it, but all the tales seemed exaggerated, ridiculous. In that moment, Hermione feared, and knew, they hadn't been.

And then his face cleared.

"You. Of course you. Between the options of being despised with you and being accepted alone, it's not even a contest, Hermione." He searched her face. "What, you thought I'd choose otherwise?" He smirked.

The words caught in her throat. Despite it all, being a secret versus being in the open with Draco meant a lot to Hermione, and his choice, the closest thing he'd come to a confession of love, made her heart soar. She had nothing to say, could only throw her arms around him and kiss him hard and passionately, and try not to cry.

Draco returned everything she gave him, pressing her against the counter, and gods_!_ how she _wanted_ him. Wanted him to just take her right there, forget all about his detention and curfew, just make love to her here in the middle of the kitchens.

His hands clutched her neck, winding through her hair, pulling her ever closer, and Hermione's hands roamed down to the edge of his shirt, barely hesitating before sneaking underneath, grasping his sides and yanking him toward her.

"Ah!" Draco's head snapped back, his eyes scrunching closed. Hermione realized her mistake a second later. She'd accidentally pressed directly into one of the green bruises that still peppered Draco's torso.

And it came rushing back why they were here in the first place, that he'd hurt her, almost irrevocably, and in return her own best friends had hurt him. So much had happened in the past few days that had left Hermione emotionally confused, and there was a lot more to com, even if she didn't know it. It wasn't right for this to happen so soon, no matter how much she wanted him. "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry. We probably…we probably shouldn't."

He looked at her, still grimacing slightly in pain, and nodded apologetically. Draco sighed. "I'm already late to detention. Walk with me?"

On hand traveled up to Draco's shoulder, thumb tracing his collarbone. "Of course."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione got her feelings, including the sudden overwhelming desire, under control and, hesitating only slightly, they walked together out of the kitchens. "We should have cleaned up, you know," she stated.

"I can't, obviously, but if it means that much to you, you could always go back and help. I know you've got some inexplicable soft spot for the creatures."

Hermione opened her mouth to defend herself when she felt his hand entwine with hers. She glanced down, then up at the slight curve of his lip, and wondered at the man before her, who could be so dark and brooding and mysterious, so angry and wounded, yet in the blink of an eye turn carefree and joyful. He was an anomaly that Hermione yearned to solve.

"So, since there's no subtle way of asking, Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?"

She wasn't sure if he was surprised or not. "I'll think about it." Hermione's heart sank.

Until she noticed the gleam in his eyes. "You've already thought about it, so I'm going to take that as a yes. You have no choice in the matter." Or, more precisely, he had already made his choice.

He grinned, raising their joined hands to kiss hers. "Whatever you say, witch."

After another minute of companionable silence, they finally reached Professor Zimmerman's office. Hermione paused. "So, I suppose we'll tell everyone tomorrow?"

"And how do you propose we do it?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

He kissed her, short and sweet and chaste. "We'll figure something out."

000000000

Ten minutes later, she was in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in a private corner near the stairs, notifying Harry and Ginny of her and Draco's 'coming out' tomorrow. She wanted her friends to be prepared, and was hoping for some support. They agreed that it was for the best, and were extremely happy for her.

When she left, the couple was still discussing it between themselves. Hermione didn't notice Ron pressed against the staircase wall, eyes narrowed in fury.

00000000

**Well and so. I make no excuses for my lack of updates. This story was started and planned out by a different me, and now that my writing style and sense of purpose in writing has changed, I find it increasingly difficult to remember the original points and themes that I wanted for this story. As such, it's taken a long time to mold this new chapter. Fear not, for now that I've reached the threshold of the climax, things seem clearer to me. There will be three more chapters, two with lots more insanity and emotional turmoil and drama and bad memories, the third a peaceful epilogue. Fear not, oh hooked readers, I shan't fail you. And to you, my loyal subscribers, who have actually stayed with me through my long absences, you have my eternal gratitude. **

**-Ginger**

**PS – REVIEW! For mine sanity!**


End file.
